HTF:La muerte en nuestras vidas 2
by XoneechanX
Summary: La desgracia llego a la ciudad, los niños contra sus peores pesadillas. la organización "T" contra K-POWM y KAPOW; nuevos aliados ante la lucha del bien; Lummpy, Cuddles, Petunia, Splendid,Flippy y Flaky tendrán que enfrentarse con muchos enemigos, los cuales fueron parte del pasado de ellos pero todos unidos por una sola razón; el poder del mundo.
1. la verdad: Cuddles

…"_desde aquella noche, mis pesadillas se volvieron realidad"…_

¡AUXILIO! ¡AYÚDENNOS POR FAVOR!

…"_pensar que en esa noche…lo perdería todo"…_

¡CORRAN CORRAN! ¡NO SE DETENGAN!

…"_mi cuerpo y mente no podían reaccionar"…_

¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR!

…"_la felicidad termino en desgracia"…_

¡SOCORRO! ¡SÁLVENNOS!

…"_la desgracia se tiño de rojo al igual que las paredes de mi alma"…_

¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHG!

…"_el destino lo quiso de esa manera"…_

¡AYÚDENNOS!

3 semanas después del ataque…

-PIP…PIP…PIP…PIP…-era el único sonido que hacía eco en aquella habitación, el cardiograma indicaba el ritmo y estado de la paciente, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en vendajes, varios cables colgaban llegando al cuerpo de la joven. A su lado, tomados de la mano, estaba su fiel y amado compañero sin hacer movimiento o mencionar palabra alguna, completamente tieso como un estatua…

-soy la enfermera, entrare para ver a la paciente- una mujer vestida de blanco portando una insignia en su boina, entro a la habitación de la paciente- veo que te quedaste otra vez sin dormir, deberías descansar por unas horas, no estaría bien para tu salud- la señorita fue directo a ver el cardiograma para anotar los datos que revelaba- todo indica que su recuperación avanza satisfactoriamente-

-no te atrevas a decir que todo anda bien si ella no abre los ojos- el chico alzo su rostro dejando ver esas ojeras por todas las noches en vela- cuando ella habrá los ojos, todo estará bien…-la mirada expresaba odio, dolor, tristeza y venganza

-lamento decir lo que no debía- la señorita se retiró de la habitación con los apuntes dejando de nuevamente solo al chico

-nada está bien…nadie está bien después de todo esto…pero la persona que más sufre ahora soy yo…todo gracias a mi- las lágrimas rodaron de los ojos negro del joven-si tan solo hubiera hecho algo, nada de esto estaría pasando…Giggles-

***slash***

-la fiesta esa estupenda, las luces, los decorados, la comida… ¡que hermoso!- la traviesa Giggles saltaba de emoción debido a la perfección de la fiesta pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la inmensa pista de baile- vamos Cuddles, quiero bailar contigo-

-espera, déjame tomar un poco de ponche- después de saciar su sed, Cuddles y Giggles comenzaron con su danza muy extrovertida y fascinante, Toothy y Sniffles eran los que animaban a sus amigos a bailar

-¡todo el mundo saltando!-decía el pequeño pecoso mientras que, con un vaso en mano, animaba a todos los que estaban alrededor a bailar de la misma manera. La música era muy pegadiza, todos saltaban, gritaban, se divertían a lo grande.

Después de que la canción termino, los pequeños decidieron tomar un descanso cerca a la mesa de bocaditos donde se encontraban Petunia y Handy…

-y ustedes-dijo Toothy mientras se servía un vaso de ponche-¿Cuándo piensan bailar?- Petunia y Handy se miraron para luego ponerse sonrojados

-la verdad…yo no sé bailar muy bien-agrego Handy, Petunia le siguió la conversación

-además no tenemos muchas ganas de bailar, preferimos estar sentados y platicar- ante la respuesta los demás niños los miraron como quien diciendo (¬¬) "si, como no"

-nosotros vamos a descansar un momento, luego volveremos a la pista de baile- al momento que Toothy iba a probar la bebida, se percató de la ausencia de uno de sus amigos- por cierto… ¿Dónde está Nutty?- ante la pregunta, todos los niños miraron a su alrededor, no sabían dónde se encontraba lo cual era n problema, sin nadie que lo controle de seguro acabara destrozando algo

-¡miren!-Giggles noto una pequeña cabeza verde con muchos caramelos pegados a ella-¡ese debe ser Nutty!- todos los chicos los siguieron, el jovenzuelo se dirigía por la puerta interior del estadio que llevaba al estacionamiento

-¡creo que lo perdimos!- antes de seguir avanzando, lograron ver al chico que iba directo a cierta pareja que llego al lugar antes-¿esos son…Flippy y Flaky?- Petunia se detuvo mientras los demás chocaban con su espalda

-no hagan ruido- Giggles llevo a los demás detrás de la puerta para ver lo que ocurría…

-desde hace mucho tiempo…eh deseado hacer esto- Flippy estaba acercándose al rostro de la pequeña Flaky, los niños observaban nerviosos esperando lo que según ellos esperaban que suceda, Toothy y Giggles tragaban saliva mientras el sudor salía de sus frentes, el momento que todos esperaron…

-¡DULCES!- el chico caramelo corrió entre la pareja, Flippy se tropezó y cayo golpeándose la cabeza, los chicos se asustaron al ver el accidente pero luego se tranquilizaron cuando el veterano reacciono

-¡Nutty siempre será la piedra entre ellos dos!- dijo Toothy mientras suspiraba con su amigo Sniffles, Cuddles miraba seriamente al joven soldado, pensaba en cómo puede un tipo como él tener a alguien como su pequeña amiga

-_espero que no se atreva a lastimarla, juro que si toca a mis amigos yo mismo me encargare de él_- aún el recuerdo lo mantenía alerta ante cualquier situación

-¡juro que asesinare a ese estúpido de Nutty!- dijo Giggles mientras bailaba de emoción

-¡ya dejémoslos solos chicos, no debemos interrumpirlos!- Petunia comenzó a alejar a sus amigos desde donde estaban llevándolos a la mesa de bocaditos-creo que el destino aun no quiere que Flippy de ese paso- decía mientras cogía una salchicha en forma de pulpo

-lo que me sorprende es que Flippy deseara besarlo- dijo algo sorprendida la traviesa peli rosa, a pesar de saber los sentimientos entre ambos- en fin, vamos chicos que ya descansamos mucho- Giggles tomo de la mano a su querido chico conejo, este se ruborizo un poco pero decidió seguir a su linda traviesa.

Mientras los niños se divertían, Cuddles seguía pensando en la forma de decirle sus sentimientos a Giggles, la fiesta seria el lugar adecuado para declarase a pesar de todas las distracciones que interrumpirían su conversación…

-oye Giggles- un trago de saliva y una gota de nerviosismo era lo primero que salía-me gustaría decirte algo...-

¿eh? ¿De qué se trata?- Giggles miro algo intrigada a su compañero de baile, el pequeño estiro un poco su corbata michí mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cuello

-em…bueno, me gustaría decírtelo…pero te lo diré en otro lugar- la peli rosa no comprendía pero sin meditarlo más acepto gustosa-de acuerdo, sígueme- Cuddles tomo de la suave mano de Giggles para llevarla dentro de la escuela. Los salones estaba completamente deshabitados, lugares perfectos para declararse

-¿Por qué vinimos a este lugar?- la traviesa pequeña miraba los lugares oscuros lo que la asustaba mucho, Cuddles tenía algo de miedo pero se armó de valor ya que haría la declaración más importante de su vida

-entremos a este salón- dijo mientras abría la puerta del aula- este lugar es perfecto- ambos entraron, la joven estaba algo nerviosa mientras en su mente aparecían ideas perturbadoras y obscenas

-Cuddles…-dijo nerviosa- esto…esto no puede ser…aun somos jóvenes- Cuddles volteo para ver a la niña muy confundido

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto arqueando una ceja

-no quiero que lleguemos a un punto donde nos arrepintamos después- la pequeña cerro sus ojos mientras su cuerpo temblaba- pero…si eso es lo que deseas…- Giggles coloco su mano en el cierre del vestido, lentamente comenzó a deslizarlo dejando atónito al pobre chico conejo

-¡e espera Giggles, ¿qué estás haciendo?!- al entender lo que estaba haciendo la pequeña, este abrazo fuertemente a su amiga antes de que terminara de quitarse el vestido-¡no es lo que tú crees!- Giggles abrió por completo sus ojos muy asombrada

-¿entonces que es lo que me piensas hacer?- dijo algo colérica y sonrojada mientras se cubría su pequeño pecho-¿acaso tú…tú no deseabas esto?-

¡Estás en un error, no pienses que te traje para eso!- Cuddles trataba de calmar a su niña, esta se puso muy ruborizada-lo que yo quería era…pues…- las palabras le eran difíciles de pronunciar, Giggles no entendía lo que ocurría

-¿qué sucede Cuddles?- la peli roza se apoyó en una mesa mientras su corazón palpitaba rápidamente

-lo que quería preguntarte es…lo que…yo siento que…- la mano le temblaba, sus ojos comenzaban a dilatarse, se sentía en el momento justo de abrir la boca y decir lo que sentía por su niña…

¡BOOWM!-un estruendo, un sonido ensordecedor, un leve temblor y el derrumbe de un lugar cercano sobresalto a los dos jóvenes dejándolos completamente asustados

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Giggles estaba aterrorizada por el estruendo-¡¿Cuddles que fue eso por dios?!- el joven no sabía cómo actuar, él estaba aturdido

-¡no…no lo sé…sonó como una explosión o algo así!- Cuddles trataba de calmarse ya que si de descontrolaba haría que su compañera también se desespere

-¿Qué hacemos Cuddles?- la peli roza estaba tan asustada que no tenía idea en cómo actuar

-¡te tenemos que irnos de aquí, debemos encontrar a los demás –antes de que el chico conejo tomara la mano de su querida niña, esta lo esquivo pensando en la horrible idea

-¡¿estás loco?, hubo una explosión, de seguro todo está en llamas!- dijo muy alterada la joven

-¡tenemos que ver a nuestros amigos, ellos aun permanecieron ahí!- Cuddles necesitaba saber sobre sus compañeros, tenía que averiguar si todos estaban bien a pesar de ser algo improbable.

No había más alternativa, tuvieron que dirigirse al estadio. Mientras más se acercaban, más era el calor infernal que recibían del fuego que ardía en todas partes, el humo era lo que dificultaba ver el camino, todo el lugar estaba completamente destruido

-¡POR DIOS… ¿QUÉ PASO AQUÍ…?!- al momento de llegar a la entrada del estadio, Cuddles miro completamente horrorizado el lugar donde era la fiesta, la pared que daba al estacionamiento estaba completamente derrumbada

-¡CU…CUDDLES…!-Giggles tenía su boca tapada con sus manos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo-¡ayúdenme…AYÚDENMEEE!-el grito saco de su asombro al chico conejo, este abrazo fuertemente a su amada peli rosa mientras esta se descontrolaba por el miedo y la desesperación

-¡TRANQUILA, CALMATE!-Cuddles trataba de sostenerla, aferrarla contra él para que se apaciguara su locura, la pequeña fue calmándose lentamente mientras unas espesas lagrimas recorrían su rostro mojando las mangas de su querido peli amarillo

-¡¿qué es esto…donde están todos?...tengo miedo…!-el dolor y la angustia era inmenso, Cuddles no dijo nada a su niña ya que se traumaría mucho más; debajo de todas esas piedras estaban los cuerpos de varios compañeros de clases, casi todos conocidos

-¡cálmate…estoy aquí, contigo…no te pasara nada…!-Cuddles estaba a punto de acariciar la suave y fina cabellera de la peli rosa cuando de pronto, un tiroteo sorprendió a los asustados niños, estos corrieron a las instalaciones de la escuela pero no llegaron muy lejos

-¡dispárenle, él es el experimento!-la orden de aquel desconocido sujeto altero profundamente al joven Cuddles, sentir esos trozos de metal frio y pequeños atravesar su delgado cuerpo era la peor forma de morir, sentir el dolor mientras se desvanece poco a poco

-¡ABAJO!-Cuddles tomo de la cabeza a Giggles y la tiro al suelo, siendo él quien recibiría las balas…pero no fue así. Una lluvia de balas atravesó el cuerpo del chico conejo mientras otras dieron con los miembros inferiores de la joven

-¡AAAAAGH!-un grito desgarrador proveniente de la peli rosa altero por completo la mente de Cuddles, él estaba seguro que recibiría todas las balas en su cuerpo y dejar a su amada con vida, el destino se encapricho en atacar lo más preciado para él

-¡gi…gi…ggles…!- el cuerpo casi sin vida del peli amarillo cayo en el suelo polvoriento y manchado de sangre de otras personas, su cabeza reboto en el piso mientras miraba con sus negros ojos sin brillo a su amada Giggles

-¡KYEEEEEEEEEE!- el grito ensordeció por unos segundos a los sujetos con armas que iban directo al cuerpo del experimento, uno de ellos apunto a la peli rosa para luego darle un certero disparo en su estómago atravesándola, Cuddles al presenciar tal escena se quedó fuera de sí, su mente se nublo por unos instantes mientras observaba como se desvanecía ante sus ojos la niña que siempre amo en secreto

-¡gi…-el pequeño trato de estirar su mano para poder alcanzar a la niña pero no podía ni siquiera rosarla ya que sus fuerzas se desvanecían rápidamente…pero de pronto, un dolor punzante en su mente atormento más al pobre pequeño que las perforaciones en su cuerpo- no…no dejare…-ante el asombro de los enemigos, Cuddles comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras su expresión mostraba odio, ira, rabia y venganza- no dejare…que vivan…-al comienzo dio unos cortos pasos pero luego fueron más y más para luego correr en dirección a los enemigos, estos dispararon todas las municiones que tenían en el cuerpo de aquel fenómeno pero eran inútiles, las balas no afectaban al ser endemoniado que corría hacia ellos.

De manera morbosa y perturbadora, Cuddles tomo el brazo de uno y lo torció hasta arrancarlo de su lugar, un grito desesperante proveniente de la víctima alerto a sus demás compañeros

-vengan por mí, maricas- realizando la misma acción, se trepo en uno más para torcerle el cuello, los crujidos de los huesos fueron un sonido muy deleitoso y excitante para el ente amarillo- no dejare que vivan, matare a cada uno de ustedes- continuando con otra víctima más, el asesino pulverizo los huesos de todo el cuerpo, su fuerza era increíble, sus puños parecían de acero, su sed de venganza no lo dejaba reaccionar

-¡disparen todas las municiones que tengan!-dijo el jefe a cargo del grupo de soldado, todos acataron la orden del líder y comenzó otra lluvia de balas, pero de la misma forma que antes estos no hacían reacción sobre el cuerpo de Cuddles, su habilidad era completamente extraña

-será mejor que no desperdicien sus municiones- the mole apareció en la escena- este niño no puede morir atravesado pero si descuartizado- transformando su bastón en esa reluciente espada, the Mole se abalanzo contra Cuddles para atravesarlo directamente en su pecho

-¡AAAGH!-un grito de dolor seguido con la imagen del medio cuerpo partido en dos, fue lo último que se apreció del jovenzuelo

-ahora pueden llevárselo- dijo el peli morado mientras sacudía su espada para quitar la sangre restante- colóquenlo dentro del vago inmediatamente, su regeneración es muy rápida- el jefe a cargo del grupo de ataque se quedó en shock ante aquella masacre, sin decir palabra alguno procedió al levantamiento del cadáver.

Los soldados avanzaron a la zona de desembarque, ahí estaban varios sujetos de la organización "T", también habían camiones de carga, todos con un código en la parte izquierda de la entrada…

-inyéctenle el suero, asegúrense de esposarlo muy bien- decía un general encargado de la vigilancia del sector- los guardias asignados, suban inmediatamente-.

_-"¿por qué…qué sucedió conmigo…por qué mate a esas personas…por qué no pude proteger a Giggles?...esta sensación la eh vivido antes"_- en la mente del joven Cuddles, el pequeño se encontraba en posición fetal mientras su cuerpo levitaba por todo el lugar, sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras las preguntas aparecían frente a él_-"¿Qué debería hacer?...__**seguir matando…**__¿Cómo podría salir?...__**no abras los ojos…**__¿volveré a ver a mis amigos?...__**asesina a todos ellos…**__¿veré de nuevo a Giggles?...__**déjame ir…**__no entiendo lo que me dices"_- Cuddles abrió lentamente los ojos, en frente suyo había una silueta negra, no mostraba su rostro pero si dos puntos rojos brillosos y una sonrisa sádica

**-"no abras los ojos… seguir matando… asesina a todos ellos…déjame ir…"-**aquella figura estiro lo que se supone que sería su brazo, el chico conejo miraba al ente sin expresión alguna, su mirada estaba sin ese brillo característico

-"_quiero…volver a verlos…volver a verla…quiero que esta pesadilla desaparezca…"-_ Cuddles alzo su mano directo al ente, este sonrió mucho más dejando ver unos colmillo espeluznantes

-_**dámelo…dámelo…-**_las manos de ambos seres estaba a punto de juntare cuando de pronto, de la más profunda oscuridad de aquella habitación mental, una voz muy familiar resonó en la cabeza de Cuddles

- tranquilo, vine por ustedes_-_ aquella voz le era muy conocida

_-"te escucho…reconozco tú voz, siempre la escucho"-_ decía el niño dentro de sus pensamientos, el ente comenzaba a desvanecerse mientas unos rayos de luz aparecían en el lugar_-"¿ya te vas?"-_ decía al ver como aquella silueta de esfumaba

-¿Qué tienes, que te hicieron?-_ de nuevo esa voz resonó en los odios del chico_

_-"¿Qué me paso, que me hicieron?... ¿debería decírtelo?"-la duda se apodero de la mente y pensamientos de Cuddles-"¿debería confiar en ti, después de lo que me hiciste debería confiar en ti?"-_ mientras la luz se asomaba en el rostro del niño, la voz de aquella persona se aclaraba mucho más, no era un simple eco, aquella persona estaba justo delante de él-"_no quiero…sálvalos a ellos…mataron… a mis amigos"…_ellos… la mataron…ellos….ellos la asesinaron- no se percató de aquellas palabras, su boca dejo salir esos pensamientos de su mente

-un equipo de búsqueda está operando en la escuela, pronto volverás a verla-

-¿volver…a verla? ¿En serio…volveré a verla?- la voz de aquel sujeto no se volvió a escuchar más- ya veo, podre volverte a ver…Giggles…- estas fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio antes de desvanecerse en aquella ahora iluminada habitación.

No se sabía cuánto tiempo quedo dormido después de aquel extraño momento, el dolor recobraba fuerza en todo su cuerpo, como si hubiera caído desde lo más alto de un edificio, su espalda estaba entumecida, no podía sentir algunas zonas específicas ya que las pulsaciones eran inmensamente dolorosas…

-¿Dónde…donde estoy…?- al momento de abrir sus ojos, una luz iluminaba la habitación, habían cortinas celestes, varios cables y un suero que colgaba cerca del chico conejo- este lugar…es…-antes de que diera alguna respuesta, la voz de aquel momento lo interrumpió

-estas en el hospital de la base Cuddles- el joven volteo un poco su cabeza para divisar aquella persona- me alegra que este despierto, Cu-chan-

-¡ma…,maestro…Lummpy- el asombro no era para menos-¿Cómo es que…?-

-tendré que explicártelo en otro momento, por ahora tendrás que recuperarte ya que te necesitamos en las mejores condiciones- el peli celeste se levantó de la silla donde reposaba para dirigirse a una cortina- aquella noche me dijiste que la asesinaron, sinceramente no me percate al momento pero después me di una idea de quien se trataba- acto seguido, Lummpy corrió la cortina dejando ver una camilla con un personaje ocupándolo- esta pequeña tuvo mucha suerte, la bala no destruyo órgano importante, la cirugía que se le realizo fue muy tedioso y peligrosa pero gracias a dios pudo salvarse-

-¿ella…ella es…?- la luz ilumino el rostro de aquel paciente-¡Giggles!...-

-para que no te alteres y cometas estupideces, pedí que ella sea hospitalizada en la misma habitación contigo, no quiero que te levantes hasta que te encuentre lo mejor posible- el joven maestro se dirigía a la puerta- Cuddles, necesito que te recuperes, la vida de tus amigos están en peligro- ante estas palabras, Lummpy se retiró de la habitación dejando sorprendido y extrañado al peli amarillo

-mis amigos… ¿Dónde están mis amigos…?-

***slash***

-te prometo Giggles, te juro por mi vida que encontrare a ese maldito de Tiger Boss y lo matare, hare justicia por lo que te hicieron…mi hermosa Giggles-

…"_desde aquella noche, mis pesadillas se volvieron realidad"…_

***slash****

Aquí está el primer cap. de la segunda temporada, ojala les guste y si se les hace algo difícil de entender…léanlo de nuevo, ok no.

Bueno espero les guste y estén atentos a las siguiente subidas

Agradezco a estas personas: nomade12 , XxYaCaRoxX , a bipolarheart28 y Guniichan

Sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


	2. La verdad : Petunia

…"_desde aquella noche, mis pesadillas se volvieron realidad"…_

¡AUXILIO! ¡AYÚDENNOS POR FAVOR!

…"_pensar que en esa noche…lo perdería todo"…_

¡CORRAN CORRAN! ¡NO SE DETENGAN!

…"_mi cuerpo y mente no podían reaccionar"…_

¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR!

…"_la felicidad termino en desgracia"…_

¡SOCORRO! ¡SÁLVENNOS!

…"_la desgracia se tiño de rojo al igual que las paredes de mi alma"…_

¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHG!

…"_el destino lo quiso de esa manera"…_

¡AYÚDENNOS!

3 semanas después del ataque…

Por el pasillo de un hospital muy diferente a todos, una bella joven caminaba entre camillas y personas que esperaban ser atendidas, la joven tomo un camino a su izquierda para detenerse en la primera puerta que vio. Tomando la manija de la puerta, la niña entro a la habitación donde yacía un sujeto recostado en una camilla con muchos cables pegados a su cuerpo y un suero colgando desde un barandal de metal, por la apariencia de la víctima se notaba claramente que su estado era deplorable, casi todo su cuerpo estaba vendado, lo único que estaba expuesto era el rostro del paciente. La bella dama tomo asiento junto al lado del tipo para poder tomar la mano de este y acariciarla lenta y tiernamente…

-Handy…- Petunia miro con aflicción a su amado obrero-…Handy…perdóname- varias lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas desde aquellos ojos azules cayendo a las tensas manos del peli naranja- por favor…despierta-la joven utilizo su manga para limpiarse la humedad de su rostro- ya han pasado más de 3 semanas, ya es tiempo que desiertes Handy…abre los ojos- Petunia coloco sus dedos en los labios de su amado, sentir esa calidez era un deseo que anhelaba desde aquella noche.

***slash***

-vaya, te ves muy…hermosa, mi bella Petunia-

-gracias… tú también estas muy atractivo-

-gracias, bueno hay que subir de una vez- Handy abrió la puerta del copiloto donde se sentó su dama, después de que se acomodara en el asiento de piloto, el vehículo arranco con dirección a la fiesta.

El trayecto se tornaba algo embarazoso, ambos se contemplaban de reojo de vez en cuando, pero Petunia era la que más resaltaba entre los dos…

-sabes…Petunia- dijo el peli naranja mientras conducía con la vista enfrente y con sus mejillas algo rojizas- en serio…te vez muy hermosa esta noche-

-gra gracias Handy, tú…tú también te ves muy atractivo- ambos trataban de esquivar sus miradas pero en algunos momentos se observaban, era muy incomodo

-me peguntaba… ¿Por qué no te vistes así para mí?- dijo Handy con su sonrisa brillante- me siento algo celoso, ¿sabes?-

-yo…-la peli azul no encontraba respuesta alguna- la verdad, yo…es que…bueno…-nada, absolutamente no sabía que decirle

-te diré algo, pero por favor no te vayas a molestar- Handy se detuvo al costado de la carretera, ya que no había tráfico no sería un problema para otros vehículos- me eh dado cuenta que no te vistes tan femenina, que siempre eres muy impulsiva y controladora, cuando los demás cometen sus locuras tú siempre estas detrás de ellos para calmarlos y siempre te apenas de las acciones de los demás- Petunia miro con sorprendida a su acompañante, era increíble como la describió en unos 10 segundos

-¡e espera, ¿Cómo puedes decir todas esas cosas?!- ella estaba molesta por las cosas que dijo, a pesar de que sean acertadas

-espera, no te enojes- dijo el chico obrero mientras movía sus brazos- pero también te diré las cosas positivas de eso- la mirada de odio de Petunia cambio a un de intriga- si fueras muy femenina entonces no te hubiera conocido soltera, me gusta que seas impulsiva y controladora ya que si no fuera así entonces no tendrías todo en orden, sobre tu amigos creo que me parece bien que estés pendientes de ellos, cuando algo sucede tú siempre actúas para protegerlos…eres muy protectora con las personas que amas, me incluyo entre esas personas- de nuevo el asombro se expresó en la niña, ella pensaba que sus actitudes eran los obstáculos para no tener amigos o a alguien en especial, sus impulsos y control siempre ganaban a su razón

-¿en serio…te gusta que sea así?- la miraba baja y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ella- siempre creí que…mi forma de ser alejaría a la gente- Handy la miro con ternura y con una sonrisa- mis amigos son mi tesoro, cada día trato de ganarme su cariño y amistad, siempre me aseguro que estén bien…a veces me dicen que soy muy sobreprotectora pero eso no me molesta, las personas que me rodean son especiales para mi…incluido tú-

-me lo suponía…-Petunia miro al peli naranja- nada, olvídalo- dicho esto, prendió el vehículo para continuar con su recorrido.

Llegando a la escuela y antes de que su bella acompañante bajara, Handy la detuvo unos instantes…

Petunia, me gustaría que utilizaras este regalo esta noche- Handy saco de la cajuela del vehículo una cajita negra con un listón plateado como decoración, Petunia miro asombrada aquel presente. Sin meditar más lo tomo para luego abrirlo y encontrarse con un bello obsequio

-¡es…es hermoso!- una flor azulina con un escarchado plateado y con una delgada y sedosa cinta roja con el cual podía amarrarse en su cabello- pero… ¿por qué?- Handy respondió acercándose a su amada peli azul

-es el regalo de un novio…a su novia- antes de que Petunia reaccionara ante las palabras, un veloz beso tapo la boca de la ya sorprendida joven, ese beso fue duradero, su respiración se agotaba por los movimientos suaves y excitantes haciendo que se separaran- espero que te guste el presente- la mirada atónita de Petunia dejo en claro la respuesta- jajaja, cierra esa linda boca antes de que entren moscas-

-Handy…yo…-sin tomar en cuenta a la peli azul, Handy bajo del automóvil para ir donde la puerta de su compañera

-adelante, mi hermosa damisela- Handy estiro su brazo para que Petunia lo tomara, una muestra de caballerosidad

-gra…gracias- dijo entre tartamudos, aquella escena la dejo fría y nerviosa, ¿acaso ya eran novios?

La fiesta era grande, varios alumnos paseaban por el inmenso pasillo que llevaba al estadio, las luces y la música eran de lo más perfecto, toda una gran fiesta del año.

Cuando la pareja estaba dirigiéndose al estadio, Cuddles y Giggles estaban delante de ellos, estos los vieron y los saludaron…

-¡veo que bienes muy bien acompañada Petunia- Giggles dijo de manera coqueta mientras codeaba a su amiga- te ves realmente espectacular amiga, sabía que este vestido te resaltaría por completo, debes darme las gracias-

-¡vamos Giggles que tú fuiste la que no quería que me pusiera este vestido!- Giggles miro ofendida a la peli azul

-¡no me delates, sabes que soy un icono de la moda en esta escuela!- Petunia tan solo rio por lo mencionado

Las dos parejas fueron al encuentro con sus demás amigos, cuando se estaban saludando, la última pareja que faltaba se hizo presente en el grupo, después alzaron sus copas para brindar por ellos y la fiesta…

-¡POR LOS AMIGOS!-dijeron todos en unísono mientras chocaban sus copas.

Los chicos se dividieron, Cuddles, Giggles y los dos niños se fueron a la pista de baile, Flippy se fue al estacionamiento ya que no soportaba mucho la música alta y todas las luces, eran un factor para que Fliqpy despierte y arruinase su noche especial con su pequeña Flaky, en cambio Petunia y Handy fueron a la mesa de bocaditos, el hambre era inmensa por parte de los dos…

-_novios… ¿desde cuándo…somos novios?_- aún la pregunta rondaba en la mente de la peli azul, era algo que no se había percatado, desde aquel momento que se conocieron Handy fue muy rápido en besarla a pesar de ser una desconocida- no creo que sea el momento…debería aclarar bien mis sentimientos…¿o es que ya lo acepte desde antes?- entre pensamientos, no se percató que su acompañante trataba de llamar su atención

-Petunia, ¿te encuentras bien?—la peli azul salió de su transe para responder a su galán

-sí, no te preocupes, tan solo pensaba en unas cosas- dijo con la mano en su frente- hace un poco de calor, es todo-

-entonces toma un poco de ponche- dijo el peli naranja mientras alcanzaba un vaso de la bebida- está muy delicioso- Petunia lo tomo y probo, era muy dulce y sabroso

-tienes razón, está muy delicioso- dijo- anuqué esto no me calma el hambre…-

Si, a mí tampoco- Handy comenzó a ver el bufet para escoger con cual comenzar- ¡me gustaría probar ese!- asiendo señal de un bollo

-de acuerdo- dijo la peli azul mientras cogía el bocadito-¡abre la boca!-

-¡aaammw…Delicioso!- exclamo mientras degustaba-¡quiero otro pero esta vez déjalo en mi boca!- asiendo caso al peli naranja, Petunia coloco otro bocado en los labios del chico-¡ahora acércate!-

-¿qué?- exclamo sobresaltada

-¡vuamof,io kannien quieo dadte!- por el bocado en su boca no se podía entender muy bien que digamos, pero no era excusa para el peli naranja

-¿así?-dijo cuando de pronto sintió en su boca aquel dulce postre de arroz-¡esta…delicioso…!-

-¡lo sé, mis besos endulzan cualquier cosa jajajaja!- dijo el chico obrero de forma burlona

-¿sabes que más es dulce?...mis puños- Petunia alzo su puño mientras una venita sobresalía de su frente

-tranquila, la fiesta está hecha para divertirse- Handy se colocó detrás de Petunia para empujarla hacia delante- vamos a divertirnos, ¿Qué dices?-

-bueno…-antes de responder, sus amigos se acercaron para descansar después de una movida canción.

Después de conversas con los niños y de haber visto un espectáculo por parte de Flippy y Flaky, regresaron para continuar con la diversión…

-Petunia, te eh notado algo pensativa todo el tiempo… ¿hay algún problema?- la peli azul aún pensaba sobre su relación con su galán-si hay algún inconveniente házmelo saber, estoy para ayudarte-

-es algo…que me tiene abstraída, tan solo necesito pensar ciertas cosas…-a pesar de la respuesta que dio la joven, Handy sabía que algo malo le ocurría

-sé que no me lo dirás pero cuando esos suceda, ojala no sea tarde- Petunia volteo para ver esa mirada seria de Handy, a pesar de ser un completo imbécil, cuando la situación lo amerita él se ponía en toda severidad posible

-Handy…yo…quiero saber algo, es sobre nosotros- la pregunto intrigo al peli naranja- quiero saber… ¿desde…desde cuando nosotros…?- las palabras estaban listas para ser pronunciadas, no era el momento adecuado pero no podía esperar más, pero algo se interpuso en su pregunta

-¡CORRAN!- el grito de uno de los estudiantes hizo que la seriedad del asunto se desvaneciera, Petunia logro captar ese "corran" desde la distancia, la bulla no hacía mucho favor

-¿corran…correr de qué?- al momento que se hacia esa pregunta, un leve silbido proveniente de la distancia se hacía cada vez más sonoro, el ruido fue percatado por todos los presentes incluido su joven galán

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- dijo el peli naranja, Petunia trataba de identificar aquel silbido cuando de pronto, la alerta por parte de su compañero desespero a la joven

-¡PETUNIA, SALGAN DE AHÍ!-el veterano le hizo señas para que escaparan de donde se encontraban cerca de la mesa de bocaditos.

El sonido se desvaneció dejando todo en completo silencio, una luz muy blanca ilumino por completo el estadio seguido por una explosión acompañado de piedras y fuego, en tan solo dos segundos todo estaba destruido, las decoraciones se prendieron en llamas, los escombros caían desde el aire impactando en los desafortunados alumnos y docentes, los gritos y llantos comenzaron a resonar, charcos de sangre machaban los trajes de los que corrían si saber a dónde huir, todo se volvió un caos total. La pared donde se encontraban Petunia y Handy fue el punto donde se inició la explosión, las personas cercas fueron víctimas del aplastamiento de la pared, algunos salieron impulsados en el aire cayendo en el duro piso…

-e…ag….Ha…Han…dy…- la peli azul se encontraba debajo de todo ese montículo de piedras, la presión que ejercían las piedras era demasiado para ella, el aire comenzaba a vaciarse de sus pulmones-a…yuda…Han…Handy…- tratando de salir de la tumba de piedra, Petunia comenzó a tocar todo lo que estaba su alrededor para luego percatarse de algo que dejo petrificada a la bella joven- ¡HANDY…!-el cuerpo de su querido peli naranja estaba encima de ella, el joven obrero protegió a su amada peli azul con su cuerpo, era notorio debido a la sangre que emergía de este- ¡no...NOOO!-con todas las fuerzas que pudo, logro salir de su prisión con su amado en grave estado, aún tenía pulso pero la cantidad exagerada de sangre derramada era lo que más le preocupaba

-Pe…-a pesar del griterío de la gente, Petunia logro escuchar a Handy quien la estaba llamando- Pe…tunia... ¿dónde…estas…?- la peli azul se alarmo, al parecer el joven Handy había perdido el sentido de la vista

-¡ESTOY AQUÍ, RESISTE PRONTO VENDRANA AYUDARNOS!- Petunia tomo de los brazos al peli naranja, las lágrimas caían en el rostro polvoriento de este-¡RESISTE PORFAVOR!-

¡ATAQUEN A TODOS LOS MOVIMIENTOS- una orden proveniente a las espaldas de la joven hizo que el miedo cubriera por completo su mente, ella volteo lentamente para observar a un grupo de soldados dispuestos a asesinar a todos los miembros de la fiesta. Una lluvia de balas salió desde el punto del enemigo hacia todos los alumnos que sobrevivieron a la explosión en vano, cada uno fue cayendo no sin antes de gritar por el infernal dolor, algunos trataban de escapar pero fueron alcanzados por la muerte, el piso se bañaba de un rojo oscuro que reflejaba el rostro petrificado de la joven peli azul

-¡esto…esto no puede…estar pasando…!su mirada era fija, sus ojos completamente abiertos, el dolor y sufrimiento de sus compañeros eran acompañados por el ruido de las armas al disparar, todo se volvía un tormento dentro de ella- no está pasando…no está pasando…-

-**si está pasando**- una voz en su interior altero más a la niña- **todo esto está pasando, date cuenta**- Petunia alzo la mirada para contemplar la masacre, todo el lugar estaba de un rojo encendido por el fuego

-¿Qué hago…que hago… ¡QUÉ HAGO!?- llevó sus manos a la sien por el punzante dolor que le produjo repentinamente

-**déjate llevar…déjame salir y acabare con tu sufrimiento**- aquella persona se apareció frente a la pequeña- **dame tú mano**- con una sonrisa diabólica y unos ojos completamente rojos, Petunia se aterrorizó pero comprendiendo las palabras acepto el trato, tomo la mano de aquella silueta- **bien**- dijo mostrando sus filudos colmillos con su risa perturbadora.

Los soldados se percataron de Petunia, acercándose lentamente optaron en apuntarla, ella no realizaba movimiento alguno lo que les daba sospechas a los enemigos…

¡Tú, levántate sin hacer locura alguna o tendremos que matarte!- ella no respondía, un soldado se acercó para picarla con la punta de su arma- ¡obedece la orden, levántate con las manos en la cabeza!-

-**jejeje…jajajajajaja….¡JAJAJAJAJA!-**esa risa era la de aquel ente que poseyó a la bella peli azul- **darme ordenes…¿¡QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES PARA ORDENARME EH!?-**

-¡niño experimento ubicado, si no obedeces tendremos que asesinarte!- aquella sonrisa enfermiza fue lo último que vio el soldado antes de ser decapitado, sus demás compañeros reaccionaron tarde al ser manchados por el corro de ese líquido rojizo, el tiroteo comenzó una vez más pero fue apagándose ya que los usuarios de las armas caían muertos por falta de sus cabezas, piernas, brazos, corazones, cerebros, intestinos, entre otros

-**nadie me puede dar órdenes…-**dijo mientras tomaba el corazón aun palpitante de unos de los cadáveres- **este cuerpo es libre, nadie puede entrometerse a su felicidad**- con una gran fuerza, la sangre que estaba acumulado en el órgano cubrió por completo el cuerpo de la asesina, esta disfrutaba el baño mientras unas gotas caían en su boca lo que endulzaba mucho más su victoria

-veo que te estas divirtiendo, señorita Petunia- la voz le era conocida, era de aquel sujeto que acabo con su vida aquella tarde en la escuela; the Mole- me temo que tendré que parar tu sádica y morbosa diversión, eres un peligro si estas con vida-

-**tú de nuevo, aun no me olvido cómo me asesinaste, tú y tu otro compañero, aquel imbécil que actúa de maestro…este momento es para mí venganza-** la asesina se acercó rápidamente a su atacante, sus filosas garras rosaron el rostro de Mole, este desapareció para colocarse detrás de la peli azul, ella se percató y pateo a su enemigo hacia una columna- ni creas que esta vez me ganaras, maldito hijo de la gran- un golpe sorpresa hizo que el ente azul saliera disparada impactando la pared destruida

-no tengo tiempo para estos juegos, necesitamos acabar pronto- Mole saco su espada, este fijo la punta del arma directamente a la cabeza de la peli azul

-**no dejare que esta vez me asesines**- tomando por el filo de la espada, la asesina logro arrebatárselo- **esta vez yo seré la que tenga el control-**

-¿en serio deseas hacer eso?- la pregunta sarcástica dejo intrigante al demonio

**-¿acaso no vez la posición en la que te encuentras?-** dijo la peli azul con su sonrisa enfermiza

-yo tendría que decírtelo ya que si das un paso en falso, la vida de aquel muchacho acabara en un segundo- sabia de lo que hablaba, el ente volteo para ver a un grupo de soldados que apuntaban directamente a Handy

**-¡infeliz…maldita basura!-** la rabia desbordaba por los ojos de ella, sus colmillos presionaban tan fuerte que hizo sangrarse- **¡esta vez tú ganas, haz lo que tengas que hacer conmigo de una puta vez!-** soltando la espada, la asesina se dejó caer en sus rodillas mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza, Mole tomo su arma y la colocó al lado derecho de su cabeza

-buena niña- de un solo movimientos, la espada corto horizontalmente el cráneo de la joven, su cuerpo cayó a los pies de su asesino- me gustan las buenas niñas- dijo mientras lamia el filo de su espada con la sangre de ella- bien soldado, tomen el cuerpo y engríllenla- los soldados tomaron el cuerpo sin vida de la joven para trasladarlo en un camión contenedor, dentro estaba una columna donde la aprisionaron mientras que otro soldado le inyectaba un cuerpo, este era un sedante.

Mientras tanto, alejándose de lo exterior, Petunia se encontraba dentro de un prado, ella llevaba puesto un vestido tan blanco como el cielo, no había nada más que un campo de flores blancas…

-¿para qué me trajiste aquí?- la bella peli azul estaba mirando a su enfrente donde estaba aquella silueta de hace unos instantes- dijiste que acabarías con mi sufrimiento…fallamos-

-**necesito poder**- su rostro estaba cubierto, su vestimenta era igual al de Petunia pero de apariencia desgastada y mugrienta- **dame más de tu poder y te librare de tu sufrimiento**- de nuevo, aquella persona estiro su mano para tomar la de la joven

-no esta vez- dijo muy desafiante- ya basta de matar, no quiero seguir acabando con las vidas de otras personas- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse- no quiero que hayan más muertes…no quiero ver más sangre…déjame-

-**ellos mataron a tus amigos**- sus ojos rojos y esa sonrisa demoniaca aterraban a la pequeña- **cada uno de ellos fueron asesinados de la misma forma que tú-**

-no es cierto… ¿Por qué los matarían?-no se había percatado antes, uno de los soldados la llamo experimento- ¿qué quieren esos sujetos de mí, por qué me dijeron experimento… ¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!?-

-**dame el poder y te librare de tus sufrimientos**- no desistía de su objetivo, aquella criatura comenzó a deformarse dejando ver una apariencia completamente repulsiva- **¡DAME TU PODER!-**

-¡NOOO!-Petunia se desesperó, llevó sus manos a su cabeza -¡NO DEJARE QUE SIGAS MATANDOOO!-

-_Petunia…_-la voz de aquel ser tan especial resonó en la cabeza de la peli azul- _Petunia…-_

-Handy… ¿eres tú?...-Petunia alzo su rostro para buscar a su amado galán-¿Dónde estás?...Han…Handy…-

-_Petuni-chan_- la voz cambio por completo, esa persona que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas estaba junto a ella, Petunia observo una luz que se agrandaba a cada segundo, sus ojos empezaron a abrirse dejando ver a la persona que pensaba que era

- maestro…Lummpy- esto fue lo último que pudo pronunciar antes de caer dormida en sus brazos, no sabía por qué pero ya se sentía segura.

El ruido de máquinas conocidas, personas hablando a su alrededor, su cuerpo que reposaba en una suave y blanda cama. Petunia abrió sus ojos después de un largo descanso, lo primero que observo fue a varios tipos de blanco y algunas enfermeras que caminaban presurosas por los pasillos, su cuerpo estaba vendado en ciertas partes y un suero colgaba de un perchero metálico de hospital…

- veo que ya te despertaste- un hombre se acercó a ella con una pequeña linterna- al parecer tu cuerpo se está regenerando rápidamente, es cuestión de unos días más para tu total mejoramiento-

-¿estoy…en un hospital?- debido a varios analgésicos y sedantes que tenía en el cuerpo por el enemigo, su concentración no era muy buena, a lo mucho podía hablar

-necesitas descansar, me asegurare de verificar todos los procedimientos para tu mejora- aquel sujeto se marchó con otros tipos vestidos de igual manera, Petunia comenzó a ver a su alrededor, necesitaba saber en qué lugar se encontraba cuando de pronto

-Petuni-chan- era la misma voz- ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-maestro…maestro Lummpy- dijo sin comprender-pero… ¿Cómo es que…que está pasando?-

-habrá tiempo de sobra para aclárate las cosas, tus demás amigos se encuentran en recuperación, incluso ese niño manco- la mención de su amado obrero altero por completo a la peli azul

¡¿Dónde…DONDE ESTA?!- no se había percatado de la falta de este

-tranquila, ahora está siendo atendido por nuestros especialistas- dijo en tono tranquilo el peli celeste

-¿nuestros especialistas…a qué se refiere, que sucede en este lugar?- las preguntas eran demasiadas para responder de un solo golpe

-como te dije, todo lo hablaremos cuando los demás este consientes y recuperados, me tengo que ir a ver a otros muchachos, cualquier cosas házmelo saber- Lummpy se marchó de lugar dejando sola a su alumna

-Handy…Handy esta…-

***slash***

Detrás de la puerta de la habitación, una enfermera toco para poder entrar…

-con permiso, vengo a ver al paciente- dijo la mujer de blanco mientras traía un frasco de ampollas- es hora de su medicamento-

-¿Cuánto tiempo…tardara para que abra sus ojos?- Petunia aún tenía su rostro empapado de tantas lágrimas, la tristeza se reflejaba en ella

-lamento decirle esto pero no tenemos conocimiento de eso- dijo la señorita algo apenada- pero tenga paciencia, este jovencito es muy fuerte y de seguro pronto volverá a despertar- la mujer se retiró de la habitación dejando solos de nuevo a la bella Petunia y a su amado Handy

-Handy…desde hace tiempo quería decirte esto- la pequeña tomo con fuerza la mano del paciente- tú me dijiste esa noche…que éramos novios, ¿verdad?...yo no tenía el conocimiento de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí, todo este tiempo estuve pensando en aquella decisión…ahora lo tengo claro…Handy, te amo y deseo ser más que tu novia…quiero estar siempre contigo- una lagrima y un beso fue lo último que hizo la bella joven.

…"_pensar que en esa noche…lo perdería todo"…_

****slash****

Eh aquí la continuación, hoy tuve algo de tiempo e inspiración, ojalá que les esté gradando esta historia

Un abrazo a las personas que siguen este fic: XxYaCaRoxX bipolarheart28 nodame12 y alice-baskervilla27

Sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


	3. La verdad: Flippy

…"_desde aquella noche, mis pesadillas se volvieron realidad"…_

¡AUXILIO! ¡AYÚDENNOS POR FAVOR!

…"_pensar que en esa noche…lo perdería todo"…_

¡CORRAN CORRAN! ¡NO SE DETENGAN!

…"_mi cuerpo y mente no podían reaccionar"…_

¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR!

…"_la felicidad termino en desgracia"…_

¡SOCORRO! ¡SÁLVENNOS!

…"_la desgracia se tiño de rojo al igual que las paredes de mi alma"…_

¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHG!

…"_el destino lo quiso de esa manera"…_

¡AYÚDENNOS!

3 semanas después del ataque…

_-"pensar que aquella noche hizo que mi vida cambiara de nuevo, aquellas escenas se quedaron grabadas en mi mente, ver como todo ese dolor y sufrimientos reflejaban a las matanzas en aquella guerra donde perdí a mis únicos amigos, así es, ese lugar fue el vivo recuerdo de la masacre que viví hace años atrás, mis días en el ejército terminaron gracias a mi maestro, opto por darme una misión que no fuera tan riesgosa para mi…pero el destino no deseo que mi vida fuera tranquila…perder a las personas importantes para mi ante mis ojos y no poder hacer nada por detenerlos…me siento el peor imbécil del mundo, perdí todo lo que había ganado ese corto tiempo en aquella ciudad, perdí a mis nuevos amigos y a ella...a mi niña…"-_

***slash***

-no me gusta bailar, prefiero irme al estacionamiento a tomar aire fresco- cuando los demás niños fueron a la pista de baile, Flippy decidió irme a otra zona más tranquila, jamás había bailado en su vida y no pasaría el ridículo intentando

-entonces…de déjame…acompañarte- no era educado de su parte dejar a solas a su acompañante, Flippy acepto aunque se puso un poco nervioso para ello

-de acuerdo, pero antes ve a traerme algo de beber- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- el mío lo quiero con bastante hielo- Flaky lo miro alejarse, si a él no le gustaban las fiestas entonces ¿por qué la invito?

-Flippy…gracias- era una respuesta obvia, el estar con la persona que querías era suficiente para él- espero que Nutty no se haya acabado todo el ponche- recordando lo que estaba haciendo, fue directo a la mesa de bocaditos.

Afuera, Flippy tuvo una necesidad de fumar, hace tiempo que no lo hacía a causa de su maestro, la última vez que lo atrapo recibió el peor castigo por ende no lo hacía cuando estaba cerca. Introduciendo su mano, busco una cajilla que tenía hace unos días atrás, cuando en eso…

**-¿en serio piensas fumar?-** Fliqpy estaba recostado en una columna en frente a su portador- **¿sabes lo que pasara si el mayor se entera?-**

_-"¿Cómo podrías saberlo si él no está acá?"_- respondió sin importarle la mirada de enojo de su alter ego

**-¿y qué dices de la mocosa?, ¿tampoco lo harás por ella?-** Flippy se detuvo antes de colocarse el cigarro en la boca, no se puso a pensar en eso- **cada vez que quieres fumar es porque estas estresado-**

_-"así es, aún sigo pensando en muchas cosas, cosas que tengo que resolver rápido"-_ el peli verde guardo la cajilla dentro de su bolsillo interno, sin embargo saco un paquete de pastillas de menta de su bolsillo del pantalón- _"aún no sé nada de mi maestro_ _hace 3 semanas, no pude ubicar a esa chica del club de jardinería, la base se encuentra desprotegida a pesar de que Lummpy esté en el mando, ese maldito The Mole hace lo que le da la maldita gana"_- dijo con un odio inmenso reflejado en sus ojos

**-¿solo es eso?-** Fliqpy miro a Flippy como diciendo si no se le olvidaba a alguien más

_-"¿a qué te refieres?"-_ pregunto el joven soldado

-**me refiero de ¿Qué piensas hacer con la mocosa?, ¿la piensas abandonar una vez terminado toda la misión?-** esa pregunto dejo seco al peli verde, no había pensado en eso antes, ¿Qué sería de ellos una vez acabado todo?

_-"ella es una ciudadana, yo soy un asesino, no estamos hechos a permaneces juntos"-_ a pesar de lo que decía, el veterano no podía aceptar el hecho de separarse de ella, había aprendido muchas cosas a su lado, inclusive el desear proteger a ese ser tan preciado a toda costa_-"cuando llegue el día, hablare con ella…"-_

**-¿y por qué no te la llevas?-** los ojos verdosos de Flippy se abrieron por completo, ¡llevar a una inocente y débil niña a un lugar peligroso, brusco, donde tendría que ver a muchas personas heridas y bastante sangre derramada!- **así no habría problema**-

_-"¿ESTÁS DE JODA VERDAD?"-_ el joven soldado avanzó donde su endemoniado alter ego, lo cogió del cuello dejando expresar su ira por las palabra mencionadas- _"¿ACASO SABES LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?, LLEVARLA A UN LUGAR DONDE SUFRIRÍA ¿ESTÁS LOCO ACASO?"-_

-**TRANQUILÍZATE, TAN SOLO SUGERÍ UN PLAN**- Fliqpy tomo de las manos que apresaban su respiración, el veterano lo soltó pero aun conteniendo su ira en sus puños- **si tú tienes algún otro plan entonces dilo, no me culpes por tratar de solucionar tu problema-**

_-"no hay otra opción"-_ dijo mientras se colocaba un poco más afuera de donde estaba- _"tendré que decírselo cuando todo esto acabe, no volveré para poder olvidarme de ella…es lo mejor"-_ Fliqpy contemplaba esa triste y sombría mirada de su portador, él al igual que Flippy se sentía de alguna manera infeliz, sentía que si se alejaba de esa niña cambiaria a lo que era antes, un asesino sanguinario sin piedad a nadie-… me gustaría que esta noche…nunca acabe- ante esta frase, el ente miro medio sorprendido cuando de pronto

-Fli…Flippy…traje bebidas -la pequeña llego con las bebidas en mano, Fliqpy tenía que desaparecer antes de que ella lo viera -…tómala por favor- Flippy volteo para recibir el vaso. Al momento de coger el recipiente, unas luces se asomaron por la puerta, esas bellas luces y la música de la fiesta trago un recuerdo de su vida en el ejército

-sabes Flaky-dijo mientras observaba el inmenso brillo de la luna- yo jamás estuve en una fiesta, y mucho menos acompañado de alguien tan bella como tú-

-e es lo mismo conmigo, tampoco tuve esta oportunidad-el peli verde noto los nervios y la tembladera de su delgado cuerpo-…gra gracias, Flippy… gracias…por acompañarme…en serio- Flippy sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, su cuerpo actuó de improviso y tomo a la pequeña de la cintura para pegarla a él, con mucha suavidad y ternura comenzó a acariciar la suave y bella melena roja de Flaky

-no tienes por qué…- desde su interior, sentía unas ganas muy fuertes de tener ese contacto físico que siempre anhelo desde la vez que la vio, pero actuar de manera inesperada nunca funcionaba ya que el destino se encaprichaba de no darle ese deseoso regalo. Observando a su alrededor encontró una bella rosa entre las decoraciones de la puerta, tomándola se la acerco a la peli roja dejándola muy ruborizada y sorprendida- yo también deseaba venir contigo al baile-

-Flippy…es…muy linda- la ternura y belleza que irradia la sonrisa de la pequeña niña hacia que el veterano deseara con más ansias probar esos labios rosas y puros, sus sentimientos hicieron que su cuerpo comenzara a moverse. Sus manos se posaron en el rostro de ella mientras lo acercaba lentamente

-desde hace mucho tiempo…eh deseado hacer esto- sentir esa suave y blanca piel en sus manos hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera, deseaba de una vez sentir esos cálidos y hermosos labios puestos en los suyos, notaba que su respiración ruborizaba a su pequeña niña, era algo que siempre lo veía cada vez que deseaba besarla, tan solo unos centímetros separaban su bocas al próximo de lo que sería un recuerdo inmemorable…

-¡DULCES!-el grito de alegría de uno de sus compañeros lo saco de su momento, estaba punto de matarlo cuando en eso se tropezó cayendo de espaldas, su cabeza golpeo el duro piso mientras veía la silueta del causante de su desgracia correr quien sabe dónde, solo la voz de la peli roja hizo que no perdiera la cordura y que Fliqpy se manifieste

-¡Flippy, reacciona por favor!- sus pequeñas manos empezaron a levantarlo para sacudirlo, eso provocaba más dolor en su cabeza

_-"juro que un día de estos lo degollare"- este comentario hizo que su ente se riera a más no poder_

_**-**_**¡juro que ese mocoso recibirá un premio por el desastre del año jajajaja!-** sus carcajadas provocaban una leve migraña, también tenía ganas de asesinarlo

Después de que pudiera levantarse, Flaky tomo un pequeño pañuelo que llevaba con ella siempre; ese pequeño trozo de tela que le regalo su querido soldado…

-lo siento Flippy, te golpeaste la cabeza por mi culpa- aunque no fue culpa suya, era la única forma de que el peli verde no fuera tras su amigo y le diera una lección-lo siento, en verdad lo siento-

-no te preocupes, no es nada grave_…" ¿Por qué dirá que es su culpa?"-_ no comprendía pero en eso, decidió cambiar el tema por el de antes-Flaky, yo…-antes de que salieran más palabras, su celular comienza a timbrar, observo de quien era la llamada para luego poner cara de odio - demonios, es ese imbécil ¿Qué quiere ahora?- dijo mientras contestaba

-¿Qué pasa imbécil?-

-Flip…ti…que eva…toda…l…esta…-

-¿Qué?, no te escucho bien, repite lo que dijiste- debido a todos los problemas técnicos que había en la base, las comunicaciones no se podían manejar bien en toda la ciudad

-¡eva…os los alum… la or…zación…llegan…escue…!-

-habla más alto, no puedo escucharte por la música- de hecho, esto también alteraba la transmisión, los aparatos que utilizaban eran especiales pero muy delicados contra frecuencias como el volumen

-¡Flipp…chame bien…tienes que evacuar… todos d…escuela…la organización… (CHASH)!-un ruido muy fuerte fue lo último que se pudo escuchar de la conversación

-¡hey imbécil ¿Qué sucede?!- una palabra fue lo único que pudo captar entre los molestosos silbidos de la interferencia- _¿evacuar?, pero ¿evacuar qué?_- el mensaje le era incomprensible, lo único que escucho fue el desesperado hablar de su compañero, la palabra "evacuación" y un estruendo al otro lado del celular- evacuar…evacuar…eva…-de inmediato, esas tres pistas se unieron mentalmente dando a saber lo que trataba de decirle el peli celeste

**-¿acaso él…?-** Fliqpy estaba detrás de la columna donde se posó antes mientras conversaba con su portador, él también entendió lo que quería decir Lummpy**- la…organización…-**sus pupilas se dilataron, su corazón se aceleró estrepitosamente, su cuerpo se paralizo, ambos sentían los mismos efectos por la noticia

-¡…no no no NO NO NO!- no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que apresurarse en evacuar el estadio antes de la desgracia- _¿CÓMO DIABLOS SUPIERON DÓNDE ESTÁBAMOS?_- primero busco a todos los niños, por desgracia estaban esparcidos en todas partes, Cuddles y Giggles no estaban, Petunia y su acompañante se encontraban en la mesa de bocaditos y los demás bailaban en la inmensa pista de baile-¡MALDICIÓN, TODOS ESTÁN MUY LEJOS DE CADA UNO!- dijo al contemplar la situación, antes de acercarse a uno de ellos, la dulce y angustiada voz de su pequeña peli roja lo detuvo

-Flippy ¿Qué sucede?- no se había percatado de ella, ahora el problema era mucho más complicado, ¿salvar a los demás o salvarse él y Flaky?, su mente no recibía más opciones, la vida de todos estaban en sus manos

-Flaky, tenemos que irnos de aquí-no opto por más, ella era especial e importante, no permitiría que nada le pasara pero también estaba bajo la responsabilidad de sus compañeros, ellos también eran importantes en un cierto modo, exceptuando la misión- necesitamos buscar a los demás, ayúdame a encontrarlos-

-pe pero, ¿Qué sucede?- no podía decirle nada en ese momento, tenían que ser rápidos y lograr salvar a los que pudieran, pero en ese momento, un silbido muy familiar para el joven soldado lo detuvo antes de actuar

**-¡E…ESO ES…!-** Fliqpy estaba detrás de Flippy, su mirada lo decía todo, lo que se aproximaba no era otra cosa más que un misil de largo alcance, uno muy potente y destructivo- **estamos condenados…-** Flippy noto el miedo y desesperación de su alter ego, por primera vez podía sentir como su otra faceta actuaba como un cobarde, y no era para menos

-corran…-teniendo en cuenta el poder de aquel arma, la vida de todos estaban condenadas a un trágico final, ya no había tiempo para salvar a nadie-¡CORRAN!- este último grito llamo la atención de los que se encontraban a su alrededor, incluyendo a Flaky, todos lo miraron extrañados pero el sonido que daba el misil fue alcanzado por los demás, todas las miradas fueron hacia la pared que daba al estacionamiento, donde se encontraba la mesa de bocaditos- no puede ser…¡PETUNIA, SALGAN DE AHÍ!- no se percató de la presencia de aquella pareja sino después, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

Una luz blanca seguida por un silencio completo, aquella luz se tornó amarilla, luego naranja y al final, el fuego arrasando con todo mientras los derrumbes de la pared caían sobre las personas que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, el impulso provocado por la explosión mandó por los aires a varios haciendo que cayeran peligrosamente en los circuitos que daban hacia el DJ, otros caían impactándose contra el duro piso haciendo que sus cabezas explotaron derramando sesos y sangre en los trajes de los que estaban cerca, las piedras más pequeñas actuaron como municiones perforando los puntos vitales de los invitados, las llamas alcanzaron los decorados plastificados y de telas, rápidamente el fuego fue el principal problema para la escapatoria.

No muy lejos de la explosión, Flippy yacía recostado en una columna del lugar mientras que en sus brazos estaba Flaky, por el impacto ambos fueron expulsados en dirección a esa fuerte columna, Flippy utilizo su cuerpo para amortiguar el de la pequeña quien había perdido el conocimiento…

-Fla…Flaky…-el dolor era inmenso, su columna estaba dislocada, sus piernas no podían moverse adecuadamente- tengo…tengo que…-las fuerzas lo abandonaron, su cuerpo estaba a merced de los peligros que se aproximaban- _"Fliqpy…a…ayu…dame"-_

**-¿ahora deseas que te ayude?-** el ente estaba de pie delante de su portador, su mirada estaba llena de odio- **¿por qué debería hacerlo?, por culpa de tus descuidos, el enemigo logro dar con nosotros**-

_-"¿qué…?"-_ el repentino cambio le sorprendió un poco, pero entendiendo las palabras comprendió la causa-"_lo…lo siento…pero…por favor…ayu… ¡ayúdame!"_- antes de que Fliqpy se posesionara del cuerpo del veterano, unos sujetos desconocidos para todos pero familiares para Flippy entraron por el inmenso agujero, todos vestidos de uniforme militar, equipados con armas de largo alcance, rus rostros cubiertos por máscaras de gas, todos listos para comenzar con su misión; capturar a los experimentos

**-¡maldición!-** Fliqpy comenzó con su trabajo, la cabeza empezó a punzarle a Flippy mientras daba alaridos de dolor, esto fue alcanzado por el enemigo quienes se acercaron apuntando al joven soldado

-¡manos en alto!- un soldado encargado de ese grupo se acercó lentamente a Flippy-¡no intente hacer algo estúpido o tendremos que disparar!- el peli verde no daba reacción alguna, su fusión había sido completa, era tan solo tiempo para comenzar con la masacre-¡levántese con las manos en la cabeza!-

-**jeeh…una basura como tú dándome ordenes**- su sonrisa diabólica, sus ojos amarillo mostaza metálicos, el aura asesina y perturbadora; era Fliqpy- **veo que tienes pelotas para mandarme**- a pesar de sus heridas, con el impulso de sus manos logro levantarse- **lamentaran el haberse interferido con mi fiesta…-**una hilera de sangre recorría del labio del ente, este se limpió con su mano y luego la lamio- **que empiece el show**-

-¡no te atrev- antes de continuar con sus amenazas, un frio y delgado metal atravesó el cuello del individuo haciendo que su cabeza saliera de su posición, el chorro de sangre salpico en todas partes inclusive en el cuerpo del veterano

-**ahora…-**su rostro reflejaba locura y sadismo- **¿Quién sigue?-** los enemigos no mostraron temor alguno, o eso aparentaban ya que cubrían su rostro con las máscaras, estos comenzaron a disparar tratando de que alguna bala cayera en el cuerpo de su asesino, pero por desgracia para ellos Flippy era un experto esquivando obstáculos, uno a uno fue asesinado por esa filosa y delgada cuchilla, los cuellos cortados hasta la mitad, los pechos abiertos dejando ver el corazón aun latiente, el crujir de los huesos al momento de partirse en parias partes, la lluvia carmesí que caía sobre el demonio verde tiñéndolo por completo, todo eso era una excitación total para el ente, aquella imagen era lo que anhelaba desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo- **como extrañaba estas cosas…me siento feliz**- decía con una sonrisa morbosa y sus ojos cerrados dando con el techo- **aún la diversión no acaba-**

-la diversión ya acabo para ti- un nuevo intruso, una nueva víctima lista para ser atravesada por la cuchilla. Fliqpy dirigió su mirada desafiante ante el nuevo contrincante, pero la sorpresa que se dio al saber de quien se trataba- es tiempo de parar todo lo que estás haciendo-

**-¡TÚ…ERES AQUEL…TIPO!**- la sorpresa fue inmensa, pero fue un motivo más para enfrentarse con tremendo enemigo**-¡ahora no tendré motivo para contenerme, Splendont-**

-yo también digo lo mismo, no sabes las ganas que tengo que matarte- su morbosidad era igual al de Flippy, su aura asesina se sentía en el ambiente- comenzare con tu cuerpo- como una ráfaga de viento, el demonio rojo ataco a su rival en sus miembros inferiores, con sus grandes garras despellejo literalmente la prenda con algunos retazos de piel, la sangre de Flippy mancho el rostro de su atacante- tu sangre no es tan deliciosa- decía mientras saboreaba sus dedos- pero tiene un existo poder, comprendo tu sed de ese líquido carmesí- volviendo con su ataque, Splendont tomó por sorpresa los brazos del veterano, este trato de zafarse para atacar con su preciada arma pero la fuerza y velocidad del peli rojo era mucho más que el de él- tus brazos no me son necesarios- con una fuerza sobre humana, Splendont logro dislocarlos mientras el dolor del ente era intensamente desesperante

**-¡MALDITOO!-**ya estaba completamente indefenso, sus brazos colgando separados de sus hombros, la carne de sus piernas completamente desgarradas, lo único que lo mantenía con vida era el órgano principal; su cerebro

-cuando lleguemos a la base, tu tortura será pero que lo que te acabo de hacer- fijo su mano en la sien de Fliqpy, antes de eso, el ente dio sus últimas palabras antes de morir esa vez

-**esta no será la única vez que nos veremos…prepárate que pronto tocara tu fin**-su último ataque fue certero, atravesó la cabeza del veterano sacando al otro extremo algunos restos del cerebro y trozos del cráneo, el cuerpo cayó desplomado al piso mientras salía una inmensa cantidad de sangre por todas sus heridas, su cuerpo se vació de ese líquido vital- _**pronto…te matare**_- su mente volvió a donde se encontraba su portador esperando por lo que sucedió

_-"¡no me dirás que…!"-_ Flippy miro aterrado a su alter ego, este no dijo nada, tan solo se recostó en una pared que apareció en un segundo_-"¡respóndeme, ¿Qué paso allá afuera?!"-_

-**tu cuerpo comenzara a regenerarse en unas horas, pronto volveré a enfrentarme a ese sujeto**- esas palabras confirmaron el miedo del veterano, sin él presente, la vida de su pequeña estaba en peligro

_-"¿Qué...le paso a Flaky?"- _Fliqpy no respondió, tan solo se quedó mirando el suelo alterando mucho más al soldado- _"¿QUÉ LE PASO?"-_

- llévense este putrefacto al camión, asegúrenlo bien e inyéctenle todo el sedante posible, los efectos se le irán después de un buen tiempo- antes de que se retirara, un soldado llamo su atención con un problema de improviso

-señor, ¿Qué hacemos con este niño?- Splendont fue directo a su cadete, al ver de quien se trataba tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña Flaky con suma delicadeza

-descuida, ahora nada nos separara- el soldado esperaba respuestas- yo me encargare de ella, ustedes asegúrense del malnacido de ese- todos salieron del lugar mientras otro grupo entraba para revisar algún rastro de otro experimento.

Todos los preparativos estaban casi hechos, faltaban algunos niños más para terminar con la misión y retirarse a su base, todos aún estaban pendientes por si se presentaba el enemigo. Entre los camiones done guardaban a los experimentos, el veterano estaba atado de sus descolgados brazos y engrilletados de sus tobillos bañados en sangre, su cabeza goteaba manchando el frio piso metálico, dentro de él aún se realizaba una batalla mental…

-"¿POR QUÉ?"- Flippy tenía apretando el cuello impidiendo el aire a los pulmones de su alter ego-"¡¿POR QUÉ NO HICISTE NADA POR PROTEGERLA, PORQUÉ DEJASTE QUE EL ENEMIGO SE LLEVARA MI CUERPO Y A FLAKY?!"-

**-¡DEJA E JODERME, MALDITO IMBÉCIL**!- Fliqpy golpe en la cabeza a su portador para sacárselo de encima- **¿TÚ CREES QUE QUISE QUE SE LLEVARAN MI CUERPO?, AHORA NO PODRE VENGARME DE ESE MISERABLE-**

_**-**__"piensa la manera de cómo recuperar mi cuerpo, yo mismo me encargare de ese hijo_ de"- antes de continuar, su alter ego lo detuvo dándole una solución posible

**-¡ambos nos encargaremos, tan solo necesito que nuestro cuerpo se regenere y liberarme de los guardias que no custodian, ese mal nacido vera de lo que somos capaces!**- su característica sonrisa sádica y perturbadora volvió a manifestarse, esta vez el demonio hablaba en serio**-¡juro que asesinare a ese sujeto, para cuando reviva volver a matarlo y así por el resto de su vida!-**

_**-"**__pero no sabemos cuantos están custodiando mi cuerpo"-_ Fliqpy sabía que él y los demás eran un preciado premio, no dejarían a uno o dos soldados para vigilarlos_-"sea cual sea el ataque, Fliqpy, tenemos que hacer algo para acabarlos a todos en un solo ataque"-_

**-tú déjamelo a mí**- el endemoniado ente sonreí victoriosamente más sus ojos amarillos expresaban preocupación- **no permitiere que el enemigo me vuelva a vencer…-no de nuevo-**

Fuera de la mente del veterano, los guardias esperaban atentos a las órdenes de sus superiores, aunque no tomaban mucha importancia a su encargo, todos celebraban su adelantada victoria…

-esos malditos…la cara de sorprendidos cuando los atacamos jajajaja- decía uno de los guardias

-claro, nosotros no podemos perder contra unas basuras como ellos, me siento insultado al enfrentarme a esos inútiles- decía otro guardia

-nosotros somos superiores, nada ni nadie nos po- antes de continuar, una filosa navaja atravesó su columna vertebral, lentamente comenzó a deslizarse destrozando los nervios llegando hasta el coxis donde de un simple tajo destrozó la unión de coxis y la pierna-¡AAAAHG!- un grito estremecedor despertó el miedo en los demás soldados, vieron como lentamente aquel demonio verde se levantaba mientras su cuchilla goteaba con la sangre de su ex compañero, la risa sádica y enfermiza, los ojos amarillo mostaza metálicos encendidos, los colmillos blanco con sed de sangre, la misma imagen de la muerte; Fliqpy despertó de nuevo

-**se merecen esto…-**los guardias apuntaron al endemoniado pero no fueron muchos los segundos para que todos los cuerpos sin cabezas cayeran al mismo tiempo al piso, el piso se llenó de sangre, parecía un estanque por la cantidad de ese líquido, Fliqpy miraba con total locura, esos ojos expresaban desbordes de emociones lunáticas, su felicidad era infinita al per tal espectáculo, se acercó a una de las cabezas de sus víctimas y tomándola, este le susurro en el oído**- por tomar mi cuerpo…-** con una carcajada fina, presiono con tal fuerza la cabeza del difunto haciendo que explotara y derramara los trozos de cráneo y cerebro en la pared, todo eso le excitaba, lo animaba a más, quería ver y saborear más sangre pero tenía una misión que cumplir antes que nada; recuperar a los experimentos y matar a su nuevo rival.

Analizo el lugar donde se encontraba, no había armas de por medio, solo las ya inutilizables de sus ex contrincantes, un aparato que bombeaban un líquido verde, era el sedante para mantener tranquilo y débil a los experimentos…

-**con razón…me siento tan…-** su vista le era borrosa, los efectos comenzaron a abordarlo, su cuerpo se debilitaba debido a la exagerada cantidad que se introdujo en su cuerpo- **debo salir de aquí, necesito encontrar a esos…imbéciles**-

_-"Fliqpy, apúrate de una maldita vez y sácanos de aquí"_- desde el interior, Flippy también estaba siendo afectado por la sustancia, no podía dejar de vigilar a su alter ego ya que sabía de las atrocidades que cometería sin él

El techo era la única salida que podía tomar aunque era demasiado grueso para sus puños, tomando a unos cuerpos de sus víctimas, dio un golpe fuerte y directo mientras atravesaba su obstáculo, una vez libre y respirando el aire que revoloteaba su verde cabello, se encontró con su compañero en la misión…

-**llegas demasiado tarde soldadito,** **ahora es mi turno de divertirme, no te atrevas a interferir- **Fliqpy noto el rostro confuso de su compañero, estaba decidido a encargarse de todo por su cuenta, cuando en eso la voz de su compañero lo llamo

-¡FLIQPY!- no podía dejarlo pero tampoco debía dejar que el enemigo se saliera con las suyas, estaba pensando en irse cuando escucho las armas de los soldados, los enemigos acorralaron a su compañero. Este con una velocidad impresionante destrozó a todos con su preciada arma filosa y delgada

-¡FLIPPY, TRATA DE REACCIONAR!- el joven necesitaba que el endemoniado saliera de su portador, en el interior; Flippy necesitaba de la ayuda de su alter ego, no podía hacerlo sin él

-Fliqpy…dile que…tienes mi permiso…el efecto me…me está haciendo perder…la concien…cia…-el peli verde se recostó en el piso, su alter ego lo miro para luego responderle a su compañero

-**el imbécil me dio permiso de utilizar este cuerpo, tanto él como yo queremos vengarnos de todos esos malnacidos que destruyeron la escuela y mataron a esos mocos**- el joven lo miro asombrado, no podía creer que él estuviera dispuesto a salvar a las personas que detestaba, aunque dándose cuenta se levantó y se dirigió al demonio

-si eso es cierto entonces no tengo por qué dudar, ayúdame a rescatar a los demás- Fliqpy estaba punto de responderle cuando de pronto, una lluvia de balas atravesaron su cuerpo, el haber estado con su compañero lo distrajo, de no ser así no hubiera caído muerto ante los pies de su amigo

_**-¡mal…dicion…!-**_ su cuerpo murió, su habitante regreso a la mente de ambos, ya habían luchado suficiente por hoy- _**Flippy…nunca me…lo perdonara…-**_y es así como ambos cayeron en un horrible coma, la sustancia fue demasiado para ellos a pesar de poder regenerarse.

Después de una semana i media, Flippy recupero la conciencia, su vista era algo borrosa debido al tiempo que estuvo durmiendo, noto que estaba en una habitación del hospital, no cualquier hospital, ya había estado antes en ese lugar…

- KAPOW…- se llevó una mano cubriendo sus ojos- jeh¡…estoy en KAPOW…el lugar donde me convertí en esto…-sin más, decidió levantarse para estar pendiente de todo lo que ocurría cuando de pronto, la persona sentada a su lado lo asusto de repente pero volvió a la normalidad- ¡I IDIOTA…me asustaste imbécil!-

-holaaaaaa fliiiii-chaaaan- Lummpy estaba apoyado en el respaldar con una taza de café en la mano- al fin despertaste-

-¿al fin?...-miro extrañado al peli celeste-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?-

-la verdad, no estuviste durmiendo- Lummpy se levantó de la silla y se fue a la ventana- estuviste en coma por una semana y media- aquella noticia petrifico al veterano, no podía creer que haya perdido tanto tiempo descansando mientras que el enemigo andaba libre haciendo lo que le plazca- ¿Dónde están…lo demás tarados, dónde están?... ¿Flaky?- Lummpy miro seriamente a su compañero, aquella mirada no indicaba nada bueno

-el enemigo logro escapara con dos niños, uno es Splendid…y la otra es…-no era necesario decirlo, con el simple silencio y a mirada era una respuesta que el joven soldado no quería aceptar

-¡¿por qué…POR QUÉ NO LA RESCATASTE?!- a pesar de su debilidad, Flippy logro levantarse de la camilla para luego derrumbarse en el piso, se sentía completamente inútil ante esa situación-¿POR QUÉ?-

-al parecer…-el peli celeste se encamino hacia la puerta dando la espalda a su compañero- tenían otros planes hacia ellos dos- cogió la manija para abrir la puerta, Flippy aun quería más respuestas pero sus pedidos fueron sordos para su compañero- te responderé todas las preguntas después, por el momento tienes que descansar y recuperarte-

-Lummpy… ¡LUMMPYY!- su grito fue eco en la habitación, su cuerpo yacía en el piso mientras unas gotas saladas caían débiles al suelo

***slash***

_-"me encuentro solo, aquí dentro de una capsula de cristal, amarrado y sometido a todos los sueros y medicinas que me dan a través de mi cuerpo para limpiar aquella sustancia que me debilita cada día, no siento dolor alguno, no físico…el dolor más grande esta en mi interior, en mi pecho…en mi corazón…cada día que pasa me encuentro en la más profunda desesperación, necesito salir e ir a buscarte…necesito encontrarte a ti y a ese malnacido de Splendont, necesito verlo morir con mis manos y beber su sangre…muy pronto u muerte le llegara y me asegurare de que nunca vuelva a revivir…también, prometo que te encontrare Flaky, a costa de mi vida, te recuperare"-_

…"_el destino lo quiso de esa manera"…_


	4. La verdad: Lummpy

…"_desde aquella noche, mis pesadillas se volvieron realidad"…_

¡AUXILIO! ¡AYÚDENNOS POR FAVOR!

…"_pensar que en esa noche…lo perdería todo"…_

¡CORRAN CORRAN! ¡NO SE DETENGAN!

…"_mi cuerpo y mente no podían reaccionar"…_

¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR!

…"_la felicidad termino en desgracia"…_

¡SOCORRO! ¡SÁLVENNOS!

…"_la desgracia se tiño de rojo al igual que las paredes de mi alma"…_

¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHG!

…"_el destino lo quiso de esa manera"…_

¡AYÚDENNOS!

3 semanas después del ataque…

-"_hasta ahora lo recuerdo, como si hubiera pasado ayer…todos esos niños corriendo desesperadamente buscando algún refugio, los cuerpos desmembrados de los infortunados regados por todas partes, llantos y gritos haciendo eco en aquel lugar, el fuego arrasando todo a su paso…la ciudad entera desapareció esa noche, cayeron en las manos de Tiger Boss…"-_

-general Lummpy, lo necesitamos en la zona A2-

-ehhhh…enseguida voy…"_ahora que todo este desastre ocurrió, tengo que encargarme de todos los sobrevivientes de la masacre, todos están bajo mi cuidado y es mi responsabilidad las vidas en la base secreta, la base que nos dejo a mi y a mi compañero nuestro jefe, el mayor…"-_

***slash***

-ma…maldición…Mole…maldito…- el cuerpo del peli celeste comenzó con su regeneración después del ataque por parte de su nuevo enemigo, debido a la explosión de su vehículo, sus ropas estaban carbonizadas, tan solo conservaba sus pendras inferiores-tengo…que llegar…tengo que salvar…a esos niños- con las fuerzas que le daba su cuerpo, empezó su caminata a paso ligero en dirección al centro, tenia que hacer lo imposible para que el ataque enemigo fuera retenido.

Ya a pocos minutos de distancias hacia la ciudad, el panorama que llego a ver Lummpy fue una horrenda y petrificante imagen…

-¡¿qué…es todo esto?!- la ciudad estaba completamente en llamas, el fuego no perdonaba edificio alguno, todo ardía en llamas, nada se podía salvar -¡¿Qué hiciste…Mole…QUÉ HICISTE?!- los gritos de la gente se escuchaba a lo lejano, la desesperación de los ciudadanos atormentaba la pobre mente del joven maestro, sentía impotencia sobre los habitantes y más por sus queridos alumnos- ¡tengo que llegar allá!- sin mas que perder, Lummpy tomo carrera hacia la escuela aún con las vivas llamas que ardían en su camino, su cuerpo se regeneraba por cada quemadura pero su corazón y mente serian destrozados por su irresponsabilidad.

Su visibilidad era muy poderosa y fina pero con el humo y el fuego ardiendo en todas partes le era difícil ubicar la escuela. Lummpy se tranquilizo un momento para activar su más poderoso sentido; su oído…

-cálmate Lummpy, quédate atento…- los gritos de la gente eran distintos, cada sonido que recibía era analizado rápidamente por su mente, toda la información lo canalizaba de manera sorprendente hasta que logro encontrar un sonido diferente a donde estaba- ¡un tiroteo!-dijo dejando el transe- ¡es por allá!- emprendió a todo vuelo directo a la dirección donde escucho los disparos.

Lo siguiente que pudo observar fue el rojo brillante del fuego que devoraba lentamente la escuela, los cuerpos regados de todos sus compañeros docentes, la sangre de algunos desafortunados que rondaron por la zona, gritos desesperados de varios niños adentro del edificio, una imagen que desgarro lo más profundo al peli celeste…

-¡TIGER BOSS!- como el viento, el asesino celeste entro directamente a la escuela, atravesando pasillos y puertas ya carbonizadas para llegar al estadio de la escuela, el lugar donde se realizaba la masacre. Con sus técnicas asesinas, prendió vuelo directamente hacia los enemigos, con sus fuertes y delgadas manos comenzó a atravesar estómagos y pechos, arranco los miembros superiores e inferiores inclusive las cabezas que salían disparadas en lo aires con algunos órganos vitales tales como el corazón, pulmones, cerebros, entre otros.

Terminada la masacre con los únicos enemigos presentes busco desesperadamente al líder de ataque, algún general o comandante en la zona pero la sorpresa que se dio…

-así que tu eres el nuevo líder de la organización K-POWM-Lummpy volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con la cabecilla del ataque- veo que tenemos un problema contigo, supuestamente desvistes morir-

-¿Quién diablos eres ´tu?- la rabia y odio se expresaba claramente en los ojos celestes metálicos de Lummpy, sus ganas de vengarse lo mantenía en pie, sea contra quien sea

-debería responder pero no te daré ese gusto- dijo el sujeto mientras caminaba directo a el asesino celeste- como sabrás, la misión es secuestrar a todos los experimentos- decía mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, Lummpy actuó rápidamente y logro arranchar aquel objeto del usuario- no te desesperes amigo mio- dijo- no pienso lastimarte-

-¿acaso no piensas matarme?, voy a destruir la organización y a tu líder, ¿no piensas hacer nada?- Lummpy estaba al borde de la locura, su sed de venganza era tremenda

-yo no soy tu enemigo, mírame- antes de que siguiera, Lummpy tomo del cuello al sujeto no sin antes de proporcionarle un golpe que lo derribo

-¿Quién mierda eres y que se supone que harás para ayudarme?- los ojos celeste se tornaban cada vez más agresivos, la mirada de dolor y rencor iban dirigidas al tipo que tenia enfrente

-el objeto que me arranchaste- decía señalándolo- es un detonador manual, con eso podrás hacer que el enemigo reciba un golpe muy fuerte- Lummpy no sabia si creerle o no, tenia la oportunidad de asesinar al sujeto aunque aparentara no ser el enemigo

-debería partirte la cara, no sabes las ganas que tengo de asesinar…esta ves tendré que confiar en ti- dijo el joven maestro mientras soltaba a su presa, este se acomodó la corbata que tenia para lego explicar las acciones que debían tomar

-aquel detonador hará explotar una bomba que fue implantada dentro de la base secreta "T", os detalles no podre dártelos, tan solo esta la decisión de presionar el botón y eliminar a todas las tropas presentes en el lugar- Lummpy observo detenidamente aquel objeto, en efecto era un detonador

-¿Cómo sabré que esa bomba no se encuentra en este lugar?- pregunto seriamente mirando al sujeto

-¿habría necesidad de que ambos muriéramos?- dijo el chico mientras soltaba una risa, Lummpy estaba en una gran decisión, una muy importante

-sea cual sea la decisión, todo por ellos- sin más que decir, Lummpy presiono aquel botón rojo para luego cerrar sus ojos esperando lo que según él tenia en mente-… ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo mirando a su alrededor

-nada, tan solo que hiciste explotar la base enemiga- la sonrisa de victoria de aquel sujeto irritaba al asesino celeste

-¿se supone que debo creerte?- dijo Lummpy mientras presionaba fuertemente el control-¡como pude ser tan ingenuo en creer en un tipo como tú!-

-si necesitas pruebas entonces te las daré- el sujeto saco de su otro bolsillo una radio transmisor, en este se escuchaba claramente a la base enemiga que pedía ayuda

_-¡AQUÍ LA BASE "T", HEMOS SIDO ATACADOS, REPITO, HEMOS SIDO ATACADOS, TODOS LOS ARMAMENTOS FUERON DESTRUIDOS, ESTAMOS A MERCED DE LOS ENEMIGOS…NECESITAMOS AYUDA, REPITO NECESITAMOS…¡AAAAAGH!-_

Lummpy no comprendía, ¿Cómo era posible haber atacado la base del enemigo sin haber un plan de por medio?...

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto muy anonadado ante la prueba

-es simple amigo mio- el sujeto se saco su traje para dejar ver una vestimenta militar, era diferente al de su base pero también a la organización enemiga, Lummpy al ver la insignia comprendió todo en un segundo, era la fuerza secreta de la base K-POWM; KAPOW…

-ustedes...están aquí- KAPOW, organización secreta que fue creada después de K-POWM a cargo del mayor, una fuerza de resistencia y apoyo en caso de una misión rango S, los únicos que tienen conocimientos son él y su compañero Flippy, el joven soldado participo en esa organización como aprendiz

-tenemos a nuestro equipo afuera, listos y preparados para recibir sus ordenes general- comprendiendo la situación y la suerte, Lummpy emprendió camino hacia las afueras de la escuela donde se encontraba el batallón, pero antes…

-necesito saber algo- dijo mientras volteaba para ver al sujeto- ¿Cuál es tu rango?-

-tan solo me nomino como el realizador de ataques- contesto tranquilamente

-por ultimo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- el tipo mostro una sonrisa medio sádica

-Rat, para servirle general- el nombre le era extraño al peli celeste

-avancemos soldado, tenemos una misión que completar- dicho esto, ambos fueron hacia la zona de desembarque de la organización.

En el lugar habían batallones de soldados, vehículos a todo terreno, armamentos por cantidad y una nave inmensamente grande que sobrevolaba cerca a la escuela, todo un batallón listos para el rescate…

-según lo que obtuvimos, el enemigo logro secuestrar a todos los niños – dijo el tipo mientras mostraba al general una cámara de seguridad e la escuela- por el tiempo estimado y las coordenadas que mostro nuestro radar, damos por hecho que se dirigen hacia el oeste, aun se encuentran en el rango de alcance del radar, podremos localizarlos y atacarlos-

-entendido, necesito que reúna tres grupo de ataque terrestre, uno aéreo, un grupo de evacuación para los ciudadanos y estudiantes que aun permanecen dentro, salven a todos los que puedan y por ultimo, necesito un vehículo- lo ultimo mencionado intrigo al soldado

-¿para qué necesita el vehículo señor?- pregunto

-necesito adelantarme lo más rápido posible, tengo un asunto pendiente con algunos tipos- sin más que decir, Rat le mostro un vehículo que estaba estacionado en los cargamentos, Lummpy lo tomo y emprendió carrera hacia la dirección mencionada

-¡jefe, ese vehículo cuenta con un radar y radio, cualquier acontecimiento nos comunicara inmediatamente mientras organizo a las tropas requeridas¡

-entendido soldado, cambio y fuera- acelerando todo lo posible, la carrera por la vida de los niños comenzaba.

Después de unos minutos, el radar logró captar la señal de un vehículo de cargamento que se dirigía por la misma dirección señalada…

-ahí están- dijo mientras pisaba el acelerador- esperen niños…resistan un poco más- ya a un punto muy cerca, utilizando sus instintos asesinos, Lummpy engancho la camioneta al primer camión que estaba delante, trepando al techo de este- resistan- con su mano perforo el metal del techo haciendo un inmenso agujero para luego entrar por este. Sin perder ni un segundo, el asesino celeste ataco a todos los miembros armados dentro del camión, tajando a cada uno, cercenando miembros y cabezas mientras las paredes se teñían de un rojo oscuro, el aroma metálico y agrio de aquel liquido vital aromatizaba el ambiente- creo que no hay nadie aquí- antes de salir al siguiente camión, un sonido alerto al joven poniéndolo en ataque.

La luz de la luna alumbro por el orificio a una figura que permanecía atada en una columna, completamente bañada en sangre y atada de pies y manos y sus ojos y boca amordazados, Lummpy se acercó lentamente a la figura para tratar de reconocerlo…

-Petuni-chan- el peli celeste tomo del rostro a la pequeña que yacía adormecida por una sustancia que estaba conectada a su cuerpo, notando eso el joven arranco rápidamente el conducto, luego desamarro a la peli azul pero en eso

-Ha…Handy…-Petunia comenzó a abrir los ojos dejando ver a su salvador- maestro…Lummpy- estas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar antes de desmayarse, Lummpy la miro seriamente, sus sentidos se tornaban cada vez más agudos, sus ganas de vengarse eran más inmensas, necesitaba recuperar a sus queridos alumnos de las manos del enemigo

-volveré, te lo prometo- Lummpy dio un beso en la frente a la peli azul, por el mismo orifico salió presuroso para luego dirigirse al siguiente camión, al parecer todos estaban conectados como si fuera un tren de carga.

Con mucho sigilo y paciencia, el asesino se coloco en el techo para realizar la misma acción que el primero. De un rápido tajo abrió el metal para luego ponerse en acción. Como una bestia en la oscuridad, asesino sin piedad a todos los guardias que custodiaban a su querido alumno; Cuddles…

-tranquilo, vine por ustedes- Lummpy comenzó a desamarrar al chico conejo pero este no reaccionaba a pesar de estar consiente- ¿Qué tienes, que te hicieron?- pregunto angustiado el peli celeste, Cuddles alzo la mirada para dejar ver sus ojos hinchados de tanto llanto, el brillo de sus tiernos y coquetos ojos estaba apagados, su rostro estaba completamente empapado

-ellos…-decía entre susurros-…la mataron…ellos….ellos la asesinaron- Lummpy comprendió al instante de quien se refería

-un equipo de búsqueda esta operando en la escuela, pronto volverás a verla- decía mientras colocaba su mano en el diminuto y tembloroso hombro del niño- necesito que te quedes aquí, si alguien intenta atacarte- dijo mientras sacaba una pistola- apunta directamente a su cabeza, no pierdas la cordura Cuddles- levantándose, Lummpy salió hacia el siguiente camión- necesitaré que mi equipo venga de una vez, no puedo dejar a estos niños solos- sacando su celular, marco el numero que fue entregado por la base KAPOW a los miembros para cualquier situación, tenía que contactar con la sección de comunicaciones.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar de la masacre…

-señor, tenemos una llamada del general- dijo un soldado mientras caminaba en dirección a Rat

-entendido, ponlo en altavoz- ante la orden, el soldado activo la radio y lo coloco en alta voz

-_aquí el general, necesito apoyo inmediatamente_-

-lo escucho señor, los equipos de ataque están dirigiéndose hacia la ubicación del enemigo, tenemos el paso cortado para el ataque-

-_soldado, voy a necesitar un equipo extra, tengo a los niños conmigo pero no puedo con todos ellos, necesito que un equipo especial venga para su rescate-_

-en increíble… ¿en qué coordenadas se encuentra general?-

-_rastreen el vehículo, lo enganché justo detrás de la movilización del enemigo_-

-entendido, cambio y fuera…bien amigos, necesito al grupo de rescate especial, alístense que necesitamos recuperar la mercancía, código azul, repito código azul- todos los hombres empezaron a retirarse a sus respectivos puesto, ya los equipos de ataques salieron antes al igual que el de búsqueda, el equipo de rescate estaba listo para su salida- las coordenadas son la ubicación del vehículo utilizado por el general, el radar les mostrara la ubicación-

-si señor- dijeron en unísono los miembros

-muy bien equipo, ¡muévanse ya!- los vehículos del equipo especial de rescate fue en dirección del enemigo, su único objetivo era traer sano y salvo a los experimentos que fueron rescatados por el general.

En mención a este, Lummpy se estaba acercando lentamente al tercer camión, nada tenía que salir mal o sino todos sufrirían un trágico fin…

-Flippy, necesito encontrarte lo antes posible antes de que ese mocos aparezca- haciendo referencia de Fliqpy- si llega a despertar, no solamente destruiría a todos los enemigos, se llevaría consigo a los demás chicos- listo para perforar el metal, Lummpy coloco su mano en posición pero de pronto, una bala atravesó su hombro dejándolo mal herido, el enemigo se percató de él debido al ataque en los dos camiones-¡mierda!- exclamo

-¡no te muevas!-dijo un soldado- ¡mantén las manos en alto, no intentes nada o volaremos tu cabeza!-

-no se preocupen…yo no me pienso mover- ante estas palabras, una ráfaga de viento atravesó a los soldados que lo rodeaban, todos los cuerpos fueron partidos por la mitad mientras los intestinos y otros órganos cerca a la cintura se desparramaban-pero mis garras si lo harán- sus manos comenzaban a gotear por la sangre impregnada de sus víctimas-debo darme prisa antes de que vengan otros, ahora por el siguien- antes de continuar, el techo se abrió de manera sorprendente dejando salir los cuerpos que custodiaban ese camión-¿pero qué mie…!-no comprendía que pasaba, acercándose lentamente diviso a la persona que estaba esperando encontrar, aunque sea demasiado tarde-¡FLIQPY!-grito

-**llegas demasiado tarde soldadito**- la sonrisa enfermiza y los ojos amarillentos diabólicos brillaban en las sobras- **ahora es mi turno de divertirme, no te atrevas a interferir- **la figura del veterano desapareció ante la mirada de Lummpy, este reaccionando unos segundos después trato de ubicar a su compañero

-¡FLIQPY!- tenía que encontrarlo antes de que cometiera alguna locura- ¡maldición ¿Dónde estás idiota?!-antes de continuar, un grupo de soldados enemigos se acercó al peli celeste

-¡manos arriba!- dijeron los soldados para luego ser asesinados por el ente diabólico que estaba detrás de ellos-¡AAAAHG!-

-¡FLIPPY, TRATA DE REACCIONAR!-ante la insistencia del joven maestro, el ente respondió de manera colérica

-**el imbécil me dio permiso de utilizar este cuerpo, tanto él como yo queremos vengarnos de todos esos malnacidos que destruyeron la escuela y mataron a esos mocos**-Lummpy se queco boquiabierto, no podía creer que Fliqpy decidiera actuar por razones justas y no personales o divertidas para su desquiciada mente

-si eso es cierto entonces no tengo por qué dudar, ayúdame a rescatar a los demás- antes de que Fliqpy respondiera, una lluvia de balas cayeron justamente en el cuerpo del peli verde, este se desplomo por la exagerada perdida de sangre- ¡FLIQPY!-

-¡los tenemos rodeados, esta vez no se atrevan a moverse!- esta vez la cantidad de soldados era mayor, Lummpy no podía actuar solo y más con su compañero herido, sería un rehén muy fácil, la desesperación se apodero de su mente, pero en eso

-¡AAAGH!- un soldado cayó muerto ante los demás, todos voltearon para atacar al peli celeste pero en eso uno a uno fue cayendo repentinamente

-¿qué sucede?-se preguntaba mientras observaba el espectáculo

-¡GENERAL!-la voz fue reconocida de inmediato, Rat y el equipo especial de rescate estaba sobrevolando justo donde estaba Lummpy- ¡TENEMOS A LOS DOS JOVENES QUE RESCATO, CONTINUAREMOS EN LLEVARNOS A ESE!-

-¡ENTENDIDO!- Lummpy cogió el cuerpo del peli verde y de un solo movimiento lo lanzo llegando justamente a la nave-¡CUIDEN MUY BIEN DE ELLOS!- decía mientras corría al siguiente camión

-¡DENTRO DE UNOS MINUTOS LLEGARAN AL PUNTO DE ENCUENTRO, LOS EQUIPOS DE ATAQUE DETENDRAN LA MOVILIZACION!-

-tengo tiempo suficiente para encontrar a Flaky y Splendid… ¡BIEN SOLDADO, LLEVEN A TODOS LOS NIÑOS A LA BASE!- ante el mandato, la nave desapareció para dirigirse al resguardo de su base, Lummpy estaba decidido a terminar con su misión.

Repitiendo el mismo procedimiento anterior, Lummpy llego al siguiente camión pero su camino fue interrumpido…

-lograste llevarte a los demás experimentos, no dejare que toques a estos- un sujeto completamente armado hasta los dientes, de melena roja y con una mirada asesina: Splendont

-si te interpones…no tendré opción alguna más que matarte- ante la amenaza, el peli rojo comenzó a reír burlonamente

-jajaja…no me hagas reír, criatura despreciable- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el enemigo desapareció para luego aparecer detrás de Lummpy, con una velocidad increíble logro perforar el pulmón izquierdo- veamos cuanto resistes sin el aire- acto seguido, introdujo su otra mano en el otro pulmón, el peli celeste estaba al borde de la muerte mientras su respiración se bloqueaba- sinceramente me alegra el saber que revivirás, así podre hacerte sufrir varias veces- Splendont tomo del cabello a su contrincante para llevárselo, pero en eso aparece el refuerzo

-¡sujeto de prueba 10369, código red quedas bajo arresto por imponer la destrucción y matanza en la ciudad!- aquel sujeto estaba completamente vestido con un traje de combate muy diferente, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto, además tenía un caso que lo protegía y cubría ante el enemigo

-jeeeh… ¿se puede saber quién diantres eres tú?- Splendont soltó bruscamente a Lummpy haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza en el frio metal- supongo que no me responderás, temo que tendré que matarte-al momento que Splendont se acercó peligrosamente al sujeto, este tomo el brazo de su atacante y con una increíble fuerza logro perforar el pesado metal con el cuerpo del peli rojo-¡aahg!- dio un corto grito con un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca

-mantente echado y con las manos en alto, no puedes realizar movimiento alguno- antes de terminar, Splendont se alejó rápidamente de su atacante, comprendía que sería un riego si peleaba contra él

-no me quedare aquí para que me mates, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dicho esto, la silueta del peli rojo se desvaneció al momento, tan solo quedaban el sujeto misterioso y el cuerpo del inconsciente Lummpy

-general, ¿se encuentra bien?- Lummpy comenzó a abrir sus ojos, su regeneración estaba optimizándose muy rápido- necesitamos rescatar al último experimento señor, tomare parte de la misión de ahora en adelante- el tipo llevó al otro extremo del camión al joven maestro para luego dirigirse al último camión de carga- preparando punto para introducción- de su brazo biónico salió un tipo de taladro con el cual empezó a perforar el metal, pero en eso un leve movimiento alerto al sujeto- ¡maldición!-exclamo-¡tenemos que salir de aquí!- rápidamente, cogiendo a Lummpy, salto del camión cayendo directo en unos arbustos

-preparando secuencia de auto destrucción en 3, 2, 1...-una fuerte explosión hizo volar a todos los vehículos pesados por los cielos para luego dejar caer partes del automotriz incinerados, algunos en llamas

-al parecer nos tenían una sorpresa al final del recorrido- dijo el sujeto mientras observaba las partes caer del cielo- un poco más y no la habríamos contado- mientras tanto, el peli celeste reacciono después de la explosión

-¿Qué paso con el último camión?- Lummpy se levantó de golpe a pesar de la herida que aún no cerraba

-al parecer el enemigo nos puso una trampa, seguramente los experimento faltante deben estar con el enemigo en estos momentos- Lummpy trato de levantarse

-debemos recuperarlos…a todos…no podemos dejarlos solos…-a pesar de las ganas de seguir, su cuerpo no pida resistir más tiempo, su regeneración tomaría un poco más de tiempo antes de que este en total recuperación

-no podemos hacer nada general, el equipo de ataque fue sorprendido por los enemigos, al parecer supieron sobre el ataque sorpresa en medio del trayecto…tuvimos muchas bajas- sabía que su misión era el recuperar a los niños tal como se lo ordeno su mayor pero también debía tomar decisiones por las vidas que tenía a cargo de ahora en adelante, no podía dejar que más personas mueran

-regresemos a la base, tenemos que informar a todos- apoyándose en el hombro de su rescatista, ambos personajes regresaron al refugio, tenían que concentrarse en los niños que pudieron salvar…

****slash****

_-"tan solo un poco más, solo un poco más de tiempo y lograre reunir a todos los niños…Splendid, Flaky, aguarde, resistan un poco más por favor…"-_

-general, al parecer necesitamos algunos implementos en las zonas b3 y b2, varios refugiados tienen problemas con la estadía y otros con los alimentos designados-

-jeeeeeehhh… tú encárgate Rat, yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas…-

-general, no creo que sea el momento-

-no te preocupes soldado, este trabajo tiene que completarse si o si…_"necesito terminar el plan que mi maestro no logro acabar"_

…"_la desgracia se tiño de rojo al igual que las paredes de mi alma__"…_


	5. La verdad: Splendid

…"_desde aquella noche, mis pesadillas se volvieron realidad"…_

¡AUXILIO! ¡AYÚDENNOS POR FAVOR!

…"_pensar que en esa noche…lo perdería todo"…_

¡CORRAN CORRAN! ¡NO SE DETENGAN!

…"_mi cuerpo y mente no podían reaccionar"…_

¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR!

…"_la felicidad termino en desgracia"…_

¡SOCORRO! ¡SÁLVENNOS!

…"_la desgracia se tiño de rojo al igual que las paredes de mi alma"…_

¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHG!

…"_el destino lo quiso de esa manera"…_

¡AYÚDENNOS!

3 semanas después del ataque…

-¡levántate animal, tienes cosas que hacer!- _aquel hombre de traje militar está parado frente a mí, sabía que cuando él llegaba mi mente tendría que desaparecer para no sentir el martirio que llevó desde hace 3 semanas, 3 malditas semanas…_-¡apúrate desgraciado!- _la fuerza que tiene no era para menos, él y sus compañeros son muy fuertes, cada golpe que recibía era como prenderme fuego en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, era agonizante, diabólico, pero lo más desesperante era que nunca moría, no podía suicidarme y dejar de sufrir, todo lo que quería era alejarme de este lugar y regresar con ella, si, ella, la mujer que cuido de mi por casi toda mi infancia hasta ahora, aquella mujer quien deje ir para que se ocultara…que mierda, si tan solo la hubiera escuchado, no me hubiera alejado de ella para ir a buscar ayuda…que idiota que soy_ - ¡camina, maldito infeliz!_- ese tipo me tomo de los brazos, era imposible para mí el mantenerme en pie, mis fuerzas se desvanecen a cada segundo, aquellas pruebas que según ellos son importantes para la salvación del mundo me debilitan las ganas de vivir , siento que un día de estos voy a desaparecer, ya no volveré a ver a mis amigos, a ella y a él…Splendont…_

***slash***

-Splendid, el taxi nos está esperando, apúrate que nos hacemos tarde- la señora estaba esperando en la puerta a su joven sobrino- rápido muchacho que el señor se molestara-

-si le pagamos por su servicio, no debería molestarse por eso- Splendid estaba bajando por la escalera mientras se abrochaba los botones de su manga- bueno, andando tía- ambos salieron donde el señor taxista, este por su parte estaba algo amargado- no ponga esa cara – dijo el peli celeste mirándolo desafiantemente (7.7)- le pagamos por un trabajo-

-¡Splendid!- dijo la señora como forma de resondrarlo

-jejeje lo siento, ¡bien bien bien andando señor taxista!- como un niño de primaria, Splendid comenzó a saltar de la emoción en su asiento, mientras que el conductor lo miraba molesto por el retrovisor (¬¬). Una vez prendido el motor, el vehículo se dirigió a su destino, el estadio de la escuela.

Cuando llegaron, vieron las inmensas luces y las magníficas decoraciones de la entrada, todo era completamente hermoso…

-¡waaa!- los ojos celeste de Splendid brillaban de la emoción- ¡es impresionante!- dijo mientras apoyaba su rostro contra la ventana del lado de su tía, a quien la estaba aplastando

-vamos hijo, no esperemos más- Did bajo por su puerta y abrió la de su tía, luego le pago al conductor quien aún lo miraba molesto (¬¬) - bueno, entremos Splendid- el joven friki tomo de la mano a su bella acompañante, a pesar de su edad se mantenía regia.

El trayecto hacia el estadio estaba muy bien decorado, las luces multicolores y los globos entretenían al peli celeste, le daban ideas sobre algunos personajes de sus historietas…

-…y ese de ahí se parece al capitán Nabo, y ese, mira ese tiene el estómago de Tomateman- la señora tan solo reía de las alusiones de su sobrino

-veo que te aprendiste todas las características de tus superiores favoritos- dijo la señora- espero que sea lo mismo con tus materias Splendid, recuerda que te falta un año para terminar la escuela- Did se puso deprimido al recordar que sería un año sin poder ver a sus nuevos amigos

-sí, tienes razón- dijo cabizbajo- pero al menos tendré una mejor fiesta que esta, todos los de mi grado estamos planeando hacer una fiesta con el tema de una casa embrujada, yo por supuesto iré vestido del Virrey Vampiro (* nombre de un fic mío, búsquenlo)- se colocó en pose de héroe mientras le brillaban los ojos (*0*)/

-será una fiesta, no una convención de disfraces Did- dijo la señora mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente (óvò)

-bueno, no importa ya que será una… ¡mira tía!- ya habían llegado al estadio, el ambiente, la decoración, la música todo era extraordinario- ¡jamás vi una fiesta como esta!-

-sí, es increíble- la pareja entro al estadio y buscaron una mesa la cual este cerca del banquete-…oye Splendid, ¿por qué no buscas a tus amiguitos?, de seguro deben estar preguntándose por ti- la señora dio un empujoncito para alentarlo al peli celeste, este acepto con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo, iré a buscarlos- dijo mientras se despedía de su Tía- _espero poder encontrarlos, este lugar es muy grande_- camino hacia la pista de baile pero no encontraba a sus compañeros en ninguna parte- de seguro aún no vienen- dijo mientras se pasaba una mano entre su sedoso cabello- iré a la mesa de bocaditos, le llevaré algo a mi tía- caminando hacia la mesa, vio a lo lejos a ciertas personas - ¡HOLA CHICOS!-

-¡hola Splendid, que gran sorpresa encontrarte aquí ¡- Toothy y Sniffles estaban tomando un poco de ponche después de bailar - ¡oye ¿has visto a Cuddles y a Giggles?-

-¡no, recién eh llegado, estaba buscándolos a todos!- Did cogió un vaso y lo lleno del brebaje- ¿saben dónde están los demás?-

-¡Petunia y Handy están por allá, Cuddles y Giggles no sabemos, Flaky y Flippy están por el estacionamiento!- esto último desconcertó al disque héroe

-¡ya veo…!- dio una pausa mirando al piso- ¡bueno, iré a llevarle ponche a mi tía, me gustaría disfrutar la fiesta con ustedes!-

-¡no te preocupes!- dijo Toothy- ¡estaremos esperándote aquí ¡- sin más se retiró de sus amigos aunque siguió pensando en lo que le dijeron sobre Flaky, él no tenía mucha sociabilidad con ella por eso no era posible que la pequeña acepte salir con él, tan solo se vieron en ciertas oportunidades, pero de todas formas él sentía algo por ella, esos sentimientos y pensamientos le confundían un poco, no sabía lo que en verdad pasaba.

Mientras regresaba a la mesa, la bella señora lo observó detalladamente, al ver su rostro comprendió de inmediato que era lo que le entristecía a su joven sobrino…

-dime Splendid, tú una vez me dijiste que había una linda chica que te gustaba… ¿acaso…ella esta con…otra persona?- Did miro rápidamente a su tutora muy sorprendido- soy tu tía, la mujer que te cuido por mucho tiempo, no puedes engañarme con ese rostro tan melancólico-

-la verdad…- se detuvo un momento mientras jugaba con la boca del vaso deslizando su dedo índice-ella y yo no nos conocemos muy bien que digamos, tan solo nos vimos en ciertas ocasiones pero nada más- esta mención dejo pensativa a la señora- pero no te preocupes, si ella está feliz con él, yo no podré hacer más que desearle el bien- su expresión cambio de tristeza a felicidad, la mujer sonrió por aquella decisión que tomo su joven sobrino, no era fácil para él el tener a alguien especial, toda su vida la paso con sus amigos y en su mundo, nunca antes tubo citas o reuniones con chicas de la escuela

-ten por seguro que pronto encontraras a una linda niña que te amara mucho…tanto como yo te amo, querido hijo- la mujer tomo de la mano Splendid, este contesto tomando las manos de la mujer y con una bella sonrisa dijo

-gracias…tía- ambos sonrieron, él se sentía muy bien con ella, era su mejor y única amiga desde hace mucho- sabes, quisiera pedirte un favor-

-claro, ¿Qué deseas hijo?- antes proponer su deseo, el grito de una persona en medio de la pista lo alerto- ¿Qué sucede?- levantándose de su asiento, dio unos pasos hacia la pista de baile para ver de quien se trataba- ¿Flippy?...pero ¿Qué le pasa?- intrigado por el comportamiento de su compañero, Splendid no se percató del extraño silbido agudo sino después –¡ese…ese ruido…¿ACASO SERA…?!- ante el asombro de todos, una luz blanca ilumino todo el lugar para luego ser destruido con una onda expansiva, el impulso mando a volar a varias personas cerca a la mesa de bocaditos, el ponche fue a dar en los cables de la música y de la iluminación, los infortunados que estaban por esa zona fueron receptores de varias descargas eléctricas haciendo que sus cuerpos se negrearan por la rostizada que se daban, las piedras eran lanzadas por la propulsión haciendo de municiones, una de ellas acertó en la pierna izquierda de la señora, Did se percató de ello por el grito de dolor de la señora…

-¡NOO!- Did corrió hacia ella, esta trataba de contener la hemorragia pero era imposible, la herida era grande y profunda- ¡TRANQUILA, TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN!- Splendid se quitó el saco y luego utilizó su camisa para hacer presión en la pierna y detener el exagerado sangrado pero los nervios y el miedo no le facilitaban su trabajo

-¡Did, tenemos que irnos de aquí…vámonos!- Did tomó a la señora por el brazo derecho y lo colocó en su cuello, ambos caminaban torpemente mientras que algunas piedras atravesaban los cuerpos de los otros invitados quienes sirvieron como escudos para ellos- ¡qué horror!- decía la mujer muy asustada- ¡¿qué está ocurriendo?!-

-¡no lo sé…NO LO SÉ!- la tierra temblaba, no podía caminar bien con el peso de la mujer y sus temblorosas piernas, al momento que divisaron la luz de la salida se detuvieron ya que el dolor en la herida era demasiado para la señora. No llegaron a los exteriores, tan solo pudieron llegar a la entrada principal de la escuela, no sabía qué hacer, tenía que salir con su tía a como der lugar, pero en eso los rostros de sus amigos aparecieron en su mente, todos ellos estaban dentro siendo asesinados o heridos por las explosiones o derrumbes de las paredes, tenía que hacer algo aunque le daba mucho miedo adentrase de nuevo

-¿Did…qué pasa hijo?- su rostro de miedo e impotencia del peli celeste cambio a una seria y decidida

-tengo que volver- dijo entre susurros

-¿Qué dices…?- ante el asombro de ella, Did corrió hacia dentro del edifico, la señora trato de levantarse pero el dolor comenzó a punzarle mucho más ¡SPLENDID!- lo último que vio de él fue su silueta desapareciendo en el humo y la oscuridad.

El polvo, las cenizas, el humo, el fuego y las chispas de los cables pelados hacían el difícil trabajo de buscar a sus amigos, con su ante brazo, Splendid se cubrió el rostro impidiendo al toxico aire meterse en sus pulmones mientras avanzaba entre los pasillos inundados de ese vapor negro, todas las decoraciones fueron derretidas en cuestión de segundos, las luces se fundieron con el equipo del DJ, el sonido de las piedras caer asustaban en cada momento al joven friki…

-¡TOOTHY, SNIFFLES… ¿DÓNDE ESTAN?!- con el poco aire que tenía en su pecho, Did gritaba los nombres de sus amigos por respuesta alguna, pero a pesar de ello sería difícil recatarlos ya que una pared de fuego dividía el estadio del colegio, tendría que ingeniárselas para poder adentrarse a las llamas del infierno- agua…necesito agua- recordando el baño más cercano, corrió hacia el lugar para realizar su plan maestro; se comenzó a quitar toda su ropa, hasta la interior, las coloco en el lavadero y las mojo - bien, ahora a ir por ellos- dicho esto, Splendid se colocó su ropa y camino directo a la entrada del estadio- bien…aquí voy…- camino con dificultad, las piedras le impedían la estabilidad y por ende se paraba cayendo al ardiente piso, las cenizas aun encendidas lastimaban sus manos y rodillas, tanto dolor no le impedía seguir buscando a sus amigos aunque ya se estaba dando la idea de rendirse y escapar dejando a su suerte a los jóvenes

-¡AYUDAAA!- de pronto, un grito proveniente del lado sur del estadio alerto a Splendid, este trato de caminar lo más rápido posible entre los escombros, tenía que darse prisa ya que su ropa comenzaba a secarse lo que ocasionaría graves quemaduras en su cuerpo si se llegasen a incendiar- ¡AUXILIOOO!-

-¡SIGUE GRITANDO, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?- Did comenzó a revolotear en el aire, tenía que disipar el espeso humo que le impedía ver a la víctima- ¡RESISTE!- la había encontrado, era una estudiante que quedó atrapada debajo de una gran plancha de concreto, era increíblemente pesado haciendo muy difícil el rescate- ¡tranquila, te sacare de aquí!- Splendid comenzó a ver el gran trozo de piedra, lo observo por todas partes tratando de encontrar algun punto en donde poder levantarlo – bien…listo- colocándose en posición, Splendid puso sus manos debajo de la piedra y comenzó a levantarla, al comienzo era imposible mover tremenda masa de piedra, pero sin darse cuenta comenzó a moverla, la fuerza le llegaba de algún extraño lugar de su cuerpo- ¿pero qué…?- no entendía lo que pasaba pero el grito de agonía de la chica lo devolvió al trabajo, con un gran impulso logro levantar la roca haciendo que cayera detrás de la joven- ¡listo, ¿te encuentras…!- al momento que se acercó a la joven, fue grande la sorpresa que se llevó al ver el cuerpo partido en la mitad, su columna descubierta era lo único que mantenía unido el dorso con las extremidades inferiores, la sangre desparramada y los intestinos fuera de su lugar con sus rellenos en el suelo, trozos de carne aun pegadas en la piedra y pequeños trozos de la columna yacían al costado de la señorita- ¡ pe pero…tu…tu cue…tu cue…!- dado la impresión, Splendid se quedó en shock ante tan desgarradora imagen, la chica aún estaba consiente pero al darse vuelta observo su desgracia mortal, dando un último grito la joven pereció lentamente mientras recostaba su cabeza en el piso, sus ojos se quedaron abiertos mientras moría- ¡yo…yo…!- tanto fue el susto que su cuerpo se paralizo, cayo repentinamente al piso, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, pero si eso fue lo que ocurrió con uno cual sería el desagradable panorama que encontraría más adelante.

Levantándose del suelo con dificultad, camino lentamente con el rostro aun paralizado de la impresión, entre las llamas observo con dificultad algunas cosas negras y rojas que habían debajo de las piedras y otras en el fuego, pero comprendió de inmediato lo que eran esas grandes masas negras, eran los cuerpos de sus amigos, compañeros y maestros, todos los infortunados que no pudieron salvarse yacían regados ante Splendid…

-¿por qué…?- de repente cayó al piso de rodillas, llevó sus manos a su cabeza mientras se balanceaba como un demente encerrado en un manicomio ¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDOOOOO?!- ya no le importaba el fuego acercándose a él, ya no le importaba las cenizas que quemaban su espalda, ya no quería seguir ahí más tiempo, lo único que quería era irse y regresar con ella, con su tutora

-¡alto las manos!- de repente, una voz extraña lo saco de su trance de locura, una luz blanca lo cegó por unos segundos, pero luego pudo ver con claridad a un grupo de hombres vestidos de militar portando armas de largo alcance- ¡levanta las malditas manos o disparamos!- Did aún estaba con los nervios paralizando su cuerpo, lentamente comenzó a levantarse a pesar de sentir ese pesado sentimiento de horro y miedo- ¡avanza lentamente y no intentes nada!- tanto era el miedo que no acato las órdenes del enemigo- ¡eh dicho que te muevas!- de la nada, una cabeza con casco de militar cayo justo en los pies de Splendid, los soldados voltearon para encontrarse con uno de los experimentos ya despiertos- ¡dispárenle!- dijo el jefe del grupo, mientras tanto Splendid se quedó mirando petrificado la cabeza del difunto, no lo dejaba de mirar cuando de pronto escucho una voz muy familiar

-veo que te estas divirtiendo, señorita Petunia- no se podía escuchar bien la conversación, pero la figura de aquel sujeto trajo el recuerdo de su muerte en la azotea junto a Flippy

-¡tú…tú eres…!- trato de dar unos pasos hacia su asesino, pero en eso una figura bañada en sangre paso rápidamente al lado del tipo de morado, este lo esquivo y ataco a aquella criatura roja por detrás- ¿qué está pasando…quienes son ellos?- de la nada, su vista comenzaba a nublarse, sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y extrañamente cambiado, algo en su interior lo estaba matando haciéndole quemar su cabeza, el dolor de las pulsaciones eran muy dolorosas e insoportables-¡MI CABEZA…AAAAAGH!- un grito y el cuerpo caer en el charco de sangre de otros, sus manos temblaban sin poder soltarse la cabeza, el dolor aumentaba más y más, era incontrolable

-vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí?- esa voz, esa persona, Splendid levantó su cabeza tanto como podía sin quitarse las manos de ella, sus ojos se abrieron por completo al ver a esa persona a quien buscaba desde hace mucho tiempo

-Splendont… ¡SPLENDONT!- libero una de sus manos para tratar de alcanzarlo, este por su parte levantó su pie y llevo la mano de su antiguo amigo contra el piso quebrando todos los huesos-¡AAAAAHHH!- un grito de dolor más unas lágrimas, esta escena agrado mucho al enfermo peli rojo-¡¿POR QUÉ…POR QUÉ SPLENDONT?!- decía tratando de comprender aquella acción por parte de su mejor amigo, aquel niño que jamás olvido y quien fue la única persona que creyó en él

-¡JAJAJAJA NO HAS CAMBIADO NADA, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- dijo Dont mientras se colocaba en cuclillas frente a Did- nunca cambiaras, patética basura- tomo el cuello de Splendid y lo llevo con gran velocidad y fuerza contra el piso, en ese ataque aplasto los canales de respiración y fracturo los huesos del cuello, de su boca emergió una gran cantidad de sangre, su respiración era cada vez menor, su vista se nublaba tornándose negra para luego apagarse por completo; estaba muerto.

Un dolor en todo su cuerpo proveniente de una herida que ni él conocía, sentía objetos muy extraños dentro de su masa muscular, abrir los ojos le era imposible ya que algo le obstruía el movimiento de sus parpados, su boca estaba abierta pero siendo bloqueada por un tubo del cual emergía oxígeno, el ambiente era húmedo, tal por decir que estaba dentro de algún líquido, la posición le era incomoda pero por más que tratase no podía moverse, a pesar del dolor que si lo sentía su cuerpo estaba adormecido por alguna extraña sustancia que recorría sus venas llegando hacia su cerebro, entendía que estaba muerto, lo había sentido, pero ¿Cómo puede ser que estando ya difunto pueda sentir todas esas cosas?, en tan pocos esfuerzo, el peli celeste sintió el movimiento de sus dedos, su tacto comenzaba a mejorar, eso quería decir que ya no estaba muerto, que de alguna manera la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad, pero había algo que lo incomodaba, algo que se preguntaba después de haber sentido todas esas manifestaciones; ¿en qué lugar acaba de revivir?...

_-¿Qué es este lugar?_- dijo Splendid en pensamientos_-¿dónde me encuentro…dónde estoy?-_ con todas sus preguntas en mente, Splendid trataba de abrir sus ojos lo más que podía, le era muy difícil ya que tenía los ojos parchados con algún tipo de cinta de pegamento- _debo salir de aquí…debo volver con mis amigos…tengo que…._- antes de continuar, una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la misma voz de su atacante

-veo que ya estas despierto- Splendont estaba parado justo en frente de Did, al parecer el cuerpo de la víctima estaba dentro de una capsula con un líquido especial que neutraliza los movimientos del cuerpo- estarás así por un buen tiempo, tendremos que analizarte lo más rápido posible, así que si quieres salir tendrás que cooperar- los pasos del peli rojo eran notorios ya que hacían vibrar el cristal, Splendid sentía odio, cólera, pero también desilusionado, aquel ser quien tanto quiso, que lo amo como a un hermano de sangre fue capaz de traicionarlo, sentir la muerte por parte de aquel ser especial era una estaca en el corazón, Splendid no quería aceptar el hecho de haber perdido a su amigo, después de todo él fue quien lo saco de su miserable vida

_-¿Por qué…?-_ a pesar de estar en un líquido verdoso, unas cristalinas y puras lagrimas brotaron de los hermosos ojos de Splendid- _¿por qué me haces esto…Splendont?-_

***slash***

_-odiar a la persona que uno ama, tener que vivir con los recuerdos de una bella amistad y verlos desvanecerse a causa de una traición, ya me resigné a la idea de que Splendid cambiaria, todo este tiempo fue una humillación total, cada vez que trataba de hacerle entrar en razón él lo único que hacía era burlarse, degradarme como los demás lo hacían cuando era tan solo un niño, tener que volver a vivir todas esas marginaciones que estuvieron presentes en mi infancia por parte de él, ya mi vida tenía que acabar, tenía que terminar pronto si deseaba ser libre…pero no, aún no debo darme por vencido, aún hay gente allá fuera que me está esperando, tengo que luchar por ellos, tengo que ser fuerte y resistir hasta el último, además tengo que seguir con vida para que ella no sufra por mi dolor, tengo que protegerla ante cualquier costo… Flaky, quien diría que tu estarías conmigo en este horrible lugar…-_

…"_mi cuerpo y mente no podían reaccionar"…_

***slash***

Bueno, eh aquí el siguiente cap. De este fic.

Espero que les agrade y porfa espero sus respuestas

Ante todo quiero agradecer a ciertas personas que están pendientes de mis historias: nomade12 , XxYaCaRoxX y Guniichan

Ya pronto se acabara el año y así también esta historia, pero no teman que pronto subiré un proyecto así de extenso como este, les deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo a todos los lectores, a los que me siguen y a los que no, pásenla muy bien con su familia y amigos, cuidado con los excesos ( xD)

Sin más que decir me despido hasta otro cap.

See you late bye bye y una feliz navidad.


	6. La verdad: Flaky

…"_desde aquella noche, mis pesadillas se volvieron realidad"…_

¡AUXILIO! ¡AYÚDENNOS POR FAVOR!

…"_pensar que en esa noche…lo perdería todo"…_

¡CORRAN CORRAN! ¡NO SE DETENGAN!

…"_mi cuerpo y mente no podían reaccionar"…_

¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR!

…"_la felicidad termino en desgracia"…_

¡SOCORRO! ¡SÁLVENNOS!

…"_la desgracia se tiño de rojo al igual que las paredes de mi alma"…_

¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHG!

…"_el destino lo quiso de esa manera"…_

¡AYÚDENNOS!

3 semanas después del ataque…

Una habitación completamente blanca iluminada por varias luces del mismo color, sin ventanas alrededor, tan solo una puerta de metal con una pequeña rendija, a una esquina de la habitación, una cama llevando consigo un huésped en sus blancas y suaves sabanas, una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos rebeles y de apariencia inofensiva dormía plácidamente mientras una pequeña hilera de baba salía por sus rosados labios…

-Fli…ppy…Petunia…Gi…ggles…Cuddles…- sus recuerdos aparecieron en forma de sueños, uno de ellos fue aquel día de campo junto a sus amigos, y también con su querido soldado- a…migos…- recuerdos, tan solo pequeños momentos de felicidad antes de desaparecer de sus vidas, ella estaba consciente de lo que había ocurrido hace unas semanas atras. Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus bellos ojos carmesí, el brillo característico de ella se veía opaco, tanta era la tristeza de sentirse alejada y sola de sus amigos que nublaron su bello rostro con todas esas amargas lágrimas, cada noche, cada día era lo mismo, una tortura que nunca acaba, todo el tiempo era llevada a una habitación distinta a la que se encuentra, varios tipos la llevaban y le hacían cosas muy extrañas, ella tenía miedo, se sentía indefensa ante las cosas que ocurrían, para más desgracias aquel tipo del quien tanto confió desde muy niños, Splendont, era la razón de su tristeza- ya es…de día- decía mientras levantaba su cabeza y se acomodaba de rodillas en la cama, sinceramente no se sabía si era de día, tarde o noche, solo sabía que el tiempo en el que estaba era demasiado, su cuerpo estaba más delgado que antes, no llegando al punto de exagerar, a pesar de las cosas desastrosas que le hacían, siempre recibía el buen trato de su captor, de ese peli rojo del quien ahora es su nuevo enemigo.

La puerta de metal se abrió, la figura del sujeto que custodiaba su entrada se presentó dentro mientras detrás aparecía otra persona, era él, era el culpable de su tristeza…

-Flaky…- Splendont se acercó dónde estaba la pequeña niña sentada, ella lo miraba muy asustada, las lágrimas deseaban salir de esos entristecidos ojos, ella opto por ponerse a la esquina de la cama, se alejó o más posible de él- tranquila, esta vez vine a conversar- dijo el peli rojo- lo único que quiero es hablar, solo eso- a pesar de todo él siempre se controlaba y actuaba de la forma más caballerosa, pero para Flaky eso no era suficiente, ella lo único que quería era volver con sus amigos y con su amado soldado, Flippy…

***slash***

-¡vestido…listo, zapatos…listo, accesorios…listo, peinado!…hum…oye Flaky, ¿Qué tipo de peinado te gustaría usar?- Giggles estaba ayudando a la pequeña peli roja con los últimos detalles antes de la fiesta

-bueno, yo no soy de peinarme mucho, pero me gustaría que fuera algo sencillo…y si digo sencillo es porque es sencillo, Giggles- sabiendo lo extremista que es la traviesa peli rosa, Flaky trataba de hacerle entender lo que deseaba

-no te preocupes Flaky- Petunia estaba con ellas mientras preparaba el maquillaje para la pequeña- déjame el peinado a mí, Giggles ayudara con lo demás-

-si se trata de la vestimenta entonces diré que ya acabe- dijo Giggles mientras colocaba los zapatos cerca a la cama- bueno, mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho, disculpen chicas pero tengo que irme, yo también tengo que alistarme- ante la mención, Flaky y Petunia se despidieron de ella con un abrazo, después que la traviesa se fuera, Petunia comenzó a buscar en algunas revistas de modas para encontrar algún peinado para su hermana menor

-me alegra que hayas decidido ir a la fiesta- dijo la peli azul sin quitar su vista a la revista- ¿Cómo te invito Flippy?-

-bueno, él…em yo…bueno, fue…no sé cómo decirlo, todo fue tan repentino- como Flaky vivía sola, no tenía a nadie quien la ayudase con los quehaceres de la casa, ella estaba guardando la ropa limpia que trajo de la secadora a su armario- pero en serio me siento feliz…podre pasar una noche junto a él-

-recuerda que si hay boda, yo tengo que ser la primera en ser invitada- este comentario paralizo a la joven niña, su piel se tornó pálida por la sorpresa- jajaja es una broma Flaky, no te tienes que poner así- dijo entre risas

-¡e eso no sonó bi bien!- dijo mientras movía sus manos de manera cómica y tierna- no creo que llegue a eso, yo aún tengo muchos planes antes de casarme…además, él no quedra estar con alguien como yo- Petunia dejo las risas a un lado, lo que dijo Flaky hizo que se molestara- soy tan débil, tan torpe, siempre lo meto en problemas, sé que a él no le gustaría estar conmigo-

-¿eso te lo dijo él o tú lo piensas así?- Petunia se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la pequeña, obviamente muy molesta -¡deja de pensar en todas esas cosas!- tomándola de los hombros- ¡eres una niña muy hermosa, no debes sentirte menos preciada, vales mucho más de lo que te imaginas!- Flaky se quedó pasmada, la reacción de su amiga era algo que no había visto antes- eres única Flaky, no permitiré que digas esas cosas, además estoy segura que Flippy te quiere más de lo que piensas, si no fuera así ya lo hubiera asesinado por el hecho de que te hiciera daño, ¿no lo crees?-

-¡¿a…asesinado?!- era una palabra que no escuchaba muy a menudo, pensar en que un día Flippy fuera de nuevo a la guerra y tuviera que enfrentarse al enemigo…una idea muy dolorosa ya que viviría con la angustia de que algo le pasase o que llegara una noticia que jamás desearía recibir- Pe…Petunia…por favor, no digas esas cosas…por favor- la bella peli azul miro extrañada a su amiga, ella la soltó y volvió a donde se encontraba anteriormente

-no debes tener miedo- dijo con la mirada en la revista- él es un chico fuerte, nada lo detiene, mucho menos mis mortales golpes- esto último soltó una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la peli roja

-pero…él es un soldado, de seguro pronto volverá a irse a la guerra- Petunia volvió a mirarla, esta vez comprendía el temor de su pequeña hermana

-oye Flaky, ¿por qué no te vas con él?- el cuerpo de la niña que petrificado justo mientras doblaba su ropa- digo, ya que él te llevó a su casa y tú a la tuya, de seguro que hicieron "cosas", por ello digo que no habrá problema si viven juntos-

-¡N NO PA PASO NNADA PETUNIA… ¿CO CO COMO PU PUEDES DECIR E E ESO?!- su rostro completamente rojo y su cuerpo escamado por la vergüenza fue una escena muy cómica, Petunia tan solo comenzó a reírse en carcajadas mientras que Flaky trataba de negar lo dicho por su amiga.

Ya después de haber encontrado un estilo para la pequeña, Petunia le dejo las indicaciones para su armado, cosa que fue un poco tedioso ya que Flaky no entendía muy bien sobre esas cosas, lo único que ella hacia era peinar su flequillo, solo con eso le bastaba…

-recuerda Flaky, lo amarras con un colet y colocas es adorno, no te olvides (¬_¬)- dijo la joven peli azul mientras la miraba preocupada

-no te preocupes Petunia, leeré las indicaciones una vez más antes de hacerlo- dicho esto, Petunia se marchó directo a su hogar, Flaky estaba lista para tomar un baño y prepararse- bueno, a alistarme- camino hacia su habitación, comenzó a desnudarse mientras dejaba su ropa en el cesto, tomo una de las toallas que estaban en su cómoda y se dirigió al baño, comenzó a preparar la bañera mientras buscaba detrás del espejo un sobre de champo, su favorito era el de olor a fresa, además esa crema producía muchas burbujas lo que le gustaba a la niña mientras se bañaba- que delicioso huele- decía mientras sacaba el sachet del estante. La bañera ya estaba lista, el agua era tibia, una temperatura perfecta para el tipo de piel de la joven. Lentamente comenzó a sumergirse, un pequeño patito de hule era lo que acompañaba en sus aseos a Flaky, ella gustaba jugar mucho con ese pequeño animal de plástico- estoy muy ansiosa señor patito, esta noche iré a la fiesta de la escuela…pero eso no es todo- tomo al juguete entre sus manos y lo acercó casi a su boca para susurrarle- el chico que me gusta me invito a ir con él… ¡que emoción!- ella sonreía tiernamente mientras jugaba con la espuma, se sentía muy feliz, por desgracia no la paso tan bien al juguete ya que cayó al piso fuera de la bañera. Por un buen tiempo se quedó en el agua mientras se frotaba todas las partes de su cuerpo, luego paso a su rebelde y enredado cabello rojo, el olor del champo era lo que más le agradaba a la hora del baño, ella entono una canción mientras masajeaba su melena- lalala…lala…tararara…laalaaa- estaba muy emocionada, feliz por lo que se acontecía, estar cerca al ser que tanto quiere era un verdadero y bello regalo de graduación.

Ya habiendo terminado el aseo, la pequeña quito el tampón para dejar ir el agua, tomo la toalla y se envolvió su cuerpo y cabello, salió casi mojando el piso, la toalla era casi pequeña…

-después limpiare esto- dijo mirando el charco- ahora tengo que alistarme- fue directo al espejo, ahí en la mesa estaban los peines y maquillajes que le dejaron sus amigas antes de marcharse- bien, hora de la acción- tomo el peine y comenzó a pasarlo entre sus cabello, al comienzo era algo doloroso ya que sacaba una gran cantidad de mechones, con las demás pasadas fue menos, cogiendo un colet negro amarro una parte de su cabello en el lado izquierdo formando una media cola, como lo tenía su amiga peli azul antes. Coloco unos ganchos para que no se soltara, luego tomo un adorno que compro con el vestido; una hermosa rosa negra con escarcha plateada, era un bello adorno para el cabello- espero que le guste- decía en mención del peli verde- bueno, aquí voy- con sumo cuidado, coloco la flor en el lugar indicado por ella, con el broche del adorno sujeto el cabello mientras llevaba un último gancho para sujetarlo, por si las dudas.

Ya estaba listo la parte de arriba, ahora tenía que vestirse antes de que llegara por ella…

-TIIIIIIRIIIIIIIN….- el timbre anunciaba la llegada de su amado Flippy- ese debe ser… ¡Y YA VOY…U UN MOMENTO!- Flaky fue hacia su ventana para avisarle a su pareja- ¡de prisa…de prisa!- decía mientras se colocaba los zapatos, el vestido y los accesorios, fue un poco dificil pero al final lo logro. Tomo carrera al primer piso y luego a la sala, al momento que abrió la puerta pudo ver el rostro de sorpresa que tenía el joven soldado por ella

-wow Flaky…te…te luciste- Flaky se quedó roja de los nervios-en serio, te ves muy hermosa-

-gra gracias, Flippy…tú…tú también, te ves muy…atractivo- Flippy estaba luciendo un estilo nada casual, pero siendo como es él a Flaky no le importaba, es más, a ella le gusto esa apariencia

-bueno, hay que irnos…las…las damas primero- Flaky se sorprendió como Flippy la reverenciaba mientras le abría la puerta, ella camino al asiento muy emocionada y nerviosa, era una sensación muy extraña pero a la vez muy romántica.

El camino fue algo aburrido, no había palabras por parte de ambos, todo fue silencio, un incómodo silencio. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Flippy entro al estacionamiento seleccionado por los docentes, el cual estaba en la entrada principal…

-ya llegamos, espera aquí Flaky- Flippy bajo de su asiento y se dirigió al de su compañera, ella lo miro muy sonrojada, él le alcanzo su manos y ella lo tomo con delicadeza- vayamos- dijo, su mirada expresaba ternura y cariño, algo que hacia acelerar el corazón de la niña

-s…si- mientras caminaban hacia la entrada, Flaky se sentía un poco avergonzada por su atuendo, nunca antes había vestido de esa forma, y más para alguien muy especial

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto el peli verde

-nada, tan solo que no me acostumbro a vestirme así- dijo mientras estiraba el ruedo del vestido hacia abajo, a Flippy le pareció muy lindo y gracioso por ende soltó una pequeña risa- ¡no no es motivo para reírse!- dijo la pequeña enojada y con sus mejillas rojas

-lo siento, es que te ves…te ves muy linda haciendo esas cosas- esto sí que dejo pasmada a Flaky, nadie antes le dijo eso, ella se ruborizo mucho más al igual que el joven soldado- ven, sigamos, los demás estarán esperándonos- la calidez de la mano de Flippy hacia estremecer a la joven, ella se sentía muy feliz al tenerlo cerca.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del estadio, ambos lograron presenciar al pequeño grupo de amigos quienes recién se saludaban…

-¡Flaky… ¿Por qué estas detrás de Flippy?!- Toothy miro medio raro a la peli roja, está por su parte aún se sentía avergonzada

-¡yo…es que…me da un poco de vergüenza…vestir así!- Flippy se molestó un poco y tomo la mano de la niña para luego colocarla delante de él

-¡wow Flaky, te ves muy linda!- Giggles se acercó a ella mientras brillaban sus ojos de manera exagerada- ¡ese vestido te acentúa muy bien, sabía que te haría lucir espectacular!-

-¡gra…gracias Giggles!- dijo la pequeña muy apenada y sonrojada

-¡bueno chicos, hay que divertirnos a lo grande!- Cuddles alzo una copa de ponche al aire, sus amigos tomaron sus vasos hicieron lo mismo- ¡por los amigos!

-¡POR LOS AMIGOS!-dijeron todos en unísono mientras chocaban sus copas.

-¡oigan, hay que ir a bailar, la fiesta es espectacular!- Toothy tomo de los brazos a Sniffles y a Nutty, Cuddles y Giggles se le unieron, sin embargo Petunia y compañía se fueron a otra parte, esto mismo hicieron Flippy y Flaky ya que a él no le agradaba bailar

-no me gusta bailar, prefiero irme al estacionamiento a tomar aire fresco- a Flaky le sorprendió su actitud, pero estaba decidida que esta noche sería la mejor de sus vidas y nada ni nadie lo arruinaría

-entonces…de déjame…acompañarte- dijo nerviosa

-de acuerdo, pero antes ve a traerme algo de beber- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- el mío lo quiero con bastante hielo- Flaky se quedó a pensar por que el cambio de actitud, antes de venir él se comportó como todo un caballero, ahora se porta de manera seria

-¿Qué le pasara?- pensó mientras miraba alejarse al peli verde- creo que…Flippy…gracias- a pesar de que a Flippy no le agraden estos tipos de eventos, lo hizo tan solo con una gran razón; estar al lado de la persona especial para él, ella- espero que Nutty no se haya acabado todo el ponche-recordando el encargo, Flaky camino a la mesa de bocaditos, ahí tomo dos vasos y los lleno de ponche, uno tenía hielo, el otro no ya que la bebida de por si estaba muy fría y seria dañino para su frágil pulmón.

Una vez servido, camino hacia el exterior mientras trataba de equilibrarse, la música y las luces mareaban un poco a Flaky, pero no paso mucho para que llegase donde el joven soldado…

-Fli…Flippy…traje bebidas…tómala por favor- Flippy cogió su respectivo vaso, ella pensaba en las cosas que podría decir o hacer en un momento como ese, estar de nuevo en ese incomodo silencio no le agradaba mucho que digamos, pero una palabras por parte del veterano la altero

-sabes Flaky, jamás estuve en una fiesta, y mucho menos acompañado de alguien tan bella como tú- Flaky lo miro sorprendida, al comienzo no sabía que decir, pero luego se tranquilizó unos segundos para responderle

-e es lo mismo conmigo- al comienzo tartamudeo un poco pero luego se relajó- tampoco tuve esta oportunidad-pero de nuevo, los nervios tomaron posesión de sus piernas haciéndolas temblar notoriamente-…gra gracias, Flippy… gracias…por acompañarme…en serio- su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, cerro sus ojos ya que la vergüenza no la dejaba tranquilizarse, pero de pronto sintió como unos grandes brazos la tomaban por la cintura, ella abrió sus hermosos ojos mirando fijamente a su amado soldado

-no tienes por qué…- su bella mirada, su hermosa sonrisa y ese brillo extraño pero sensual hacían que la pequeña se ruborizara y acelerara su respiración, su corazón palpitaba mucho más rápido, sentía como si fuese a salirse de su pecho. No se percató de que Flippy había colocado una rosa frente a ella, Flaky miro aquella bella flor con mucha ternura, era un hermoso gesto por parte de su querido veterano- yo también deseaba venir contigo al baile-

-Flippy…es…muy linda- sus labios formaban una preciosa sonrisa, esto provocó una reacción al joven, ella sintió como las manos de él se posaban en su suave rostro mientras esos cristales verdosos se posicionaban en las bellas gemas carmesí de ella

-desde hace mucho tiempo…eh deseado hacer esto- Flaky miro sorprendida a Flippy, este por su parte se acercaba lentamente haciendo sentir su respiración, Flaky comenzó a agitarse mucho más, un cierto aroma se impregno en la nariz de la peli roja, era una fragancia masculina y muy deliciosa, ¿será acaso la esencia de su amado o alguna loción que se hecho para la ocasión?, no le importaba, tan solo deseaba corresponder a aquella petición que su amado requería, quería sentir los suaves labios de él lo más pronto posible…pero de pronto, un olor diferente al de Flippy apareció en el aire, era un olor metálico, un aroma medio agrio y putrefacto, Flaky se detuvo por unos instantes para saber de dónde provenía aquel repulsivo olor aunque le sería difícil con la poca luz que ofrecía la luna, pero de pronto, detrás de una columna, logro divisar una figura idéntica al de Flippy ¿acaso era un espejismo lo que veía o una mala jugada de los nervios y la noche?, no estaba segura de lo que pasaba cuando de pronto

-¡DULCES!-el grito de su amigo Nutty hizo reaccionar a tiempo a Flaky, pero no fue lo mismo para su amado Flippy, este cayo golpeándose su cabeza contra el pavimento, obviamente Flaky se asustó al escuchar el estruendo del cráneo contra el concreto, pero gracias a dios él recobro el conocimiento. Cuando Flippy quería levantarse, Flaky lo detuvo sujetando su cintura, sabía que si lo dejaba ir, Nutty acabaría tirado en el rio dentro de una bolsa

-¡por favor, no hagas una locura!- decía mientras apretaba más a Flippy, a pesar del insignificante estrujamiento que daba la niña, Flippy opto por aceptar su petición- lo siento Flippy, te golpeaste la cabeza por mi culpa, lo siento, en verdad lo siento-

-no te preocupes, no es nada grave- ella guardo el pequeño pañuelo con el que limpio una pequeña mancha de sangre en la herida cuando de pronto- Flaky, yo…-antes de continuar, Flippy recibió una llamada anónima para ella, este no tuvo más opción que contestar-¿Qué pasa imbécil?... ¿Qué?, no te escucho bien, repite lo que dijiste…habla más alto, no puedo escucharte por la música- Flaky noto el cambio de seriedad de su compañero, esto le preocupo mucho

-¡hey imbécil ¿Qué sucede?!... evacuar…evacuar…eva…- de repente, el rostro de Flippy palideció haciendo asustar más a la pequeña

-Flippy… ¿Qué…ocurre…?- ante el temor, Flaky trato de hacer reaccionar al veterano, pero este se levantó súbitamente mientras con total terror caminaba hacia el interior del estadio

-¡…no no no NO NO NO!- Flippy corrió dejando a lado a Flaky, ella, aterrada corrió siguiéndolo, al principio no lo encontró pero después de hacerlo fue directo y muy preocupada

-Flippy ¿Qué sucede?- notando la extraña alteración del soldado, Flaky se preocupó de que algo malo sucediese, algo que pudiera afectar su otra personalidad…pero un momento, ¿Cómo es que puede recordar eso?

-Flaky, tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo el peli verde, la pequeña aun no entendí lo que se acontecía - necesitamos buscar a los demás, ayúdame a encontrarlos- antes de que pudiera contestar, un silbido aguda se propago en todo el estadio, Flaky no conocía objeto alguno que haga ese ruido, aunque al ver el rostro de pánico de su amado veterano anunció una desgracia- corran…¡CORRAN!- todo el mundo volteo a verlo, nadie entendía el porqué de su grito, otros lo ignoraron pero el ruido se hizo más sonoro, esta vez todos se percataron, se percataron muy tarde…Flaky dio media vuelta tan solo para que una fuerza hiciera volar su cuerpo cayendo quien sabe dónde, su mente se apagó, el recibir tal impacto hiso que perdiera la razón, estaba indefensa ante cualquier suceso consecuente.

Oscuridad, oscuridad total, era lo único que podía sentir, ver, oler, todo lo que conocía ya no estaban, sentía un vacío muy grande dentro de ella, no sabía por qué, su cuerpo daba pasos, leves pasos entre la oscuridad, sin saber cómo lo lograba comenzaba a caminar, no había luz, el sonido que realizaba con sus zapatos no lo percataba, parecía que todo era eliminado en ese oscuro y sepulcral lugar…

-este camino…es muy largo- decía de la manera más tranquila que uno puede decir en un momento así-debo…seguir…caminando- su apariencia daba como el de un muerto viviente, sin sentido de la orientación caminaba a través de esa profundidad oscura, no había nada que la detuviese, nada…pero de pronto, una pequeña figura apareció entre las sombras, una extraña luz alumbro a aquella persona, los ojos carmesí de la joven, los cuales estaban apagados o decir sin brillo, volvieron a la normalidad mientras observaba al sujeto frente a ella-¿Quién…eres tú…?- la peli roja extendió su mano para tocar a ese ser iluminado, este dio unos pasos adelante, se acercó un poco más done Flaky, ella por su parte estaba asustada pero por algún motivo no retrocedía, algo le decía que no lo hiciera-¿ quién eres?- la luz ilumino su rostro, era idéntico al de ella, solo un pequeño detalle los diferenciaba; aquella persona era un varón, era de cabello rojizo al igual que ella, tenía los mismos ojos carmesí como ella, su contextura y tamaño eran como el de ella, pero su fisionomía daba por entender que era un chico- ¿acaso…tú eres…yo?- dijo sin mostrar temor o asombro alguno-dime…por favor, ¿quién eres tú…?- el joven no dijo palabra alguna, su única acción fue señalarle un camino oculto entre las tinieblas, ella observo el lugar pero cuando regreso la mirada al joven, este había desparecido, ya no había esa extraña pero cálida luz que lo rodeaba. Sin más demora, Flaky se dirigió a ese camino, aquel que estaba manchado de sangre, piedras blancas y flores marchitas, era un camino espectral, muy terrorífico y psicótico- este camino…este camino me llevará a la luz…pero… ¿Cómo es que lo sé?- se preguntaba sin parar en su caminata, antes de que siguiera con sus intrigas, una luz muy blanca alumbro su rostro, era la luz de la salida de aquel horrible y tétrico lugar…

-Flaky…mi pequeña Flaky- la niña sentía que esa voz quien la llamaba estaba muy cerca de ella, tanto que podía percibir la respiración de la persona- despierta, ya descansaste mucho tiempo-

-Splen…Splendont…- al rencontrarse con la persona que cuido de ella desde niños hizo sentir una gran tranquilidad, se sentía a salvo de lo que haya sucedido en la escuela- Splendont, ¿Dónde…dónde estoy?- Flaky recorrió el espacio con su mirada, era un lugar de apariencia fría, metálico, no había mucho que contemplar, lo que si llamo la atención de la joven fue un aparato muy extraño para ella, trato de levantarse pero sintió que sus muñecas y tobillos estaban sujetos por algo, ella trato de zafarse pero era inútil, estaban muy bien apretados- ¡qué…qué es esto…Splendont ¿Qué pasa aquí?- el miedo volvió, pese a tener cerca a una de las personas en quien puede confiar

-Flaky, tienes que calmarte- Splendont se acercó a ella y la tomo del rostro, ella aún se sentía asustada por lo que no podía calmarse aunque el peli rojo se lo pidiera amablemente- ¡CÁLMATE FLAKY, DEJA DE MOVERTE!- el grito si surto efecto, Flaky se detuvo, no porque se lo haya pedido, sino el haberle gritado de esa manera-¡quédate tranquila o me aras el trabajo más difícil!- su comportamiento era distinto cuando andaba con ella, Flaky tan solo empezó a temblar del miedo

-¡di dime… ¿q que es e este lugar?!- sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, signos de llanto ante la situación

-es6te será tu nuevo hogar, Flaky- dijo Splendont- desde ahora permanecerás aquí, lejos de todo contacto exterior- Flaky no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-acaso… ¿ACASO TÚ ME RAPTASTE?- en ese momento ya no pudo controlarse, intento hacer lo posible para zafarse de esas esposas pero una picadura la tranquilizó, al parecer su querido ex amigo le introdujo una sustancia en su cuerpo provocando el adormecimiento total – por qué…¿por qué…Splendont?- sentía que su cuerpo caía en un abismo sin fondo, lo único que pudo decir antes de cerrar sus ojos fue en mención de su ahora enemigo, luego un nombre apareció en su mente, un solo nombre que la aria sentir esperanzas- sálvame…Flippy…-

***slash***

-tan solo quiero conversar contigo, es lo único que quiero- Splendont se acercaba más y más a Flaky, ella por su parte se tapó los oídos mientras se arrinconaba en la esquina de la cama, Dont no tenía más remedio que utilizar la fuerza- ¡DEJAME HABLAR, SOLO ESO DESEO FALKY!- tomándola de las muñecas, la pequeña dio un grito, no de dolor, un grito de miedo y tristeza ¡si no nos ayudas entonces no podremos dejarte en paz, tienes que decirme como activar tus poderes, tienes que mostrármelo Flaky!-

-¡ya te dije que no lo sé! ¡NO SE DE LO QUE ESTAN HABLANDO!- ella comenzó a llorar, quería quitarse a su opresor pero era tanta la fuerza que no lo conseguía - ¡DEJAME IR, NO QUIERO SEGUIR EN ESTE LUGAR POR FAVOR!- dijo mientras pataleaba tratando de liberarse

-¡no puedo…no puedo dejarte ir!- sin más, Splendont tomo de la nuca a la niña y prosiguió a besarla bruscamente, ella hizo fuerza en el pecho de él pero era demasiado fuerte, un gruñido de dolor hizo que ambos se separara, una hilera de sangre salía del labio del peli rojo- ¡MALDITA SEAS FLAKY!- una bofetada hizo caer de la cama a la indefensa niña, ella toco la zona de su rostro donde fue recibido el golpe- ¡¿QUIERES VOLVER DONDE ÉL CIERTO?! ¡¿ES ESO VERDAD?!- SU FURIA SE EXPRESABA EN SU ROSTRO, Flaky lo miraba con terror y pánico, si fue capaz de golpearla seria capas de cualquier cosa

-¡déjame ir…no quiero estar aquí, no quiero estar con ellos, no quiero estar contigo!- otro golpe callo en el otro lado de su rostro, esta vez produciendo una pequeña herida en su labio- ¡TE ODIO SPLENDONT!-

-¡NO VOLVERAS A VER LA LUZ DEL SOLO, JAMAS EN TU MALDITA VIDA!- la dejo en el suelo sangrando y llorando mientras él se retiraba, no sin antes de decir sus últimas palabras del día-¡ te juro Flaky, te juro que le arrancare la cabeza a ese malnacido soldado y te lo traeré en bandeja de plata, te lo juro!- la puerta se cerró causando un estruendo en la habitación, Flaky se apoyó en el piso mientras sus lágrimas caían

-Flippy….por favor… ¡SALVAMEEEE!-

***slash***

En la base ka-pow, en una de las salas del hospital, Flippy, quien permanecía dormido mientras la maquina le quitaba el exceso de sedante que aun quedaba en su cuerpo, despertó súbitamente mientras su cuerpo sudaba de manera anormal…

-¡Flaky…!- dijo entre jadeos

-¿hum? ¿Qué pasa Fli-chan?- Lummpy estaba sentado cerca a la ventana con una taza de café caliente

-sentí...sentí que Flaky me llamaba…fue raro, escuche su voz pidiendo ayuda…-el peli celeste lo miro extrañado

-¿en serio…?...hum, nunca antes me había pasado algo así, de seguro son cosas tuyas- volvió su vista al panorama, Flippy volvió a recostarse

-sí, creo que tienes razón…deben ser cosas mías…- volvió a cerrar sus ojos, dentro de sus pensamientos estaba Fliqpy quien permanecía recostado debajo de un árbol

-**ese grito**- dijo- **ese grito fue de ella, lo presiento…**- Flippy lo miro de manera seria, él también lo sabía pero alterarse no resolvería nada, tenía que recuperarse para así poder rescatarla

_-"tengo que ser fuerte"_- decía mientras hacía puño con su mano- _"tengo que volverme mucho más fuerte, así lograre derrotar a esos malditos de "T", también…-_ su mirada se tornó sombría y demoniaca- _matare a ese miserable de Mole y al malnacido de Splendont…y más por ello, tengo que recuperar a Splendid…y a mi pequeña Flaky"-_

***slash***

Eh aquí el sgte cap.

Espero les guste y no se preocupes que en los sgtes cap. Los are más largos como les gusta

Aquí terminan todos los acontecimientos tal cual paso para cada uno

Sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye

Psdta: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO¡


	7. Rivalidades

_**K-POWM, una de las grandes organizaciones anticorrupción que contribuyen con el ejercito del estado, aquel ejército que fue destituido de su cargo y nombrando a todos sus integrantes como renegados del gobierno; KAPOW y K-POWM se formaron con el propósito de recuperar y proteger a las personas que fueron utilizadas para experimentos ilegales y secretos por parte del gobierno como finalidad de guerra, sus principales líderes son ahora los subordinados de quien fue el creador de la organización, más conocido como el Mayor, pero dada las circunstancias las acciones se realizaran bajo el mandato del segundo a cargo de KAPOWM; Lummpy, y el general de la base K-POWM; Rat.**_

_**Ahora, debido a los ataques por parte de la organización "T", la base de K-POWM es utilizada como refugio para los sobrevivientes de la base principal y a los ciudadanos que recibieron la peor parte, la ciudad está completamente destruida ya que los enemigos no podían dejar evidencia de sus actos.**_

En el sector "C" de la base, un grupo de soldados estaban en la entrega de alimentos para los civiles, dentro del grupo de ayuda se encontraban ciertos niños quienes se encargaban de acomodar las cajas de comidas…

-y pensar que ya pasaron 3 semanas- Toothy estaba abriendo unas cajas de galletas, Sniffles por su parte estaba calculando los productos sobrantes en la lista de inventario que le entregaron- me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán Giggles y Handy?, hace mucho que no vuelven en sí-

-sobrevivir de una explosión ya es mucho para uno- contesto Sniffles con la mirada en la hoja- extraño mucho a mis amigos pero ellos tienen que estar bajo custodia por ese asunto, la verdad sigo sin entender muy bien todo sobre ese tema de los experimentos…pero bueno- tomando un poco de aire- aquí faltan 2 paquetes de sodas- ambos chicos voltearon a ver a su amigo caramelo, este estaba con las latas de la bebida en la boca

-oye Nutty, si te tomas todo eso te enfermaras, consume pero de manera moderada- el chico caramelo se detuvo, coloco las latas en orden y como si fuera la carrera mundial termino con todo en un segundo- bueno, al menos lo ordenaste ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa

-este Nutty jamás cambiara, siempre será nuestro impulsivo y divertido amigo- decía Sniffles mientras daba los últimos checks en la lista

-¡dejen de holgazanear y terminen su trabajo!- uno de los soldados que custodiaba el sector apareció al escuchar la conversación de los jóvenes

-¡lo sentimos, seguiremos con nuestro trabajo!- dijeron Toothy y Sniffles, Nutty aún tenía una lata de soda en su boca

-de prisa, acá fuera están esperando por sus alimentos- una vez que se fue el soldado, los muchachos comenzaron a chistar de rabia por el trato del superior

-¡bah!, solo porque son soldados piensan que haremos lo que ellos quieren, somos niños, no somos objetos- Sniffles presionaba su grueso lapicero para canalizar su furia- ya verán, cuando necesiten resolver una gran ecuación no se atreverán a pedirme ayuda sin un perdón- en pose de héroe- ¡eh dicho!-

-vaya…Sniffles, sí que te pasaste esta ves- Toothy lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como quien diciendo "como tú digas" (e.e)- mejor no hagamos problemas, recuerden que más tarde iremos a ver a los chicos, Cuddles y Petunia de seguro se sienten muy solos, hay que animarlos- ante la idea del pecoso, Sniffles y Nutty alzaron sus dedos pulgares en forma de confirmación y más un "por ellos" que luego fue alcanzado de nuevo por el soldado en guardia.

No muy lejos del lugar, Lummpy se dirigía al sector "A" para la rutinaria inspección de los sobrevivientes del ataque…

-tener que controlar los tres sectores cada día es muy aburrido- Lummpy caminaba como un zombi debido al duro trabajo que realizaba para mantener el orden en toda la base- necesito unas grandes vacaciones- dijo rascándose su sedoso cabello celeste

-tendrás que pensar en vacaciones después de esta guerra, querido amigo- Rat apareció detrás de Lummpy, este llevaba consigo unos documentos en mano- tengo estos registros del sector "A", los índices indican que perdimos unas 20 personas, aún hay 15 en observación-

-jehhh….de las 1450 personas que habitaban en esta ciudad, solo 750 sobrevivieron, que trágico el saber que no pudimos hacer más por ellos- decía el joven maestro mientras observaba los números en el registro- bueno, creo que no hay necesidad de ir a ese sector, me largo- dio media vuelta y camino por donde vino

-¿ira al sector "B"?- pregunto el trigueño- recuerde que tiene que mantener un registro total de todos los sectores, yo ya le ayude con el de "A"-

-ehhhh…de acuerdo, ire ire ire…pero antes veré a mis queridos alumnos- como una caricatura, Lummpy desapareció del pasillo donde se encontraba ante el asombro de su compañero, este por su parte se quedó pasmado por la velocidad del peli celeste

-cuando se le ordena hacer su trabajo, él es el primero en salir corriendo… pero que general tan haragán tenemos aquí- Rat fue por otro camino, tenía que hacer una visita al centro de registros de los sectores para entregar la información del sector "A".

Caminando a paso lento, la bella peli azul rondaba cerca de las habitaciones donde se hospitalizaba su amado obrero, ella aún permanecía con su opaco semblante, su mirada triste y sin ánimos…

-¿hum?, ¡holaaaaaaa Petuni-chaaaan!- en su camino apareció el joven maestro, este la tomo de la cabeza y la froto haciendo que su cabellos se revoloteara- ¿Cómo te encuentras, mi bella alumna preferida?- decía con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro

-no creo que deba decírtelo, tú bien sabes cómo están las cosas aquí- respondió con la mirada fija en su asesino- además, no te di la confianza para que me trates así, recuerda que aún eres la persona que me asesino hace mucho tiempo atrás- decía mientras se acomodaba el cabello

-jejejeje ¿no crees que ya deberíamos dejar el pasado atrás?, caminemos al futuro- Lummpy se acercó un poco a ella pero la reacción fue sorpresivo para él

-¡no te atrevas a tocarme!- Petunia aparto con un golpe la mano del joven maestro- ¡nadie volverá a tocarme, nadie se atreverá a hacerme daño, ni a mí ni a mis amigos y más a Handy, A NADIE MÁS!- quieta como estatua, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus apagados y sombríos ojos, Lummpy la miraba tristemente mientras se frotaba la mano

-sé que…sé que soy el responsable de tu tristeza- dijo en voz baja casi al punto del susurro- pero te prometo que les devolveré la felicidad a todos, en especial a ti- al momento que Petunia alzo su mirada pudo observar una cálida y tierna sonrisa por parte del peli celeste, luego ella bajo su rostro y miro para otro lado

-has que Handy despierte, tan solo así podrás hacerme feliz- sin más Petunia prosiguió con su caminata, Lummpy no dijo nada y continuo su recorrido, aunque los pensamientos de culpa rondaban por su mente.

En otra parte de la base, cerca al sector "C", Cuddles estaba sentado cerca de una pequeña terraza que daba con el almacén de armas, vehículos y entre otros mecanismos de ataque. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, pero sus pensamientos estaban fijos en su querida Giggles quien aún permanecía dormida…

-ya llegara el día Giggles, llegara el día en que vuelvas a abrir los ojos, mientras yo…yo estaré esperando por eso- como una brisa del mar, el viento sopló de tal forma que hizo levantar los dorados cabellos del joven

-¿piensas estar ahí todos los días?- detrás de él, Flippy hacia su aparición en muletas ya que aún su cuerpo no se recuperaba por completo de todas las toxinas implantadas por el enemigo en su secuestro- deberías estar haciendo algo productivo en vez de desperdiciar tu maldita vida-

-¿acaso te molesta mi forma de vivir la vida?- dijo el chico conejo sin darle la mirada, el veterano por su parte fue directo a otra banca la cual estaba al costado que la de Cuddles

-no- respondió- tan solo que deberías prepararte por si algo más llegase a suceder, recién acabas de entrar en un mundo muy peligroso, cada día es un riesgo ya que no se sabe quién morirá o quien vivirá, si tanto quieres proteger a esa niña entonces tienes que hacerte fuerte- en ese momento la mirada de Flippy se tornó oscura y melancólica- tienes que hacerte fuerte…si quiere proteger a los que amas…tienes que hacerlo- Cuddles noto ese cambio de aura que contorneaba al cabizbajo militar

-lo dice la persona que dejo que se llevaran a Flaky y al Splendid- en ese momento Flippy abrió sus ojos por lo comentado haciendo que comenzara a enfurecerse, al comienzo Cuddles no lo noto- supuestamente tú eres fuerte, si así fuera entonces estaríamos todos en este lugar, no esparcidos con los enemigos- los ojos del veterano comenzaron a tornarse un amarillo mostaza metálico- volverse fuerte…¡jah!, lo que dices son puras excusas, niegas ser el causante de la desaparición de ellos dos pero todo el mundo sabe lo inútil que puedes llegar a ser cuando la situación te requiere- la ira lo prendía, en su mente Fliqpy estaba soportando con todas sus fuerzas el salir al exterior y darle una golpiza al peli amarillo- excusas y más excusas…tú no puedes hacer nada porque eres una falsedad ¡jamás te importo alguien, jamás!- sin soportarlo más, Fliqpy hizo su aparición y de un rápido movimiento tomo del cuello a Cuddles, este se conmociono y trato de zafárselo pero gracias a la poca fuerza que tenía el veterano debido a los tranquilizantes, Flippy cayó al piso derrotado- ¡NO TE VASTO MATARME ESA VEZ, AHORA QUIERES VOLVERLO A HACER…ERES UN MALDITO PSICOPATA!-

-**un…psicópata…-**de la nada, Fliqpy se levantó sin el apoyo de las muletas, se quedó quieto pero con un aspecto muy temerario, listo para atacar a su presa- **te enseñare lo que es ser un psicópata**-

***slash***

-si colocamos estas cajas en esta pila lograremos obtener un espacio extra para la siguiente carga- Sniffles calculaba los espacios dentro del almacén de provisiones mientras que Toothy colocaba los productos según como lo indicaba el joven peli celeste

-tan solo unas cajas más y podremos ver a Cuddles y a Petunia- decía con mucha alegría y entusiasmo el pequeño pecoso mientras cargaba y colocaba las cajas de galletas en la pila – pero ¿Qué haremos con ellos?, seria aburrido si tan solo vamos y ya-

-lo sé, no somos buenos para organizar cosas como lo hacía Giggles- decía Sniffles con la mirada triste en la hoja, Toothy también entristeció ante la mención

-quiero galleta…-Nutty por otra parte estaba recostado en el suelo sobre algunas cajas vacías mientras se lamentaba por el hambre que tenia

-sí, yo también tengo ganas de comer- le continuo el ya exhausto pecoso, quien se recostó contra la pared- deberíamos decirle al encargado sobre la comida, ya no podre seguir trabajando si no tengo nada en mi estómago-

-¡según las probabilidades de que una persona pueda sobrevivir sin comida y agua alrededor de un mes es de 35%! - Sniffles se puso en modo de científico mientras hacía caricaturas en el aire con sus manos, cosa que sus amigos no entendían-¡así que si contamos la última comida que tuvimos más el tiempo que empleamos para realizar estas labores, restándole la fuerza requerida y la cantidad de deshidratación tendríamos como resultado 4.7%, lo que sería una pequeña fracción por ende aún tenemos energía para más rato!-

-….- Toothy y Nutty se miraron y luego miraron a su amigo con un gesto de ¿QUÉ?

-¡así es amigos míos, no hay necesidad de consumir alimento o liquido alguno si aún contamos con un gran porcentaje de energía!- al momento de terminar su discurso, un soldado encargado de la entrega de alimentos a los trabajadores estaba detrás escuchando

-bueno, si es así entonces me tendré que ir- decía el soldado con los tapes de comida

-¡ESPEREEEEEEE!- Toothy y Nutty corrieron donde el joven para luego treparse encima de él y arañarlo o golpearlo para que deje la comida, en cambio Sniffles los miraba decepcionados

-¡cielos, teniendo tanta reserva de energía podríamos continuar sin problema alguno- dijo el pequeño genio acomodándose los lentes

-¡CALLATEEEE!- dijeron sus amigos al unísono

-vaya vaya…veo que tenemos diversión aquí- decía Lummpy mientras llegaba a la escena del bullicio- ¿hum…por qué te llevas la comida de los muchachos?- pregunto al pobre soldado quien yacía en el suelo con huellas de pisadas y algunos moretones en su cara, incluido los arañazos por parte de Nutty

-escuche al niño de allá decir que no necesitaban comida, por eso me estaba retirando pero estos salvajes me atacaron por la retaguardia- el pobre hombre señalaba a los dos atacantes con mucho terror y pánico

-¡fue culpa de Sniffles!- prosiguió Nutty- ¡él dijo que no necesitábamos comida, es falso, muy falso!-

-todo fue un mal entendido- Toothy agrego para defender a su amigo, cosa que le molesto que el chico caramelo lo culpara- pero ese tipo no debió escuchar lo que Sniffles decía, debió tan solo dejar la comida-

-jehhhhh…bueno, como todo ya paso entonces prosigan en almorzar, los necesito bien fuertes para un trabajito especial- ante de retirarse Toothy lo detuvo

-disculpe maestro, teníamos planeado visitar a Petunia y Cuddles, ellos han estado muy solos desde hace mucho, además por el trabajo no pasamos mucho tiempo con ellos- la mirada del joven docente cambio de estúpida a seria

-¿y qué pasa con Flippy? ¿Acaso no piensan visitarlo también?- esta pregunta puso muy nerviosos y avergonzados a los niños- ahora que saben muchas cosas entiendo su miedo hacia la gente de este lugar

-¡excepto a mi…!- decía el pobre soldado aun en el piso y llorando cómicamente

-bueno él no importa- contesto Lummpy señalando al hombre caído- pero Flippy también es parte de ustedes, él estudio con ustedes, debo admitir que no es un pacífico adolecente, que no sabe controlar su temperamento, que siempre hace lo que quiere, que nunca le gusta comer de más, no le agrada las conversaciones por internet, prefiere ver las películas de terror en blanco y negro, su armario está lleno de ropa completamente igual, es malo con las matemáticas…- los cuatro presentes se quedaron viéndolo- el punto es este-

-(plop, caída tipo anime)-

-él es un ser humano y cualquier ser humano puede equivocarse, él lo ha hecho muchas veces pero eso no impide que pueda llegar a ser un gran amigo-

***slash****

-¡PIENSAS MATAR A TODOS PARA PODER ESTAR TRANQUILO ¿VERDAD?!- Cuddles empujaba con toda su fuerza el dorso de Fliqpy para alejarlo, sus cuerpos estaban en el suelo mientras uno trataba de cortar el yugular de su víctima, este se resistía tomando de la muñeca a su atacante y la otra empujando en el pecho- ¡NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMES A MIS AMIGOS!- a sorpresa del veterano, la fuerza del Cuddles aumentó considerablemente haciendo retroceder al atacante, su mirada comenzaba a cambiar, Fliqpy sabía lo que ocurriría si el ente despertaba

**-¡eso es, despierta, así tendré más motivos para destrozarte patético anim!-** antes de concluir con su amenaza, Fliqpy fue derribado con un certero golpe en el estómago, sangre y saliva salieron de su boca, en el suelo se encorvo debido al dolor- **¡ahora sí que me hiciste enojar…conejito!**- con gran ira y coraje, Fliqpy camino de manera asechadora al peli amarillo, este por su parte se mantenía en calma a la espera de su contrincante- **¡tienes pelotas para quedarte quieto, de seguro sabes que no podrás vencerme!**- decía con una morbosa y sádica sonrisa

-**no te tengo miedo, si ah de matarte entonces lo are con gusto**- Cuddles no mostraba expresión de locura alguna, su mirada era fija y directa a su objetivo- **estoy esperando tu ataque**-

**-con gusto atravesare ese delgado y apetitoso cuello**- en cuestión de microsegundos la figura del asesino desapareció en el aire, Cuddles no mostraba temor alguno, se quedaba quieto como si estuviera de lo más tranquilo

-**no podrás tocarme**- con una habilidad sorprendente de audición, Cuddles pudo presenciar la ubicación del veterano, este al momento de realizar el ataque fue derribado por otro certero golpe en la quijada**- ahora yo seré el cazador…y tú serás la presa**- añadió muy victorioso el chico conejo

**-¿crees que eso es todo…?**- unas gotas de sangre manchaban el suelo, la piel de esa zona reventó dejándola abierta y muy profunda**- creo que cometiste un grave error**- movió su cuello haciendo sonar la contractura de los huesos, luego realizo lo mismo con manos y nudillos- **estoy listo para otro ataque, marica**- de nuevo acudió a su acto sorpresivo, desapareció del aire dejando solo a su contrincante, este por su parte canalizaba desperfectos en su alrededor

**-"**_**eres un tonto**__"_- pensaba Cuddles**-"**_**ya utilizaste esta técnica antes, no podrás volve"-**_ el helado y frio metal de la navaja atravesó el hombro del joven, este cayo adolorido y sangrado al piso mientras se presionaba la herida para detener la hemorragia**-¿co…como…como lograste…?-** Fliqpy se detuvo delante de él con su mirada desquiciada y su perturbadora sonrisa

-**siempre…-**se puso en cuclillas, tomo del mentón al pequeño Cuddles y luego dijo- **siempre seré el cazador, nunca olvides eso niñita**- bruscamente dejo caer la mandíbula del chico al suelo provocándole una herida similar al del veterano

**-¿no escuchaste la frase "cazador cazado"?-** Cuddles se puso de pie, aún no estaba listo para la derrota del día- **un día de estos Flippy, un día de estos tu estarás atrapado en tu propio juego y créeme que nadie, ni siquiera Flaky podrá sacarte de ahí**- como una estaca al alma, la mente del demonio se fusionó con la de su portador en un terrible dolor y venganza- **sé que me mataras de nuevo, eso es una verdad durable, por el resto de tu vida siempre mataras y nunca te detendrás…**- en ese momento el ataque del joven soldado se detuvo en seco, su mano comenzó a temblar dejando caer el arma blanca- **nadie te aceptara, nadie tendrá compasión por ti al igual que tú por ellos-**

-**no…necesito…-** arrodillado en el suelo con las lágrimas mojando el piso, hizo puño con su mano y con toda su fuerza propino un golpe en el duro piso metálico manchándolo de rojo producto de la herida que se ocasionó-**no necesito la compasión de nadie**- decía entre dientes- **no necesito las penas ni las buenas intenciones de nadie…seré fuerte, nada ni nadie me lo podrá impedir…por él, por mi maestro me volveré muy fuerte **- no le importó el dolor, presiono más su puño contra el suelo haciendo que su herida creciera, su ira y endemoniada obsesión se hacía más grande.

***slash***

-maestro, sé que Flippy es un gran sujeto, nunca tuve el momento para conocerlo más a fondo pero no sabemos cómo actuar cuando se altera, sinceramente no podemos tener a alguien así tan cerca de nosotros- Toothy no miraba al peli celeste, tenía tanta vergüenza en rechazar a uno de sus compañeros ante su profesor

-hummm…es algo serio este asunto- dijo Lummpy- pero ¿acaso lo intentaron? ¿Acaso se dieron el tiempo para conocerlo mejor?- esta pregunta dejo pensativo a los tres

-no, nunca lo hemos hecho- respondió el pequeño Sniffles- no quiero poner esto como excusa pero él no agradaba de nuestra compañía, en casi todas las oportunidades siempre se iba o bien con Flaky o bien no aparecía, es un tanto raro y misterioso-

-bueno, reconozco esa parte de mi querido alumno- continuo Lummpy- bueno para ser más claro tengo que de- antes de continuar, un soldado apareció de repente- ¿hum? ¿Qué sucede contigo?- dijo hacia el hombre quien se encontraba agitado y a falta de aire a más no poder

-¡se…señor…sector "A"…el…el joven…Flippy esta…está peleando con…un chico…amarillo!- al escuchar la noticia, Lummpy no espero más y fue a toda prisa al sector indicado junto a los tres niños quienes temían por la vida de su compañero.

Mientras tanto un grupo de personas estaban alrededor de los dos combatientes contemplando la masacre, alguno que otro trataba de entrar en la batalla para detenerlos, el resto gustaba de esas peleas sangrientas…

-¡AAAAALTO!- Lummpy y compañía llegaron al encuentro de sus camaradas, ambos estaban en el suelo manchados de sangre, a pesar de las heridas que tenían en su cuerpo era increíble la fuerza que retenían para mantenerse en pie, en especial Fliqpy quien fue sedado de la misma forma de su portador- muy bien muchachos, es hora de dete- no pudo terminar su oración ya que un golpe proveniente de Fliqpy lo callo, la pelea no terminaría tan solo por él- eso dolió- dijo frotándose el rostro

**-¡no te metas en esto imbécil, es un asunto personal!-** dijo Fliqpy

**-¡maestro, aléjese si no quiere salir lastimado!**- dijo Cuddles

Justo en el momento en que ambos iban a dar un golpe definitivo, un ataque en ráfaga por parte de Lummpy detuvo la batalla golpeando en las cabezas de los jóvenes, estos cayeron fuertemente al piso…

-detesto que me hagan perder el tiempo, tendré que amarrarlos a sus camas para que aprendan la lección- Lummpy tomo a cada chico y los cargo en sus hombros, luego camino hacia las respectivas habitaciones de cada uno tirándolos bruscamente en sus camas- muy bien enfermeras, amarren a este par de salvajes-

-¡de inmediato señor!- dijeron las señoritas mientras colocaban las correas en las extremidades de ambos chicos

-vaya, que día más ajetreado, tendré que darme un baño relajante en la noche- justo cuando salió de la habitación de Cuddles, Petunia estaba parada a un lado de la puerta llevando una pequeña caja de galletas- ¡holaaaa!- un leve silencio- ¿aún me odias?- la peli azul no respondió, continuo su caminata hacia la habitación de su amigo conejo pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al observar al pobre peli amarillo amarrado- hubo una pequeña disputa con Flippy, ya sabes cómo son los chicos de ahora- decía el peli celeste con una estúpida y sensual sonrisa-¡ vamos, anímate!-

-¿CÓMO PUEDES PEDIRME QUE ME ANIME VIENDO A MI AMIGO EN ESE ESTADO?- el cuerpo de Cuddles estaba completamente rojo debido a la sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo, su ropa estaba muy desgarrada casi en tiras- ¡todo esto ocurre por ustedes, maldita organización de vándalos!- sin más Petunia salió corriendo de la habitación no sin antes de propinarle una bofetada al joven maestro, este se quedó viendo como corría la joven con la mano en el rostro

-¡Petunia!- Toothy pudo contemplar la escena del golpe, corrió a unos pocos metros de la puerta pero no consiguió retenerla- ¿Qué sucedió maestro, por qué salió así?- Lummpy no respondió la intriga del pecoso, solo camino en la dirección contraria de la peli azul- maestro…Petunia- Toothy estaba confundido

-oye, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- Sniffles fue donde el peli morado, Nutty estaba dentro con Cuddles- entra de una vez, hay que estar aquí cuando despierte- Toothy no dijo nada tan solo entro con su compañero pero aún con las dudas del por qué el comportamiento de su mejor amiga con su maestro.

***slash***

-si hubiera algo más interesante que hacer en este lugar, me siento atrapada en estas cuatro paredes- Lammy yacía recostada en su cama, la cual estaba dentro de un gran almacén con otras camas para las residentes femeninas sobrevivientes del ataque-lo único que me anima es tu visita, si alguien se entera de seguro que habrá un gran lio-

-eso me tiene sin cuidado- un singular personaje, vestido de smoking, de tés clara, cabello verde amarrado y unos ojos del mismo color estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la pieza de la peli violeta- fue mucho tiempo sin conversar contigo, me siento muy solo en esos lugares-

-yo también siento lo mismo- continuo la jovencita mientras observaba al atractivo invitado- estar con personas que ni conozco, ni siquiera las estúpidas de mi salón o escuela están aquí- mirando el inmenso techo- me alegra el no haber ido a esa estúpida fiesta de otoño-

-la verdad me hubiera gustado llevarte- el joven estaba tallando una madera- estoy más que seguro que opacarías a todas esas señoritas con tu resplandeciente belleza

-no tienes por qué decirlo, sé que todas ellas no son lo suficiente para alcanzarme- decía Lammy con todos los aires de grandeza

-aunque la señorita Petunia también es muy hermosa- este comentario hizo que la peli violeta se levantará súbitamente de su cama y mirara con desprecio total a su acompañante- lo siento, no quise ofenderla bella Lammy-

-¡sabes muy bien que no quiero que me la menciones!- decía la joven con toda la ira que tenía- esa estúpida arruino mi vida ¡nunca vuelvas a pronunciar ese maldito nombre!-

-su infelicidad es mi infelicidad, si usted aborrece tanto el nombre de aquella intrusa en su vida entonces me asegurare de que nunca vuelva a escucharlo, por lo que me llamo Mrs. Pickles-el galante joven se levantó y se acercó hacia Lammy, tomo su mano delicadamente y como todo un caballero la beso- no deseo que su felicidad sea opacada por mis insolencias-

***slash***

En la planta Nº 3 del sector "C", Petunia se encontraba en el lobby del hospital sentada pensativa en uno de los muebles, su mente rondaba sobre el tema de su situación actual…

-"_ya no sé qué más hacer…"_- pensaba, su rostro lo cubría con sus piernas_- "ya no sé en qué más creer, todo sigue siendo tan…difícil para mí, mis amigos están heridos, están preocupados, están perdidos, cada uno de ellos están en graves situaciones y mientras tanto yo…yo solo estoy sentada aquí sin hacer nada…"_- sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, no por el ese característico brillo que la identifica como la más alegre, divertida y entusiasta muchacha, sino por el dolor que no puede pronunciarlo, tan solo expresarlo

-disculpe señorita- un sujeto joven, no tanto aproximando una edad promedio de 27, alto, de tés clara y de cabello marrón se paró delante de Petunia contemplando su degradado aspecto- no es de mi incumbencia pro ¿por qué esta llorado? ¿Acaso tiene algún familiar herido?- Petunia levantó su rostro y contemplo la figura de aquella persona

-tiene razón, no es de su incumbencia pero no me reservare en decirle que si hay alguien herido, son muchos a decir verdad- volvió a su posición anterior, cubrió su rostro con sus rodillas y guardo silencio ante el hombre

-lamento oír eso- el joven tomo asiento junto a la bella peli azul, se apoyó en sus rodillas con los dedos cruzados- pero le diré algo, yo tengo a mi hijo hospitalizado, él sufrió varias cosas durante aquel incidente- se recostó sobre el asiento colocando su cabeza en el respaldar- pero mientras me mantenga fuerte ante él sé que mi hijo tendrá las ganas de luchar- una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro- él es mi inspiración, él es el motivo para seguir adelante a pesar de las desgracias que pasaron en este lugar, mientras yo me mantenga fuerte él lo estará y así lograra reponerse lo más rápido posible- Petunia levanto un poco su rostro para contemplar ese semblante tan radiante de esperanza

-su hijo… ¿está despierto?- la pregunto intrigo al joven- ¿acaso su hijo esta consiente de lo que ocurre?-

-mi hijo…mi pequeño sonríe mientras jugamos, me escucha cuando le cuento sus historias favoritas, llora cuando ve cosas raras debajo de su cama, me dice "te quiero papa" cuando me da regalos muy simples pero valiosos para mí, todo eso lo hace…-de pronto una lagrima recorrió el rostro del hombre- todo eso lo hace…en sus sueños…- en ese momento Petunia comprendió lo que decía – mi pequeño…él…no está despierto- más lagrimas cayeron de los ojos beige del hombre, Petunia trataba de contener las suyas pero encontrar a alguien con la misma angustia por un ser amado era muy doloroso y a la ves reconfortante

-lo…lo siento tanto…-dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, trataba de que no la viera llorar- yo siempre pensé que todas las cosas malas me pasaban únicamente a mí, todo mi pasado fue marcado por una atrocidad que hice y que ahora lo estoy pagando caro- esta vez no pudo ocultarlo, su rostro estaba muy húmedo- sentía que todas las desgracias que le ocurrían a mis amigos eran a causa de las cosas que hice antes…me siento tan tonta- esto último lo pronuncio en susurros, el tipo miro con suma tristeza a la pobre peli azul, poso una mano en su hombro como para reconformarla

-sea lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, ahora lo tienes presente como una experiencia- dijo todo sonriente a pesar de que las lágrimas lo opacaran un poco- todo lo que ocurre no es por ti, no es por tu culpa, deja de sentir que toda esa carga va directo a ti- sin aguantar más, Petunia acorralo al joven con sus brazos mientras lloraba amargamente en su pecho, él sin embargo acaricio la suave melena azul de la pequeña- déjame apoyarte, escuchare tus problemas si eso te hace sentir bien-

***slash***

-bueno y el maestro les dio un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno a la vez, entonces los cargo y los trajo aquí- Cuddles ya había despertado de su inconciencia, Toothy, Sniffles y Nutty estaban con él

-y ¿Cómo es que estoy amarrado en la cama?- pregunto al verse y sentirse apresado

-es que el maestro dijo que los amarraran a ambos, no querían que hayan más peleas- dijo Sniffles

-el profe Lummpy es un idiota- Cuddles chistaba de la rabia- ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?, cuando lo vea le exigiré explicaciones, muchas explicaciones- mientras el peli amarillo y el pequeño genio hablaban, Toothy estaba prestando atención a sus pensamientos, Nutty por su parte se estaba comiendo la caja de galletas que dejo tirada la bella Petunia- ¿sucede algo Toothy?, te veo muy distante-

-¿eh?, no…es solo cosas- respondió de improviso el pecoso, cosa que Cuddles no lo creyó

-si te sucede algo entonces dímelo, somos amigos Toothy, no tienes que ocultarme nada- el peli morado estaba tenso

-es sobre…tu pelea con Flippy y el tema de Petunia con el profesor Lummpy- Nutty y Sniffles lo miraron intrigados, Cuddles ya sabía a lo que se refería- quiero entender algo, hace tiempo atrás nos dijiste que querías de que Flippy se nos uniera de manera de amigos, ahora te encuentro peleándote a muerte con él, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con ustedes dos?- la pregunta dejo a todos en silencio, todos esperaban una respuesta pero no se dio tal como esperaban

-temo que no podré decirte mucho sobre ese tema- respondió con la mirada en otro punto- es algo muy personal y delicado-

-tú dices que si hay problemas entonces te lo tendremos que hacer saber, ¿por qué no haces eso con nosotros?- esas palabras sorprendieron de alguna forma al chico conejo- cada vez que sucede algo, tú siempre estás ahí para aportar tu ayuda o consejos, ahora nosotros queremos hacer lo mismo, dime Cuddles, dime que fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes dos- no podía decir palabra alguna con respecto al tema, era algo que debía mantener en secreto si no quería que sus amigos sufrieran

-ya…ya te dije que es delicado, no puedo hacerlo, no me obliguen por favor- Toothy no tomo muy bien esa respuesta, lo tomo del cuello de su chamarra bruscamente

-¡tú siempre te metes en los asuntos de los demás, quieres que todos te digan lo que ocurre en sus vidas, ¿Por qué no nos dejas ayudarte?, ¿ acaso ya no nos tienes confianza para decirnos tus problemas, ya no somos amigos acaso?- la mirada de Toothy atemorizaba mucho al pequeño Cuddles, se sentía en la obligación y deber de decírselo todo a su mejor amigo pero temiendo por su vida y la de los demás tenía que mantenerlo oculto bajo llave todo aquel acontecimiento que marco su vida

-si en verdad somos amigos…-su voz se tornó gruesa y agresiva- no puedes oblígame a hacer cosas que no quiero, si fueras mi amigo me entenderías bien- en ese momento la ira del pecoso se desvaneció, lo soltó dejando caer el cuerpo lentamente a la cama, luego dio paso atrás y camino hacia la puerta dando la espalda a todos

-cuando vuelvas a tenerme confianza, solo entonces volveré a ser tu amigo- sin más se retiró de la habitación dejando a los tres jóvenes pasmados ante las palabras de su compañero, Cuddles sentía las ganas de salir corriendo hacia él y contarle toda la verdad

_-"te lo diría todo Toothy, te lo diría todo"_- pensaba- _"pero no puedo…tú y los demás son lo único que me queda, son mi única familia"_- el dolor de haber perdido a un importante hermano lo afecto mucho, comenzó a llorar haciendo que los dos niños se preocuparan

-tranquilo Cuddles, él volverá y te dirá las cosas que siempre dice- decía el pequeño Sniffles tratando de consolarlo- él siempre es así, sabes bien que se pone como Petunia-

-Cuddles…-Nutty se acercó al chico conejo sujetando algo detrás en su espalda- ¿un dulce?- los dos niños al ver la expresión cómica del chico caramelo hizo que rieran, la tristeza se fue por un momento en el rostro de Cuddles.

Mientras tanto fuera en los pasillos, Toothy caminaba sin destino alguno merodeando como fantasma pensando en las cosas que le ocurrieron a él con Cuddles…

-no me tiene confianza, ya no es el mismo de antes, entiendo que todo esto le haya afectado con la desgracia de Giggles y el resto pero no debería…no debería actuar de esa manera, somos amigos y como tales tenemos que decirnos todo, pero que desagradable momento tuve con él…pero él también tiene la culpa, si no me dice que diablos le sucede entonces no podre ayudarlo, siempre fui su confidente, ahora ya ni quiere decirme ni la hora…no entiendo qué diablos le sucede- como una bestia enjaulada, el peli morado caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en todas las cosas, tanta era su preocupación y rabia que no noto la presencia de cierta persona que escucho su monologo

-deberías entender a tu amigo- Toothy giro hacia el lugar donde escucho aquella voz misteriosa- de seguro tiene sus motivos, tal vez son cosas muy peligrosas para que un pequeño como tú pueda comprender-

-disculpe pero no lo conozco, además no sabe todo lo que sucedió señor- Toothy estaba a punto de irse cuando la figura de aquel sujeto salió de las sombras dejándose apreciar

-conozco estos asuntos de amigos con falta de comunicación, yo también los tuve con el mío- prosiguió- de seguro no te explico su cambio de actitud, se retiene ante cualquier pregunta que le hagas respecto al tema-

-a…así es…pero ¿cómo es que usted…?- decía el pecoso joven mirando consternado al señor

-no sé si mi caso se parezca al tuyo pero de todas formas te lo contare- el señor hizo un gesto como diciéndole a Toothy para que se sentara a su costado- ese viejo, siempre cargaba con todo para proteger a sus amigos, cada vez que le preguntaba que sucedía siempre me cambiaba el tema con otro, era un maldito idiota-

-la verdad Cuddles no es idiota, aunque a veces se comporta como uno- continuo Toothy con una sonrisa mientras recordaba algunos momentos cómicos del pasado- pero ¿usted piensa que mi amigo está llevando algún problema consigo muy grande como para no decírmelo?- el hombre miro hacia su delante, saco de su bolsillo una caja de cigarros y un encendedor

-cada persona tiene un problema tan grande que debe llevar consigo hasta el día de su muerte- tomo el cigarro en su boca y lo prendió- hasta las personas más simples también las tienen- exhaló un poco del humo- eso lo comprendí de mi amigo…de ese estúpido Mayor-

***slash***

-**oye imbécil, despierta de una maldita vez- **desde una esquina de la habitación, Fliqpy yacía sentado en una silla cerca de su portador, este por su parte comenzó a abrir los ojos una vez escuchado la voz de su alter ego

-_"no me digas que de nuevo ese mal nacido se atrevió a golpearme"- _pregunto aún medio somnoliento

-**así es- ** prosiguió el ente con muy mal humor –** ese maldito no me dejo terminar el trabajo, estoy seguro que si ese cabeza de frejol no se hubiera intervenido en mi pelea ya habría ganado- **decía con aires de victoria- ** juro que matare a ese desgraciado mocoso junto al imbécil mayor, voy a hacerlos puré con estas manitos ansiosas de sangre y tripas-**

**-**_"no te emociones tanto Fliqpy- _ el joven soldado comenzó a levantarse de su cama lentamente, aún con los golpes presentes le dificultaba un poco – _"mientras yo este consiente, tú no podrás tocar a nadie de este lugar, quedas advertido maldito enfermo"_- Fliqpy no dijo nada tan solo chistó de cólera, Flippy se levantó y camino hacia la puerta

**-¿A dónde diantres piensas ir?, ¿Qué no te vasto con la golpiza que te dio ese hijo de su mamá?- **Flippy se detuvo un momento y miro a su endemoniada faceta

_**-"**__¿piensas prohibirme de ir al baño?, ¿hasta en eso piensas prohibirme?"-_ Fliqpy lo miro con cara de "no digas más y vete", el veterano salió de la recamara en ayuda de sus muletas

**-este tarado me sacará toda la ira uno de estos día…no quiero que me venga con reclamos cuando eso suceda- **como si fuera polvo al viento el ente se desvaneció dejando sola y silenciosa la habitación.

Por su parte Flippy ya había llegado a los servicios higiénicos, se encerró con llave y fue directo al lavadero…

_-_maldito imbécil, no tuvo que golpearme tan fuerte- decía mientras se frotaba en la zona afectada, de hecho había quedado una pequeña protuberancia- todo por culpa de ese mal nacido de Cuddles- dijo mirando el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo- ¿por qué tuvo que recordarlo, por qué no solo murió y ya?- su mente retrocedió aquél día del incidente- aunque…si no lo hubiera atacado…nada de esto hubiera…pasado…-se quedó pensando, el rostro de su víctima antes de su transformación quedo marcada de alguna manera en su memoria- esos ojos…-decía al recordarlos- ¿Por qué siento compasión por él…?- dio una embestida con su puño en el espejo, su mano comenzó a mancharse de sangre, algunas gotas caían al lavadero- ¿por qué me arrepiento de haberlo lastimado…por qué?- retiro su mano y se recostó en la pared para luego caer lentamente al piso

***slash***

-veo que tuviste muchos acontecimientos en el pasado- el joven padre tenía recostada en sus piernas a la pequeña Petunia, ella lloraba y lloraba a pesar de las caricias de consuelo que le daba su oyente- a veces la vida nos da muchas cosas desagradables las cuales nos hace rendirnos en la primera-

-por todas las cosas que hice anteriormente…soy una horrible desgracia en la vida- sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos de tantas lágrimas, esto preocupaba al joven padre- mis amigos, lo único valioso que tuve ahora están heridos, física y emocionalmente…yo no pude salvar a nadie, y mucho menos a Handy…-

-ese jovencito es muy afortunado en tener a una novia tan buena como usted- esa mención altero un poco a Petunia- saber que alguien espera a que uno vuelva de ese sueño tan desesperante…no sé cómo lo tomaran ellos pero si saben que alguien los está esperando entonces supongo que debe ser un gran motivo para seguir adelante-

-él…- prosiguió la peli azul- no es mi novio…tan solo…la verdad no se ni que somos- esta mención puso pensativo al chico

-hum… ¿estas segura de eso?- pregunto dejando de nuevo alterada a la joven- sé que no lo conozco pero me da la impresión de que es una persona muy pero muy especial para usted, dejando de lado el cariño que tiene por sus amigos-

-yo…bueno…si siento algo por él…- dijo casi en susurros- él me dijo varias cosas…cosas que no sé si son ciertas de alguna manera-

-¿Cómo que cosas si se puede saber?- el joven no dejaba de frotar la suave melena de la bella peli azul- capaz te dijo que te quiere mucho, que eres la persona que esperaba, que eres especial para él…o me equivoco-

-sí, se equivoca- esto puso nervioso al chico

-lo lo siento…no debí…- pero antes de continuar, ella lo interrumpió

-me dijo que soy su novia…- entre lagrima y un leve rubor en su rostro, Petunia se cubrió con las piernas de su oyente

-etto…no entiendo, ¿él te dijo que es tu novio pero tú no sabes si es cierto lo que dice?- pregunto mirando confundido a Petunia- la verdad es algo complicado para mí, pero si tengo que opinar entonces diría que tú estás en dudas si también te consideras como su novia-

-¡yo le dije que si acepto!- súbitamente Petunia se levantó dejando sorprendido al señor-¡ siempre se lo digo cada vez que voy a verlo, siempre le digo que lo amo mucho y que me arrepiento en no haberlo aceptado cuando estaba despierto, nunca me perdonare si llega a morir antes de saber lo que siento por él!- un incómodo silencio, la habitación resonaba con la última palabra que dijo la pequeña, el joven la miro sorprendido y a la vez comprendiendo lo que acababa de decir

-ahora entiendo- dijo recostándose en el respaldar- tan solo podre decirte que nunca dejes de decirle lo que sientes cada día que vas a verlo- Petunia miro al joven con esos ojos rojos y brillosos de tantas lagrimas- sé que él te está oyendo y que por eso despertara mucho más rápido, no pierdas las esperanzas- como una niña, Petunia volvió a abrazar fuertemente al joven mientras lloraba con más fuerza

-¡gracias!- dijo entre llantos- ¡gracias por decirme lo que creí haber perdido!- él empezó a acariciarla con mucha ternura- ¡gracias por darme de nuevo la esperanza que perdí!-

***slash***

Un grupo de investigación en el sector "B" estaba realizando las cifras de difuntos de la semana, entre los miembros se encontraba Lummpy quien permanecía sentado en una banca observando al grupo hacer su trabajo, pero su mente se encontraba en otra situación…

-recuperar a todos los niños, hacer que las victimas recobren el conocimiento, acabar con los "T"…- decía para sí mismo- esto es demasiado para mí solo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y el jefe no vuelve hasta ahora- entre pensamientos, Lummpy recordó aquella noche cuando se le informo de su nuevo puesto por el viaje del Mayor

_-"bueno, por unos asuntos importantes con respecto a la misión, tomare un largo viaje a un lugar del cual no puedo decir donde, el punto de todo esto es que el cargo de mando se lo dejare a Lum-kun y a mo-kun, ellos se aran responsables hasta entonces de la organización"- _

-jefe… ¿Cuándo volverá?, la noticia de la ciudad debió hacerle venir lo más rápido posible, ¿Dónde diantres se encuentra?- Lummpy tenía la mirada perdida en el espacio, uno de los trabajadores lo noto y se acercó para despertarlo

-disculpe general, ¿se encuentra bien?- decía el científico mientras sacudía lentamente el hombro del peli celeste

-ehhhh…- una gota de baba salió de su boca asqueando al pobre sujeto- pensando…pensando…no se me ocurre nada-

-etto, disculpe…general…pero ¿se encuentra realmente bien?- el pobre hombre insistía en sacudirlo a Lummpy, todos se empezaron a preocupar por su estado

-bueno amigo mío, acabo de entregar los da…tos... pero ¿qué le sucede a este?- Rat había llegado después de estar en la centrar de registro

-es el general Lummpy, señor- dijo un científico mientras echaba aire con unas hojas al rostro del inconsciente- al parecer esta desmayado

-eso es una estupidez- escupiendo en cada mano y remangándose las mangas, Rat camino hacia el estúpido profesor y con toda la velocidad posible comenzó a sacudirlo de tal forma que hizo que toda la saliva del inconsciente salpicara en los rostros de los cercanos

-¡oh, holaaaa Rat!- todos los miembros miraron coléricos al general, inclusive el joven trigueño- ¿hum?, ¿qué me perdí o qué?- como una escena cómica, varias manos se acercaron a él lentamente con un aura negativa y tétrica, lo último que se puede presenciar es el grito de Lummpy y los golpes que daban los integrantes.

Después de unos minutos de tortura, Lummpy conversaba con su compañero de oficio en su oficina, lejos de los oídos indeseados…

-la verdad aún sigo preocupado por el jefe- Lummpy estaba recostado en un mueble mientras que su compañero preparaba unas tazas de café- ya han pasado más de un mes, no hemos tenido comunicación o algo con él- Rat le alcanzo su taza-gracias…(dándole un sorbo al líquido)…esto me tiene preocupado, bueno no solo a mí también al enanito verde-

-¿estás seguro que no te dijo nada más sobre su viaje?- decía el compañero mientras se acomodaba en su asiento- yo también deje de tener comunicación con el Mayor, lo último que me encargo fue estar alerta ante cualquier ataque del enemigo y recurrir a su auxilio sí era de grave emergencia-

-no eh mencionada de este tema delante de Flippy, siendo él como un hijo del Mayor debe sentirse mucho más preocupado que nosotros- Lummpy giraba la cuchara en la taza, los espirales del café cesaron con el movimiento dejando ver el rostro melancólico del peli celeste- necesito encontrarlo lo más antes posible-

-cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con la organización- Rat se levantó y extendió la mano a su compañero, este lo tomo y con un apretón dijeron ambos- "**juntos"-**

***slash***

-nunca supimos el motivo de su repentino cambio, pero siendo sus amigos lo apoyaríamos a pesar de todo- el hombre estaba con un cigarro en su boca y unos diez en el suelo, Toothy no dejaba de mirarlo mientras prestaba atención a la narración- cuando nos enteramos ya era demasiado tarde, el ejército declaro alerta roja sobre la misión que le encargaron, quiero decir que en ese momento todo se tornaba sumamente peligroso, obviamente yo y los demás queríamos acompañarlo para que este a salvo… ¡jeh!, ¿crees que ese maldito nos dijo que si?, maldito desgraciado, nos tomó por sorpresa y uno a uno fuimos cayendo por el golpe en la nuca que nos dio ese tarado, pero comprendí que no quería ponernos en peligro…ese viejo…nunca cambiara ese estúpido-

-¿y…qué paso después?- Toothy estaba de alguna forma fascinado con lo que le decían

-tch… él maldito vivió, regreso a la base ensangrentado y manchado de dolo y sudor, cuando lo vimos fuimos corriendo a recibirlo, comenzamos a revisarlo para determinar la gravedad de sus lesiones… ¡PERO QUE ESE MAL NACIDO NO TENIA NADA EN EL CUERPO, SOLO ESTABA BAÑADO DE LA SANGRE DEL ENEMIGO!- Toothy salió disparado por el susto que provocó el señor al momento de gritar-¡entre todos lo agarramos a golpes, cada uno con el zapato!-

-eso…eso debió dolerle mucho- dijo el pequeño pecoso mientras calmaba su respiración- pero ¿no les dio pena tratarlo así después de llegar victorioso de la guerra?- el señor aspiro lo último del cigarrillo y coloco otro en su boca sin prenderlo

-querido niño, ese desgraciado no consiguió la victoria- la cara de pánico y miedo de Toothy se reflejaba con claridad- ¡ESE DESGRACIADO TRAJO LA PAZ A LA CIUDAD!- de nuevo el pobre peli morado cayó al piso por el susto- después de unas buenas horas de castigo, cayendo la noche todos nos fuimos a tomar por el triunfo de la ciudad, por decir que nos vaciamos todo el bar…jajajajaja-

-¡eso es grandioso!- los ojos de Toothy comenzaron a brillarle de la emoción-¡un gran héroe para la ciudad, es increíble!- la mirada de alegría del señor se opacó por unos momentos, tomo el encendedor y prendió su cigarro

-después de todo eso…me puse a pensar de que hubiera pasado si todos íbamos a la guerra con él- el rostro de Toothy también cambio al momento de escuchar esas palabras- tener que estar pendiente de los amigos y no de la misión, de ser así entonces no hubiéramos ganado, mejor dio él no hubiera llegado con vida a la base…uno toma las responsabilidades teniendo en cuenta las opciones… la de él fue ir solo a la batalla pero manteniendo a salvo a sus amigos…desde ese momento lo comenzamos a llamar Mayor…el maldito Mayor- los ojos morados del pecoso se quedaron por unos segundo en el rostro del sujeto, luego bajo su mirada al piso comprendiendo todo lo que acababa de escuchar

-entonces…entonces yo…debo dejar que las cosas…sigan su rumbo normalmente…- el señor aspiro un poco el humo- quiere decir que…que yo tuve la culpa…-sus ojos empezaron a brillar, las lágrimas comenzaron a posarse al borde de querer salir- en vez de apoyarlo…lo mantuve criticando todas sus acciones… ¡pero que maldito soy!-

-oye niño, de ahora en adelante las decisiones que tome tu amigo deberán seguir su curso, no debes dejar que nadie se lo impida, para eso está tú, para apoyarlo hasta donde él lo permita, ¿entendido?- el hombre extendió su mano hacia el pequeño, este hizo lo mismo

-gracias señor- decía entre sonrisas y lágrimas- gracias por su tiempo…y gran consejo-

-no hay por qué pequeño-

***slash***

-psss…psss…oye Flaky, ¿me escuchas?- del otro lado de la habitación de la pequeña peli roja, Splendid trataba de llamar la atencion de esta- Flaky…¿estas despierta?-

-Splendid…si, aún lo estoy, ¿Qué sucede?- la pequeña se levantó mientras tallaba sus ojos

-bueno…tan solo quería saber si estabas bien…solo eso- ruborizado y nervioso, el joven friki se acurruco en la pared quedando justo de espaldas con Flaky- quería conversar con alguien, solo eso…me siento solo en este lugar…-

-yo también…respondió la pequeña mientras abrazaba sus rodillas- me gustaría tener a mis amigos aquí… desearía poder verlos otra vez-

-y… ¿no quieres verme a mí también?- Flaky se sonrojo un poco ante la pregunta de su vecino- sé que me creerás un aventado, un pervertido, un acechador y todo lo demás…pero desde el día que te conocí…bueno no fue un gran día que digamos, yo y Flippy morimos en manos de esos dos sujetos-

-¿qué dijiste?- Flaky no conocía ese lado de la historia- ¿qué sujetos?, ¿Qué les hicieron?, ¿Qué le hicieron a Flippy?- Splendid se quedó mudo por unos segundos, noto la gran preocupación por el soldado que por él

-nada, es solo algo que dije sin pensar…- decía todo cabizbajo mientras daba una falsa sonrisa, una triste y falsa sonrisa- pero volviendo al tema, sabes… me gustaría poder estar contigo para hacernos compañía, no me gusta estar solo…aunque toda mi infancia la pasé así-

-Splendid… ¿Qué te ocurrió de niño?- un largo silencio, el peli celeste no dijo nada con respecto al tema

-buenas noches Flaky- ultimándolo se recostó en su cama y cerro sus ojos aunque su mente aún permanecía activa

-buenas noches Splendid…- dijo la peli roja mientras se cubría con las sabanas, sabía que había preguntado algo que no debió preguntar.

***slash***

Bueno…bueno…bueno…al fin pude subir el cap.

…quiero pedir mil ciento cuarenta y dos disculpas a todos, mi exusa fue que tuve un accidente y fui directo a emergencia, luego que el inter se fue por un buen tiempo y que sin ese preciado elixir de vida no me da ganas de entrar a mi lapto (=_=)" aparte que tengo otro proyecto que aún me fata terminar (el conde del pueblo) ni siquiera hice el primer párrafo o3o

Pero aquí les traigo la continuación, por fa en serio muchas disculpas

Ojala que sea de su agrado este cap. y un saludo inmenso a las personas que me toleran…eso creo…: nomade12 y XxYaCaRoxX

Sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


	8. Decisión

La noche cayó muy rápido, todo el personal se preparaba para la acostumbrada rutina de mantenimiento en los sectores, tenían que controlar a todos los ciudadanos y verificar que ninguno permanezca fuera de los almacenes, lugares que utilizaban como recamara.

Eran aproximadamente las 8:30 pm, todo estaba en total calma, todos los lugares que utilizaban las personas en el día estaban desolados a excepción del departamento de investigación y las oficinas centrales de los generales…

-casi todas estar personas me son extrañas- Lummpy estaba revisando las listas de las personas sanas de los tres sectores, era un trabajo muy pesado si más era en la noche, por ende lo acompañaba una inmensa taza de café caliente- no podré dormir a tiempo…¡quiero mi caaaaamaaaa!- recostó su cabeza en el respaldar, la silla era cómoda y reconfortante pero utilizarla más de 6 horas hacia que la columna fuera un problema para el trabajo- cada día mueren más personas, algunos bebes vienen en camino o ya nacieron…¡¿es que no se pueden mantener en dónde están?!- cogió su taza y dio un sorbo al brebaje, pero como este estaba muy caliente logró quemarse la punta de la lengua- …¡AAAAAHG! ¡QUEMAAA!-

-tómalo con calma, te traje una jarra llena para que no tengas que levantarte de tu sitio- Rat entro a la oficina del peli celeste- ¿haciendo revisiones hasta tan tarde?, yo que tú me dedicaría a realizar un programa para el entrenamiento de los chicos-

-no tocare ese asunto Rat, sabes que no conozco nada de los entrenamientos del ejército, me guío por mis instintos asesinos, si realizo una rutina capas esos muchachos salgan lastimados en vez de fortalecidos- con unas cuantas hojas, Lummpy se echaba aire en su boca para tratar de apaciguar el dolor del café

-si esperas a que llegue el Jefe entonces habrán perdido mucho tiempo, ¿por qué no solicitas ayuda al subordinado del Mayor?, siendo un soldado de clase "S" debe conocer varias rutinas para los niños- Lummpy se detuvo, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su ventana, la cual daba al edificio donde reposaban los niños

-Rat…sabes lo que significa ser un soldado de clase "S", ¿cierto?- el trigueño expreso preocupación en su rostro

-lo se…creo que no debí decir tal cosa…lo siento- dijo Rat mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio del joven General- pero no podemos dejar las cosas así, o haces una rutina o llamare a un maestro- Lummpy cambio su mirada al de su amigo

-¿a qué maestro piensas traer?, ¿es uno que conozco?- dijo algo preocupado temiendo por la vida de sus estudiantes

-no te preocupes- contesto el trigueño alzando su pulgar- es alguien que el pequeño subordinado conoce desde niño- dicho esto el general se retiró de la oficina dejando solo a su compañero, este se quedó quieto por un momento tratando de pensar quien podría ser esa persona

-no tengo inconvenientes…pero tendré que conocerlo antes- Lummpy volvió a su asiento para retomar su trabajo, pero algo lo detuvo a continuar con la inspección- Maestro…yo no me resigno a creer que usted está muerto, no lo acepto- entre sus cajones, saco aquel sobre con la carta que dejo el Mayor antes de su misteriosa partida- no puedo decirles a los demás sobre esta carta, la verdad no puedo hacerlo…- con una mirada llena de dolor y pena, Lummpy estrujo el pedazo de papel mientras sus lágrimas mojaban unas hojas en su escritorio- maldita organización…maldito Tiger…maldito…Mole- dentro de esos segundos de ira y venganza, un pasaje de su vida llego a su mente calmándolo un poco…

***flash back***

_-oye, no has tocado tus alimentos, si no comes de seguro que enfermaras muchachito-_

_-no…no tengo hambre…-_

_-hum…no puedo dejarte así, tienes que alimentarte o morirás desnutrido-_

_-quiero…quiero morir…no quiero vivir más…no quiero-_

_-de seguro tuviste una vida muy dura…te comprendo niño, pero no puedes darte por vencido así como si nada-_

_-…yo no…-_

_-eres un niño aún, y como tal no puedo dejar que tengas esas mentalidades de un viejo desgraciado acabado por la vida…-_

_-yo…no…-_

_-dame la mano, mientras estés conmigo nadie te lastimara…te lo prometo-_

***flash back***

-junto a usted, nada me pasaría…pero ahora que no está… ¿Qué será de todos nosotros?- Lummpy miraba su mano como una acción de aquel recuerdo- no, ya no soy un niño para estar pensando en eso, tengo que ser muy fuerte al igual que el maestro para proteger a todos, tal como él lo hubiera querido… ¡bueno, a seguir con el trabajo!- secando sus lágrimas con su manga y dándose estirones con los dedos, el joven maestro prosiguió con su labor- veamos…ahora el sector "B"… ¿pero qué…?- dentro de los archivos registrados en la computadora, un nombre y la fotografía de cierta persona altero la tranquilidad del peli celeste, separo la ficha de datos de aquella persona del equipo y lo imprimo- esto tiene que ser una broma…- digo mientras se dirigía al aparato a recoger aquella hoja- con que él…logro sobrevivir…- el rostro que contemplaba no era otro que el de su pasado, aquel joven del quien antes fue su mejor amigo; Russell.

En el sector mencionado anteriormente, el extrovertido marinero yacía sentado en su pieza sin poder conciliar el sueño, su mente lo llevaba a recodar aquellos momentos con quien fue su mejor amigo de la infancia…

-aun lo recuerdas, ¿cierto?- el viejo pescador estaba junto a él, aquel hombre que cuido desde niño al joven pirata- deberías dejar de hacer eso, a veces me das la impresión de que eres del otro bando-

-¡jah!, deja de decir cosas estúpidas, viejo ridículo- con un chistar más una vena en su frente, Russell se recostó dejando que el sueño lo venciera y pudiera descansar, pero por más que cerraba sus ojos las imágenes de su antiguo amigo aparecían al instante- no puedo dejar de pensar en él- dijo levantándose bruscamente- es como una malagua que se enreda en la pesca del día, por más que trate de sacarlo siempre llega ahí, en ese mismo lugar-

-en serio, me estas preocupando Russell- el viejo se levantó de su cama y quedo frente al joven- mira, ese muchacho no te reconoció al momento que te vio, de seguro se habrá olvidado de di, hasta puede ser que ese tipo no sea Lummpy-

-¡no digas eso, claro que es él!- el joven pirata se levantó muy enojado por las menciones de su tutor- ¡yo lo llame por su nombre y el volteo a verme, sé que ese idiota se acuerda de mí solo que no acepta tener a un amigo pobre y lleno de fantasías como yo!- producto de los griteríos, algunos residentes vecinos lo silenciaron con un "SHHHHHHHHHH"-¡SHHHHHH PARA USTEDES!-

-¡¿qué sucede aquí?!- un guardia entro al almacén al escuchar los estruendos del joven

-¡ese sujeto de ahí está haciendo mucha bulla, no nos deja dormir en paz!- un anciano se levantó entre las personas y reclamo al guardia

-¡no me culpen por su sueño ligero!- dijo Russell en forma de respuesta ante la ferocidad de los vecinos

-¡ya cálmense todos, déjense de tonterías y vayan todos a dormir!- ante el mandato, todos lo que se levantaron fueron directo a sus camas- escucha jovencito, no quiero volver a oír quejas y reclamos por tu culpa, si escucho algún acontecimiento más por tu parte tendré que tomar medidas drásticas y mandarte a las celdas de delincuencia, ¿entendió?- Russell no le tomo importancia, se recostó en su cama y se cubrió con sus sabanas dejando la palabra en la boca al guarda, este vio que no debía seguir discutiendo con el joven pirata por ende se retiró del almacén

-_tengo que encontrarte Lummpy, debo de hacerlo antes de que te olvides de mí- _unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del joven invalido mojando su almohada- _tengo que volver a verte-_

***slash***

-nunca pensé que volvería a encontrarte en este lugar, la vida se empeñó en mantenernos unidos- Lummpy yacía recostado en el respaldar de su silla mientras observaba el techo sin interés alguno- creo que debo…verte…otra vez-

***slash***

Ya era de Día, todos los citadinos salían de los almacenes para su rutinaria vida dentro de la base. El día comenzaba con la entrega de alimentos diurnos, en cada sector estaban los grupos para la tarea de la mañana…

-oye Toothy, ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con Cuddles?- Sniffles y Nutty estaban colocando unas latas de soda en la mesa para que los guardias los entregaran a las personas

-es…es algo complicado para mi chicos, tengo que saber algo antes de disculparme- Toothy estaba abriendo unas cajas que contenían conservas de durazno- pero en serio pienso disculparme, sea como sea lo are-

-¿pero ese tema que tienes que saber es con referente a lo que Cuddles no te quiso decir?, si ese es el motivo entonces debes dejarlo ahí- el pequeño genio dejo caer unas latas por su conversación con el pecoso en los pies de Nutty, este dio un grito tan alto que atrajo la atención de uno de los guardias

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el hombre al momento de entrar

-¡no sucede nada señor, fue tan solo un pequeño accidente!- contesto rápidamente el peli morado colocando sus brazos en X- ¡no se preocupe, no fue nada grave señor!-

-¡dejen de holgazanear y trabajen, hay muchas personas esperando sus alimentos, si no terminan no consumirán nada ¿entendido cadetes?!- ante la mirada acusadora, el dedo amenazador y la venita sobresaliente en su frente, los muchachos confirmaron todos temblorosos y con mucho miedo un

-¡SI SEÑOR!- colocando sus manos en la sien

-¡bien, ahora continúen cadetes!- el soldado se retiró dejando a los pobres y asustadizos jovenzuelos

-un día de estos, en cualquier momento, juro por todos mis trabajos e investigaciones que yo…- Sniffles alzaba su dedo índice al techo mientras sus amigos lo miraban esperando la respuesta- …yo…dejare que le des una lección, Toothy-

-etto…Sniffles…eres un maldito- dijo el pecoso entre sonrisas con un aura asesina mientras presionaba sus nudillos

***slash***

-Lummpy…Lummpy…Lumpyyy- una mano se posó en el hombro del peli celeste quien permanecía dormida en su escritorio con varios documentos mojados por el café que derramo y la cantidad de saliva que chorreaba de su boca

-¿eh…? Hola Raaaaaaaat…- el joven maestro se levantó lentamente de la mesa con su rostro lleno de papeles pegados

-veo que tuviste un buen sueño, por cierto necesito el documento que está en tu nariz y también la de tu oreja, también recuerda que tienes que firmar las que están en tu frente- decía el trigueño entre risas

-eres un maldito Rat, un día de estos te atravesare con mis manos y arrancare todos tus órganos- el chiste que dijo Lummpy molesto gravemente a su compañero

-Lummpy, sabes que yo no soy como tú o Mole o Red, deja de hablar tonterías ¿quieres?- el peli celeste se percató de la seriedad de su compañero

-entiendo, entiendo…bueno, ¿Qué hay que hacer hoy?- como su costumbre de todos los día, Lummpy se dirigía a estante donde habían tazas y sobres de café- necesito despertarme, también necesito mi desayuno-

-mande al servicio que preparen el desayuno- respondió Rat- por cierto, ¿ya pensaste lo que harás con respecto a la preparación de los jovencitos? Teniendo gran poder no podemos desperdiciarlo, con su ayuda lograremos vencer a Tiger- Lummpy se detuvo al momento de tomar una taza con forma de osito- sé que ya hablamos de esto pero tenemos que darnos prisa antes de otro posible ataque, recuerda que de esos malditos se espera de todo-

-con respecto a ese asunto- Lummpy giro hacia su compañero, este lo miraba algo nervioso- estuve pensando en ese maestro que me dijiste anoche, me gustaría conocerlo antes de entregarle a los niños-

-no hay problema, después del desayuno te lo presentare, por ahora dedícate a terminar tus cosas y firmar los documentos que ahora por lo que veo, están en mentón- dicho esto se retiró el joven de sobretodo marrón, Lummpy sin embargo se quedó pensativo ante la idea de juntar a un maestro de técnicas de guerra y combate con unos niños simples y sin conocimiento de nada, a excepción de Flippy- un maestro junto a esos mocosos…¡bah, ellos estarán bien!- con su estúpida sonrisa, tomo una taza y se preparó un café para terminar de despertarse- ¡qué bueno es tomar un café caliente al despertarse!-

***slash***

-buahhhh (bostezo)…pero que cansado estoy- Russell estaba en fila con los demás inquilinos del almacén para la entrega de alimentos

-si no te hubieras puesto a pensar en ese jovencito entonces estarías consiente y fresco para la mañana- dijo el anciano quien estaba delante del joven pirata

-deja de regañarme anciano, sabes que no puedo dejar de pensar en él- el abuelo y otros sujetos cerca de ellos lo miraron de manera extraña y sonrojados- no es lo que piensan- dijo el apenado y abrumado peli celeste

-eso es lo que te ganas por hablar así, además no sabemos si ese tipo logro sobrevivir al ataque…debes entender que las cosas pasan por que tienen que pasar, de seguro no volverá- Russell hacia oídos sordos a las palabras sin esperanza de su tutor

-digas lo que digas anciano- Russell volteó al señor mostrándole el pulgar arriba- estoy seguro que lo volveré a encontrar

-como digas…ya no te diré nada más con respecto a ese muchacho- el pescador volvió a su enfrente sin más que decir, Russell se sentía muy mal ya que su tutor no lo apoyaba en la búsqueda de su mejor amigo

-_tengo que encontrarlo antes que nada, sé que lo lograre-_ decía todo optimista y decidido.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la central de distribución de alimentos, el joven maestro rondaba en busca de aquella persona que le quitaba su tranquilidad y se metía en sus pensamientos…

-de seguro debe estar por aquí- decía mirando a todas partes tratando de encontrar a Russell- aún es temprano, de seguro todavía no llega-

-¡general Lummpy, que alegría verlo por este sector!- un comandante encargado de la distribución de alimentos se acercó al peli celeste-¡si viene a revisar las labores de esta área le aseguro que todo anda en perfecto estado señor!-

-no, no vine exactamente por eso…pero muy bien por todos- decía aún con la mirada entre la muchedumbre

-¿le sucede algo señor?, ¿a quién está buscando?- no escucho las preguntas del comandante, Lummpy siguió caminando acercándose un poco más en las filas- si desea, puedo ofrecerle la lista de las personas en este sector para que encuentre con más facilidad a quien busca-

-hum… descuide comandante, tengo otras cosas que hacer- dicho esto, Lummpy se fue directo al almacén de alimentos donde se encontraba cierto trio de amigos

-¡espera, no coloques eso ahí, lleva esto por allá…ESPERA NO LOS DEJES CAER!- una avalancha de bolsas con galletas cayeron sepultando al pobre Sniffles quien antes traba de bajarlas para la entrega- ¡¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN SNIFFLES?!- este respondió alzando su pulgar al aire- que alegría, aguarda un momento que traeré ayuda-

-¡holaaaa maestro Lummpy!- Nutty fue el que anuncio al peli celeste en el lugar, Toothy lo miro y luego fue directo por ayuda

-¡maestro, Sniffles está atrapado entre varias bolsas de galletas, ayúdelo por favor!- sin decir palabra alguna, Lummpy fue directo donde el pequeño genio y de un simple tirón logro sacar a Sniffles del brazo -¡wow!- dijo el pecoso y el niño caramelo

-bueno bueno bueno, eh venido para que me realicen una pequeña misión- dijo el joven maestro- es algo simple pero que requiere de sumo cuidado y discreción-

-¿de…de que se trata maestro?- pregunto el pecoso algo nervioso y preocupado, sabía que las cosas que su maestro hacia no resultaban tan bien

-necesito que entreguen este sobre a una persona de la fila- del bolsillo de su camisa saco un pequeño sobre para luego entregárselo al más responsable: Toothy- el tipo a quien quiero que se lo entreguen es fácil de reconocer, tiene un parche en el ojo, no cuenta con una mano y una pierna y creo que es medio gay…- esto último dejo sorprendido a los niños- creo que lo es…en fin, necesito que se lo entreguen sin que nadie más lo sepa-

-entendemos maestro, aremos lo mejor posible para que llegue esto en las manos de esa personas- como un saludo militar, Toothy y los otros niños aceptaron la misión

-bien, ahora tengo que irme antes de que cierto compañero me vea y me torture en el potro, adioooooooooos niños- como una caricatura corrió entre las cajas vacías tropezándose y cayendo para luego levantarse y desaparecer

-a veces me pregunto… ¿en verdad es maestro?- decía el pequeño genio acomodándose sus lentes

-sea como sea tenemos que entregarle este sobre al tipo que nos dijo- Toothy fue a la entrada donde servían los alimentos a las personas- tendremos que ser cautelosos- decía entre susurros a los dos niños- ustedes sigan trabajando, cuando vea al sujeto les are una señal para que distraigan a los guardias y yo pueda dárselo, ¿comprendido?- los dos niños afirmaron con un movimiento de sus cabezas luego se dirigieron al interior, Toothy sudaba pensando en lo peligroso que sería aquel tipo o las cosas importantes que contenían esa carta.

En cambio, en la larga fila de personas, Russell y el anciano se quejaban de lo mucho que se demoraban en avanzar…

-¡aquí hay un anciano y un discapacitado, nuestra atención es primordial malditos soldados!- decía el anciano levantando su bastón

-¡así es, deben atendernos a nosotros primero!- decía Russell alzando su garfio

-deben esperar, hacemos lo que podemos para movilizar la fila caballeros- un soldado se acercó a ellos para tratar de calmar la situación, pero esto no funcionó muy bien ya que enfureció al amargado senil

-¡deja de hablar y ponte a trabajar, has que esta fila se mueva más rápido!- los leves y débiles golpes que daba el anciano con su bastón no afectaba mucho en su reclamo contra el soldado- ¡apúrense y denme mi comida!-

-¡si, queremos que nos atiendan primero!- otro anciano se acercó a ellos para realizar la misma protesta

-¡somos discapacitados y ancianos lo que debemos recibir los alimentos primero!- dijo un anciano en silla de ruedas

-¡así es, denos nuestros alimentos o lo atravieso con mi garfio!- Russell amenazo al soldado quien ya de por si estaba muy asustado por la turba

-¡e esperen señores, sé que es mucho pedir pero por favor cálmense!- a pesar de pedir amablemente, el pobre hombre recibió la paliza de todos los adultos mayores con sus bastones, puñetes con artritis y dentaduras voladoras incrustándose en el cuerpo del soldado-¡AYUDAAA!-

-¡ALTO!- el comandante se acercó al grupo de ancianos mientras otros soldados los disipaba - ¡¿Quién fue el que comenzó toda esta trifulca?!- todos los mayores se separaron y para salvarse señalaron a Russell y al anciano pescadero- ¿se puede saber qué diablos les sucede a ustedes dos?, ¿es que acaso no pueden esperan un poco?-

-somos personas discapacitadas y ancianas, tenemos derecho a que nos atiendan en primer lugar- el señor se acercó al comandante amenazándolo con su bastón, Russell vio que aquel hombre sería un problema debido a su rango

-oye anciano- dijo el peli celeste entre susurros- mejor dejémoslo así, no hagas enojar al tipo este- el abuelo no le tomo importancia a las palabras de su tocayo, como una bestia salvaje se lanzó encima del comandante para luego derribarlo y darle duros golpes- ¡espera anciano, no debes atacarle a él!- Russell hacia lo posible por alejar a ambos contrincantes sin lastimarlos con su garfio, el grupo de soldados separaron al comandante del viejo

-¡esto sí que fue el colmo, encierren a estos dos altaneros en la prisión!- los resultados eran desfavorables, ambos personajes fueron llevados a la celda de castigo sin tener en cuenta lo que hubieran recibido más adelante

-¿ves lo que ocasionas maldito anciano?, por tu culpa no desayunaremos, ¡esto sí que es grandioso!- Russell chistaba mientras era llevando del brazo por uno de los guardias

-¡no lograran que me rinda, tendrán que darme mi comida tarde o tempranoooo!- esto último mencionado por el anciano hizo eco por el pasillo donde eran llevados, ambos desaparecieron de la fila.

***slash***

-lamento tener que informarle tan de repente, estas cosas fueron de improviso ya que no teníamos orden alguna por el Mayor- Rat estaba en una oficina de reuniones acompañado de aquel hombre quien sería el maestro que educaría a los niños- espero que entienda los motivos y que por favor, sea tolerante con la demora de mi compañero-

-descuida, conozco a ese imbécil y a los mocosos, el Mayor me hablo de ellos con lujo de detalles, además conozco bien a ese enano verde- este comentario provocó una leve carcajada por parte del hombre misterioso

-jejeje…veo que usted actúa de manera…algo especial- decía el trigueño algo nervioso- pero bueno, teniendo conocimiento sobre los experimentos entonces se le podrá facilitar el entrenamiento, espero con ansias los resultados…(dando un sorbo al café)…este tipo, siempre llegando tarde a lo que se le ordena- en cosa de magia, la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a la figura jadeante y sudorosa del peli celeste

-¡ya llegue!- Lummpy se apoyó en la mesa mientras recobraba el aliento- tuve unos asuntos que hacer antes de venir-

-no te preocupes mocoso, si no llegabas entonces yo iría a buscarte por toda la base- el peli celeste volteo su mirada a la persona quien le hablo, tan fue la sorpresa que se dio que no pudo hablar muy bien

-t tú…-

***slash***

-hum…creo que no está en este lugar- Toothy estaba en actitud vigilante- creo que el maestro Lummpy se confundió, de seguro ese tipo no está en esta parte de la base-

-no me digas que la fila esta por acabar- Sniffles guardaba las cajas vacías en una esquina de la habitación

-sep, tan solo faltan unas 24 personas aproximadamente para que acabe la fila- con desilusión total, el pecoso bajo de la pila de cajas donde acechaba- creo que no podremos completar la misión del profesor-

-mira el lado positivo- el pequeño genio dejo caer unas cajas vacías al suelo- faltan pocas personas que atender, pronto terminaremos y desayunaremos, luego podremos ver a los chicos ¿no te emociona eso?-

-la verdad sí, pero…sabes como soy cuando me encargan una cosa Sniffles, no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar- el peli morado se dejó caer sobre una caja mientras miraba triste y decaído aquel sobre- espero que no se moleste el profesor-

***slash***

-¡tráiganme mi comida de una vez!- detrás de las rejas, el anciano pescador estaba en los barrotes mientras que Russel yacía recostado en las camillas del lugar- ¡sé que me escuchan, tráiganme mi desayuno!-

-nadie nos traerá nada anciano, después de pelearte con ese tipo de seguro que ni cenaremos- el joven pirata miraba a través de una pequeña ventana que daba con el almacén de armas del sector- la próxima vez tendremos que quedarnos callados en vez de cometer una tontería como esta-

-¡yo solo reclamo mis derechos, ancianos y discapacitados tienen que ser atendidos primero!- el hombre no dejaba de gritar mientras movía con desesperación los barrotes, pero en ese momento, el anciano llevó sus manos a su pecho con mucha fuerza, su rostro estaba palideciendo mientras que sus ojos se deseaban salir de su orbita

-abuelo… ¿abuelo?- Russell se levantó de la camilla y fue donde su tutor al verlo desvanecerse en el piso, su rostro se transformó al presenciar la agonía del senil ¡AYUDA!, ¡AUXILIOOOOO!- sus gritos fueron alcanzados por unos soldados que pasaban a llevarles el desayuno -¡AYUDENME, MI ABUELO SE MUERE!- los hombres fueron corriendo a verificar el estado del anciano, Russell en cambio comenzó a llorar sin despegarse de él- ¡NO TE MUERAS ABUELO, NO ME DEJEEEES!-

***slash***

-si me lo hubieran dicho desde un principio hubiera aceptado sin más- Lummpy miraba muy emocionado a aquel tipo- ¡es un gran gusto tenerlo con nosotros!-

-no te emociones tanto muchachito, que después de esto me asegurare de entrenarte el doble- dijo el individuo con una sínica y frívola sonrisa

-¡yo también te quieroooooo!- el peli celeste tomo del cuello al hombre mientras lo estrujaba con fuerza, el tipo lo abrazaba de la cintura haciendo la misma acción que su contrincante

-creo que deberíamos continuar con el asunto, queridos compañeros- Rat en cambio, observaba todo avergonzado aquella estúpida escena de sus camaradas- dadas las circunstancias, desde mañana empezara el entrenamiento para los niños, hubo mucho tiempo perdido y necesitamos recompensarlo con disciplina los 7 días de la semana-

-eso es mucho ¿no crees Rat?- Lummpy miro algo molesto a su compañero de manera cómica- esos niños no aguantaron con mis castigos en la escuela, dudo mucho que logren completar las ordenes el primer día-

-por eso necesito de tu participación Lummpy- el trigueño deslizó un pequeño archivo al lugar del peli celeste- ahí indican los tipos de entrenamientos que tuviste junto al Mayor, sé que no se te serán muy difíciles cuando practiques con tus alumnos- el rostro de Lummpy se quedó en blanco por la sorpresa- ¿creías que solo ellos sufrirían?, recuerda que tú también eres por decir, una persona única y diferente, necesitas entrenar mucho si quieres fortalecerte- culmino con una sonrisa

-estas…estas de joda ¿no?- Lummpy lo miraba a su compañero con desprecio total

-no, para nada Lummpy- respondió el trigueña con la misma sonrisa

-bueno, con tal que esos mocosos puedan fortalecerse…etto, si ya no hay nada más que decir entonces me retiro- antes de salir de la oficina, el tipo lo detuvo con sus últimas palabras

-no creo que solo ellos desean fortalecerse… ¿verdad, Lummpy?- este lo miro y luego siguió su camino

-_no, no son los únicos que quieren volverse fuertes-_ aquellas palabras formaban en él una gran decisión que tendría que tomar, ser fuerte para proteger a los que ahora, son su responsabilidad- _Maestro, juro que protegeré a toda la base, a todos sus miembros y a los niños, y más al pequeño Flippy…seré fuerte Maestro, lo seré- _entre pensamientos que lo distraían, no se percató que un grupo de médicos corrían por el pasillo adyacente llevando consigo al viejo pescador tomado de la mano por su tocayo

-su ritmo cardiaco está disminuyendo doctor- decía una enfermera mientras le tomaba la pulsación

-apresurémonos antes de que lo perdamos- decía el doctor quien lo revisaba con una pequeña linterna

-¡por favor, salven a mi abuelo, no dejen que muera por favor!- Russell no se despegaba del anciano- ¡sálvenlo por favor!-

***slash***

-el desayuno de hoy es un asco, ¿a quién se le ocurre juntar una ensalada de durazno con leche?, ¿en serio, a quien se le ocurre?- los tres niños estaban en el almacén mientras consumían sus alimentos

-cálmate Sniffles, al menos tenemos comida todos los días, debemos dar gracias a ellos- Toothy no tenía muchos problemas al comer, tanto fue su desgaste físico que no le importaba el sabor

- lo dices porque tienes hambre, en cambio sé que Nutty me apoyara, ¿verdad Nutty?- el chico caramelo había limpiado todo su tazón de ensalada, Sniffles lo miro y luego dijo- esto es traición por parte de ambos- solo las risas de sus compañeros animaron el ambiente

-¡holaaaaaaa niñooooos!- Lummpy apareció entre unas bolsas de galletas que estaban detrás de Sniffles, esto provocó un gran susto e hizo que el pequeño genio volcara toda su comida al piso- …lo siento…-

-tendrá que darme su comida profesor, ya no hay más aquí- dijo molesto el pequeño

-te daré todo lo que quieras una vez me hayan dicho los resultados de la misión- Toothy trago un gran trozo de durazno que por poco hace que se ahogara

-¡ma maestro, no pudimos encontrar al tipo que nos dijo…creo que se ha equivocado de lugar!- el pecoso lo miraba muy nervioso al joven maestro, este se quedó parado viendo el vacío por unos segundos- … ¿ma maestro?...-

-olvídenlo, me quede pensando en algo…en fin, olvídenlo chicos y gracias por intentarlo- tomo el sobre de las manos de Toothy y salió del almacén, los tres chicos se quedaron pensativos por su actitud- creo que no debí haberles pedido que hieran eso, no puedo meter a otras personas en un tema como este- caminado como en una noche lluviosa, Lummpy miraba el suelo pero con los pensamientos en su antiguo amigo- creo que debería dejar este asunto por un tiempo, necesito concentrarme en otras cosas…-dicho esto, el joven peli celeste dio marcha a su oficina a continuar con todos los documentos, archivos y registros que inspeccionar- creo que tendré que tomarme otra jarra de café-

***slash***

Mientras tanto, en el hospital del sector "B"…

-tenemos que conversar con usted jovencito- el doctor salió de la habitación donde se encontraba el anciano para dirigirse donde Russell, quien yacía sentado en un sofá esperando noticias- es un tema delicado, el estado del paciente es muy…como decirlo, deplorable, su tiempo de vida se está agotando, no creo que pase de esta noche muchacho- la noticia le cayó como agua helada, Russell sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba para caerse al piso

-¿Cuánto…cuanto tiempo…le queda doctor?- la mirada del joven pirata estaba en el vacío

, no quería mostrar su dolor ante el hombre de blanco

-como le dije, creo que no pasara de esta noche, le aproximare unas 8 horas como máximo…lo siento mucho- la mano del doctor se posó en el hombro de peli celeste, este no reaccionaba, tan solo se quedó apoyado en la pared deseando contener las lágrimas que lo asfixiaban, su rostro se tornaba cada vez más rojo y morado

-abuelo…abue…lo… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!- un grito desespero a todos los que estaban en el lobby del hospital, el doctor y otros enfermeros lo tomaron para tranquilizarlo aunque no fue de gran utilidad- ¡AAAAAAAGGHHH….!-un grito en seco fue lo último que aconteció el peli celeste antes de caer en los brazos del doctor para llorar amargamente, ya no podía contener más su dolor

-necesito que me traigan un calmante de inmediato-

-entendido doctor- uno de los enfermeros fue al estante que había cerca para tomar algunas pastillas adormecedoras

-tiene que calmarse, esto ara sufrir mucho más a su abuelo- Russell se aferraba al brazo del doctor con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir- se fuerte muchacho, se fuerte-

-tengo…tengo que verlo… ¡por favor doctor, déjeme verlo!-

-entiendo cómo se siente, pero tendrá que verlo dentro de unas horas, por el momento tiene que descansar y reponer energías-

-no quiero…no quiero dejarlo solo… ¡quiero verlo, por favor doctor quiero verlo!-

***slash***

-estuve viendo algunos entrenamientos que realizaba el ejército antes de su baja por el gobierno, me impresiona todas las estrategias que llevaban a cabo para cumplir con increíbles y difíciles misiones- Rat estaba viendo en la computadora algunos videos promocionales y secretos de KA-POW, en estos se apreciaban las tácticas y estrategias del ejercito- sé que lograra un buen trabajo con esos niños, espero con ansias el resultado final-

-su forma de hablar con respecto a esos niños me hace creer que tan solo le interesa su poder, no su seguridad- aquel hombre quien sería encargado de la enseñanza a los jóvenes estaba con el trigueños en la oficina mientras revisaba unos archivos del antiguo ejército- no me gusta hablar de los niños como armas contra Tiger, no me agrada para nada esa maldita organización pero tampoco puedo permitir que los mocosos sean utilizados de esa manera-

-no era lo que quería decir maestro, es tan solo que…bueno, con todo lo que ha pasado y el tema de sus poderes…sinceramente pido disculpas y ya no hablare de esa manera con respecto a los pequeños-

-pero bueno, de alguna manera yo también espero que todo el trabajo sea recompensado por ellos, aún son muy niños para aprender a utilizar un arma y clavarla en el cuerpo de enemigo…ojala que todo esto termine antes de que haya más muertes…- mientras ambos individuos conversaban, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando apreciar la figura del joven general Lummpy, este venía con una sombría y preocupada mirada- vaya, veo que te distes un buen tiempo de descanso, ¿el tema?, no lo sé-

-blablabla, lo único que hice fue bajar un poco la barriga con una pequeña caminata, no tiene nada de malo el ejercitarse después de comer- Lummpy se acomodó en la mesa mientras observaba unos archivos que tenía el señor en sus manos- ¿acaso esos son…?- pregunto intrigado

-así es, son las listas de entrenamientos que se llevaban a cabo en el ejército antes de la rebelión, existen muchas técnicas de combate y serán eficaces para los jóvenes esos, pero siendo tú el encargado de la seguridad de ellos, no tenemos más opción que realizar el plan de rutina bajo tu inspección y autorización-

-no veo que haya inconveniente alguno proviniendo de usted, pero si lo quieren de esa forma…me encargare de que esos niños reciban un buen entrenamiento…- esto último lo dijo de manera tétrica y abrumadora, el hombre también le siguió de la misma forma

-veo que están muy emocionados de comenzar con la tortura de los niños…bueno, entonces pongámonos manos a la obra- los tres individuos comenzaron revisando los archivos y analizando las técnicas de combate.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital del sector…

-abuelo… ¿abuelos?- Russell estaba entrando sigilosamente a la habitación donde yacía el senil pescador- oye viejo, despierta…despierta maldito anciano…-

-sabes que te voy a matar si sigues diciéndome así- como un niño lleno de alegría, el peli celeste avanzo rápidamente hacia la camilla del anciano para luego tomarle las manos

-idiota, me tenías preocupado viejo estúpido- decía entre lágrimas y sonrisas el joven pirata

-este viejo tiene para rato, ni creas que te libraras de mi tan fácilmente mocoso insolente- el hombre se reincorporo para mantenerse más cómodo- ablándame la almohada que me duele la espalda-

-no puedes seguir mandándome, sabes que sin mí no podrías hacer mucho-

-¡jah!, sin ti yo puedo hacer mucho, inclusive traer la más grande pesca de atún- decía el anciano entre risas con aires de grandeza

-la última vez que pescaste algo, aquel tiburón se llevó toda la carga (¬3¬) – dijo terminando de suavizar la almohada

-¡ESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE, TÚ TENIAS QUE MANTENER EL CURSO Y NO LO HICISTE!-

-NO ME GRITES VIEJO MALDITO, ¿Cómo PODRIA YO HACER TAL COSA SIENDO TAN SOLO UN NIÑO?!- entre gritos y jalones de cabello, la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando entrar a varios hombres con el mismo aspecto de los dos anteriores

-¡ANCIANOOOO!- decían los tipos mientras lloraban

-pero… ¿Cómo se enteraron todos ellos?- decía el canoso mientras miraba a todas esas personas con total asombro

-son nuestros amigos después de todo, tenían que saberlo para que así no te sintieras solo- respondió Russell con una gran sonrisa- pasen amigos, el anciano ya está despierto- como unos niños al momento de escuchar un cuento, todos los señores pescaderos se sentaron alrededor del anciano, algunos en el piso, otros en unas sillas que habían en el lugar. Todos lo pasaron junto al más ambiguo de los pescadores por varias horas, unas largas horas.

***slash***

-ya son casi las 7:36, creo que deberíamos darnos un descanso antes de terminar- Rat se estiraba mientras que el señor y Lummpy seguían escribiendo en la agenda para las rutinas- me siento mal por esto pero, ¿podríamos parar por unos momentos y relajarnos?, si continuamos con la mente algo estresada aremos mal las cosas para ellos-

-creo que tienes razón, vayamos a la cafetería a tomar un poco de café- ante la idea, el trigueño y el señor se levantaron de sus asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¿no vienes?- pregunto mirando al peli celeste

-no, la verdad quiero quedarme aquí por unos momentos, luego los alcanzo- sin decir más, amos sujetos se fueron dejando solo al peli celeste- debería aprovechar este momento para buscarlo, tengo que hablar con él antes de que pase más tiempo- siendo las sillas con ruedas, Lummpy se deslizó a la computadora para realizar la búsqueda de su antiguo amigo- no creo que ese sujeto haya permanecido tan solo en el almacén o en los centros de comida, buscare en que sitios se metió- utilizando un programa de búsqueda, el joven maestro realizo una búsqueda total de las ultimas ubicaciones- ¿hum, la prisión..?- decía poniendo su rostro en la pantalla- este tío sí que es algo peligroso para llevarlo hasta allá, creo que debería ir a visitarlo- cerro el programa y salió de la oficina sin más, tan solo que su destino daría vuelcos en su recorrido.

***slash***

-y en eso le dije "no seas estúpido, una rama y un hilo no te ayudaran para atrapar a ese pez, deberías utilizar las medias de tu esposa, es un hecho que morirán con el agua intoxicada"- ante la mención, todos los presentes comenzaron a reír junto al anciano- este tipo sí que es un estúpido, por ello ¡su esposa lo dejo!-

-jajajajajaja, vaya sí que ese tipo está en graves problemas con su señora- dijo Russell- en fin, creo que no tardara mucho para que sea lanzado por la borda junto a las medias de su esposa-

-JAJAJAJAJA- dijeron los señores en unísono

-disculpen caballeros, pero la hora de visitas acaba de concluir, me temo que tendrán que retirarse- el doctor entro a la habitación asiendo que todos se entristecieran, Russell estaba apunto de salir cuando en eso

-Russell, espera un momento- el joven se detuvo y miro al docor como pidiendo permiso

-entiendo, solo 5 minutos- dicho esto, el hombre de balnco salio del cuarto dejando a ambos personajes solos

-¿Qué sucede anciano?- el joven tomo asiento cerca a l señil

-antes de que te vayas, tengo que entregarte algo que…dejastes tirado cuando eras un niño- de su bolsillo derecho, saco una bella y hermosa- este regalo fue hcho por ti y por el otro niño, su colección de conchas era tan grande que comenzaron a venderlas en las tiendas de recuerdos para los turistas. Ese día no llegaron con nada de dinero, sus cestos estaban vacios y sus bolsas llenas de conchas y ostras…¿recuerdas lo que hice entonces?-

-creo que…tú nos compraste una-

-así es…esta ostra fue la primera en ser vendida, ahora será la primera en ser devuelta- el anciano tomo la mano de su tocayo y colocó la concha en ella- esto les perteneció, siempre lo mantuve conmigo por muchos años…ahora te lo entrego como muestra de mi perdón-

¿pe…perdón dices?-

-siempre pensé que ese niño, Lummpy, era una mala compañía para ti, su padre nunca tuvo mucho aprecio por él, siempre vivía alejado de todos…pensé que te aria daño, ahora veo lo mucho que te cambio, siempre lo extrañaste a pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron…eso si se le llama amor- unas lágrimas bajaron de los ojos casi opacos del anciano

-abuelo…tú…-

-encuéntralo hijo, vuelvan a ser como eran antes…los dos juntos…- el hombre quito su mano de la del joven y coloco las dos en su pecho- creo que me siento cansado, debe ser hora de dormir-

-abuelo... ¡abuelo espera, todavía no…!-

-Russell, ya tengo mucho sueño…espero volver a vernos pronto…-

-abuelo… ¡abuelo!... ¡abuelo por favor…!- sentado tomando de la mano al anciano mientras el cardiograma hacia un leve y agudo sonido muy fino, una línea verde se mostraba en la pantalla.

***slash***

-¿jeh?, ¿Cómo que no están aquí?- Lummpy estaba en la cárcel mientras conversaba con un guardia de turno

-como se lo dije general, ambos fueron llevados al hospital por una emergencia, al parecer al mayor de los individuos le dio un ataque al corazón- como platos, Lummpy abrió tremendamente los ojos, no sabía por qué pero sentía algo muy profundo y punzante dentro de su pecho

-e…entiendo…gracias soldado- sin más que decir, comenzó la carrera de la prisión al hospital mientras que por su mente pasaban muchas cosas de su niñez- por qué… ¿por qué siento que aquel hombre fue parte de mi vida?- sin que lo notara ya había llegado a la entrada del hospital- necesito saber sobre un hombre que llego aquí, no recuerdo la hora exacta pero me informaron que sufrió un paro cardiaco- el peli celeste se asomó a la mesa de recepción donde estaba la enfermera en turno

-general Lummpy, ¿qué hace usted aquí?- aquel doctor que mantuvo el caso del anciano se presentó con el joven maestro, le explico todas las cosas que habían sucedido cuando llegaron a la habitación, y también lo último que ocurrió con el hombre y con su acompañante

-¡no…no puede ser…!- en ese momento todo fue claro para él, aquel hombre fue quien cuidaba de su amigo y también quien lo protegía a Lummpy cuando tenía disputas con su padre, siempre iba a su casa con Russell para desayunar, almorzar, inclusive cenar y dormir ahí- varias cosas que viví con él…y aún así…no pude venir a tiempo…- se apoyó en el mostrador mientras con una mano cubría sus ojos- no pude…despedirme de él…lo siento- su mirada se oscurecía poco a poco, sus lágrimas mojaba su rostro a cada segundo.

Sin rumbo alguno, Lummpy caminaba por los pasillos mientras sus recuerdos con aquel anciano volvían a su mente aquellos momentos felices que tuvo en su infancia junto a ambos pescadores, todas las cosas que había realizado junto al señor…

-perdóneme…perdóneme abuelo…no pude…despedirme de usted- sus ojos no lo dejaban distinguir muy bien el camino por tantas lagrimas bloqueando su visión, sus pasos daban eco en aquellos pasillo solitarios y oscuros…pero de repente, a la distancia, pudo observar la figura de un joven de su misma altura, Lummpy se acercó a él lentamente, este en cambio estaba parado observando una luz que parpadeaba- Russell…-

-…- lentamente el joven pirata volteo su mirada a la de su antiguo amigo, por unos segundos se quedaron observándose- Lu…Lummpy…-

-Russell…Russell yo…- antes de continuar, el cuerpo del pescador se abalanzó al del maestro mientras que lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza

-¡MALDITO, EL ANCIANO MURI Y NO TE DESPEDISTE!- decía mientras estrujaba más a Lummpy, su garfio se incrustaba un poco en su espalda pero eso no le importo tanto al joven general- ¡LUMPYYYY…YANO…YANO TE VUELVAS A IR…YA NO ME DEJES SOLO NUNCA MÁS…ENTIENDE QUE NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TIIII!-

-Russell…nunca…nunca más…amigo mío- los brazos del peli celeste tomaron con fuera el débil cuerpo del joven pirata, un abrazo que duro por muchos minutos mientras las lágrimas y llantos acompañaban el momento- nunca más…te dejare-

***slash***

…ok, aquí está la continuación del fic, se que algunos desearan matarme por la demora, pero de verdad estube con algunas cositas que me impedían continuar (mente blokeada =_=)

En fin, espero que les sea de su agrado y prometo que para la próxima semana les entregare sin falta la continuación, por ahora me despido

See you late bye bye

Psdta: un saludo inmenso a todos los que me siguen y más a nomade12 , XxYaCaRoxX ¡


	9. Sorpresas

-"_se fuerte ante cualquier cosa que aparezca en tu camino, enfrentarse ante todos aquellos que quieren lastimarte y lastimar a tus seres amados, luchar por los propósitos que se te marcaron en tu vida y conseguirlos…vive por ellos, vive por ti"-_

_-_ma…maestro…y yo…deje que los mataran…- en la habitación de uno de los niños, un soldado de cabellos verdes yacía recostado en su cama, su cuerpo sudaba constantemente debido a una pesadilla que lo atormentaba- no pude…deje que todos…murieran…-

-**oye, imbécil- **de repente, su alter ego apareció debido a los alaridos que daba su portador provocando quitarle el sueño a este- **deja de decir tonterías, ya basta con todos esos remordimientos-**

**-**Fli…Fliqpy…-el peli verde se levantó lentamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su antebrazo- tuve…una pesadilla-

-**a eso no se le puede llamar pesadilla, en si ya es como si estuvieras hablando con el jefe…tan solo con saber eso me da miedo- **el ente se recostó en una silla donde estaban algunas poleras del soldado- **ya estoy pensando que el jefe no volverá, siento que le sucedió algo muy malo…no sé por qué…-**

-yo no creo que este…ni puedo decirlo, yo seguiré hasta el último esperando al Mayor, are lo que sea por seguir adelante y que mi maestro se sienta orgulloso…-

-**sabes…no creo que puedas lograrlo tú solo- **Fliqpy se levantó de la silla y camino a la puerta- **es demasiada carga para una persona; la seguridad de la base, de todos sus habitantes incluido a los mocosos esos, la organización "T"; Tiger Boss y sus malditos secuaces y salvar al friki ese y a la enana rojita…incluso yo sé que no podre con todo eso-**

-tú siempre subestimándome, te are acordar que yo soy la única persona con la cual todo el mundo puede contar, siendo la persona quien conoce todo sobre la guerra y el enemigo, tengo más ventaja para realizar mi venganza-

**-no te subestimo Flippy- **el ente volteó para ver a su portador de manera preocupante pero a la vez seria- ** recuerda que si llegas a morir, todos los de la base incluyendo a Flaky, morirán y todo lo que se planeó por muchos años habrán sido en vano. Date cuenta Flippy, entiende que no podrás hacerlo todo por tu cuenta…no te arriesgues si quieres seguir viviendo-**

**-**no pienso morir…no por ahora- el veterano se levantó de su cama y fue hacia un espejo que había en la habitación- aún hay algo pendiente que debo hacer, algo que tú y yo sabemos lo que es-

-**creo que entiendes las consecuencias de lo que pasara si haces eso-**

**-**lo sé, es un precio muy grande que tengo que pagar…pero lo aré-

*****slash*****

Un nuevo día empezó, uno muy especial ya que se iniciaran los entrenamientos para todos los descendientes de los experimentos…cosa que ellos aún no lo saben (=_=)…

-¡Cuddles, despierta!- el pequeño trio de amigos entraron presurosos a la habitación del chico conejo- ¡tenemos el día libre Cuddles, hay que salir a divertirnos!-

-chicos…es muy temprano- el peli amarillo comenzaba a despertarse mientras se tallaba sus ojos

-¡no importa, tenemos todo el día para nosotros 4!- con mucho entusiasmo, Nutty y Toothy sacudieron las sabanas lanzando al pobre Cuddles por los aires haciéndolo caer bruscamente al suelo

**-**¡tititititi ESO DOLIO!- decía el pequeño conejito mientras se frotaba en la zona afectada de su cabeza- ¡ya verán, ahora me las paga- antes de culminar, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a quien menos se lo esperaban

-¡BUENOOOOOS DIAAAAAS MIIIS QUERIDOS ALUMNOS!-

-¡ma maestro Lummpy!- dijeron los niños en unísono

-Cuddles, alístate que dentro de 15 minutos tendrás que estar en el patio central 17 sector B, ¿entendido?-

-pe pero… ¿Cuál es el motivo?...- al igual que Toothy, Cuddles también tenía ese presentimiento con respecto a su maestro

-¡es simple, aras unos ejercicios para que tu cuerpo este en forma!-

***slash***

-espero que este día sea un poco más tranquilo, ya tuve suficiente anteayer- la bella peli azul caminaba por los pasillos de los hospitalizados para hacer la rutinaria visita a su amado obrero- Handy…- tomo la manija de la puerta para abrirla, pero al momento de entrar se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a una persona desconocida -¡¿QUÍEN ERES TÚ?!- Petunia se acercó al individuo mientras lo amenazaba con una pequeña navaja, un instrumento que el peli naranja le dio por si llegase a ocurrirle algo en su ausencia

-¡oh, señorita Petunia!- la persona volteo donde la peli azul- perdone mi atrevimiento, sé que no debí entrar pero sabía que no me dejaría entrar cuando usted llegase-

-te hice una pregunta- dijo la joven aún en pose amenazadora-¿quién diantres eres y que diablos haces aquí?-

-déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Rat, mi grado es el de General y estoy aquí para comunicarle sobre sus labores en esta base- el trigueño tomo la silla donde siempre se sentaba Petunia- el lugar y tiempo es en el patio central 17 sector B dentro de…-mirando su reloj- unos 13 minutos-

-y…¿Cuál es el motivo de esto?- Petunia bajo el arma pero aun manteniéndose alerta- ¿Qué sucede si yo no quiero ir a donde me dice?-

-bueno, en ese caso temo que este jovencito morirá- dijo Rat señalando a Handy, Petunia estaba a punto de lanzarse para atacarlo pero se detuvo ante la continuación de este- no será por mis manos o parte de la base claro está, el trabajo que planteamos para usted y dos de sus compañeros está destinado al entrenamiento de sus poderes-

-no necesito entrenamiento, no soy como ustedes nos dijeron que somos, no somos monstros convertidos en humanos- Petunia votaba chispas de sus ojos mientras llevaba toda su furia directo a sus puños

-no ce como podre convencerle de buena manera, así que tendrá que ser por las malas- ante la mención, Petunia tomo pose de ataque, el trigueño sin embargo cerro sus ojos por unos segundos para luego abrirlos- si la organización "T" llega a atacarnos, todos los civiles, incluyendo a este jovencito, morirán a manos de ellos, ni siquiera los niños podrán salvarse de esos dementes enfermos maniáticos lunáticos asesinos; en otras palabras, vuélvase fuerte y protegerá a este muchacho- Petunia se quedó pasmada, tenía razón, ante un ataque enemigo su amado galán perdería la vida

-entiendo…- tomo una postura más relajada- acepto, iré dentro de unos minutos, tan solo…-mirando a Handy-… deme unos momentos con él a solas, por favor- Rat hizo una reverencia mientras salía de la habitación- Handy…ahora las cosas se complican mucho más para nosotros, ahora tengo que fortalecerme para poder protegerte, no permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño…-

***slash***

-¡T TÚ…PE PERO… ¿CÓMO ES QUE…?!- Flippy estaba dentro de su habitación mientras era visitado por aquella persona quien sería su nuevo maestro- ¡esto tiene que ser un sueño…!-

-por supuesto que no lo es, pequeño Flippy- dijo el hombre vestido de traje militar de acorde a su rango de General

-quien lo diría, pero aun no puedo creer que tú serás mi entrenador…¡esto es excelente, al fin podre aprender tus técnicas prohibidas!- al joven soldado le brillaban los ojos de la emoción como un niño, en su caso, lleno de armas

-no te emociones tanto, tan solo te enseñare ciertas cosas personales Flippy, tú no serás el único a quien entrenare- en ese momento su rostro de brillo de Flippy paso a uno de seriedad

-¿a quienes más entrenaras?- pregunto muy molesto, él quería ser un exclusivo

-lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a la zona de entrenamiento, patio principal 17 B, dentro de unos 10 minutos tendrás que estar allá listo y despierto, tienes tiempo para darte un baño- sin más que decir, el sujeto se retiró de la habitación dejando al joven veterano muy pensativo

-¿Quiénes serán os demás que apre…? ¡Mierda!- comprendiendo la situación en la que se encuentran y colocando a los otros posibles compañeros de combate, pudo imaginarse de quienes más se trataba

-¡¿**a ese sujeto le trituraron el cerebro?, esos idiotas no pueden pelear con nosotros, serian presa fácil para Tiger y harían más difícil el rescate!- **Fliqpy votaba fuego de su boca figurativamente

-¡yo también digo lo mismo, creo que todo esto tiene que ver con el retrasado 2 y ese sujeto medio raro general de KA-POW ¡ -haciendo referencia a Rat - pero qué más da…tenemos que hacerlo aunque no nos guste- al ente no le agrado la decisión pero no podía hacer nada, siendo un alma criminal y sedienta de sangre, esta sería una oportunidad de probar a sus compañeros y tal vez, asesinarlos y bañarse en su sangre

-**como digas, aceptare esta difícil misión- ** sonriendo como un maniático

***slash***

**-**todos los días es igual de aburrido, necesito salir de este lugar- dentro del almacén residente de los ciudadanos del sector "C", Lammy estaba en compañía de aquel sujeto de terno- dime Pickles, ¿llegaste a ver algún rostro conocido por dónde duermes?-

-la verdad que no, mi lady- dijo el sujeto galante tomando la mano de su acompañante- no encontré a ninguno de sus compañeros de clase o docente alguno, lamento ser tan inútil en una misión tan sencilla-

-no te preocupes, además no me interesan por completo- Lammy se levantó de su cama y fue directo a la puerta- iré a dar una vuelta por los lugares, de seguro encuentro algo interesante con que divertirme-

-espéreme mi hermosa Lammy, déjeme acompañarla, no deseo que algún desgraciado se atreva a molestarla-

-de acuerdo, puedes venir conmigo- ante el pedido, la peli violeta acepto haciendo que los ojos del galante se iluminaran

-en seguida mi hermosa lady- dijo el sujeto mientras corría donde Lammy.

La salida era por un pasillo que daba con el patio central del sector "C", el lugar estaba lleno de personas que transitaban o estaban en un punto reunidos como grupos. Lammy caminaba entre las personas mientras se daba ideas de lo que podría hacer…

-señorita Lammy, ¿Qué se le apetece hacer primero?- dijo el galante peli verde mientras caminaba detrás de la peli morada- no hay centros comerciales ni clubes exclusivos donde pueda ir, perdóneme si le desaliento a continuar con su paseo-

-si solo estuviera alguno de esos idiotas del salón a quien molestar, te juro que cada día que pasa más son mis ganas de escapar e irme… con ellos-

-los trámites para su traslado están demorando mucho, tal vez deberíamos ver sobre ese tema ¿qué le parece?-

-no tengo intenciones de volver con ellos, son un par de buenos para nada, ni siquiera pensaron en su única hija después de lo que ocurrió esa vez con la maldita Petunia…no hicieron nada con respecto a eso- haciendo puño con su mano- juro que si la vuelvo a ver, yo…yo…juro que me las pagara de alguna forma-

- no deseo verla tan colérica con respecto a esa señorita, su belleza es opacada por toda su rabia mi hermosa Lady- el galante se colocó delante de Lammy y se acercó a su mano para darle otro bello beso- su resplandeciente hermosura es venerada por mi persona, si un día llegase a desaparecer ya no sería la misma dama-

-¿quieres decir que si un día dejo de ser hermosa, tú me abandonaras?- esta pregunta puso algo nervioso al peli verde

-¡po por supuesto que no, mi bella Lammy!- respondió con su voz algo temblorosa- ¡la seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario mi reina, todo mi mundo corre a través de usted!- colocándose en pose de poeta

-deja de hacer tonterías y sígueme, creo que sé lo que quiero hacer hoy- ambos personajes fueron caminando a la entrada del sector "C". en el lugar habían muchos guardias bien armados quienes mantenían controlada la puerta- disculpen caballeros, tengo a unos amigos del otro lado de este lugar, me gustaría poder visitarlos después de unas 3 largas semanas…- lentamente fue acercándose a uno de los guardias, al parecer para ella el más atractivo del grupo- ¿me permitirían entrar por unos momentos?, nadie se dará cuenta- empezó a coquetearle al señalado, este se puso algo nervioso y sonrojado, Lammy pudo percatarse de eso así que comenzó a jugar con el ruedo de su minifalda- por _fa_ vor- moviendo sus labios provocativamente

-e entiendo, la de dejare pasar- dando la señal a sus demás compañeros, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la provocativa figura de la peli violeta

-gracias chicos- dijo dando un beso al aire

**-¡de nada señorita!- **dijeron los guardias mientras veían la tentadora forma de caminar de la atrevida

-veo que sus técnicas de seducción mejoran cada día, es un buen método para conseguir lo que anhela mi bella princesa-

-es lo único que aprendí de la zorra de mi madre, ella siempre movía sus caderas para conseguir dinero de su marido y gastarlo en sus borracheras…que patética- su mirada expresaba odio y rabia- hay cosas que uno debe aprender para conseguir lo que uno quiere, por desgracia lo sé por parte de ella-

-usted no se parece en nada a esa mujer, mi hermosa lady, usted pertenece a una distinta clase social, inclusive me atrevería a decir que pertenece a la realeza-

-siempre tan Cortez y amable, pero sabes bien que no me interesa ese tema por ahora, lo único que quiero es hacer algo para divertirme, no encontré nada en donde duermo, tal vez encuentre algo de diversión en este lugar-

***slash***

Los minutos pasaron rápidos haciendo que los tres niños llegasen al lugar acordado, claro que la sorpresa que se darían no era para menos…

-creo que aquí debe ser- Cuddles y sus tres amigos llegaron algo nerviosos y curiosos de lo que se acontecía- no hay nadie, de seguro el maestro se demorara un momento-

-¡ya sé, hay que ir entrenándote!- Toothy fue donde el chico conejo y le entrego unas pequeñas pesas que habían en el lugar- levanta un poco de peso, tienes que calentar como lo hacíamos antes de los partidos-

-tiene razón- prosiguió Sniffles- si tu cuerpo no está estimulado lo suficiente, ten por seguro que recibirás un calambre por todas parte-

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, denme un poco de espacio para comenzar- con algo de esfuerzo, Cuddles levantó las masas metálicas hasta donde pudo, cosa que no fue tanto como esperaban sus amigos- ¡DUUUUEEEELEEEE!-decía mientras mantenía las pesas en el aire

-mejor deja eso, creo que deberías dar unas vueltas- Toothy lo ayudo con el peso a su amigo, este respiro la falta de aire de sus pulmones

-sí, mejor are eso- antes de que comenzara a dar los primeros trotes, otra persona se presentó en el lugar dejando sorprendidos a los chicos- ¿Petunia, qué haces aquí?-

-¿eh?, ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?- la peli azul fue donde sus amigos- ¿acaso también les dijeron que vengan?-

-la verdad solo a Cuddles- dijo Toothy- nosotros vinimos a acompañarlo, nada más-

-qué extraño…según lo que me dijo el profesor Lummpy, realizaría un entrenamiento para fortalecerme- cuando Petunia escucho el nombre de su asesino, su reacción altero a los niños- ¿Qué sucede Petunia?- dijo el peli amarillo asustado

-¿ESE SUJETO LES DIJO QUE VINIERAN AQUÍ? ¡ESE MALDITO NOS TENDIÓ UNA TRAMPA!- la reacción de la peli azul preocupaba a los chicos, y más a Toothy quien se mantenía esa pregunta en su mente después de aquella escena en la habitación de Cuddles

-¡oye cálmate, ¿Qué diablos te sucede Petunia?!- antes de que todo el alboroto comenzara, la figura del tercer individuo se presentó haciendo voltear todas las miradas a este- ¡Flippy…!- la mirada de Cuddles de por si hablaba sola, tan solo con verlo sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba por lanzarse sobre él y atacarlo-¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES TÚ AQUÍ?- dijo con la mirada desquiciada y vengativa

-sabía que serían ustedes- Flippy camino hacia ellos mientras se quitaba su chaqueta militar- nos llamaron para fortalecer nuestros poderes y así lograr derrotar a Tiger-

-¿piensan utilizarnos como armas contra el enemigo?- Petunia miro consternada al peli verde- ¡¿piensan llevarnos a la lucha y que nosotros seamos los imbéciles que tendremos que pelear?!-

-¡oigan chicos, tranquilos que de seguro debe haber alguna otra explicación!- el pecoso interfirió entre los tres individuos quienes estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes, pero en ese momento, los tres anunciadores llegaron al lugar

-¡buenos días queridos amigos!- el primero en hablar fue Rat, que de por si ya tenía todas las miradas asesinas de los jóvenes en él- logro percibir toda esa aura asesina por parte de ustedes (^_^)! – dijo con una gotita en su frente

-¡buenos díaaaaaas chicos!- el que continuo fue el joven peli celeste, cosa que obtuvo como respuesta la mirada de desprecio y odio por parte de la bella peli azul- ¡oh, buenos días Petuni-chan!- dijo con su estúpida sonrisa

-¡MALDITO!- no se transformó, pero ver frente a ella a su asesino provoco un impulso que hizo que corriera donde él, por desgracia estaba el joven veterano para detenerla- ¡¿Qué diablos haces?, suéltame maldito infeliz!-

-¡cálmate ¿quieres?!- dijo Flippy mientras tomaba por la cintura a Petunia, pero fue interrumpido por una patada en la cabeza por parte de Cuddles

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA, DEMONIO LUNÁTICO!- la pelea comenzó entre ellos tres, Petunia arañaba el rostro de Flippy mientras que este recibía los puñetazos en su abdomen por parte de Cuddles, uno de esos golpes llego hacia la nariz lo que produjo un gran charco de sangre en el suelo- ¡jamás la vuelvas a tocas, maldito desgraciado!-

-eres…- Flippy se limpiaba la nariz mientras se reincorporaba del piso- eres…¡un maldito imbécil!- su impulso fue acertado, saco la navaja que tenía guardada y procuro incrustarla en la cabeza de su contrincante, Cuddles se percató de ello así que estaba listo para recibirlo con una patada

-¡DEJALOOOO!- Petunia se interpuso para recibir la puñalada y el golpe por parte de ambos, pero los impactos se desvanecieron gracias a un intermediario

-vamos muchachos, dejen de pelear- Lummpy tomo de la muñeca a Flippy y del tobillo a Cuddles. Con suma fuerza y precisión estampo los rostros de estos contra el suelo- hay que llevarnos bien-

-maldito… ¡MALDITOOOO!- dijo Petunia entre gritos mientras observa a los cuerpos de sus compañeros sacudirse como auto reflejo del ataque- ¡LOS MATASTE!-

-¿eh?, claro que no, tan solo los tranquilice un momento-

-General Lummpy- dijo Rat- debería deja de ser tan agresivo con los jóvenes, recuerde que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer con respecto a sus enseñanzas-

-así es pedazo de animal, deja que me encargue de esto- aquel hombre se acercó a los dos caídos- vamos inútiles, levántense si quieres seguir viviendo-

-¿hum?... ¡EHHH!, USTED…USTED ES ESE HOMBRE…!- Toothy reconoció de inmediato al señor al momento de acercarse a Cuddles

-e…espera, ¿acaso este sujeto…es…?- mismo acto fue por parte de Petunia

-¡oh, pequeño pecoso, claro que me acuerdo de ti, tú eres el niño con problemas con tu amigo!-

-así es, gracias por darme ese consejo señor, estoy agradecido con usted- asiendo reverencia

-no tienes por qué amiguito… ¿eh?- volteando a ver a Petunia- pero si tú eres la señorita que acompañaba a la pequeña peli roja, veo que el mundo es cada vez más pequeño-

-¿eh?, ¿ya conocías a Petunia?- Lummpy se quedó con cara de estúpido mientras trataba de procesar lo que ocurría

-así es, la eh visto en compañía de la otra señorita, al comienzo no pude reconocerte, perdone usted- haciendo reverencia de disculpa

-entonces… ¿usted nos entrenara, señor?- todos los niños miraron asombrados al hombre

-exacto, desde este momento seré su maestro en técnicas de combate, y por favor dejen de decirme señor, mi nombre es Buddhist pero pueden decirme Bud-

***slash***

-vaya, este lugar es mucho más aburrido que en donde estábamos- mientras tanto en el sector B, Lammy y compañía hacían un recorrido cerca de la zona sur del sector, donde se encuentra a corta distancia el patio central 17-

-no encuentro lo diferente a este lugar, creo que me atrevería a decir que es mucho más aburrido- dijo el galante peli verde-¿no te gustaría volver, mi hermosa lady?, de seguro podemos encontrar algo que hacer allá-

-no, ya estamos aquí y no pienso volver hasta encontrar algo con que entretenerme-

***slash***

-¡pero…su apariencia, usted tenia cabello y barba!- dijo la peli azul algo confundida mirando al Bud- todo fue un disfraz ¿verdad?-

-por todo este tema, tuve que mantenerme oculto para que no se complicaran las cosas- respondió el señor- pero ya basta de palabras, es hora de entrenar muchachos- al momento de tronar sus dedos, una puerta se abrió dejando entrar a varios tipos y vehículos de carga con cajas y maquinas, estos fueron colocados en medio del patio y a los alrededores- en esas cajas están varios artículos de entrenamiento, algunas son máquinas pesadas para la formación de los músculos, también tenemos una colección de todas las armas posibles a utilizar- los 3 niños incluyendo a los acompañantes miraron asombrados con la boca abierta todos esos equipos de última generación- les presento su gimnasio privado-

-es… ¡ES INCREIBLE!- Toothy, Sniffles y Nutty miraron completamente maravillados todos los equipos- ¡QUE SUERTE TIENES CUDDLES!-dijeron en unísono

-veo que…esto será muy doloroso- la peli azul miraba algo preocupada- ¿en serio piensa entrenarnos de esta forma?, digo ¿no hay otra forma?, esta cosa que ustedes llaman poderes son tan solo trastornos mentales, no tienen nada de maravilloso el querer lastimar a alguien cuando perdemos la cordura-

-ese trastorno, como usted lo llama señorita, son los impulsos "cavernícolas" por decirlo así, son esos pensamientos asesinos reprochados por nuestros cerebros los cuales despertaron, pero el tema es que el porcentaje es mucho más elevado que el de un lunático- Rat estaba sentado cerca a uno de los equipos mientras leía un documento con ciertas explicaciones de empleo de las maquinas- por ellos tenemos que ayudarlos a controlar su faceta negativa, o sino cosas desagradables sucederán si pierden la cabeza-

-Flippy, tu más que nadie lo sabe, ¿verdad?- el comentario que dijo Bud hizo paralizarse al peli verde, sus compañeros lo miraron intrigados-¿no lo sabían?, Flippy tiene una personalidad difícil de controlar, es por decir como ese diablo que se coloca en tu hombro y te dice que cosas hacer-

-solo que ese malnacido no pregunta, toma mi cuerpo como si nada y hace su santa voluntad…maldito bastardo- Flippy miraba hacia donde se encontraba su otra faceta, quien este le correspondía con una sínica sonrisa- a veces tengo control sobre él, en otras llega a escapar al momento en que me encuentro en una situación muy peligrosa-

**-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES LEVANTARTE?!**- todos voltearon a ver como el veterano se levantaba del suelo ensangrentado mientras se limpiaba su boca, esta mención lo dijeron todos en unísono

-no…no digas que pierdes…el control, maldito idiota- Cuddles por su parte trataba de tomar fuerza y levantarse, pero su cuerpo le era pesado- ¡pro…profesor, no vuelva…a entrometerse… ¿quiere?!-

-lo are cada vez que se quieran matar- el rostro del peli celeste expresaba alegría mientras sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas

-**eres…un maldito enfermo-** dijeron Petunia y Flippy a la vez

-Cuddles, ¿te encuentras bien?- omitiendo el paréntesis, Petunia ayudo a levantar al chico conejo- miserable, ¿Cuándo dejara de torturarnos?, ¿acaso sus gustos por matar gente es excesiva que ni puede controlarlo?-

-nop, solo que no me gusta que mis alumnos se maten – y de nuevo puso su cara de alegría y ojos brillantes

-¡**TOMATE LAS COSAS EN SERIO!- **dijeronlos dos generales más Flippy y Petunia a la vez

-bueno muchachos, dejemos este asunto de su maestro para otra ocasión- Bud fue directo a una caja donde saco un látigo con púas en la punta- primero lo primero, necesito que calienten todo el cuerpo, por ello empezaremos dando 50 vueltas a todo el patio- todos los niños se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el mandato dejándolos en blanco- ¡¿QUÉ NO ESCUCHARON?, EH DICHO QUE DEN 50 VUELTAS AL PATIO AHORAAAA!- el látigo dio en el suelo sacando chispas

-¡SI SEÑOR!- dijo Flippy, los otros dos se quedaron mirando a Bud muy temerosos, pero cuando este les devolvió la mirada llena de odio, ambos niños fueron detrás del joven soldado tratando de alcanzar su ritmo

-¡Y NO QUIERO QUEJAS NI RECLAMOS, TODO LO QUE ORDENO SE CUMPLE ¿ESTA CLARO MALDITOS GUSANOS?!-

-¡SI SEÑOR!- en la cabeza estaba Flippy, quien le seguía era Cuddles y al final Petunia, los otros tres jovencitos comenzaron con los ánimos dirigidos a Petunia y Cuddles

**-¡**animo Petunia, Cuddles, ustedes lo lograran!-

-¡ganen chicos, ganen!-

-¡recuerden respirar, no lo olviden muchachos!-

**-**_malditos estúpidos, solo hacen bulla y más bulla, deberían largarse y dejar entrenar en paz- _a Flippy le afectaba las palabras de aliento de sus compañeros, no porque no le dedicaran una, sino el hecho que en todos sus entrenamientos fueron llenos de insultos y humillaciones, era algo contradictorio a lo que ocurría

***slash***

Mientras tanto, a las afueras del lugar de entrenamiento…

-jure haber escuchado voces conocidas- Lammy caminaba cerca del estadio- ¿tú las escuchaste?

-por supuesto, diría que esas voces provienen de aquel lugar- mostrando una entrada- ¿acaso piensa entrar a ese lugar?-

-se…creo que algo me dice que lo haga…ven, acompáñame- ambos personajes fueron sigilosamente hacia la entrada, la cual por desgracia estaba siendo vigilada por unos guardias, pero eta vez la jugada de seducción no funcionaría con estos porque eran una mujeres quienes aguardaban por el trigueño general

-¿ahora qué piensa hacer señorita Lammy?- pregunto algo nervioso el galante

-debe haber otra forma de entrar, algo me indica que tengo que hacerlo- tomo otro camino distinto, fue al lado contrario del estadio la cual no había seguridad alguna, tan solo conductos de ventilación- esta es nuestra entrada, andando Pickles- las rejillas estaban sueltas, fue de gran ayuda al momento de retirarlas ya que no produjeron ruido alguno. Los conductos eran amplios y frescos, lo que ayudaba mucho más a la joven peli violeta

-esto parece una misión imposible, señorita Lammy- dijo Pickles- debería trabajar como actriz de la pantalla grande-

No hables sobre eso, ahora lo que quiero es saber es el motivo por el cual estoy en este lugar- antes de doblar en una esquina, una rendija alumbro el camino dejando apreciar una salida perfecta- creo que ya estamos en el interior, salgamos por este lugar- como un ágil gato, la joven salió desde el techo cayendo perfectamente de pie

-sus saltos son asombrosos, siempre perfectos-

-ahora…veamos… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- lentamente, ambos caminaron en puntillas mientras recorrían pasillos y pasillos, con muchas puertas en los lados- cielos, este lugar parece un laberinto, pero esta sensación de entrar me molesta, ¿Qué diablos hay aquí para que me llame tanto la atención?-

***slash***

-ya dieron como 5 vueltas a todo el patio, de seguro no lograran las 50- Toothy y compañía observaban a los tres jóvenes correr como maratón

-¿los ayudamos como aguaceros?- pregunto Sniffles mientras bebía un zumo de manzana

**-**creo que sí, pero debemos apresurarnos antes de que se vallan- los tres niños caminaron con botellas cerca a la pista de carreras, mientras que los jóvenes corrían con total desesperación al compás del látigo del instructor

-¡CORRAN MALDITOS PERROS SARNOSOS!- Bud estaba sentado al costado de Lummpy y Rat mientras bebían un té helado-¿eh?... ¿PERO QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?- dijo mirando a los tres amigos cerca a los corredores con botellas de agua -¡SI LE ENTREGAN A UNO UNA BOTELLA DE AGUA, ARE QUE SUS DEBILES CUERPOS SUFRAN EL MISMO CALENTAMIENTO QUE ESOS MALDITOS!-

-¡S SI SEÑOR!-dijeron los tres

-¿tus entrenamientos son demasiados fuertes?- pregunto el joven maestro mientras tomaba su bebida con una pajita

-son lo suficiente para que esos jovenzuelos lleguen a alcanzar el nivel máximo, este tipo de cosas toma mucho tiempo, por ello trataremos de adelantarlo por precauciones-

-el punto es- continuo Rat- ¿lograran estos niños conseguir sus expectativas, maestro Bud?-

-de eso me encargare yo, pierdan cuidado amigos- el señor mostro una sonrisa llena de seguridad y confianza, sus compañeros lo notaron al verlo se contagiaron de lo mismo- ¡CORRAN MÁS RAPIDO PEDASOS DE BASURA HUMANA, CORRAN HASTA QUE LOS PIES LES ARDAN!-

Mientras tanto, en la pista…

-¿esto es calentamiento…o tortura?- Cuddles era muy atlético y de contextura delgada y bajo tamaño, por ende podía correr mucho más rápido que sus demás compañeros, aunque el ritmo que llevaba más de 12 minutos hacia llegar a su limite

-¡ese maldito anciano… sí que me saque el premio gordo con ese bastardo!- Flippy también contaba con un buen físico, además de ser un soldado y haber recibido disciplina anteriormente

-¡mis fuerzas…se agotan…mi cuerpo...ya no puede…más!- en cambio para la peli azul le era imposible, no participaba mucho en los deportes de la escuela, no tenía una vida muy activa, las únicas veces que corrió fue para atrapar a sus traviesos amigos-¡mis pulmones…me queman…mucho!-

-deja de quejarte, esto es nada a comparación de lo que haremos más adelante- Flippy no soportaba las quejas de su compañera, pero a Cuddles le desagrado el que la hayan interrumpido

-si quieres molestar a alguien, entonces hazlo conmigo, te crees muy macho para joder a Petunia maldito cabron- sus velocidades estaban disminuyendo, cosa que el entrenador lo noto a larga distancia

-¡¿QUIÉN CARAJOS LES DIJO QUE PARARAN?, SIGAN CORRIENDO SI NO QUIEREN RESIVIR 150 ASOTES DE MI LATIGO!-

**-**jehhhh…ni en la pista de carreras pueden llevarse bien esos niños- dijo Lummpy- ¿hum?, se me acabo mi té, iré por más…-

-¡**tráenos a nosotros también!- **dijeron sus compañeros en unísono

**-#%&%$&%$%$&%- **Lummpy salió por un corredor mientras insultaba a sus compañeros en su mente- un día de estos les are algo muy doloroso, a ver si así dejan de molestarme- al momento de pasar cerca de un pasillo, noto la figura algo familiar al fondo, este se quedó observando tratando de descifrar al individuo- ¿pero qué diablos…?- mirando con asombro total- ¡¿tú que haces aquí?!-

-vine a visitarte y traerte algo de comer, recuerda que tú siempre te olvidabas de almorzar- Russell llevaba consigo un cesto muy grande más una bolsa con bocaditos y galletas- ¿en dónde comemos?- dijo mirando en todas partes

-hum…por el momento estoy siendo espectador de una tortura a tres niños, si deseas almorzamos allá-

**-**¡CLARO!- ambos jóvenes fueron directo por la entrada al patio, pero ante la conversación no se percataron de que alguien los observaba

**-**¡¿una…tortura…a tres niños…?!- Lammy estaba con los ojos abiertos por lo mencionado, en su mente pasaron varias ideas perturbadoras e imágenes horrendas

**-**¿usted cree que se traten de experimentos con personas?- pregunto el galante peli verde

**-**no lo sé, eso tendremos que saberlo- sigilosamente fueron acercándose al pasillo por donde fueron la pareja de amigos

*****slash*****

-ya llevan 10 vueltas, espero que lo logren- Toothy y Sniffles miraban preocupados el estado de sus amigos mientras que Nutty devoraba las cajitas de zumo de durazno

**-**pierde cuidado Toothy, Cuddles es el más atlético del grupo, no perderá tan fácilmente-

**-**bueno si pero… ¿y Petunia?-

**-**recuerda que ella siempre persigue a Nutty cuando hace travesuras, no hay que preocuparnos por ella-

**-**bueno, en eso tienes razón, en Flippy no me preocupo ya que es un soldado después de todo-

**-**no te preocupes por ese tipo, ya no me agrada para nada

-¿también vas a ponerte en el mismo plan que Cuddles, Sniffles?- el peli morado miro algo molesto a su amigo, este por su parte se puso algo nervioso y trago algo de saliva

-¡e es por el incidente de ahora, quería lastimar a Petunia y a Cuddles… ¿no te das cuenta?!-

-no quiero ponerme en el bando de nadie, solo digo que estas peleas deberían detenerse o saldremos todos lastimados- Toothy miraba a sus amigos en la pista y a los tres generales- con todo este tema, todo el mundo se volvió completamente diferente, ahora más que nunca debemos apoyarnos como amigos que somos, o también compañeros de clase ¿no lo crees?-

-To…Toothy…- el pequeño genio tenía todas sus palabras trabajas en su boca, as cosas que le dijo su compañero o dejo asombrado y vencido ante la discusión

-antes me daba miedo de decir las cosas que pienso y más si es para salvar a una persona discriminada, igual a mí en el pasado Sniffles…lo sabes muy bien, sabes cómo fue mi vida anteriormente, no quiero que discriminen a alguien tan solo por lo que aparenta ser, por eso ya no temo hablar por alguien-

-la verdad es que… toda mi vida tuve miedo de las personas tan diferentes a mí, cada vez que me encontraba con esos tipos más grandes y musculosos, todo de mi me temblaba por el miedo a pensar que me harían daño…pero tienes razón, no debo juzgar a alguien si no conozco su vida-

-hay que intentar conseguir su confianza, debemos tratarle más a menudo, ¿Qué dicen?—dijo el peli morado alzando su pulgar

-de acuerdo, yo me apunto- contestó el peli celeste acomodando sus lentes

-¿y tú que dices Nutty?- al momento de girar a ver a su amigo, este estaba recostado en el suelo después de haber tomado todas las cajitas de refresco de durazno

-**cada día es peor- **dijeron en unísono más unas cuantas risas

-¡VOLVIIIIII!- Lummpy y compañía volvían donde los dos generales- ¡trajimos galletitas y mucha comida!-

-¡¿eehhhhhh?, pero esto lo hice para ti, no pienso compartirlo con ellos!- los dos camaradas se miraron intrigados pero por sus miradas, se diría que se daban una idea sobre la pareja

-no te preocupes Lummpy, dile a tu noviecito que no se lo quitaremos- dijo el entrenador

-así es Lummpy, ustedes dos pueden irse a pasear agarrados de las manos, pero no dejen que los niños los vean, sería un trauma muy fuerte a plena juventud-

-eh….- al parecer por la expresión de Lummpy, este se quedó pensando haciendo reír mucho más a los dos generales

-¡N NO SO SOMOS NOVIOS, SOMOS ME MEJORES AMIGOS NADA MÁS!- dijo Russell entre gritos y moviendo su mano y garfio cómicamente

-como digan, como diga- dijo Bud entre risas y lágrimas de la emoción- tan solo siéntense y coman- Lummpy aún permanecía procesando la información, Russell tomo asiento mientras sacaba las bolsas de galletas y algunos duces- por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste toda esta comida muchachito?-

-son alimentos que guardaba debajo de mi cama, a veces paraba sin hambre y los ocultaba-

-¡que ingenioso muchacho, serias una gran ayuda para esta batalla!-

-no me interesa la guerra ni esas cosas, ¡lo único que quiero es navegar por el mundo en un inmenso barco pirata junto a Lummpy por el resto de nuestras vidas! – el ojo del joven pirata e brillaban de la emoción, pero para los dos generales le era una idea muy cómica y más cuando menciono a su camarada peli celeste junto a Russell

**-¡y así dicen que no son noviecitos!- **dijeron en unísono los dos con carcajadas a más no poder

**-**¡QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS!-

**-**eh…..-

***slash***

-maldición, perdimos a esos dos tíos- Lammy miraba por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a Russel y Lummpy- estoy segura que fueron por la izquierda-

-no me atrevo a corregirla mi lady pero se fueron por la derecha, me acuerdo perfectamente-

-¿y entonces por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-¡LO SIENTO MI BELLA LAMMY, NO SOY DIGNO DE SER SU ACOMPAÑANTE, NO MERESCO VIVIR!-

-¡ya cálmate!, dejemos ese asunto para otro momento, ahora vallamos por la derecha como dices-

-recibiré cualquier castigo que me implante, mi bella Lammy-

***slash***

-¡ya no…puedo más…no pue…puedo…!- Petunia cayó rendida al suelo, sus pulmones quemaban lo que le dificultaba incorporarse el aire faltante, pero para desgracia de la vida Flippy y Cuddles estaban detrás de ella, por consiguiente los dos jóvenes cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo al tropezarse con la peli azul- ¡ESTAN BIEN!- dijo al contemplar los cuerpos de los chicos rasguñados

-¡maldición…oye, ten más cuidado ¿quieres?!- Flippy se estaba levantando pero por casualidad piso la mano de chico conejo- demonios, oye lo sie- no pudo acabar con su disculpa, un puñete mando de nuevo al suelo al joven soldado

-¡no digas que lo sientes, sé que lo hiciste a propósito maldito infeliz!- Cuddles se frotaba la mano donde le pisaron mientras miraba a su compañero en el piso limpiándose una hilera de sangre saliendo de su boca- ¡además, no te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a petunia!-

**-**¡NO TE METAS CONMIGO, MALDITO CONEJO!- Flippy rebalsaba de odio y cólera contra Cuddles, Petunia temía lo que se aproximaba

**-**jehhhh… yo iré- Lummpy y compañía vieron la escena cuando los niños se detuvieron

**-**no seas tan brusco con ellos Lummpy, recuerda que aún son unos niños- dijo Rat

-¿eh, qué piensas hacer Lummpy?- Russell aún era un extraño en el asunto

-poner en su lugar a esos mocosos- el peli celeste fue mientras se giraba el hombro y hacia tronar su cuello

Pero en todo ese momento, nadie se había dado cuenta de que ciertos ojos los observaban detrás de la entrada al estadio…

-pero…ella… ¿ella está viva?- Lammy había estado presente al momento de la pelea de Flippy y Cuddles- ¡esa maldita… ¿está viva?!-

-es algo impresionante, según los estudiantes que participaron murieron por el fuego- el peli verde tenia puesto en un ojo un lente especial- es evidentemente que es ella, no puedo equivocarme-

-maldita… ¡MALDITA!- Lammy estaba dispuesta a salir, pero en ese momento fue testigo de algo que jamás había pensado sobre su rival

-si no se comportan entonces tendré que asesinarlos y dejarlos amarrados en su cama- Lummpy caminaba hacia ellos con su estúpida sonrisa mientras hacía tronar sus dedos, Petunia escucho las amenazas de este y actuó rápidamente

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLOS!- sorpresivamente, Petunia tomo del cuello a Lummpy y lo estampo contra el piso haciendo que los huesos se quebraran, el crujido altero a la peli azul haciéndola soltar al cuerpo inerte del joven maestro- dios… ¡¿qué hice…QUE HICE?!

**¡**AHHHHHH!-los tres niños gritaron mientras se abrazaban y lloraban por lo sucedido, Flippy y Cuddles estaban aterrados y asombrados a la vez, Rat dejó caer un sándwich que había cogido del cesto sin que se dé cuenta el joven pirata, este se quedó con los ojos completamente abiertos mirando con horror y pánico el cuerpo de su amigo, el entrenador se quedo sorprendido por el ataque de Petunia y Lammy se quedó quieta mientras cubría su boca con sus manos sin dejar de mirar al peli celeste

**-¡**MALDITAAAAA!- Russell corrió hacia ella con la intención de atacarla con su garfio, pero los dos generales y Cuddles actuaron rápido y detuvieron al peli celeste- ¡SUELTENME, VOY A MATARLA, LA VOY A MATAR!-

**-**¡CALMA MUCHACHO!-dijo el entrenador-¡ÉL ESTARA BIEN, CREENOS!-

-¡si quieren, detengo a este tío!- Flippy empujaba a Russell- ¡con un golpe en la nuca y quedo!-

-¡déjate de tonterías y ayuda a tu compañera que esta tirada en el suelo!- en referencia a Petunia. Flippy la miro pero luego fue observado con odio total por parte de Cuddles, era obvio que no dejaría que se acerque a ella

- olvídenlo, el conejito lo ara- dijo el veterano

-¡no me interesa, lleven a la jovencita a su recamara y cálmenla, más tarde retomaremos el entrenamiento!- a Cuddles y Flippy no le gustaron la idea de Bud pero omitieron sus rivalidades por un momento y llevar a Petunia al edificio donde residían los niños, en cambio los generales se llevaron a Russell junto a Lummpy, quien era llevado por unos médicos que llegaron a la orden de Rat, al hospital

-¡ella…!- Lammy estaba oculta por otra puerta aún con los pensamientos revueltos- ¡ella es…un monstro…!-

-señorita Lammy… ¿Qué piensa hacer?- Pickles estaba muy preocupado y nervioso por la peli violeta

-tengo…tengo que hablar con ella…-

***slash***

-ya tenemos demasiado tiempo perdido con esos inútiles, yo mismo debería encargarme de encontrar la maldita organización y traer a los tres faltantes- Red (Splendont) estaba recostado en el sillón mientras fumaba y viendo el techo

-sabes que las cosas que dice el jefe tienen que cumplirse, tú estás a cargo de los planes de ataque para cuando encontremos a K-POWM, no debes entrometerte con lo demás- Mole se encontraba acompañando a su ahora compañero de trabajo, este se encontraba sentado en un sofá de terciopelo negro mientras tomaba una taza de té

-tú no eres nadie para mandarme, aún tengo mis sospechas sobre ti, el que hayas traicionado a KAPOWM no significa que seas nuestro aliado, tan solo quieres tener poder al igual que Tiger-

-tómalo como desees, me importa un pepino- en esta mención, Red se acomodó quedando frente a su compañero

-por cierto…ese programa…-

-¿Cuál? -

-"proyecto pepino", ¿en serio es eficiente?-

-ese tema es completamente confidencial, pero te diré que es muy indispensable en este trabajo-

-jehhhh…y yo que tenía las ganas de saber más de ti…como sea, me largo, tengo asuntos que hacer-

-recuerda que no puedes estar viendo mucho tiempo a esa señorita, tu sola presencia podría alterar y cambiar su metabolismo-

-ella es mía, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella-

Esa niña es de Tiger, tú tan solo eres un trabajador más, entiende Red…no te obsesiones mucho con esa jovencita- esto último lo dijo de manera algo sombría

-¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Qué peligrosa puede ser?-

-tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ella-

***slash***

-Petunia, ¿te encuentras bien?- Cuddles y Flippy estaban en la habitación de la peli azul, esta estaba un poco temblorosa

-sí, no te preocupes, y me siento algo mejor-

-oye Petunia, yo también me quede impresionado con lo que paso, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, fue un accidente ¿entiendes?-

-me alegra que le hayas dado su merecido, ese imbécil siempre saca las casillas de todo el mundo- Flippy estaba recostado en la pared cruzado de brazos

-¿podrías cerrar tu maldita boca?- dijo Cuddles

-¿acaso te hable a ti?- dijo Flippy

-ya vasta los dos- dijo Petunia- no quiero que peleen mientras este aquí por favor, no quiero seguir escuchando sus absurdas discusiones-

-**de acuerdo-** dijeron los dos jóvenes en unísono

-oye Petunia, tienes que recuperarte ya que el entrenador nos dijo que continuaríamos más tarde, por esto no nos dejara descansar el muy miserable-

- tienes razón Cuddles, ahora mismo me levantó y regresamos al patio- al momento que la peli azul se levantaba de la cama con ayuda del chico conejo, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a cierta persona que altero a todos- ¡LA…LAMMY!-

-Petunia…necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo-

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?, ¿acaso vienes a molestarla?- Cuddles se puso como intermediador

-¡tú eres…!- Flippy reconoció de inmediato a Lammy quien fue parte del club de jardinería- ¡eh tratado de encontrarte por mucho tiempo, necesito hablar contigo!-

Si quieres lo aremos más tarde, ahora quiero hablar con ella- Cuddles estaba a punto de responder a igual que Flippy, pero Petunia los interrumpió

-entiendo, muchachos por favor, déjenme sola con ella-

-¿estas segura Petunia?- dijo Cuddles algo preocupado

-sí, pierde cuidado- ambos chicos salieron de la habitación dejando solas a las chicas, pero se quedarían en el pasillo- bien, dime que es lo que quieres-

-quiero saber algo Petunia- Lammy tomo asiento en una silla que estaba cerca a la puerta cubierta de ropa- quiero saber si lo que ocurrió hoy en el patio con el profesor tiene que ver con lo sucedido hace años atrás- Petunia se quedó fría

-¿Cómo…como sabes lo que…ocurrió ahora?- dijo muy nerviosa- y ¿a qué te refieres con años atrás?- Lammy pauso unos segundos y luego miro desafiante a la peli azul

-¡QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS QUE PASO EL DÍA DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS!-

***slash***

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy aquí el sgte cap. de la semana

Estuve haciendo unas cosas por las cuales no pude avanzar con la historia…PERO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO Y SI KIEREN PEQUENME PERO AQUÍ LES TRAJE LA CONTI."

Bueno quiero mandar un saludo a todas las personas que me siguen y leen esta historia, en especial a ciertas persones: d34th carla m4k3nshi, nodame12 y mi hermana xXyacaroXx. Bueno ahora me retiro no sin antes pedir mil disculpas a todos por la demora…¡PERO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO AL CONTI Y SI KIEREN MATENME PERO AQUÍ LES TRAJE ¡!

Sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


	10. Nuevas Identidades

-_"no sé quién eres…no puedo verte…todo esta tan oscuro… ¡quiero verte, no quiero estar sola en este lugar!...no quiero…no quiero perder a nadie…no lo deseo…"-_

-¡NO TE VALLAS!- todo su rostro estaba empapado de sudor debido a esa pesadilla que la atormentaba cada noche, su respiración agitada y las lágrimas no exceptuaban en ella-no te…vallas…-su mano extendida en el horizonte como deseando detener algo, un acontecimiento que desconocía, solo el dolor de que ese alguien se fuera y la dejara sola en la oscuridad- ¿por qué…siempre sueño contigo?- decía mirando su mano aún extendida- ¿por qué…?-

-¡Flaky, ¿estás bien?!- del otro lado de aquellas blancas y gruesas paredes, el joven de cabello celeste oscuro despertó de sus sueños al escuchar los alaridos de su vecina- ¿Qué sucede Flaky, que pasa?-

-no…no pasa nada Splendid, no te preocupes- la pequeña peli roja retomo su cómoda postura para continuar durmiendo, o eso era lo que quería lograr- lamento despertarte tan temprano, no hay nada de que preocuparse-

-Flaky, si tienes algo entonces no dudes en decírmelo, todas las noches despiertas de la misma manera, llorando y gritando- el joven friki se arrodillo en su cama mirando la pared que los separaba- puedes contar conmigo, yo haré lo posible por solucionar tus problemas-

-e en serio Splendid, no hay nada de qué preocuparse…así que vuelve a dormir por favor…buenas noches- Flaky se arropó con las sabanas mientras sacaba unas lágrimas en silencio ante el peli celeste- _por más que desees ayudarme…no podré decírtelo Splendid, no puedo alentarte con falsas esperanzas…- _ante estos pensamientos, su cuerpo cayo rendido ante la pesadez del tiempo, tan solo deseaba seguir durmiendo, a pesar de haber dejado a su compañero con la palabra en la boca

-Fla…Flaky…- su mano en la pared caía con lentitud mientras su mirada se abrumaba con un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad, saber que ella le tenía una confianza muy carente hacia él hacia sucumbirlo más en las penumbras de su infancia, aquellos recuerdos de su niñez volvían con cada rechazo de ayuda por parte de ella- ¿por qué…por qué no me aceptas Flaky?...- las lágrimas rozaron su rostro mientras se realizaba esas preguntas, ¿por qué ella rechazaba todo de él, por qué siempre lo limitaba?, era una respuesta muy sencilla, todo lo que él le ofrecía, ella quería recibirlo pero de otra persona, aquel ser que siempre quiso desde el momento en que lo vio- ¿hasta cuándo seguirás pensando en él?-

***slash***

-_pronto…muy pronto tendré el placer de arrancar cada parte de tu cuerpo mientras gritas de dolor, cada trozo de carne lo arrancare lentamente mientras veo tu rostro lleno de agonías…será un espectáculo que repetiré todos los días_- Red yacía recostado en su cama mientras pensaba los tipos de tortura que haría con su rival del amor; Flippy- _no dejare que nadie se acerque a ella, tan solo yo puedo tenerla en mis brazos…no dejare que Tiger la lastime, una vez terminado todo es ahí donde escapare con ella donde nadie nos pueda encontrar_-

-(TOC TOC) Red soy yo, necesito conversar contigo unos minutos- la persona detrás de la puerta no era otro más que Mole

-¿para qué diablos quieres hablar conmigo?, ¿por qué no esperas hasta mañana?- contesto el peli rojo chistando por la visita de su aún enemigo- sea lo que sea tendrá que esperar, ahora quiero dormir-

-es sobre esas personas que el jefe recluto- como loco, Red abrió la puerta quedando frete al peli morado- ellos llegaran temprano el jueves, por ello necesito que estés pendiente para traerlos inmediatamente a la base, el jefe deseara hablar con ellos al instante y tú serás quien los lleve- debajo del brazo llevaba unos archivos verdes, Mole le entrego los documentos a su compañero

-esto… ¡esto tiene que ser una broma!- dijo muy colérico- ¡¿en serio el jefe los llamó?!-

-así es, ese día tendré que hacer una reunión con unos compañeros de mi fraternidad, por ello necesito que tú te encargues de ellos dos- la mirada de Mole no mostraba nada bueno al igual que Splendont, aquellos dos intrusos eran los causantes de tanta preocupación para ambos

-entiendo…lo are como dice el jefe- tiro la puerta al rostro del peli morado sin importarle si le atino o no, dejo los papeles en su escritorio y se tiró a la cama a seguir con sus cosas, aunque la nueva noticia afecto demasiado su concentración- esos dos malditos vendrán a la base, espero que el jefe sepa lo que hace-

***slash***

Un nuevo día, uno muy bueno para todos los integrantes de la organización, pero uno muy malo para dos niños quienes aún permanecían dormidos…

-otro días más…otro día en que lo veré de nuevo- Flaky despertaba recostada en la suave almohada mientras abría sus ojos lentamente- otra vez…volveré a verte…Splendont- como quien invocando al mismo diablo, la puerta metálica se abrió dejando entrar con total tranquilidad al general de cabello rojizo- ¡S Splned…dont!- dijo muy nerviosa

-Flaky, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- con total libertad se acercó a la cama de la pequeña, esta se encontraba en la esquina acurrucada, abrazando sus rodillas- cálmate por favor, ya deja de mirarme de esa forma Flaky- le decía con un tono muy tierno y suave- ya no me tengas miedo, quiero protegerte pero no podre si no me lo permites- con lentitud, Red acerco su mano al rostro de la niña, la piel de esta aún permanecía suave y delicada, esto agradaba y excitaba mucho al peli rojo- cada día que pasa…cada día te ves muy hermosa- dijo con una bella sonrisa

-ba…basta…por favor- su temblorosa voz le daba un aspecto muy tierno y suave a ella, Red no podía parar de rosas su mano en la pequeña cara de la niña- Sple…Splendont, basta por favor- dijo casi en suplicas y llantos

-cada día que pasaba sin verte, me imagine este momento con muchas ansias- no hubo tiempo para preguntarse a lo que él quería decir, sus labios sellaron la boca de ella propinándole un violento beso, tan rudo, tan áspero y sin delicadeza, no habían muestras de amor aunque él si lo creyera

-_¡suéltame!- _decía Flaky en sus pensamientos, sus manos trataban de alejarlo empujándolo pero la fuerza era muy notoria- _¡suéltame!- _se decía con más insistencia, pero los pequeños golpes que daba en los brazos a su captor no daban resultados-_¡DEJAME!- _en un punto de aquella invasión oral, los dientes de la peli roja apretaron con mucha fuerza el labio inferior de Red provocándole otra herida, otra de las tantas que ya tenía por ella

¡MALDICION!- su reacción no fue para menos, su boca se manchaba de sangre a cada segundo- ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME HACES ESTO?!- su mano choco impetuosamente en el delicado rostro de Flaky, esta vez la fuerza fue tanta que provocó una herida en su pómulo- ¡YA BASTA FLAKY, YA FUE SUFICIENTE!-

-¡no me peques…por favor no lo hagas!- la pequeña miraba con total terror a su atacante, su miedo era tal que se reflejaba en su rostro, pero por eso Red no se detendría, no dejaría que volviera a salirse con las suyas-

-¡odio que hagas esto Flaky…LO ODÍO!- con ímpetu total comenzó su castigo en el ya delgado cuerpo de su víctima, los golpes, patas y puñetes que recibía esa frágil masa corporal se tornaba morado, luego se reventaba y luego se manchaba de rojo- ¡ODÍO QUE ME HAGAS ESTO FLAKY!-cada golpe que propinaba era acompañado de alaridos, llantos y sangre manchando el suelo

-¡SPLENDOOOOONT!- un grito proveniente de la otra habitación detuvo la masacre del desquiciado peli rojo- ¡DEJALA EN PAZ, METETE CONMIGO PERO NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!-

-Sple…Splend...did- poca era la fuerza que tenía Flaky en su ya molido cuerpo, Red miro la pared con mucho odio

-¡DEJALAAA!- dijo casi entre llantos, con su garganta totalmente seca- ¡MATAME A MÍ, HAZLOOO!- Red no espero más, camino directo a la puerta de la habitación para salir al pasillo y entrar a la del peli celeste. Ahí Did lo esperaba en posición de ataque- ¡maldito cobarde…meterse con una niña como Flaky…ERES UN MALDITO CABRON!- un golpe en la mandíbula lo silencio, luego una lluvia de patadas en su pecho hizo que saliera una gran cantidad de sangre por su boca

-¡tú no tienes derecho a hablarme, maldito friki!- cada oportunidad que tenía Red era aprovechada para torturarlo mentalmente denigrándolo a lo que fue antes de conocerlo- ¡no eres más que un delirante lleno de fantasías absurdas, tú y tu mundo no son nada, todo es una porquería de ficción!-

-pu…puedes decir…lo que…quieras- con torpeza en sus movimientos, Did se levantó del piso bañado en sangre- podrás decir…varias cosas…pero no lo seré…solo porque tú me lo dices…Dont-

-veo que las ganas de morir que tienes son extremas, déjame complacerte- antes de que diera un golpe que atravesaría el corazón y pulmones del peli celeste, una espada atravesó el brazo homicida de Red deteniendo su cometido- ¡MALDITO!-dijo al ver de quien se trataba

-el jefe acaba de ver todo lo que ha ocurrido, me mando a detenerte- Splendont contuvo toda su ira, no podía desobedecer una orden directa del jefe

- ¡como quieras!- tomo el arma y lo saco de su brazo, luego se fue de la habitación dejando una pista de sangre por su herida- la próxima no te salvaras, maldito lunático- fue lo último en decir antes de desaparecer del lugar

-será mejor que no provoques a Red, muchacho- dijo Mole mirando serio a Did- la próxima será peor-

-no me importa, no puedo morir de todas formas- dijo con un aire victorioso el joven fri…perdón, el peli celeste- hasta el día de mi muerte, no dejare que Dont lastime a Flaky, no mientras este yo-

-no trates de hacerte el héroe que esto no es una caricatura, deja tus tonterías- Mole salió del cuarto con total tranquilidad, luego unos sujetos de blanco entraron y aprisionaron con grilletas todas las extremidades de Splendid

-¡vamos maldito, es tu hora de pruebas!- dijo uno de los sujetos que por su apariencia, era un enfermero

-_"como siempre, la misma historia de casi todos los días"- _pensó mientras era llevado casi a jalones a aquella habitación llena de máquinas, tubos y cables los cuales atravesaban el cuerpo de Did.

Por otra parte, en la habitación de Flaky, la pequeña estaba atendiendo sus heridas con un trozo de tela que se arrancó de su bata…

-¿por qué…por qué siempre me hace esto?- sus ojos carmesí eran opacados por esas lagrimas que recorrían su rostro hasta el piso- ¿por qué siempre me hace esto?...ya no quiero seguir viviendo…-

-¡levántate, tienes que hacer tus cosas!- otro par de enfermeros entraron, tomaron con rapidez los brazos de la pequeña y la trasladaron por el mismo pasillo que su vecino

-¡lo lo are pero no me jalen!- dijo al sentir la fuerza que apretaban sus débiles muñecas.

Llegaron a la habitación, una camilla en medio junto a un aparato completamente raros para ella, a pesar de haberlo visto ya varios días…

-¡ya sabes que hacer!- dijo uno de los enfermeros, el otro se iba hacia la máquina para prenderla y tenerla preparada

-s si- Flaky camino a la camilla y se recostó en ella, sus mechones caían casi rosando el suelo- mi_ cabello ha crecido mucho en ese tiempo-_ pensó

-ya sabes lo que te ocurrirá si vuelves a cometer la misma estupidez que hace 5 días, no lo vuelvas a hacer o lo pagaras caro mocosa-

-no…no se preocupe, no volveré a escaparme otra vez- el enfermero se alejó de ella y luego volvió con unos cables que pego con una crema adherente, las fijo en su frente y en su pecho, luego coloco un dispositivo en el dedo índice que indicaba el ritmo cardiaco

-ya está listo- dijo el hombre

-de acuerdo, empecemos de una vez- dijo el otro sujeto quien se acercaba a donde Flaky con una bandeja llena de frascos con nombres muy raros, jeringas y algunas navajas- estate tranquila si no quieres que duela-

-resistiré…lo are- cerro sus ojos, lo que dijo no podía cumplirlo ya que por más que hiciera, el dolor era insoportable como para ocultarlo, la tortura comenzó.

Detrás de la habitación, por una luna polarizada, Tiger y sus dos guardaespaldas observaban con total calma el proceso de investigación del experimento, Tiger y Mole no mostraban signos de preocupación a comparación de Dont, ver como la persona que cree que le pertenece es torturado…

-jefe, ¿hasta cuándo seguirán estas pruebas con ella?- dijo Dont sin quitar la mirada de la peli roja- ¿Cuándo acabaran sus torturas?-

-creo haberte dicho que si no podías enfrentar este asunto, te fueras de la misión y te dedicaras a los entrenamientos de los nuevos reclutas- Tiger observaba con un odio inimaginable a su mano derecha- no quiero estorbos en mis planes-

-¡lo siento señor, no fue mi intención!- respondió Dont rápidamente con nerviosismo

-no reniegue con este jovencito jefe, tan solo que el amor lo vuelve a uno tan irracional que no sabe contra que se enfrenta- a Mole no le importó la mirada asesina de Red en reacción a sus palabras, tan solo contemplaba los débiles movimientos de dolor y agonía de la pequeña

-no me interesa la mocosa esa, una vez que haya encontrado el poder que lleva dentro, lo tomare y lo utilizare para formar mi revolución, después te la entregare tal como haya quedado, ¿entendido Red?- una voz de mandato, las decisiones que tomaba Tiger no podían ser rechazadas, a pesar de que se tratasen de la niña que quiso por mucho tiempo

-_"no puedo permitir que le siga causando más daño, tengo que encontrar la forma de sacarte de aquí Flaky"- _tal era su preocupación y decisión que lo reflejaba en su rostro, cosa que su compañero lo notó

***slash***

-¡AAAAAAAHHHG!- por otra parte, Did perforaba las uñas en la palma de su mano para traspasar todo el dolor de las pruebas- ¡MALDITOOOOS!-sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo externo

-analicen estas muestras- uno de los enfermeros extrajo una gruesa capa de piel de la pierna derecha de Did, lo llevó a uno de los trabajadores para el análisis- verifiquen los cambios que hubieron desde la ultima prueba-

-¡malditos sean…DESGRACIADOS!- el dolor era insoportable, la sangre que emanaba de la herida era abundante

-proseguiremos con la segunda muestra- una navaja paso cortando el cuero cabelludo celeste, pasando por nervios y venas que provocaban un desangrado más grave- necesito unas gasas en este lado

-¡AAAAAAHGG!- el dolor fue tal que no pudo aguantas, las consecuencias fueron una muerte instantánea- "_y es así como vuelvo a morir, dejar de existir por un tiempo y revivir para sufrir las mismas cosas cada día…"-_

***slash***

-¡KYAAAHH!- una pulsación despertaron a la peli roja, ya había pasado unos minutos en los que pudo disminuir del dolor pero este nuevo volvía a atormentar a la joven-¡BA BASTA PORFAVOR!- sus manos trataban de alcanzar al doctor quien penetraba tres gruesas agujas en el brazo de ella, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles debido a esas fajas que la sujetaban

-te inyectaremos unas sustancias para aumentar el dolor- dijo el hombre sentado junto a ella- necesitamos hacerte la prueba de tolerancia

-¡¿QUÉ?!- ahora más que todo necesitaba liberarse

-que inicien con la transferencia- los ojos de la pequeña se tornaron blancos por el miedo que comenzó a sentir al saber que el dolor mismo entraría a su cuerpo. Aquella sustancia inundo todo su sistema provocando pulsaciones por su cuerpo, la tembladera era lo primero en manifestarse, luego el aumento de temperatura a grandes velocidades y luego los músculos tensándose como si fuesen calambres, su cabeza daba vueltas debido a la fiebre mayor de 50º c, su cuerpo sudaba en cantidades exageradas y su respiración era intensa al igual que su ritmo cardiaco- el tiempo estimado de la última prueba fue de 17 segundos, esperamos superarlo a más de una hora- dijo el doctor

-¡DE…DETEN…GANSE…!- el tiempo corría a toda tranquilidad, aquellos segundos de agonía total que hacia caminar a la pequeña al más allá- ¡de…dete…gan…!- el "piiii" del cardiograma fue lo último que se escuchó de ella

-duración…20 segundos- dijo una enfermera quien media el tiempo de la tortura

-¡Maldición!- desde el otro lado de la ventana, Tiger gruñida de la cólera por los desagradables resultados- es que no entiendo a estos dos bastardos, ¿acaso estos malditos no tienen poderes o algo?-

-creo que, al percatarnos de su apariencia y su carácter, diríamos que son los más débiles de los 5 niños señor- Mole se sentía defraudado de igual manera que Tiger- al parecer estos dos no nos servirán de nada, pero aún deben tener cosas que podamos emplear- Tiger y Dont miraron intrigados al peli morado- me gustaría que analizaran la sangre de cada uno-

-¡eres un retrasado Mole!- bufo el jefe- ¡¿Qué podría haber en su sangre aparte de lo que conocemos, eh?!-

-¿Qué estas tramando maldito?- Splendont se puso a la defensiva- no permitiré que hagas cosas obscenas con ella, al imbécil de allá puedes tocarlo pero no a Flaky-

-es algo sencillo, con un poco de lógica- Mole dio unos pasos hacia el cristal, observo detalladamente el rostro pálido de la pequeña niña muerta- si no encontramos nada quiere decir que estamos buscando en el lugar incorrecto, puede que la fuente de su poder este en otro lugar que lo hayamos considerado muy obvio-

-¿acaso…acaso te refieres a su sangre?- dijo Tiger

-si jefe, póngase a pensar un momento, los ADN´s de los niños son las fusiones de los experimentos anteriores, es un hecho que su metabolismo muto en la procreación dando forma a un tipo de sistema regenerativo, el motivo está en su fuente de poder, y que otro lugar que la misma sangre para averiguarla-

-ya se realizaron las pruebas en la sangre, además los virus de sus padres son los mismo que están en ellos solo que el doble de fuertes- interrumpió Splendont

-de seguro que los análisis no fueron muy detallados, la sustancia que encontraron es el virus mutado dos veces, pero ¿acaso observaron lo que contienen esas células mutadas en el organismo?, ¿analizaron bien las sustancias que se encuentran dentro de las partículas del virus?- Tiger y Dont, más algunos científicos que hacían sus investigaciones fuera de la sala se quedaron asombrados en todas esas preguntas y respuestas- el virus dentro de ellos contiene algo que no tuvieron sus padres, analizándolo sabremos cual es la sustancia implantada en su organismo y que les permite tener este maravilloso poder-

-¡vaya Mole, me sorprende tus deducciones!- el jefe se acercó a su camarada y le dio una palmada en el hombro izquierdo- de seguro quieres ser el jefe de esa investigación ¿verdad?-

-me gustaría participar en estas labores, pero creo que a mi compañero no le agradara que lo haga- la mirada de ira por parte de Splendont se reflejaba en las pupilas del peli morado

-¿tienes algún inconveniente en eso Red?- dijo Tiger con la mirada desafiante, como si lo quisiera asesinar con sus ojos

-no señor…no tengo ningún motivo- contesto la interrogativa con la mirada aún puesta sobre Mole

-entonces te aras cargo de todo, espero que tus observaciones sean acertadas por tu bien- sin más que decir, el jefe se retiró con algunos guardias que lo custodiaban, Mole volvió su mirada a la pequeña, Red tan solo deseaba matar a su compañero a pesar de las palabras del jefe.

***slash***

-_las cosas serían más fácil si pudiera encontrar los diarios del Mayor…-_ Rat se encontraba recostado en una silla en la habitación de Lummpy, junto a ellos estaban Bud y Russel, este lloraba desconsolado al ver el estado lamentable de su amigo

-¡Lummpy, maldito, no te mueras ¿me escuchas?, no te atrevas a morirte!- su rostro estaba bañado de lágrimas y chorreadas de mocos

-vamos jovencito, este cerebro de bestia no morirá tan fácil, dentro de unos minutos volverá a estar bien- Bud consolaba con una mano en el hombro al joven pirata mientras que con la otra degustaba una rica banana- hay que ser pacientes con los muertos-

-¡NO DIGAS ESO!- los ojos de Russell se volvieron blancos mientras sacaba sus colmillos

-tan solo digo que en poco se sentirá mejor-

-¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE PASARA A MEJOR VIDA?!-

-nuo, sulo digo que phronto vovera a star ien- (no, solo digo que pronto volverá a estar bien)-

-¡¿Cómo PUEDES DECRI ESO EN SU ESTADO? Y DEJA DE HABLAR CON LA BOCA LLENAAA!-

-jehh… ¿qué paso...?- en ese instante, los ojos somnolientos del joven maestro se abrieron, luego se sentó de golpe asustando al joven pirata

-¡JAAAAAAHHHG!-su alma salía por su boca mientras su cuerpo se volvía blanco

-¿he?, ¡oh!, hola Russeeeeeeell- con su cara de imbécil, Lummpy se levantó de su cama caminando por el cuerpo petrificado de su amigo para tomar una bata- ¿Qué paso aquí?, ¿Dónde están los chicos?-

- la señorita peli azul fue llevada por sus amigos a su recamara, tenía que descansar un tiempo debido al shock que le produjo al matarte- Rat volvió de sus pensamientos a la escena de sus compañeros- creo que debemos darles unos 10 minutos para continuar-

-por mí no hay problema, pero ¿Qué dice Bud?-

-el problema es con ella, esos dos tienen que volver de inmediato a la pista a terminar sus vueltas-

-entonces se los comunicare, enseguida vuelvo con ustedes en el patio- Rat salió de la habitación dejando Lummpy quien era abrazado con fuerza por su amigo Russell, Bud trataba de separarlos- _debo encontrar esos documentos, ahí están toda la información de estos niños-_

***slash***

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy?- Flaky recobraba la vida después de un tortuoso momento-…mi habitación…ya veo, acabo de revivir- dijo levantándose lentamente de la cama, las sabanas cayeron al piso helado al igual que sus pies- ya basta…ya no quiero seguir así…sálvenme-

-¿a quién esperas?- una voz muy aguda y diminuta mascullo desde la esquina de la habitación, Flaky dio un salto a la cama cubriéndose con sus rodillas ante el temor

-¿q quién eres tú…que haces aquí?- la pequeña miro algo asustada aquella figura delgada, su apariencia era idéntica al de ella, solo que su género no- pero…tú… ¿acaso eres tú el…el que me…?- dijo sorprendida al ver a la persona que irrumpía sus pensamientos nocturnos

-¿hum…acaso te olvidaste de mi tan rápido?- su mirada adormecida, su rostro sin expresión alguna y esos ojos amarillos profundos metálicos llamaban la atención de la joven

-¿o olvi…darte?, pe pero… ¿de dónde…?- su mente se hacía bola con la pregunta de aquel niño

-han pasado tan solo 10 años desde la última vez…creo que es comprensible- el niño se levantó de lo que estaba sentado en la esquina, camino hacia la pequeña quien lo miraba muy aterrada, pero de la misma forma que en sus sueños el miedo se hacía diminuto a cada paso que daba el muchacho

-yo…yo no te conozco, lo siento mucho- tomo la sabana y se cubrió con ella, no quería ver al chico por más que algo le indicara lo contrario

-¿Por qué me tienes miedo?- la mano del niño se posó en la cabeza de la pequeña, frotándola con mucho cariño y ternura- no deberías asustarte cuando estoy contigo, deberías sonreír como siempre lo hacías-

-_"¿Qué?"-_ Flaky se destapo lentamente el rostro dejando ver a su visitante, y en ese momento su mente se llenó de imágenes de su infancia, imágenes que fueron borradas con la desgracia que vivió a los 5 años de edad- ¿sonreír…como siempre…lo hacía?-

-así es Flaky, deberías recordar quien soy- el niño tomo asiento al borde de la cama sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña- recuerda para que pueda protegerte, hazlo Flaky-

***slash***

-Eeeh…ehhh… ¡AAHG! - Did despertó levantándose impetuosamente de su cama con todo su cuerpo acalambrado del dolor, su cuerpo sudaba y su respiración era agitada- ¡maldición…mal…maldición…!- tomo bocaradas de aire para calmarse- ya estoy vivo, esos malditos me hicieron más daño que las otras veces…miserables, hijos de la grandísima-

-¡ya ha despertado, capitán!- una voz muy curiosa y grave resonaba en la habitación

-¿eh…hay alguien ahí?- pregunto el peli celeste

-¡aquí abajo capitán!- Did llevó la mirada al piso para apreciar a aquella pequeña y diminuta figura que le hablaba-¡aquí estoy, mi querido capitán!-

-¿eh?... ¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- un grito y luego una caída de espaldas por parte de Splendid- ¡¿PE PE PERO Q QUE DIA A BLOS HACES A AQUÍ?!- dijo señalando muy asombrado al pequeño individuo

-vine a ayudarlo Capitán, estoy decidido a protegerlo ante el enemigo quien nos tiene encerrados-

-¡¿pe pe pero…COMO ES QUE ESTAS AQUÍ?!- la apariencia del pequeño inquilino era de la forma de un súper héroe, de cabello celeste y una más antifaz roja, se podría decir que era un versión minimizada de Splendid (o en otras palabras: Chibi)- ¡esto tiene que ser una broma de mi mente, tantas torturas me hacen alucinar, me voy a dormir y olvidare todo este momento de locura total- dicho esto, Did se recostó quedando frente a la pared, pero un leve soplo hizo abrir sus ojos y quedar frente a la pequeña figura de acción- ¡JAAAAAAAAHHH!- dio un grito y por causa de su mal movimiento cayó al piso golpeándose la cabeza

-¡¿capitán se encuentra bien?!- el mini héroe fue donde estaba el joven friki- veo que aún es un poco inútil en sus movimientos, tendrá que mejorar si quiere que peleemos-

-¡en serio no entiendo nada, ¿Quién diablos eres, por qué te pareces a mí y que haces aquí?- Did tomo el cuerpo del pequeñín en su mano

-le diré con todo gusto señor, permítame- la pequeña figura se acomodó al borde de la cama mientras aflojaba un poco el nudo de su capa- mi nombre es el "Capitán Did" – en pose de gloria- ¡yo combato al crimen de día a día, me enfrento ante las peores cosas por proteger a los indefensos ciudadanos, soy un salvador de los pobres, una luz para los caídos, una bomba sexy para las chicas y la peor pesadilla de mis enemigos!-

-¿en serio?- dijo Splendid con una expresión de (¬_¬)

-¡así es mi Capitán!- contesto el otro con su pose gloriosa- pero ahora me mantengo en una misión especial, vine a protegerlo de los malhechores de este lugar- el rostro de Splendid cambio a seriedad

-pierdes el tiempo, estos sujetos están armados hasta los dientes, además ¿Qué podría hacer una miniatura como tú?- como un trozo de papel, Did tomo de la capa al pequeñín- es más, ¿Qué hago perdiendo mi tiempo contigo?-

-así que… ¿crees perder el tiempo conmigo?- en cuestión de parpadeos, la figura redondita y dulce del muñequito se transformó en lo que se podría decir un ultra mega fuerte súper héroe- ¿crees que tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo?- su mirada sombría, desquiciada, del mismo tamaño y porte que el de Splendid, pero sus ropas eran distintas, como si fueran armaduras de acero bañado en oro azul, su antifaz estaba adherida a su rostro y la capa tenia aspecto rotosa y con algunas manchas de sangre en la basta

-¡waa…WAAAAAAAHH!-Splendid grito emocionado ante la deslumbrante imagen de su invitado-¡YO QUIERO UNA DE ESAS!- señalando el traje

-pero que estúpido que eres- se colocó en cuclillas para estar a la altura del peli celeste- al menos sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?- dijo entre cerrado sus ojos

-em… ¡sí, claro que sí!...no, la verdad no sé quién diablos eres – (e.e)

-(pókerface)…- se levantó de donde estaba y camino hacia la pared- mira lo que podemos hacer- ante el asombro del niño, quien ya estaba anonadado de más, el personaje dio un puño a la pieza de concreto y metal perforándolo provocando unas grutas que daban desde el piso hasta el centro del techo

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOH!- como un niño, Did salto de la emoción al presenciar una escena de las tantas historietas que leía, aquella en las que el héroe golpeaba al villano contra la pared y esta se quebraba- ¡ERES MI MALDITO HEROE, ERES INCREIBLE MALDICION!- sus ojos le brillaban como dos estrellas

-estúpido, mira bien ¿quieres?- Did dio vuelta hacia la pared y observo su mano puesta justo en el punto de quiebre

-¡¿PERO QUEEEEE?!-

-¿ahora entiendes?-

-¿QUIE…QUIERES DECIR…TÚ ERES…YO?-

-hasta que al fin- su cuerpo cambio a la primera forma de antes- ahora si me permites, te diré varias cosas que tienes que saber sobre mí y de ti, es mucho así que te aconsejare que tomes asiento-

***slash***

Tras unos arduos trabajos de documentación sobre los análisis hacia los niños, Mole fue directo al departamento para comenzar con las pruebas…

-¡oye maldito, ni creas que dejare que hagas lo que quieras!- pero para su mala suerte fue interceptado por Red- estaré presente en las pruebas que realizaras, mantendré toda mi concentración en cada movimiento que hagas-

-no me interesa, si deseas puedes venir pero te advierto que al jefe no le agradara-

-aún eres sospechoso para mí, no permitiré que hagas maniobras extrañas dentro de mi base- Mole se acomodó sus lentes oscuros mientras miraba con desprecio a Dont

-me vale poco lo que hagas, tú no puedes intervenir en los deseos de Tiger y más en los míos, lo único que quiero es elaborar todas estas investigaciones, conocer a fondo todas las cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado, me gusta la historia, por ello quiero estar presente en cualquier cosa que sea de suma importancia- camino con dirección al departamento de investigación dejando solo a su compañero no sin antes de dar sus últimas palabras- y otra cosa, esta base no es tuya, es del gobierno- ahí prosiguió con su camino

-maldito…- su puño fue a parar en la pared manchándola de sangre- maldito infeliz, tú y tus putas historias me llegan, no dejare que toques a Flaky por ningún motivo- su mirada y sonrisa fuera de sí, su aura asesina recorría todo su cuerpo, sus pensamientos se llenaban de ideas enfermizas y psicóticas- pronto Mole, muy pronto pagaras por todo esto.

***slash***

-entonces… ¿tú eres una personalidad mía…oculta en mi mente?-

-así es, cada vez que tienes problemas, uno trata de solucionar las cosas adentrándose en su interior para no sentir las cosas en el exterior, pero cuando tú entras yo salgo y te protejo, sería como tu amigo imaginario-

-entiendo, entiendo…eso quiere decir… ¿mis demás amigos también tienen sus amigos imaginarios?-

-le seré sincero Capitán, lo único que sé es que como su amigo imaginario es mí deber protegerlo y proteger a las personas que considere importantes para usted-

-pero, si yo estoy aquí por ese poder que dice Splendont y su jefe, el que resultó ser tú, y Flaky también se encuentra aquí…entonces ella también debe tener a un amigo imaginario, ¿me equivoco?, entonces los demás deben tener también…hum, es algo confuso de procesar pero capto la idea-

-lo único que importa aquí es que ya entendiste mi función contigo, yo solo puedo salir al mundo cuando estés en peligro- estirando su manito hacia el dedo del peli celeste- ¡es un trato!-

-entiendo- haciendo lo mismo pero con su dedo- ¡es un trato, nuevo amigo!- ambos personajes sonrieron

-bueno, tengo que regresar al lugar de donde vengo, recuerda que puedes contar conmigo- como nube al soplo, la diminuta figura desapareció del aire dejando solo a su portador

-es increíble pensar que tengo a una personita dentro de mi cerebro…¡se siente medio rarooo!- su rostro se formó como si chupara un limón- pero entonces…lo que dije hace rato podría ser cierto, mis demás amigos deben tener a sus amigos imaginarios… ¿también lo tendrá Flaky?-

***slash***

-cuando tenía 5 años, recuerdo a un amigo con el cual jugaba todo el tiempo, cuando mamá y papá no estaban o trabajaban yo y él jugábamos por toda la casa- Flaky estaba abrazando sus piernas mientras pensaba en voz alta aquellos recuerdos que aparecían en su mente- siempre me divertía con él, la pasábamos casi todo el día jugando en el jardín trasero, mamá nos reprendía diciendo que hacíamos mucha bulla y que no dejábamos descansar a papá, también que nos castigó por dibujar con los crayones en las paredes de la sala, recuerdo ese momento ya que llore mucho y él me consolaba…él me decía que me…protegería en cualquier momento…que nunca me dejaría sola…- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, algunas rebalsaban paseando por su rostro- pero cuando más lo necesité, cuando me sentí totalmente sola…él no estaba…ya no lo volví a ver…hasta ahora- la mirada llena de tristeza contemplaba al chico quien permanecía sentado, mirando sin expresión alguna a la pequeña peli roja- ahora que volvió, mis pesadillas volvieron con él…cada noche sueño que se va otra vez y me deja sola, que ya no me protegerá como lo hacía antes…que me abandonara en la oscuridad…-

-ahora eh vuelto, mi único propósito de ello es protegerte Flaky…- el joven posó su mano en la coronilla rojiza de la pequeña y la acaricio con total ternura y calma- ahora no te perderás nunca más en las sombras, no entraras más en la oscuridad-

- ya no…ya no estaré sola…- la pequeña abrazo sorprendiendo un poco al muchacho, pero esto no le importo a la niña, el contacto con él le devolvía la tranquilidad que había perdido en esas tres semanas-gracias…- dijo entre lágrimas de felicidad- gracias, Flick-

***slash***

-¡NO…NO PUEDE…SER!-

-es la verdad, Lammy, no pude hacer otra cosa que eso, no podía permitir que me lastimaran, a ti y Giggles, no pude permitirlo…-

-¡tú…pero… ¿Qué eres Petunia…QUÉ ERES?!-

***slash***

Bueno, eh aquí la continuación del fic….

Siento haberme demorado mucho, en serio lo lamento. Tuve varios problemas personales pero no dejare de lado mi historia, espero que este les sea de su agrado y perdonen por lo corto que es

Bueno quiero mandar un saludo a todos aquellos que me siguen y disfrutan de mi historias, gracias tmb a los que me escriben y me dan sus consejos para darle más sazón a esto

Sin más que decir me despido mientras mando un beso supersónico a todos

See you late bye bye


	11. secretos y verdades

Nota: debo admitir que la historia comenzó algo aburrida, pero tengo que dar los detalles de ciertas cosas que no salieron en la primera, por ende me disculpo por los rellenos. Sin más continuemos con la historias…

***slash de autora***

-¡NO…NO PUEDE…SER!- los ojos completamente abiertos observaban con terror y sorpresa a la joven peli azul

-es la verdad, Lammy- dijo Petunia con la mirada al suelo- no pude hacer otra cosa que eso, no podía permitir que me lastimaran, a ti y Giggles, no pude permitirlo…-

-¡tú…pero…- Lammy dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras su mente trataba de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado- ¿Qué eres Petunia?- du mirada lo decía todo-¿…QUÉ ERES?!-

-¿CÓMO QUE "QUÉ SOY"?- dijo muy colérica en respuesta la peli violeta-¡NO SOY UN MONSTRO PARA QUE ME DIGAS ESO!-

-¡pero…tú…TÚ MATASTE A ESOS TIPOS, LOS ANIQUILASTES!- Lammy comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación mientras se concentraba en los hechos- haber haber, esto me es increíble de creer…¡tú acabaste con esa piltrafa y sus secuaces por que iban a hacerme daño ¿verdad?-

-sí, por ello tuve que hacer lo que hice, y no me arrepiento de ello- dijo Petunia con toda la seguridad del mundo, a pesar de la mirada incrédula de su compañera

-¡esto…esto es increíble, tú una asesina… ¿Qué loco el mundo no?!- ya calmada un poco sus nervios, tomo asiento junto a la petunia quien se sentía algo nerviosa- toda mi vida pensé…diablos, esto es demasiado para un solo día, hay tantas cosas que no entiendo con lo que me dijiste de este lugar, pero si comprendo lo que paso hace años atrás-

-¿en…en serio?- dijo algo consternada la joven peli azul

-sí, ahora todo tiene sentido para mi sobre la fiesta esa- Lammy se levantó de la cama y camino a la puerta- Petunia, a pesar de lo que eh escuchado, aún sigues siendo la persona que más detesto, que no se te olvide eso ¿entendido?- sin más se retiró de la habitación, por su parte Petunia no comprendía las palabras de su compañera

-¿pero…pero ahora que hice?-

-oye Petunia, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué te dijo Lammy?- Cuddles entro a la recamara sin la compañía del veterano, este se había marchado por petición de Rat- dime, ¿te hizo algo?- pregunto algo inquieto

-no, no me hizo nada malo- respondió con su carismática sonrisa- tan solo que las cosas se arreglaron…bueno, eso creo-

-¿Cómo que eso crees?, vamos Petunia dime lo que sucede- sin conseguir convencer a su amigo, la bella Petunia le conto toda la conversación.

***slash***

En la organización "T", Mole se encontraba con un grupo de científicos quienes analizaban las muestras extraídas recientemente…

-tardaremos en adentrarnos a la célula principal, estas cosas son muy complicadas de hacer- un doctor se quejaba de los problemas de accesibilidad del cuerpo

-si restamos los tiempos de descanso ahorraríamos unas 16 horas, tiempo suficiente para completar los resultados- Mole mantenía el control de la sala, los científico se sintieron abrumados por la idea

-general Mole, como sabrá este procedimiento de extracción, luego análisis y por último la conclusión del cuerpo, es una gran cantidad de tiempo a emplear, si no contamos con la fuerza requerida, tenga por seguro que los análisis saldrán negativos o no esperados-

-ustedes concéntrense en las investigaciones, yo me ocupare de los resultados, verificare que nada salga mal-

-teniendo problemas muy pronto ¿eh?- detrás del peli morado, Red hacia su aparición observando a los agotados miembros del personal científico- me alegra que hayan usado las ultimas muestras extraídas, cuando necesites otra me tendrás que avisar, no dejare que actúes por tu cuenta con Flaky-

-tus celos y egoísmo no te llevaran a nada bueno Red- a Mole no le importaba los comentarios y la presencia de su compañero, este tan solo se dedicaba a verificar los movimientos de su equipo

-tan solo te advierto, no la toques o te verás conmigo- ante la amenaza, el peli morado lo miro de reojo dejándole ver esa mirada asesina, sus ojos metálicos se encendían al igual que Splendont- me largo de aquí, tan solo con verlos me dan mucha pena-

-sí, es mejor que te vayas, molestas a mi equipo- a Red se le dificulta el mantener el control cerca de Mole, pero sabiendo las consecuencias con respecto a Tiger, Red siguió su camino sin decir palabra alguna- este mocoso sí que es un verdadero problema, el tema del amor es algo absurdo para mí, pero los celos ya me quitan la paciencia del todo- gruñía mientras apretaba el barandal donde se apoyaba

-general Mole- dijo uno de los científicos- acabamos de sacar el primer análisis, los tendremos listos aproximadamente una hora-

-espero que sean positivas respuestas, no me gusta perder el tiempo con cosas inútiles- contesto con su ferocidad de jefe y seriedad que lo calificaba

-¡e entendido señor!- dijo algo alterado el pobre hombre mientras volvía hacia sus deberes

-_si cree que perderé esta guerra, están equivocados-_ en referencia a Tiger y Splendont- _acabare con todas mis investigaciones y podre vengarlo…cumpliendo sus sueños lograre hacerle descansar en paz…-_

***slash***

-¡vamos muévanse sabandijas rastreras!- de vuelta en la pista del estadio, el trio de niños tomaban carrera de nuevo luego de haber perdido el calor de sus cuerpos, o por decir el haberse enfriado-¡corran perros sarnosos, corran más rápido!- las puntas de su látigo caían al suelo encendiendo algunas chispas

-¡después de todo seguimos siendo torturados por ese maniático infeliz!- Cuddles corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras que a su delante, Flippy tan solo se esmeraba en concluir con la primera parte del entrenamiento

-¡esto es perfecto, lograre conocer los secretos de ese maldito anciano…genial!- decía con todo entusiasmo que le hacían brillar sus verde ojos

-¡dilo por ti Flippy, ese sujeto es un maldito sádico…al igual que ese farsante de Lummpy!- Petunia, como siempre, andaba detrás de los niños debido a su estado físico

-¡oye, no compares a Bud con ese retrasado pedazo de bestia sin cerebro numero 2°, Bud es el mejor guerrero de la historia, deberían sentirse maravillados por aprender de sus técnicas mortales!- a Flippy no le importaba el dolor físico que recibiría su cuerpo con el entrenamiento, desde niño siempre quiso aprender a ser como Bud y su Mayor- _maestro, lo lograre, sé que conseguiré superar a Bud-_ decía en pensamientos el joven soldado

-¡vamos cucarachas inmundas, corran con más velocidad o sino yo mismo los arrastraré con mi camioneta!- la idea de ser torturados, como a Héctor por Aquiles estremeció más al pequeño trio haciendo que corrieran como si nunca lo hubieran hecho- ¡muy bien sabandijas, así se corre malditos cabrones!- decía con aires de grandeza mientras soltaba una carcajada de alegría sádica

-oye Lummpy, ¿en serio te encuentras bien?- por otra parte, Russel aún se mantenía preocupado por el estado de su amigo- dime si te llega a suceder algo, o si tienes algún mareo o se te eleva la temperatura, vine preparado con un botiquín de primeros auxilios-

-esto bien- contesto el joven maestro con cara de despistado mientras contemplaba la tortura de los niños- tan solo me aplastaron el cuello, no es para tanto- con cara de imbécil

-¡¿Y ESO TE PARESE POCO?!- dijo Russell con ganas de asesinarlo él mismo- en serio, eso de la inmortalidad que tienes…significa que cuando yo sea anciano, ¿tú seguirás teniendo esta apariencia?- Lummpy tomo uno de los panecillos que había en la cesta que el pirata llevó, con unos segundos demorando en masticar el "inteligente" maestro respondió

-ehhhhhhh….no tengo la mínima idea de lo que dices- la mano y el grafio de Russell tomaron por el cuello a su amigo mientras lo estrangulaba con el bocado de pan en la boca

-ellos no envejecerán, tan solo que nunca podrán morir por intermediarios- Rat se encontraba sentado en una plancha para levantar pesas mientras degustaba un delicioso té helado- su tiempo de vida es igual al de un humano común y corriente, cuando envejezca le llegara su hora y morirá como debe de ser-

-entones no se quedara solo, que alivio escuchar eso- las mejillas coloradas y un raro brillo se asomaban en Russell haciendo que los presentes dieran por entender cosas

-Russell…dijo Lummpy mirando algo intrigado a su amigo

-dime, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el pirata mirando a su amigo

-Russell… ¿acaso eres gay?- debido a la interrogativa, un chorro de té salió de la nariz del trigueño, la cara de susto de Russel dio a entender las acciones que tomaría y por parte de Bud, tan solo comenzó a reír en carcajadas

-¡jamás pensé que llegaría en día en que vería a dos maricas jajajajaja!- decía con tal alegría que hacia ruborizar mucho al ya avergonzado Russell

-¡PE PERO ¿CO COMO TE ATREVES A PE PREGUNTAR ESO LUMMPY?!- el garfio amenazaba el ojo de su amigo mientras que con la mano apretaba el cuello de la camisa del peli celeste

-desde el día en que te vi me pareciste muy rarito- la mirada de Lummpy tenía ese aspecto de un estúpido que buscaba problemas indirectamente- por eso trate de alejarme de ti, sería una lástima si llegasen a enterar todos los de la base, los hombres se alejarían de ti- con cada palabra que daba Lummpy, el pobre pirata se sentía denigrado y muy pequeño

-Lummpy…- un aura asesina bordeo todo el cuerpo de Russell

-¿hum?- dijo en gesto el peli celeste

-Lummpy… ¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAAR!- como quien huyera del diablo, la carrera por salvar su vida emprendió desde el pasillo hasta las afueras del estadio, Rat y Bud solo los observaron desaparecer en el horizonte

-¡vaya que es rápido el enanito!- dijo Bud con la mano en su frente para divisar las siluetas de los dos jóvenes

-me alegra que tenga un poco de diversión de vez en cuando- prosiguió el trigueño mientras se limpiaba el té que aún salía a brotes de la nariz de este- antes de encontrarse con su amigo, el general se mantenía en reserva de nosotros, no era tan comunicativo y empeñoso como lo es ahora-

-si tienes razón, pero que lastima que su mejor amigo haya salido medio mariconcito- Bud llego al extremo y por todas las carcajadas que se daba, un leve dolor en su estómago lo retenía a continuar, pero esos ataques de risa que le dan a uno le impide terminar

-¡general Bud, deje de decir tonterías, respete al joven que no tiene nada de diferente, los atractivos sexuales de ellos no nos incumbe, ¿está claro?!-

-como digas, como digas… ¿hum?- al volver su vista al patio de carreras, Bud vio a los niños quienes venían hacia él con una fatiga de por medio y sus cuerpos muy acalambrados

-ya terminamos de correr- dijo Flippy algo cansado pero no al extremo de los otros dos- ahora entrenarnos como se debe-

-¡oh, veo que tienes muchos ánimos de continuar…bien, de ahora en adelante tendrán que venir ya preparados para la masacre, así no perderemos tiempo en calentar!-

-como digas, pero ahora continuemos con lo siguiente- a Flippy le brillaban los ojos de la emoción y le temblaba el cuerpo por la desesperación

-oye cálmate, tú ere tú pero nosotros aún necesitamos recuperar el aire- a Petunia no se le facilitaba el poder permanecer en pie, a Cuddles también se le hacía difícil poder tomar todo el aire posible y llenarlo en sus pulmones

-egocéntrico maniático, si tanto quieres entrenar entonces hazlo tú solo, deja que respiremos aunque sea una vez- Cuddles se mantenía apoyado en sus rodillas mientras las gotas de sudor de su frente empapaban el piso polvoriento y arenoso de la pista

-como quieran, hagan lo que tengan que hacer pero no me desconcentren- a Flippy le desagradaba las pocas ganas que le daban el par a los ejercicios

-vamos niños, la clase es para todos, así que ahora vallan cada uno a las planchas para el levantamiento de pesas- la cara de WTF de Petunia dejo en claro el dolor que mantendría luego, a Cuddles se le dio por intentarlo aunque le cueste sus frágiles y delgados brazos, a Flippy lo entusiasmaba mucho el tener un reto así, los tres niños fueron hacia los equipos con sus respectivos gestos de dolor, angustia y emoción.

***slash***

-¿eh…donde…estoy?- Flaky había despertado en aquel lugar oscuro y tenebroso donde encontró a su otra faceta, o amigo imaginario- ¡Flick… ¿Dónde estás Flick?!- miraba por todas partes tratando de encontrar a ese singular personaje. Una luz blanca se ilumino en un lado de aquel lugar, la figura del joven se manifestó con algunas cosas que sorprendieron a la niña; cerca del niño había una casa de muñecas, una mesa para el té y muchos peluches y muñecos- ¡pe pero…esto es…!- dijo maravillada

-así es, estos son los regalos que tenías cuando eras tan solo una niña- dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de té- ¿recuerdas como jugábamos a la hora del banquete real?-

-sí, claro que me acuerdo- Flaky fue directo a la mesa quedando frente a su amigo, él tomo la tetera de porcelana y vertió un delicioso y exquisito brebaje en la taza de la pequeña- recuerdo que siempre lo tomabas con leche- dijo vertiendo el líquido blanco- espero que este bien-

-Flick… ¿hiciste esto…por mí?- con total dicha, Flaky se acercó a su amigo a darle un tierno abrazo mientras juntaban sus mejillas

-así es, quise hacerte recordar las cosas que te gustaban cuando eras una niña, claro que ahora recrearemos todos los juegos que hicimos- el niño se acercó a gatas donde los muñecos y tomo una para dársela a la pequeña- esta es tu muñeca ¿recuerdas?-

-sí, ella es la señorita Bibi- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora al tener ese preciado objeto en sus manos

-yo jugaba con el señor Turo, recuerdo ese nombre ya que se te era difícil pronunciar ciertas palabras- era obvio decir que Flaky jugaba con su amigo desde los 3 años

-cierto, siempre decía palabras muy extrañas que ni mis padres ni tú entendían- soltando unas pequeñas risitas- pero, ¿en serio quieres jugar a esas cosas Flick?-

-¿tú quieres jugar Flaky?- pregunto el muchacho, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna pero su tono de voz daba a entender algo de tristeza

-¡claro, juguemos como antes lo hacíamos!- ambos niños se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña casita de muñecas que había junto a los peluches, muchos accesorios y vestidos para los muñecos- gracias Flick-

-¿hum?-

-gracias-

-¿por qué?-

-por volver a mí-

-no te dejare de nuevo Flaky, eh vuelto para protegerte-

-gracias Flick-

***slash***

-¡UNO DOS UNO DOS UNO DOS, VAMOS MISERABLES INSECTOS REPUGNANTES!- después de unas 50 buenas levantadas de pesas, lo que continuaba eran unas planchas apoyándose únicamente con una mano, las puntas de los pies y sin llegar a tocar el piso con las rodillas- ¡SI NO LO HACEN ENTONSES NO SERAN NADA, EL ENEMIGO LOS ANIQUILARA EN UN SEGUNDO Y SE JODERAN EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS!-

-¡esto…esto es…dema…ciado!-

-¡vamos Petunia…tú pue…puedes hacerlo…tan solo…no te…RINDAS!-

-¡dejen de…decir…tonterías…me…desconce…centran!-

-¡VAMOS PEQUEÑOS RENACUAJOS, QUIERO VER SANGRE Y SUDOR, MUCHO SUDOR!- los agotados movimientos producían leve endurecimientos en sus extremidades mientras que el dolor se pronunciaba más en la espalda y en las palmas de pies y manos

-no puedo creer…que nos haga…hacer…esto- Petunia trataba de mantener el ritmo que exigía el entrenador, aunque a decir verdad la fuerza que ella ejercía era completamente diminuto a comparación de sus dos compañero, Cuddles y Flippy, quienes hacían rivalidad en ver quien soportaba más esa difícil prueba

-¡YO TE GANARE MALDITO INFELIZ!-dijo Cuddles mientras subía y bajaba el dorso con gran velocidad

-¡NI CREAS QUE ME GANARAS EN ESTO MALDITO CONEJO, YO NO PERDERE MUCHO MENOS CONTRA TI!- Flippy realizaba la misma velocidad y fuerza que Cuddles, ambos estaban a la par en eso

-¡ESO ES MALDITOS BASTARDOS, CON FUERZA Y DEDICACION!-

-¡esto…es de…demasiado…agotador!- en sus últimas palabras, Petunia dejo caer su rendido y agotado cuerpo después de unas 200 planchas a su ritmo, los otros continuaban por el numero 437

-(FHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!)Onomatopeya de silbato-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- la bella peli azul sabía que ese ruido de reclamo era para ella, Bud camino hacia el polvoriento rostro de la joven y en posición de cuclillas, este le dijo

-¡QUIERO UNAS 300 MÁS, DE INMEDIATOOOO!-con la nueva orden, la exhausta muchacha levantó su cuerpo para continuar mientras que sus compañeros rompían el piso con sus movimientos completamente exagerados pero resultantes

-vamos niños, estas pruebas no son nada a lo que vendrá a continuación, el entrenamiento especial del general Bud es difícil de completar, pero para unos niños con habilidades especiales le será fácil acabar muy pronto- dijo Rat en forma de ánimo para los niños por las difíciles exigencias

-¿y que tan pronto será eso?- detrás de ellos, Lummpy volvía con la ropa rasgada y lleno de raspones

**-¡oh, viviste!- **dijeron en unísono sus dos compañeros

**-**pues, es un tiempo perfecto para llevar a cabo el plan de rescate N° 2- a Bud se le notaba una sensación de seguridad y confianza

**-**¿eh?...¿quieres decir que una semana?- la respuesta que dio Lummpy dejo a los tres niños petrificados

**-¡¿UNA SEMANAAAAA?!- **dijeron los niños a la vez

**-**¡PERO ESO ES DEMACIADO TIEMPO!- a Cuddles le asombro y preocupo la noticia

**-**¡CON SOLO ESTO YA LLEBAMOS MEDIO CUERPO MUERTO!-exclamo la joven peli azul

**-**¡en una…semana!- pero en cambio, Flippy tomo esa noticia como una esperanza para el rescate de los dos niños faltantes y cobrar su venganza- entiendo- dijo con una actitud decidida- aremos lo posible con concluir dentro de una semana, si es antes mucho mejor-

-¿nos quieres matar?- el chico conejo se levantó del piso, quedo mirando fijamente a su contrincante- ¿quieres que nos enfrentemos a esos sujetos dentro de una semana?, por lo que veo no valoras tu vida-

-y tú no valoras a los dos que están haya- Flippy se colocó frente a Cuddles mirándolo desafiante- si en verdad te importan tus amigos entonces dedícate a entrenar, fortalécete y así lograremos rescatarlos y destruir a "T", yo me encargare de Tiger Boss-

-me preocupan mucho mis amigos, daría mi vida por ellos, pero si no estoy preparado entonces no lograre rescatarlos y mi muerte sería una perdida, así que digo que una semana es demasiado pronto para enfrentarnos a esos malditos-

-¿tú crees que tengo todo tu tiempo?- los ojos amarillos mostaza de Fliqpy se manifestaban en el joven soldado- no sé cómo puede ser que una porquería como tú sea uno de los niños, tu valentía me sorprende…¡jah!, darías la vida por tus amigos pero no lo harías si te faltase algo, pues te diré que te falta- acercándose de manera intimidante- te faltan tus venditos pantalones de conejitos, maldito marico- sin advertencia, el puño de Cuddles llego a parar en la barbilla del veterano provocándole una herida interna en el labio inferior

-¡puedes decirme cualquier cosa, idiota, imbécil, bueno para nada, pero nunca, escúchame bien, NUNCA ME LLAMES COBARDE ¿ENTENDISTES?!-

-¡MALDITO INFELIZ!- Flippy se abalanzo sobre Cuddles impetuosamente mientras le propinaba una gran cantidad de golpes en su rostro, Petunia se alarmo ante la situación

-¡hagan algo maldición!-

-hummm, mejor no me muevo, de seguro me vuelves a fracturar mi cuello- Lummpy se estaba limpiando la oreja con su índice con total calma

-¡ERES UN MALDITO!- a Petunia no le quedó otra que meterse en la pelea, tomo de la cabeza al peli verde mientras que empujaba con su pie el rostro del chico conejo- ¡PAREN YA, RETRASADOS!- pero la fuerza de sus compañeros eran superiores al de ella, no por el hecho de que fueran hombres, sus poderes asesinos emergían con cada golpe que daban, sus facetas deseaban salir y enfrentarse uno al otro

-¡Generales haga algo ahora!- Rat conocía las consecuencias de todas las peleas que tuvieron desde que se vieron en la base

-el único que puede pararlos es Lummpy- dijo Bud mirando detrás de la entrada del patio- pídaselo a él-

-¡¿ES QUE NO SABE CONTROLAR A SUS ALUMNOS?!- dijo el trigueño todo alarmado y enfurecido

-¡PAREN YA MALDITA SEAAA!- de repente, el sonido de los huesos romperse alarmo a los mayores haciendo volver su vista a la escena; la cabeza de Flippy yacía en la mano de la peli azul mientras que el rostro de Cuddles estaba completamente aplastado por el pie de esta- **dije…que pararan…imbéciles-**

-¡E…EH….P PE…PETU… ¿NIA?!- el aire asesino y esa mirada penetrante llena de odio y de dolor se reflejaba en ella, su faceta había despertado logrando poner en seriedad a Lummpy y a Bud- ¡SE…SEÑORITA… ¿PETUNIA?!- esa mirada se clavó en Rat quien sintió un helado filo en su cuello, como quien diciendo su vida paso frente a sus ojos de no ser gracias a Lummpy quien intervino justo en el momento

-**será mejor que te largues Rat- ** haciendo caso a su compañero, el trigueño se alejó a toda prisa entre los dos titanes- **Petuni-chan, será mejor que no haga una tontería de la cual se quiera arrepentir-**

**-muere…muere maldito infeliz…MUEREEEEE-**un golpe sorpresa por parte de Petunia afecto el brazo izquierdo del peli celeste, tan solo unas ralladuras pero algo severas

**-Petuni-chan, el que seas una niña no será motivo para detenerme, así que ven con todo lo que tengas-**

***slash***

-¿desea más té señor Taru?-

-¡oh, por supuesto señorita Bibi!-

-aquí tiene, espero que sea de su agrado-

-¡cielos, está muy delicioso!-

-jijiji muchas gracias señor Taru- Flick y Flaky jugaban a una importante reunión del té alrededor de la mesa, claro que acompañado de otros personajes- ¿se le ofrece algo más?-

-no, así estoy bien señorita Bibi- dijo alzando la mano del muñeco con la tacita de porcelana

-hummm, sabes Flick, esta reunión del té me es algo aburrido- Flaky se recostó junto a su alter ego mientras lo tomaba del brazo

-¿qué quieres jugar Flaky?- el joven acaricio la melena de su portadora con la mano libre

-¡ya se!- la pequeña se levantó y dio su mano a su amigo- juguemos a las escondidas-

-pero Flaky, en este lugar no hay sitios donde esconderse- la niña observo por todas partes, en efecto el lugar no tenía fin y solo estaban los objetos que habían ahí para jugar

-qué pena- Flaky se sentía triste al no encontrar otra forma de entretenerse con su amigo, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea- tú hiciste aparecer estas cosas de la nada, ¿Por qué no creas un lugar donde podamos jugar?-

-¿hum, y como qué lugar sería perfecto para jugar?- pregunto el niño algo intrigado

-no lo sé…. ¡lo tengo, un bosque con árboles y aves cantando y un rio con muchos pececitos!- Flick abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la idea que le dio la pequeña, pero su sorpresa no fue por emociones de alegría o jubilo, la ira y cólera hicieron que sus instintos asesinos despertaran

-¡NO FLAKY, NO A ESE LUGAR!- su rostro expresaba ira y odio, Flaky se asustó de ese cambio tan repentino que poco a poco sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar- lo…lo siento Flaky, no quería hacer eso…no quería gritarte-

-pe…pero… ¿Por qué no…ese lugar?- Flaky comenzó a calmarse, era raro ya que esa mirada la observaba casi todos los días con Red, pero con él era diferente ya que no lo consideraba un peligro, y más cuando se enfureciera

-no puedo, tan solo…no puedo Flaky- era extraño, su rostro sin expresión cambio a uno de tristeza e ira, sentimientos mesclados que solo la pequeña entendía, más no el motivo

-pero dime…Flick, ¿Por qué no puedo ir a ese lugar?- antes de que el ente respondiera, de nuevo esa mirada de odio se mostró en él, su punto de visión fue directo a una puerta metálica que apareció en el lugar de recreo

-Flaky, por nada del mundo les digas sobre mí a ellos, prométemelo, hasta que llegue el momento- una vez dicho esto, la figura desapareció junto a la habitación oscura y los juguetes

-¡¿FLICK?!- la niña peli roja dio un pequeño grito asustando un poco a su visitante

-¿Flick?- esa voz, aquella imagen no era otro más que el de su captor-¿Quién es Flick?-

-Splendont… ¿q que haces…tú aquí?-cada vez que este aparecía, Flaky corría a su cama o ya estando ahí se cubría con su cuerpo, no deseaba verlo y mucho menos hablar con él. Esta vez su repentina aparición no le permitió escapar a su cama

-Flaky, eh venido a aclarar las cosas contigo-notando el miedo en ella, Red actuó rápidamente tomando de la cintura a su víctima, ella por su parte trataba de liberarse de él con sus inofensivos golpes y patadas, nada podía afectarle si no son esos dientes- cálmate, ya me canse de lastimarte, golpearte hasta hacerte perder la razón, lo único que quiero es hablar contigo-Flaky no deseaba nada con respecto a él, preferiría mil veces ser asesinada por la persona que un día creyó que fue el indicado…no, no podía permitir eso también, Flick le hizo prometer que no diría nada sobre él, y más exponerlo, pero de seguro que si Red la maltrataba Flick no lo pensaría dos veces y actuaría en reacción a eso…debía aceptar por esta vez los reclamos de su enemigo

-si te…dejo hablar… ¿no me golpearas?- su mirada llena de inocencia y lágrimas se penetraba en lo más profundo de Dont, él desde un principio no quería tratarla de esa manera, pero debido a todas las cosas tenía que ser mano dura con ella, no podía negar ningún pedido de sus mayores- ¿me lo prometes, Dont?-

-lo prometo Flaky, lo prometo-con total fragilidad, Red deposito a su pequeña presa en la cama, él tomo asiento al costado de la tímida peli roja-quiero que arreglemos esto, sobre nosotros dos-

-¿Co…cómo?- dijo ella casi en tartamudeos-¿cómo me pides que arreglemos…cuando nuestra amistad se rompió…con lo que hiciste hace tres semanas?- la pregunta le llego como una punzada al pecho a Red, era cierto que después de ese altercado, las cosas entre ellos dos cambiaron de mejores amigos ah desconocidos

-Flaky, quiero que entiendas en verdad las cosas, yo no quiero hacerte esto pero no tengo elección, la persona para quien trabajo es sumamente poderoso, por ello le mantengo el respeto para que me brinde ciertos beneficios- con lentitud tomo la mano de la niña más cercana a él con mucha ternura- una de ellas es poder visitarte, saber cómo estas, Flaky tú me importas mucho, en serio- con su radiante sonrisa, sus tiernas muestras de cariño a sus diminutas manos y esa profunda y bella mirada no lograban calmar el miedo en ella, aunque por el momento había logrado disminuir un tanto

-si te preocupara entonces no permitirías que me hagan esas cosas- no deseaba mirarlo, a pesar de todo el recuerdo agradable y esos momentos de felicidad que tuvo con él le fueron borrados por esos golpes, toda su memoria está llena de tortuosos y doloroso momentos- no quiero estar aquí, ya no quiero seguir viviendo Splendont… ¡quiero ver a mi madre y a mi padre!-

-Flaky… ¿es que ya no te importo?... ¿ya no me amas como antes?- estas preguntas dejaron consternada a la pequeña

-¿a…amar…pero…que dices Dont?, yo nunca te vi más que un amigo, siempre fuiste mi hermano mayor, el único con el que contaba cuando era tan solo una niña- queridos lectores, algunos ya deben saber cómo es meterse en la friendzone, así que no hay palabras para describir lo que sintió el pobre peli rojo

-¡¿Qué tú qué?!- en ese momento su mente paso de la tranquilidad que había en esos minutos a una fuerza indescriptible, lo más cercano que se le puede decir es estar lleno de dolor y odio- ¡¿siempre fui una migo?, ¿solo eso fui para ti Flaky?!-

-¡Sple…Splendont…!- la mirada de su captor volvió a traerle ese miedo en ella, una vez despertada la fiera ya no habría marcha atrás, recibiría uno de sus castigos- ¡Splendont, me lo prometiste, no me golpearías Dont, no lo hagas!- Flaky se cubrió lo más que pudo con sus brazos, cerro sus ojos con mucha fuerza mientras su mente se preparaba para el tormento que pasaría de nuevo, pero no fue así

-jamás…me amaste…- muerto en vida, eso era lo que sentía al escuchar las inocentes palabras de la pequeña- entonces…todo este tiempo…la desperdicie…buscándote- volvió su mirada al de ella, sus ojos se cristalizaban, lagrimas eran lo que se reflejaba en sus iris rojos- ahora entiendo bien tus sentimientos, el por qué me olvidaste tan rápido…ahora lo entiendo todo- se levantó de la cama con suma paciencia, camino hacia la puerta y lentamente la cerro, Flaky aún permanecía cubierta al extremo de la cama

-Splendont…yo…-miraba la puerta con ese sentimiento de culpa, ella no conocía esa atracción por parte de Red, prefirió nunca saberlo- yo…lo siento Dont, lo siento mucho- acorralo sus piernas con sus manos mientras cubría su rostro con las rodillas, lloro amargamente pensando en todo el dolor que le causo al decirle la verdad

-tranquila- Flick apareció entre la sombra de una de las esquinas. Se acercó a la niña para consolarla como siempre lo hacía- te cantare una canción, aquella que tanto te gustaba y te hacia dormir- Flaky levantó su rostro y miro curiosa a su amigo- era la canción de cuna que nos cantaba mamá-

-sí…cántala…por favor Flick- la pequeña peli roja se acomodó en el regazo del muchacho, este comenzó a cantar con una melodiosa voz casi autentica a la madre de ambos, la letra era tierna y acogedora, las lágrimas de Flaky se desvanecían mientras sonreía por ese recuerdo de su progenitora, un regalo único y precioso que le entregaba su mejor amigo de la infancia…

"_duerme mi angelito, duerme mi dulce amor, que la noche vino a cubrirte con su manto de ilusión. Las estrellas te acompañan y te cuidaran, alejara tus pesadillas y un arcoíris te dará, duerme mi vida, duérmete ya, la noche llega y con su manto te cubrirá, duerme mi tesoro, cierra tus hermosos ojos, con mis besos y mis abrazos te protegeré junto con el oso"_

-¿Flaky…?- la pequeña en su regazo yacía profundamente dormida, como si esas letras tuvieran un hechizo para dejarla tan dopada, el joven tomo a la niña y la recostó en la cama, luego la cubrió y acercándose lentamente, en su mejilla la beso- que descanses, mi dulce amor- dicho esto, la figura desapareció sin dejar rastro él se marchó. (Bueno, admito que en este momento me puse muy poeta, . pero no volverá a pasar…creo xD)

***slash***

-¡SE SEÑORITA P PETUNIA…CA CALMESE…POR FAVOR!- Rat estaba acorralado entre la bestia y la pared, Lummpy estaba despedazado en el piso como si fuera carne molida, Bud estaba tirado en el suelo con tres costillas rotas y la mano fracturada-¡LO QUE ARA…ES U UNA LOCURA…P POR FAVOR REACCIONE!-

-**nadie tocara a esta niña, ya no más- **su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, de su boca salían trozos de carne del despedazado Lummpy, de su cuerpo colgaban intestinos y algunos órganos, sus ojos azules metálicos reflejaban el rostro de su presa en frente, el trigueño se volvió pálido

-¡A…AYUDA…!-su voz se quebraba a cada paso que daba esa bestia azul hacia él, su cuerpo se paralizaba impidiéndole respirar-¡AYUDAAAA!-

-**vaya vaya vaya…tenemos un nuevo contrincante al parecer-** para asombro del general, Fliqpy había despertado- **veamos qué tan ruda eres-**

-¡Fliqpy…maldición!- Rat trato de huir pero la rápida mano de la peli azul alcanzo su tobillo quebrándolo, el crujir de los huesos encanto a ambos fenómenos-¡AYUDENMEEEEE!-

-**deja de gritar-**la bestia azul presionaba con mayor fuerza la fractura provocando alaridos por todo el estadio

-**oye perra, el asunto es conmigo-** el veterano se lanzó sobre la peli azul por atrás tomándola por la garganta mientras que presionaba la vértebra con su rodilla- **veamos qué tan fuerte puedes ser-** tan solo con un movimiento lograría arrancarle la cabeza y partirla en dos, pero un individuo sorpresa lo tomo por la cintura asfixiándolo con toda su fuerza- ¡**MAL…DITO…CONE…JO!-**

**-suéltala- **Cuddles presionaba con gran fuerza la cintura que hacia tronar las costillas del asesino verde, mientras que la peli azul lograba deslizarse de su captor con mucho esfuerzo- **eh dicho que la sueltes-**

-**¡aléjate de mí, maldita rata inmunda!- **Fliqpy le propino un golpe con su codo en la cara del peli amarillo, la bestia azul aprovechó ese momento y se separó del asesino verde

-¡**malditas porquerías!**-Flippy logró interceptar el ataque de sus dos atacantes, permitiendo que una patada atravesar la sien de Cuddles y un puñete rompiera el rostro a Petunia, con ese ataque logro calmar a los monstros de los niños- ¡**malditos…idio…tas...! **luego de maldecirlos, el cuerpo amollado y fracturado de Fliqpy cayó al suelo polvoriento mientras lo bañaba en sangre

-¡GENERAL RAT, LLAME A LA CENTRAL DE EMRGENCIA, RAPIDO!-

-¡E ENSEGUIDA GENERAL BUD!-

-¡maldición…esto se salió de control, no fue lo que esperaba!- Bud se levantó con dificultad debido a sus costillas y mano rotas, luego fue directo a sus alumnos para inspeccionar la gravedad- esto no es lo que mencionaba el diario, ¿Qué me estas ocultando Mayor, que es?-

-¡PERO QUE DIA…!- debido a su concentración con los niños, el maestro no se percató de las visitas inesperadas

-¡ustedes, ¿Qué diantres hacen aquí mocosos?!- los niños, juntando a Russell quien volvió para disculparse con Lummpy, estaban parados contemplando la masacre, sus ojos querían salirse de la impresión, sus bocas completamente abiertas y su cuerpo totalmente petrificados-¡lárguense de aquí, váyanse!-

-¡PETUNIAAA CUDDLEEES!- el trio fue directo a los cuerpos de sus amigos tratando inútilmente de salvarlos

-¡LU...LUMMPY…! –Russell camino lentamente hacia los restos de su amigo, la imagen era asquerosa, repulsiva, ver ese montículo de carne con algunos órganos provocó un impulso en el peli celeste arrojando todo su estomago

-¡oigan niños, lárguense de una vez, ellos estarán bien!- las palabras de Bud no eran escuchadas, los 4 personajes lamentaban las muertes de sus amigos, a pesar de que conocían el tema de la inmortalidad- ¡dejen de llorar, esos bastardos pronto volverán a la vida!-

-¡pe pero…!-la cara cubierta de lágrimas y moco choreado de Toothy entristecía un poco a Bud

-ya dije que estarán bien, Toothy- los ojos de Bud transmitían seguridad y confianza, el peli morado comprendió esa respuesta y trato de calmar a sus amigos

-¡va vamos chicos…n no lloren!- los dos niños trataban de controlar su llanto, Sniffles podía hacerlo, pero Nutty lloraba como si sus ojos fueran cascadas-tranquilos chicos….e ellos estarán bi bien-

-buen trabajo, soldado- a Bud le impresiono el trato que tuvo en ese momento con sus amigos, no fue como esperaba pero no actuó como el viejo siempre lo hacía- escuchen mocosos, ellos necesitan ayuda así que cuando vengan los de emergencia, no vayan a intervenir ¿está claro?-

-¡S SI!-dijeron los tres niños a la vez

-¡con permiso, dispérsense!- los paramédico llegaron con camillas y varios equipos de emergencia- lleven los cuerpos de los tres niños, coloquen los restos de ese individuo en la bolsa- refiriéndose a los restos de Lummpy- que unos enfermeros ayuden al general- un par de hombres en blanco fueron done Bud para ayudarlo a recostarse en la camilla

-niños, estén tranquilos, sus amigos pronto estarán bien de nuevo- mirando a Toothy- muchacho, asegúrate de mantener el orden con ellos y el otro de allá- señalando a Russell

-¡no se preocupe, me encargare de ellos 3!- el grupo de asistencia medica se retiraron con los cuerpos de los afectados dejando solo al cuarteto- bien amigos, hay que dejar de llorar por que así no arreglaremos nada- volteo su mirada al joven pirata quien comenzaba a llorar después de vaciar todo su estómago- ayudemos a ese tipo, según recuerdo él es amigo del profesor Lummpy-

-de de acuerdo – Sniffles ya estaba más calmado, Nutty se frotaba sus ojos para borrar las lágrimas de su rostro- hay que apoyarlo, debe estar de la misma manera que nosotros- el trio se acercó a Russel quien por su mirada, tenía un aura muy oscura y dolorosa, su mirada perdida tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ver

-disculpe joven…- Sniffles se acercó un poco a la denigrante figura celeste- tiene que ser fuerte, el maestro Lummpy…bueno, él-

-el maestro Lummpy se pondrá bien, eso es seguro- dijo Toothy para animarlo más

-ya…lo sé…-dijo casi en susurros el joven pirata, los niños lo miraron intrigado- él también…revivió hace unos minutos…atrás-

-entonces no tiene de qué preocuparse- el peli morado tomo asiento junto a Russell, este lo miro algo sorprendido- nuestros amigos también pueden recuperarse, sé que esa cosa que tienen en su cuerpo es desagradable y una maldición también, pero gracias a ello no perderemos a nuestros amigos, no es cierto?- con una sonrisa tan brillante y una mirada llena de seguridad hizo aclarar las mentes negativas de los tres personajes- hay que tener paciencia, ellos volverán a estar bien dentro de poco-

-él…él volverá- de ese rostro con la tristeza y desolación plasmada, una leve sonrisa se asomó en él, Toothy se sintió tranquilo al cumplir con su cometido.

***slash***

Una hora más tarde….

-general Mole, tenemos los primeros informes de las muestras - el doctor se acercó al peli morado quien permanecía en su escritorio observando unos documentos- aquí tiene-

-espero que sean respuestas positivas- tomo el archivo y reviso hoja por hojas los resultados de la primera muestra-lo que me suponía, no hay nada en estas hojas que no sepa- lanzo el archivo por los aires dejando nervioso al pobre hombre- realicen una segunda prueba, esta vez sáquenlo de las plaquetas, no quiero otro error más doctor-

-¡e enseguida general!- el científico corrió hacia su centro muy presuroso

-tiene que estar en alguna parte de su sangre, no hay muchos lugares donde pueda esconderse…- tomo un poco de café que tenía al costado- ¿Dónde diablos esta la célula madre?-

-¿tienes problemas con las búsquedas?- Tiger Boss entro al despacho del peli morado, este se levantó y lo saludo con mucho respeto

-jefe, que alegría y sorpresa verlo aquí- le señalo la silla que estaba frente a él-por favor, tome asiento-

-no vine para quedarme, quiero saber cuánto tiempo voy a esperar para saber lo que quiero saber- dijo con gran soberbia, amargura y molestia

-muy pronto mi señor, tan solo estoy observando los detalles de la investigación, are lo posible para tenerlo listo en una semana-

-eso espero Mole, por tu bien- sin más se retiró del lugar, Mole hervía de furia mientras dirigía toda su furia directo a su puño

-no se preocupe…Tiger Boss…pronto terminare o que se comenzó- su sonrisa psicótica, una mirada maniática y un aura asesina recorriendo su cuerpo daba a entender los verdaderos planes de su misión- _pronto terminare lo que una vez se comenzó…muy pronto-_

***slash***

-todo fue una mentira…siempre estuve pensando en que un día llegaría el momento…de mi felicidad junto a ella- Red se encontraba en su recamara mientras pensaba en aquellas palabras que dijo la pequeña peli roja, su mente estaba adormecida, sin sentimientos y emociones, todo completamente vacío- como no me…di cuenta…de ello- sus ojos no tenían vida, su cuerpo tendido en su cama con el dorso desnudo, su voz casi audible y sus manos aprisionando esa carta que recibió de pequeño por parte de la niña- me vi como un estúpido todo este tiempo…siempre…siempre seré un amigo más…- de pronto sus ojos cobraron es brillo asesino característico, se levantó de la cama y tomando un encendedor, predio fuego a ese pedazo de papel viejo lo que facilitaba más su combustión- ya no dejare que me tomes por imbécil, ya no lo permitiré Flaky- sus sonrisa desquiciada, enfermiza y su expresión de locura brillaban con las llamas que se prendían en su mano.

***slash***

Bueno, lamento mucho la demora con este capítulo, hubieron varios inconvenientes pero al final lo pude subir

Espero que les agrade esta parte y esperen por que pronto viene lo mejor… eso creo o_o

En fin, gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen y a mis historias, un abraso inmenso y sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


	12. Decisiones, el diario de mi maestro

Sector "c", planta 3, oficina central del sector…

-este día sí que fue muy ajetreado, me pregunto qué cosas se presentaran en el futuro- Bud se encontraba en su despacho mientras revisaba los resultados de instalación en el hospital del sector, los pacientes eran los tres niños y el general Lummpy-hum…estas cosas deben estar en el diario, pero los experimentos de esos tiempos no actuaron de esta manera…siendo solo pruebas no debieron mutar tanto como estos niños- fue a su escritorio, con la única mano que podía movilizar por el momento jalo de la manija del cajón y en su interior, oculto entre varios informes y uno que otros documentos de los sobrevivientes, un pequeño cuaderno de apariencia totalmente decadente y lleno de hojas sueltas y varios sobres era aquel importante tesoro que dejo el Mayor a su compañero, el diario que lleva consigo todas las desgracias desde el inicio de esa batalla infernal- Mayor…- dijo mirando la pasta del polvoriento objeto- ¿Qué secretos guardara en este diario?-

***slash***

Ya el día comenzó, la rutina con ello llego, todas las personas incluyendo al personal de la base comenzaban con sus tareas respectivas, en esta oportunidad el trio de amigos obtuvo permiso para poder visitar a sus dos amigos en recuperación…

-**buenos días Petunia, Cuddles!-** los jovencitos entraron con pequeños bocadillos que prepararon para los enfermos, estos al verlos se sorprendieron y rieron de la alegría

-¡hola amigos, ¿cómo se encuentran?!- Petunia tenía unos parches en su nariz y un cinturón de yeso en su cintura

-¡qué tal chicos, gracias por venir a vernos!- la cabeza de Cuddles se encontraba vendada dejando sobresalir unos que otros mechones amarillos, uno de sus brazos tenía unos pequeños parches

-malditos idiotas, dejen de hacer tanto escándalo ¿quieren?- por otra parte, Flippy tenía desde la cintura hasta su garganta totalmente enyesado, en su rostro habían unas cuantas curitas

-vamos Flippy, también te trajimos algo de comer- Toothy se acercó donde el joven soldado y dejo en la mesa del costado una pequeña canasta con galletas de chocolate, Cuddles al notar ese pequeño detalle dijo para sus amigo

-no gasten tiempo trayéndole chocolate, a ese desgraciado lo único que le gusta son las fresas- todos, incluyendo al peli verde se quedaron mirándolo-¿qué?- pregunto ante la cara de asombro de los presentes

-Cuddles…- dijo Toothy- ¿Cómo sabes ese gusto de Flippy?- la cara del peli amarillo se tiño de rojo al recordar ese momento cuando se estuvieron tan cerca mientras las manos lujuriosas del veterano rosaban el dorso del pequeño. Flippy lo miraba como quien diciendo: "no te atrevas a decir nada, maldito estúpido"-

-¡JAJAJA N NO ES VERDAD JAJAJA NO NO LO ES JAJAJAJA!- unos segundos de silencio, cuando Cuddles reía eufóricamente, eso significaba que trataba de ocultar algo

-co-como digas…Cuddles- Toothy no quería hacerle problemas a su amigo, por ello opto a creer lo que decía- bueno, tenemos el día libre, ¿Qué les parece si damos unas vueltas por el lugar?-

-nomnomnemnimnimenminmemnimmi na!- detrás de una cortina que dividía el cuarto, el cuerpo de Lummpy envuelto con gasas y yeso hasta la boca, yacía recostado con las piernas y brazos alzados por unas barandillas metálicas que colgaban del techo

**-¡ma maestro Lummpy!- **dijeron los tres jovencitos junto con Cuddles

**-**¿Qué le paso a ese imbécil?- la pregunta de Petunia dejó a todo mundo mirándola turbados - ¿eh?...- miro los rostros de sus amigos logrando comprender de inmediato lo ocurrido- ¡e...en…serio…¿yo?!- todos asintieron con los ojos entrecerrados y boquiabiertos- maldición…- dijo haciendo puño y mirando un punto vacío

-nomnomnumnimnumnumnimnommoom nonmnom- Lummpy trataba de hablar pero el límite de esas vendas hacía salir sonidos que no tenían nada de significado

-ma…maestro Lummpy…no podemos entenderlo-

-él dice que no podrán salir con ustedes- en una esquina sin verificar, Russell y Bud estaban con el peli celeste en sus momentos de recuperación- tienen que seguir practicando sea como sea-

-¿CÓMO PUEDES ENTENDERLO?- preguntaron todos muy atónitos

-¿hum?... ¿ustedes no pueden escucharlo?- esto dejo en claro el tipo de relación que tenían ambos personajes

-para entender a ese imbécil deben de tener un vínculo muy especial- de nuevo las mejillas de Russell se tornaron rojas seguido por las miradas sospechosas y llenas de morbo por parte de los presentes

-¡N NO ES LO QUE CREEN!-dijo el pobre Pirata poniendo sus manos en X

-como sea- prosiguió el maestro Bud- tenemos poco tiempo para entrenarlos, deben de dar el 100% de todo, si hacen lo que les digo tengan por seguro que conseguiremos la victoria- ni su sonrisa y su pulgar alzado logro aplacar a Petunia

-yo no deseo pelear- todos voltearon al escucharla, ella tenía esa mirada llena de odio, dolor y rencor- no quiero morir en una absurda pelea, esto no me concierne, no tengo por qué pelear contra algo que no me importa- Bud, Lummpy y Flippy se quedaron absortos ante la decisión de la joven- en vez de estar haciendo todas estas cosas debería estar al lado de Handy, él está pasando por un momento muy doloroso, no quiero que este solo, no quiero dejarlo nunca más- las lágrimas del recuerdo de esa terrible noche invadieron sus ojos derramándose para caer en sus manos- ¡no quiero alejarme de él, no quiero que despierte y no me encuentre!-

-Pe…Petunia…-sus amigos observaron la imagen opacada de tristeza y dolor, todos ellos se sentían de la misma forma con respecto a sus parientes

-deja de pensar en esas estupideces- pero a excepción, Flippy miro con desprecio a la peli azul con aversión- si tanto te importa ese idiota entonces lucha por protegerlo, si te quedas sentada sin hacer nada…-mirando hacia el techo- todo lo que amas se desvanecerá, perderás todo-

-¡oye maldito desgraciado!- a Cuddles no le agrado la forma y el tono en que le hablo a su amiga- ¿acaso tienes a alguien en ese estado?, ¿sabes por lo que está pasando Petunia?, ¿eh?- a pesar de su condición, el peli amarillo hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama y darle su merecido al joven soldado- todos tenemos a nuestros familiares con problemas, mis padres…mis padres adoptivos se encuentran en recuperación, los familiares de mis amigos también, Petunia tiene a Handy en coma y yo a Giggles de la misma manera, ¡así que ten más respeto con lo que dices!-

-si supieras lo que dices, crees que yo no tengo familia…te equivocas como siempre maldita rata-

***slash***

**-Flaky…Flaky despierta…Flaky, ya es de día-** la voz de su compañero en la soledad resonaba en la mente de la pequeña, esta abrió con lentitud sus ojos para luego dar un leve bostezo- **buenos días, dormilona-**

-bu buenos días Flick- la niña se acomoda en su cama quedando frente a su visitante diario- ¿Cómo estás?-

**-esperando a que despiertes, quiero jugar contigo-**

-¿hum, a que deseas jugar?- Flaky se deslizó de la cama y se paró en el helado frio, ese cambio repentino de temperatura provocó un pequeño estornudo-chiu~- ese sonido fue escuchado por su vecino

-¡oye Flaky, ¿te encuentras bien?!-

-¡oh, buenos días Splendid!- su voz sonaba muy alegre, claro gracias a su amigo quien la visitaba

-¿acaso estas enferma Flaky?- Did se encontraba recostado en la pared que daba a la habitación de la peli roja

-sí, estoy bien Splendid, tan solo fue un pequeño estornudo…chiu~-

-¡OH, SI ESTAS ENFERMA!- grito sobre exaltado el disque héroe

-¡e en serio, n no es nada gra/!-

-¡si es grave, de un simple estornudo puede venir muchas cosas más!- su escándalo espectáculo estaba siendo marmitoneado en la sala de seguridad de la base, quien se encontraba en ese momento no era otro que

-hum…con que Flaky está enferma- Dont jugaba con las llaves de las puertas de los experimentos- que lastima seria el no ser atendida, de seguro puede darle una fiebre muy alta, pero no al punto de matarla…sufriría un buen tiempo-

***slash***

-¡CUDDLES PARA YA!- Cuddles se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo del veterano propinándole unos duros golpes que lograron reventarle el labio inferior, Toothy tomo a su amigo por los brazos mientras que Sniffles lo jalaba de la cintura, Nutty corría desesperado-¡DETENTE CUDDLES!-

-¡numnunmmonumnunemnonm!- Russel se interpuso en la pelea por pedido de su amigo, dado que Bud se encontraba en un estado deplorable. El peli celeste tomo al veterano por ser más alto que este

- ¡¿pero qué diablos les pasa?!- gracias a la poca fuerza que tenía Flippy, Russell pudo dominarlo logrando recostarlo en su cama-cálmense chicos, estos no son momentos de pelear-

-¡no me insultes, yo no soy nada de ti para que me trates de esa maldita manera!- los ojos del chico conejo rebelaban ese odio acumulado más las necesidades de la venganza, pero debido a su estado no podría tomar cartas en el asunto

-imbécil- empujando levemente al pirata para levantarse- si quieres hablar de mi entonces tienes que conocerme primero, hay tantas cosas que no sabes y así sin más me juzgas…-todos se quedaron en silencio, incluido Cuddles- si conocieras mi pasado…ten por seguro que no hablarías las tonterías que dices…- no devolvió un acto físico en el pobre y sorprendido peli amarillo, cojo su chaqueta militar y salió de la habitación sin siquiera pensar en el estado en el que se encontraba

-sabes muchachito, para arruinarle el día a las personas eres muy bueno- Bud se encontraba sentado con el respaldaren frente, en su mano sostenía un pequeño llavero del cual lo hacía girar con su índice

-yo no necesito conocer a un tipo como él- con ayuda de sus amigos, el jovencito regreso a su cama mientras chistaba de la cólera y los leves dolores en ciertas partes de su cuerpo- sé que ese estúpido no es más que una bola de adrenalina, no piensa y siempre hace estupideces…lo detesto-

-sabes Cuddles, yo siempre pensé que tú eras un niño muy comprensible, que siempre dabas una segunda oportunidad a las personas y que nunca dabas la espalda a quien más lo necesitara- Bud se a él mirándolo sin seriedad ni odio, pero algo en sus ojos emitía un cierto temor en Cuddles- ahora me doy cuenta de lo vengativo que eres, no sé muy bien lo que paso entre ustedes dos, pero te aseguro que estás dándole la espalda a una persona que sufrió mucho en su vida, ahora que los conoció se sintió de una manera más especial, nunca me lo dijo pero lo presiento, son cosas que un viejo como yo que vivió con él desde su niñez hasta ahora puede entender…- sin decir más, el maestro se retiró de la habitación dejando a todos los espectadores boquiabiertos, Cuddles estaba más nervioso y alterado que todos

-o oye Cuddles, no es necesario que digas nada ahora, por el momento deberías descansar para continuar con tus asuntos- como siempre, su fiel amigo Toothy trataba de suavizar ese incomodo silencio, aunque las palabras de ese experto hombre daban vueltas en la mente del jovencito

-tener…que conocerlo- dijo finalizando con una leve sonrisa de lado- conocer a una persona que me llena de rencor, de venganza, no sé por qué pero siento esa necesidad…de conocerlo-

***slash***

-¡que no es grave Splendid, tan solo fue un simple estornudito!-

-¡que sí que sí y que sí, debes quedarte en cama recostada hasta que uno de esos doctores vengan!- la cara de Did estaba inflada de manera cómica-¡cuando ellos vean tu temperatura entonces te curaran!-

-Splen…did- Flaky podía sentir esa gran preocupación de su amigo, no por sus palabras, era algo más que podía atravesar esas gruesas y duras paredes metálicas

**-Flaky, ese mocoso tiene un amigo imaginario también-** Flick señalo el lugar justo donde se encontraba el pequeño personaje de Did- debo decir que parece un juguete-

-¿un…amigo…imaginario?- volteo su mirada al punto donde señalaba el muchacho- oye Splendid, quiero que me respondas esto-

-¿hum, qué es?-

-¿tú también tienes amigos imaginarios?-la pregunta asusto un poco al niño que hizo caerlo de la cama

-¡¿A AMIGO IMAGINARIO? ¿CO COMMO CREES? JAJAJAJA!- como el comportamiento de Cuddles, Did utilizaba una farsa y gigante carcajada para ocultar las cosas

-¡¿eh?!- Flaky no conocía esa parte de Did, pero a su otra faceta no le importo eso

**-Flaky, pregúntale por el pequeño héroe que se parece a él- ** la peli roja volteo a ver a su amigo, cuando observo su rostro pudo apreciar un brillo amarillento en sus ojos

¿pe pequeño héroe?-

**-sí, pregúntale por él-** su mirada se intensificaba mucho más

-lo are-dejando a un lado las lágrimas, la peli roja se tallo sus ojos y se calmó un poco, tomando aire más algunos que otros nervios, realizo la pregunta-de de acuerdo…p pero quiero saber…algo más-

-¡claro, d dime lo que quieras saber jejejeje!-

-es sobre…el pequeño héroe…que se parece a ti- el cuerpo de Did se escarpelo del miedo

-_¿Cómo sabe sobre él?-_ era una pregunta que no sabía si contestarla o no, por suerte llego su alter ego

-**¡oye tú, ¿por qué todo ese escándalo eh?!-** la pequeña figurilla tomo unos mechones de su portador y los estiro como si estuviese dándole una reprimenda

-¡¿acaso las personas pueden verte?!-

-no, solamente usted puede verme, ¿por qué la pregunta capitán, cual es el problema?-

-es que…me hizo una pregunta que no se si responderle-

**-hum, difícil misión capitán, dígame la pregunta y yo le daré mi opinión**- Did se acercó a la diminuta orejita del individuo para susurrarle lo mencionado, este también se escarpelo el cuerpo**-¡¿co como pupuede saber de mí?!-**

-no lo sé, será mejor que se lo pregunte- antes de soltar la pregunta, la figura del ente se transformó a su tamaño real para silenciar a su portador

-**no te atrevas a decir nada, esa amiguita tuya debe tener un personaje parecido a mí- **el brillo que despedía sus ojos era característico al de Fliqpy, solo que el de este era un celeste mucho más encendido que el de Lummpy

-¿alguien parecido a ti?- la mente de Did comenzó a procesar imágenes relativas a súper heroínas, cosa que lo hacía con diminutas prendas y casi exhibiéndose- ¡JEJEJE ENTONSES DEVEMOS CONOCERLAS JEJEJE! (PLOWM)-

-**¡pero si serás enfermo!** – el puño del demonio dio directo en la cara de Splendid-** si ella tiene a uno y puede vernos… ¡entonces debe ser uno de esos!-**

**-**¿eh, esos?

***slash***

Por los pasillos del segundo nivel del sector B, cerca de las plataformas de aterrizaje, el joven veterano se encontraba dentro de un almacén de aviones de transporte militar rodeado de equipos y algunos vehículos de todo terreno, iguales al que obtuvo de parte de su maestro…

-¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tardar, maestro?-el vehículo donde se encontraba era uno idéntico al que tenía, era parecido al que recibió en su cumpleaños número 16- necesito verlo maestro, necesito que este en estos momentos, ya no sé qué más hacer con respecto a todo…ya no tengo las fuerzas necesarias para continuar con esta revolución…- sus cristales verdes se mojaron dejando resbalar esas gotas saladas cargadas de dolor, nostalgia y miedo- ya no sé qué más hacer, maestro…- tomó sus piernas con sus brazos mientras ocultaba su rostro en ellos para opacar los leves gemidos

-**maldito maricon, deja las estupideces y pon mano dura contra esos desgraciados, ¿no ves que por poco te matan?-**

-_"no pudiste apareceré en el mejor momento para molestarme, no sabes lo desagradables que te estas volviendo últimamente"_-

-**soy jodidamente perfecto e intolerante para ti, y eso es lo que me gusta de ser tu alter ego jajajaja-** Fliqpy fue al lado de su portador recostándose sobre el capote del vehículo- **deja esas piltrafas de niño y ponte serio, recuerda que solo tienen menos de una semana para atacar a "T"-**

-"_no tienes que recordármelo"_- Flippy estaba en el piso recostado sobre la llanta trasera-"_tan solo…si tuviera la misma fuerza que el jefe, ten por seguro que lograría culminar todo este maldito infierno"-_ sus ojos volvían a brillar por esa humedad

-¡**que dejes las niñerías, maldición!**- el endemoniado ente se colocó frente a su portador mirándolo con desprecio-**no sabes las ganas que tengo de eliminarte por completo, si ese es tu comportamiento entonces todos estamos jodidos, si alguien como tú piensa liderar la revolución entonces no hay esperanzas…-** esas palabras fueron directo a los recuerdos en Flippy, aquellos recuerdos en sus días en la guerra junto a varios camaradas, un momento que dejo en claro lo fuerte que es tomar la decisión correcta…

***flash back***

_-oye Flippy, veo que tienes muchas ganas de entrar en la batalla-_

_-deja de molestarme Mikka, yo con Snake y Mouse ka-boom formaremos parte de resguardo cerca de la base, será mucho más aburrido que tu trabajo-_

_-piénsalo bien enano, no entraras en un campo donde habrá sangre y dolor para todos-_

_-eso no me importa, lo único que quiero es pelear, sea como sea quiero pelear-_

_-ya habrá tiempo para que pelees Flippy, por ahora dedícate a entrenarte junto a tus amigos, ellos están esperando por ti-_

_-¡MA MAYOR!-_

_-andando soldado, que pronto iré a ver cómo avanzan los entrenamientos_

_-en seguida señor-_

_-oye Mikka, no entusiasmes mucho a mi protegido, recuerda que esos tres aún son niños, no quiero meterlos todavía a terreno de sangre-_

_-descuide Mayor, yo el capitán N°3 me dispongo a proteger a esos niños con mi vida-_

_[***]_

_-muy bien equipo, la división de los grupos de ataque será en esta área, el primero se adentrara a los lados sur este y el segundo, al sur oeste, los equipos de rescate vendrán una vez iniciado la misión en 60 minutos, tiempo suficiente para colocar las bombas y hacer explotar a esos malditos bastardos-_

_-Mayor, tengo entendido que los grupos serán divididos por miembros capacitados en combate y guerrilleros-_

_-así es soldado, tenemos que llevar a cabo este plan a como der lugar mediante la forma más segura posible-_

_-siendo así entonces pido permiso para ser parte del equipo uno y nombrar a los integrantes-_

_-¡¿Qué estás diciendo soldado?, las ordenes no pueden/-_

_-Mayor, le pido el permiso para llevar a cabo el plan que realice, son puntos estratégicos que mi grupo encontró siendo beneficiosos para nuestros ataques, necesitaré un grupo de hombres como protección para llevarlo a cabo-_

_-Capitán Mikka, la orden de arriba es indiscutible, tome conciencia de los peligros que sería fallar en lo más diminuto, cada minuto, cada segundo es indispensable para todos nosotros-_

_-lo se señor, por ello realice un plan mejorado, sé que los de arriba no aceptaran el cambio pero podemos/-_

_-¡negativo soldado, tú te atreves a realizar ese susodicho plan y mando a cortarte la lengua, ¿está claro?-_

_[***]_

_-oye Mikka, ¿a dónde vas?, es muy de noche y si te encuentra el enemigo/-_

_-shhhhh…Flippy, el Mayor no acepto mi estrategia, por ello iré con mi grupo para colocar ciertos puntos de mi plan para facilitar la victoria, no digas nada al jefe o se molestara-_

_-pero Mikka esta hora es muy peligrosa, además iras solo al bosque-_

_-no te preocupes Flippy, iré con mi grupo, sé que solo son unos 14 pero tendremos suerte si no nos descubren-_

_-Mikka, sabes que si te vas…solo tendrás 1 horas para regresar a la base antes de que todo explote-_

_-no te preocupes, solo colocaremos trampas para tener más puntos a favor, descuida Flippy, volveré con todos ustedes, le prometí al Mayor que te protegería y eso are, lo prometo Flippy-_

_[***]_

_-¡SEÑOR, LOS EQUIPOS CAYERON, NOS DIERON ORDEN DE RETIRADA!-_

_-MALDICION, ¿DÓNDE ESTAN FLIPPY, SNAKE Y EL BIGOTON?-_

_-¡YA FUERON EVACUADO JUNTO A LOS HERIDOS SEÑOR, PERO HAY UN GRUPO QUE NO HA VUELTO DE SUS PUESTOS!_

_-¡¿QUÉ GRUPO ES ESE SOLDADO?!-_

_-SEÑOR, EL GRUPO LIDERADO POR EL CAPITAN 3 SEÑOR-_

_-¿DÓNDE FUE SU ULTIMO AVISTAMIENTOS?-_

_-ELLOS…ELLOS FUERON A UNA ZONA DESCONOCIDA POR NUESTRO MAPA, FUERON 14 HOMBRES CON ÉL-_

_[***]_

_-todos los registros indican que los puntos estratégicos del centro de mando fueron realizados con puntos inexistentes, hubo muchos huecos en la zona que no se conocían, esos lugares fueron los escondites de los enemigos según lo que indica el mapa-_

_-todos…todos mis hombres…-_

_-Mayor, hemos verificado el plan estratégico del capitán a su mando, con lo que nos confirmó estamos de acuerdo que su plan estaba perfectamente planeado, pero dado las órdenes de arriba nos era imposible cambiarlo-_

_-él fue…siempre fue un gran soldado…siempre actuaba con responsabilidad ante los sucesos más nefastos…si tan solo…si tan solos… ¡SI TAN SOLO NO HUBIERA TOMADO ESA MALDITA DECISION, HICE QUE LO MATARAN!-_

***flash back***

-"_tomar decisiones para salvar a varios aunque a veces son el final de uno mismo…eso lo aprendí con Mikka…"- _

**-¿Mikka?- **

_-"fue un capitán bajo la orden de mi maestro, su última misión la llevó a cabo bajo sus propias reglas, el mayor no acepto realizar el plan que Mikka había hecho, dijo que las órdenes de arriba eran indiscutibles y no podían cambiarse"-_

**-hummm… ¿y que le paso a ese tal Mikka?-**

_-"él dijo que me protegería, que lo haría y que no tendría que preocuparme…más no me dijo que volvería, tan solo me dijo que todo estaría bien…solo eso"-_

**-entonces…si el jefe hubiera aceptado el plan de ese Mikka, él estaría vivo-**

_-"sí, dado que los líderes provocaron una enorme baja, el Mayor fue nombrado general de la revolución, aunque algunos se opusieron debido a la decisión que tomo, pero… ¿Quién pensaría que los estrategas se equivocarían en eso?...no teníamos tiempo de verificar si las claves, los puntos y lo demás estaban correctamente planeados"-_

**-ya veo, decisiones que uno toma para salvar a muchos pero no a uno mismo…suena lógico si lo ves por ese punto, aunque a mí me da por salvar a la gente, sabes que solo me preocupo por mí y tu cuerpo, no necesito que estés vivo-**

_-"sigues siendo tan desagradable como siempre, un día de estos hare lo que nunca pensé hacer y te eliminare para siempre"-_

**-¿crees que haciendo eso podrás desacerté de mí?, a lo mucho sufrirás y sufrirás hasta el final de tus días-**

_-"prefiero aceptar ese precio a verte utilizar mi cuerpo para desgraciarle la vida a todo el mundo"-_

***slash***

-¿estás seguro Cuddles?, los padres de Giggles aún están ahí- Toothy y sus amigos ayudaban al chico conejo en llevarlo a la habitación de la traviesa e inconsciente peli rosa-sería mejor que descanses hasta que terminen, yo te aviso cuando se vallan-

-no Toothy, no quiero esperar más, quiero verla- Cuddles se apoyaba en el hombro del pequeño pecoso y del peli celeste, Nutty llevaba las vendas que colgaban del cuerpo del joven

-sabes Cuddles, sobre el tema que dijo ese señor…pues-

-Sniffles, mejor guárdalo para más tarde, por el momento no quiero saber nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar al lado de Giggles y de sus padres, quiero que sepan que no están solos-

-Cuddles, ya nos cansamos de decirle a tus padres que no puedes verlos por x motivos, ¿Cuándo piensas visitarlos?-

-ellos no son mis padres, les agradezco el haberme cuidado hasta ahora pero debo atender lo que me es primordial en estos momentos-

-desde ese día en que nos enteramos de todo, cuando el maestro Lummpy hablo sobre lo que llevan y lo que son…has cambiado con respecto a tus padres adoptivos-

-¿y que esperabas Toothy?, mis padres biológicos murieron salvándome, ellos arriesgaron su vida por mí-

-Pero esos señores te cuidaron, deberías tener un poco de consideración ¿no crees?-

-yo solo protegeré a mis amigos, a ustedes tres, Petunia y a Giggles, no me importa nadie más-

-iba a decir otra persona pero no es el momento- Cuddles se detuvo bruscamente dejando nerviosos a sus amigos

-dilo, querías que incluyera a Flippy ¿verdad?- sus ojos estaba ocultos bajo algunos mechones rubios, pero dado a la sombra se podía ver con claridad esos ojos metálicos amarillos

-¡e este no es el momento Cuddles, ya dije que hablaríamos más tarde!-

-sí Toothy, ahora no es el momento de hablar de ese tipo- dejo de apoyarse en el hombro de sus amigos y continuo con la ayuda de la pared, los niños lo miraron como se alejaba sin decir palabra alguna

-con todo ocurrido en estas casi 4 semanas, no puedo culpar a Cuddles por su actitud aunque ya está molestando un poco-

-cállate Sniffles, a mí también me desagrada su comportamiento y no coloco esa justificación que distes, pero sin importar que debemos apoyarlo, como los amigos que siempre fuimos, siempre unidos en las peores circunstancias ¿de acuerdo?-dicho esto, el trio de amigos regresaron a las habitaciones para volver donde Petunia, pero dejando a un lado a ellos, Cuddles llego a la habitación de Giggles la cual aún estaba con visitantes

-¡oh, buenos días hijo, ¿Cómo te encuentras?!- la madre de Giggles, del mismo color de cabello que su hija solo que más largo

-bien señora, vine a visitar a Giggles, y…buenos días a usted, señor- por parte del padre, el sujeto no respondía ante las palabras del chico conejo

-¿puedes responderle el saludo al niño?- la señora le susurro a su esposo más un codazo, este tan solo dijo

-buenos días- y sin importarle la mirada de odio de su señora, el señor se retiró de la habitación

-lamento el comportamiento de mi esposo, desde que Giggles…bueno, creo que ya lo pasado es pasado- la señora se acercó donde Giggles y le dio un profundo beso- estate tranquila hijita, mira quien vino a verte-

-cuidare de ella señora, pierda cuidado- la mujer sonrió y prosiguió a retirarse de la habitación- Giggles, me merezco el desprecio de tu padre y mucho más, no pude protegerte en ese instante, ahora digo cosas como que te cuidare o algo así…-lentamente se acercó donde la pequeña peli rosa, se apoyó al borde de la cama y con lentitud poso un cálido y tierno beso en la frente de su amada- pero de algo estoy seguro Giggles…-tomando la mano de esta- y es que siempre te…amare- realizando el mismo movimiento anterior, coloco esta vez sus labios en los de la jovencita, el calor en ella era disminuido a pesar del aire acondicionado, pero eso no le importaba a Cuddles, le dejo esa pequeña muestra de amor en sus delgados y pálidos labios- no puedo quedarme más tiempo contigo, pero prometo que volveré…como siempre lo eh hecho- se apoyó en el barandal que conectaba a la puerta, tomo la manija y con lentitud fue abriendo la puerta, tendría que volver a donde estaba antes para reponer sus fuerzas, fuerzas que solo emplearía para visitar a su dulce niña…

-Cu…Cuddles…-

***slash***

-no es necesario amigos, puedo caminar yo sola- Petunia estaba siendo llevada hacia la habitación de su amado galán con ayuda de sus amigos-

-de saber que tú también querías visitar a Handy te hubiéramos llevado primero- Toothy, por ser del mismo tamaño que Petunia, era el que cargaba en su espalda a la joven- aunque tengo que admitir…que has subido de peso Petunia-

-si no fuera porque tengo poca fuerza, ten por seguro que no sobrevivirías a lo que te tengo pensado más tarde- con una sonrisa fingida y muy tétrica más un aura asesina

-jejeje….jeee…Petunia, no me golpees o acabaras cayéndote al suelo- Toothy estaba temblando ante aquel castigo que recibiría supuestamente

-pero en serio, gracias por ayudarme amigos, siempre puedo contar con ustedes…- unas gotas salieron de sus ojos cayendo al hombro del pecoso

-vamos Petunia, no llores o nos pondrás sentimentales a los tres- con este comentario los 4 jovencitos comenzaron a reír, dado que hicieron el trayecto más corto- bueno ya llegamos- dijo el pecoso al momento de bajar a su pasajera- tendremos que dejarte Petunia, me preocupa un poco Cuddles así que iré a verlo por unos momentos, luego volvemos contigo-

-no se preocupen chicos, más bien traten de hablar con él para que se tranquilice un poco, luego lo are yo ¿sí?- los niños se fueron y dejaron a su hermana mayor para la visita de su galán- Handy…-la bella peli azul tomo asiento en esa silla que siempre permanecía junto a la cama- cuánto tiempo más…cuando será el día en que despiertes Handy…deseo poder…tenerte en mis brazos- con total calma y suavidad, tomo del brazo más cercado a ella y lo llevó su pecho- esto es lo que siento…por ti…Handy-

***slash***

Mientras tanto, en la sala de recuperación

-nomnemnomnennenmonnennemneni mnanmimn-

-no puedo dejar que te vayas Lummpy, no hasta que este seguro que ya mejorastes-

-nemomnnamnemnomminemn-

-no me importa si ya estás bien, eso es lo que tú dices y no el doctor, aunque tengas eso de la inmortalidad no justifica nada ¿entendido?-

-numememnmenimnomnmamnminmnin monmnn-

-¡QUE NO SOY RARITO, MALDITO IDIOTA!- su garfio se incrusto en el yeso rasgándolo y provocando que se rompiera-¡L LO S SIENT TO!-

-¡numnmunomnumimnounmmunninumo in!-

-no fue mi culpa, tú empezaste con lo de rarito- calmándose un poco- pero en fin, no dejare que te vayas hasta que el doctor diga que si- en ese momento, el doctor a cargo de la recuperación del general dio su diagnóstico del paciente- buenos días doctor, dígame ¿Lummpy ya puede retirarse?-

-bueno, su regeneración fue mucho más rápido que en otras veces, por ello doy confirmación para que deje la habitación y pueda marcharse, eso es todo jovencitos- el señor de blanco se retiró de la habitación no sin antes de tomar un archivo con los indicios del estado del paciente

-bueno, no me queda de otra que liberarte- con el poder y fio de su garfio, Russell corto todas las uniones de la armadura blanca, quito todas las partes dejando completamente limpio a su amigo- ahora si Lummpy, estás listo parWAAAAA!-pero debido al tipo de tratamiento que recibió, no podía utilizar ningún tipo de ropa, eso incluye la interior- ¡TA TAPATE CON E ESTO!- Russell le estiro una pequeña frazada a su amigo quien lo recibió sin comprender nada

-de verdad que eres medio raro….gaaaaaay ~- la estupidez de Lummpy le costó muy caro, el garfio lo tomo por el cuello mientras la mano de su captor lo cacheteaba

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL, ESTUPIDO, IDIOTA, PERVERTIDO, HENTAIIIIIII!-

***slash***

-vamos dime, ¿a qué te referías con "eso"?, ¿Qué es "eso"?- Splendid discutía con su otra faceta para sacarle la información del hecho anterior

-**¡e…n no estoy muy seguro…pero…!**- las palabras le eran difíciles de sacar, su cuerpo temblaba ante la respuesta que daría-**¡puede ser que…solo tal vez…que esa niña…sea…!-**

-¿seaa….?-

-**sea…..-**

-¿seaa…?-

-**sea…..no lo sé-**

-¡me haces perder tiempo con este tonto jueguito tuyo!-

**-oye, piensa ¿quieres?, todo lo que tú sepas lo sabré yo, si no tienes idea de lo que ocurre menos lo tendré yo ¿entiendes?-**su apariencia se transformó en lo que era anteriormente, una pequeña bolita colorida

**-**entonces debo saber para entender… ¿y cómo diantres sabré lo que ocurre?-

**-ese es tu problema, a mí no me metas en tonterías**- el ente estaba a punto de desvanecerse cuando en eso, un aura asesina lo invadió provocándole un escalofrió espeluznante, todo su cuerpo se puso frio mientras la piel se le erizaba**- esa niña…ella… ¡esa mocosa tiene un alter ego rastreador!-**

**-**¡¿rastreador?!-

***slash***

-hay tanto que leer y casi nada de dibujitos… ¡HAAAA MAYOR SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA LEER, PEDAZO DE BESTIA!- Bud se encontraba en su oficina mientras revisaba el diario del jefe- veamos… ¿Qué podemos encontrar por aquí?- dentro de aquel grueso cuaderno se encontraban varias hojas con nombres raros escritos en latín, también habían fotos de las instalaciones del laboratorio principal y manuscritos indicando los sucesos con sus fechas respectivas-veamos, veamos…debe de haber algo que no sepa de todo esto... ¿hum, sangre de mi protegido?...seguro es de Flippy, veamos que dice:

_14 de marzo, datos sobre la sangre:_

_Este día tuvimos mi protegido y yo un pequeño entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, claro está que aún le falta mucho que aprender, pero sus técnicas de lucha son asombrosas. Luego de ejercitarnos, fuimos directo a las regaderas donde nos encontramos con Snake y el bigotón, tuvimos unas cuantas platicas cuando de pronto, por no habernos fijado antes de entrar, un dragón de comodo se incorporó en las regaderas atacando a todos ahí adentro. Tuve que enfrentarme a esa cosa sin arma alguna, debía proteger a mis muchachos pero si esa cosa me mordía era seguro que morirá por una infección…pero para mala suerte ese desgraciado ataco a Flippy provocándole una herida muy grande en su pierna izquierda, fue en ese momento en que pude atrapar a la criatura y atacarlo, pero lo más extraño fue que por más que lo atravesara con unos tuvo que habían al alcance, ese monstro no moría, el animal ataco de gravedad al muchacho provocándole una gran hemorragia, la sangre fue a parar en la boca del animal y por ende se la trago, la sangre de alguna manera le impidió ser afectado por mis ataques, aunque duro poco ya que murió después de unas 2 horas, bueno. Llevamos a Flippy a mi recamara, no podía dejar a nadie que lo tratara, si lo hacían él estaría al descubierto._

_Tomo mucho tiempo en desinfectar y tratar la herida, todas las vendas manchadas de su sangre las tenía guardadas en una bolas para luego quemarlas, eso fue lo que hice luego de curar a mi protegido, este quedo dormido profundamente por todo el ajetreo del día._

_Punto: cuando ese animal saboreo la sangre de Flippy, algo en su organismo muto provocándole un tipo de defensa, era extraño al verlo, cuando tome el cuerpo del animal, lo inspeccione parte por parte encontrando tan solo residuos de metal en su cuerpo, eso es normal por el tipo de arma que encontré…pero lo que me extraño fue ver su sangre, pedí a un compañero ayuda en comprobar si las muestras de sangre del dragón y el muchacho eran parecidas, los resultaros fueron algo que me dejo sorprendido; la sangre que llevaba la bestia no era de él, era de mi alumno, algo que me tomo un poco de tiempo comprender. Si la sangre de los experimentos se juntasen con la de cualquier ser vivo, estos podrían obtener un cierto tipo de poder o habilidad, aún es muy temprano para dar conclusiones pero estaré atento ante los demás sucesos que sucedan._

-la sangre…cuando ese animal tomo de la sangre de Flippy, este cambio a un cierto tiempo de inmortalidad… ¡quiere decir que su sangre puede ofrecer invulnerabilidad por corto tiempo!- ante la sorpresa, Bud prosiguió buscando otros hechos parecidos a este, tenía que comprobar que su idea fuera cierta- aquí hay otra…

_9 de abril datos sobre la sangre II_

_Según mi nota pasada, la sangre podría brindar un cierto tipo de poder al individuo afectado, esto lo tome como una simple suposición, pero ahora estoy consciente de ello y eso fue gracias a otro incidente que paso:_

_Durante un entrenamiento a campo abierto, el equipo de Flippy, Snake y el bigotón tuvieron la misión de conseguir recursos alimenticios naturales, claro que no consistía en animales salvajes, solo frutos._

_No pasó más de la noche para que los 3 vinieran totalmente heridos, ellos contaron que fueron heridos por un oso blanco, que tan solo tuvieron oportunidad para escapar y dejar la comida. De nuevo realice la rutina de curación en Flippy, pero ahora esto era un poco más serio, la herida que tenía era totalmente desagradable, tanto que habían posibilidades de amputarle una pierna. Tuve que encontrar la manera de que mejorara sin que nadie se diera cuenta, incluso él. Para alivio mío y de todos, en la mañana mi joven protegido se encontró bien, su curación fue muy rápido, de una horas._

_Ahora debía encontrar al animal que los ataco y verificar lo anterior, debía sacarle una muestra de sangre y comprobar si tenía lo mismo que Flippy. Me tomo un buen tiempo encontrarlo y de nuevo fue muy estresante la lucha con ese animal ya que no moría, por más plomo que le metiera era casi indestructible. El tiempo que me tomo fue de casi todo el día, llegue en la mañana, casi al medio día, fui directo al laboratorio de mi amigo con la excusa de saber si el animal no tenía rabia. Él realizo los análisis y dijo que la sangre que se encontraba en él era humana, dado este incidente y el anterior, concluyo en que la sangre de los niños es una especie de curación, que puede realizar ciertas curaciones que la medicina no puede. Para fortalecer mi teoría, dejo unas fotografías de animales que mate y que luego inyecte un poco de la sangre del niño, estos despertaron rápidamente y volvieron a su habitad natural, algunos de ellos murieron pasado unos minutos, el resto permaneció con vida pero tuve que sacrificarlos, si otros animales los devoraban entonces habría una cadena, ese tema no lo sé si es real pero puedo decir que sí._

_Cuando investigue sobre la muerte de los otros animales, me di cuenta que habían ciertas restricciones con la sangre, en esos animales emplee sangre extraída con anterioridad, los demás fueron combinados con sangre fresca, esto indica que las vidas a salvar dependen de la cantidad y el tiempo de la sangre._

Bud observo las fotos que habían en el diario, estaban engrampadas y algo sucias, pero pudo notar con claridad los cuerpo de los animales muertos y en otra a los revividos…

-esto…esto es…increíble- el viejo maestro analizo los demás escritos que habían en unos trozos de papel pegados, todos hablaban de sucesos iguales a los del joven soldado, mucha fotografías y las notas en cada pie de párrafo- ya veo…la sangre de estos chicos es una cura, tengo que decírselos a los demás-

***slash***

-hace ya casi 4 semanas y yo aquí a tu lado, sabes…a veces sueño que estamos en una cita que organizaste, claro que me consientes con helados y flores, yo te ignoraba y me ponías una carita de cachorro, recuerdo que una vez paso así, yo te agarre de los cachetes y te los estire muy fuerte jajaja, aún recuerdo la cara de dolor que pusiste- Petunia estaba recostada al borde de la cama mientras sostenía el antebrazo del peli naranja- me gustaría que tuviéramos más citas como esa, como en mis sueños y en los tuyos, me gustaría poder pasear contigo mientras me engríes con todo y yo te ignoro como siempre jejeje…aunque siempre te sales con la tuya- poso sus dedos en su labio- siempre conseguías lo que querías…- roso sus labios al recordar esos momentos en que Handy le robaba un beso- te encantaba hacerme enojar con esas cosas- dejando de lado las acciones, Petunia volvió a recostarse en el respaldar para darle una última mirada a su amado durmiente- tengo que volver, por ahora no me siento nada bien pero te prometo que volveré- tomo impulso para levantarse de la silla, se agarró del barandal y camino a la puerta. al momento de salir de la habitación, un grupo de enfermeros más dos doctores corrieron por el pasillo en dirección al norte, ella miro intrigada a esas personas quienes iban con toda prisa y al notar su rostro de preocupación y nerviosismo, dio a entender que almo malo ocurría- pero… ¿Qué dia…?-

- ¿Qué habrá sucedido?- una voz conocida hizo voltear a la peli azul para ver de quien se trataba

-¡oh, buenos días señor!-

-¡vaya, buenos días señorita, como se encuentra?-

-muy bien señor Pop, tan solo algo desconcertada con toda esa bulla-

-según lo que pude escuchar por parte de las enfermeras, un paciente del nivel 3 acaba de sufrir un altercado, pero la verdad no comprendí muy bien del todo-

-en el nivel 3… ¡e espera…no puede ser!- al mencionar esas palabras caves, Petunia tomo carrera como pudo hacia las escaleras, el joven padre fue tras ella para ayudarla

-¿pero qué sucede señorita?, ¿acaso es un familiar suyo en esa planta?-

-¡sí, estoy segura que es ella, lo sé!- a pesar de su estado, Petunia conseguía subir dos escalones a la vez, el joven se impresionó de la fuerza de ella que no le hizo perder más tiempo- ¡¿pe pero qué hace?!-

-te llevaré en brazos, es más rápido- Pop tomo impulso y corriendo como maratón, ambos llegaron al piso indicado y luego a la habitación que ella creía que era- aquí es…- dijo el joven padre bajando a su pasajera

-¡Giggles…!- Petunia abrió la puerta, su mente se llenó de cosas negativas, el estar en coma producían muchos altercados, uno de ellos es un paro cardiaco- por favor Giggles, que no sea lo que estoy pensando…- con firmeza, petunia abrió la puerta para luego encontrarse con algo que siempre ha estado esperando- ¡N NO ES…POSIBLE!-

-¡PETUNIA!- la tierna mirada de la peli rosa reflejaba una alegría tremenda al ver a su mejor amiga frente a ella, con la fuerza que tenía alzo sus brazos hacia la peli azul- ¡Petu…nia!-

-¡Giggles…GIGGLES!- el abrazo no se dio a esperar, ambas niñas se aferraron una a la otra con tal fuerza que parecían romperse- ¡¿PERO COMO…COMO ES QUE…?!-era tanta la sorpresa y felicidad que las palabras eran lo segundo en salir de ella, sus lágrimas brotaban como pequeño riachuelos mojando las sabanas

-ni nosotros mismo lo sabemos- detrás de la bella jovencita, Toothy, Sniffles, Nutty y Cuddles se encontraban saltando de la felicidad (figurativamente), cosa que eran acompañados de las lágrimas de los padres de la enferma y las miradas de incredibilidad de los doctores y enfermeros- pero cuando Cuddles nos avisó, corrimos donde ellos para ver lo que nos contó, de paso avisamos a los doctores y ellos vinieron unos minutos después-

-no…aún no puedo creerlo, pero ¿Cómo así despertaste?-

-la verdad es que…-las mejillas de Giggles comenzaron a tornarse rojas, un efecto que los doctores tomaron como parte de su despertar, pero Petunia se dio cuenta que se trataba de otra cosa-…es que yo…-

-¿Qué sucede hija?- dijo la señora algo preocupada, su padre no dejaba de llorar mientras lo hacía en las piernas de su hija

-es algo…algo un poco intimo- con esa palabra logro que Cuddles se pusiera rojo como un tomate

-dinos Giggles, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- tanta era a insistencia de su amiga que dejo salir esas palabras que no podía pronunciar con firmeza

-yo….yo sentí….- unos segundos de silencio- ¡yo sentí el beso de Cuddles, por eso desperté!- todos, incluyendo a los doctores y enfermeros quedaron en blanco, Cuddles era el más paralizado de todos

-**¡¿QUE TÚ QUEEEEEE?!**

***slash***

-sabes Lummpy, con todo lo que ocurre no creo que sea posible llegar al océano- Russell y el joven maestro se encontraban aún en la habitación, Lummpy se estaba vistiendo mientras que su amigo permanecía sentado dándole la espalda

-¿hum, por qué dices eso?- Lummpy había llegado a colocarse toda la ropa inferior, más no su polera de mangas cortas

-¡LU LUMPY P PONT TE T TU P POLELERA!-

-¿hummmmmm?...- el peli celeste fue acercándose al rostro completamente rojo del pirata- ¿acaso tienes fiebre?- junto su frente a la de Russell haciendo que este quedara más rojo que antes- tu temperatura esta elevada, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¡S SI ES TOTOTY BIBIEN!- dando un leve empujón para que se aleje de la poca distancia que tenían- ¡po por favor pont te tu polera!-

-pero no me dijiste, ¿a qué te referías con que no iremos al océano?-

-¿ni tú mismo lo notas?- mirando con cara de "are you fucking kidding me?"- con todas esas personas malvadas no podremos viajar por el océano, no lograremos cumplir con nuestra promesa-

-hummmm…. ¡oh, tienes razón!- esto provocó que el pobre pirata se cayera para delante

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL!- amenazándolo con su arma

-deberías dejar de ser tan negativo, te prometí que volvería y que tendríamos nuestro barco pirata ¿verdad?- en ese momento, un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Russell se expandió- además recorreremos todos los mares, seremos los piratas más grandes de la historias-

-Lu…Lummpy- un brillo muy extraño envolvía al enrojecido pirata- sa sabes Lummpy, hay algo que…bueno, es algo muy…no sé cómo decirlo/-

-tengo hambre ~-

-¡ERES UN MADITO LUMMPY!- entre discusiones, un comandante entro a la habitación muy agotado y lleno de sudor

-¿Qué paso?- Lummpy se estaba colocando recién su polera mientras que el pobre hombre tomaba un poco de aire

-¡es…es un aviso…del doctor…del paciente de…de la tercera planta!-

-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?-

-me info…informaron que…-recuperando el aliento-¡se trata de uno de los pacientes en coma, está en la habitación 305!-

-¿q…que?- Lummpy dejo caer una pequeña cadena que utilizaba en su cuello, el resonar de aquel objeto metálico iban en par con los pasos del peli celeste a toda prisa

-¡LUMMPY ESPERA!- detrás de él, Russell corría como podía debido a falta de una pierna

-¡_no es posible, NO ES POSIBLE!-_

***slash***

-ya veo…con que esto también es una clasificación de los niños, quien diría que encontrarías muchos puntos sobre ellos- Bud aún permanecía en sus labores de investigación del diario, estaba tan concentrado que la visita de uno de sus soldados lo alarmo- ¡¿PE PERO QUE SUCEDE?!- dijo casi al punto de caerse de su asiento reclinable

-¡SEÑOR, NOS CONFIRMARON QUE UNO DE LOS PACIENTES EN COMA HA DESPERTADO, ES EN LA HABITACION 305 SEÑOR!-

-esa… ¡esa habitación es…!- no dijo nada, tomo el diario y lo guardo con llave en su cajón, luego fue detrás del soldado quien lo guiaba en la carrera

***slash***

-¡TU TE ATREVISTE A BESAR A MI HIJA, TEN POR SEGURO QUE NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLO!- mientras tanto, en la habitación de la joven peli rosa, el padre de esta tenia a Cuddles en sus manos mientras lo estrangulaba

-¡YA DEJALO!- la señora trataba de calmar a su esposo, aunque la fuerza de ella era insignificante

-¡señor, ya…cálmese!- Toothy estaba en medio de su amigo y del señor, no podía hacer mucho pero su ayuda era apreciada

-¡papá por favor!- Giggles estaba empujando al hombre sin conseguir nada

-señor, por favor cálmese de una vez!- los doctores y enfermeros retenían al señor con toda su fuerza posible

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A BESAR A MI PRECIADA HIJA?!-

-¡LO LO SIEN…TO!- el rostro de Cuddles se tornaba morado por la falta de aire, en esos momentos de agonía total, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a dos intrusos quienes, recargados en sus rodillas y en la puerta, detuvo por unos momentos la pelea

-¡ES CIERTO, GIGGLES-CHAN ESTA DESPIERTA!- Lummpy fue corriendo cómicamente para abrazar a la pequeña peli rosa, pero fue retenido por el pie en su rostro de Petunia-¡oh, hola Petuni-chan!-

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- dijo con total amargura

-¡vine a ver a Giggles-chan, me entusiasme mucho cuando escuche que despertó~!-

-¿maestro Lummpy?- por todo lo ocurrido, Giggles no se percató del lugar en donde se encontraba

-ahora como mi alumna favorita se despertó, es mi responsabilidad el ponerte al día~- todos los niños miraron con odio al peli celeste

-quiero saber algo- Bud se acercó donde la jovencita quien lo miraba con extrañeza- ¿alguien me puede explicar cómo es que esta niña despertó?- todos los presentes se pusieron nerviosos, más el joven peli amarillo

-¡TU TE ATREVISTES A BESAR A MI HIJA, MALDITO MOCOSO!-

-¡LO SI...ENTO!-

-¿beso?... ¿QUÉ?- mientras el grupo se dedicaba a separar el cuerpo moribundo de Cuddles de las garrar del padre, Bud se acercó a los labios de la pequeña y con su pulgar limpio unos extraños rastros rojizos. Palpándolo e identificando aquella extraña cremosidad, el general se acercó a Cuddles y le pregunto

-oye muchacho, ¿porsiacaso tienes una herida en tu boca?-

-¿en mi boca?- pregunto el muchacho mientras se tocaba los labios- creo que tengo una pequeña cortada en mi labio, no es nada grave- Bud comprendió de inmediato la situación

-ya veo- dijo volviendo la mirada a su compañero- Lummpy acabo de encontrar una cura para los pacientes en este lugar- los ojos de todo se iluminaron por la noticia, primero se asombraron, luego se alegraron al escuchar esas palabras, más la bella Petunia

-¡¿quiere decir que hay una cura para cualquier tipo de enfermedad, incluyendo a los que están en coma?!- su mirada expresaba preocupación, su cuerpo estaba algo tenso mientras esperaba la respuesta que quería escuchar

-así es- dijo Bud iluminando mucho más esa sonrisa de la peli azul- pero tendré que decirles antes el riesgo que existe-

***slash***

-chiu~- la nariz de Flaky estaba de un color medio rosado, sus pies estaban fríos y su cuerpo temblaba

-¿en serio estas bien Flaky?, hasta aquí te puedo escuchar como tiemblas del frío- Splendid se encontraba recostado en el piso debido a una alta temperatura en su cuerpo- yo en cambio me muero de calor, UFFF~-

-n no te preoc cupes Splen…did- la voz leve y aguda de la niña anunciaba preocupaciones para Did- yo tan solo…estoy…-

-¡¿Flaky?!- rápidamente Did se levantó y se apoyó en la pared que daba a la habitación continua- ¡¿estás bien, oye Flaky?!- no hubo respuesta alguna- ¡FLAKY!-

-¡hey mocoso, ¿Qué sucede, por qué tanto ruido?!- uno de los guardias que custodiaba a Splendid entro ante los alaridos del peli celeste

-¡Flaky…ella esta…hagan algo maldición, ella esta inconsciente!-

-descuida maldito friki, pronto la atenderán y volverá a estar muy bien- detrás del guardia de seguridad, hacia su entrada el peli rojo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad- me are cargo personalmente-

-¡no te atrevas a tocarla ¿me oíste?!-

-**¡psss, oye idiota!-** en el momento de la advertencia, su alter ego apareció en su forma miniatura- **¡no o provoques, por ahora no puedo ayudarte si no cuento con el apoyo necesario, trata de controlarte ¿quieres?!-**

-_"pero este desgraciado la lastimara, ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?"-_

**-si piensas hacer algo entonces no me llames, piensa bien lo que aras porque pondrás en peligro a esa niña y a ti- **dicho esto la imagen de pequeño enanito se desvaneció

**-**maldición…no toques a Flaky, pero ayúdala con su fiebre, sé que está enferma, lo puedo sentir- Splendont se limitó a reír mientras salía de la habitación

**-**no quiero que nadie le diga nada a Tiger, en especial a Mole ¿está claro?- los guardias asintieron confirmando su participación- muy bien, ahora déjenla hasta que sea su tiempo de pruebas- fue directo a la ventanilla de la puerta, desde ahí pudo contemplar el cuerpo regado en el piso de Flaky, su tono de piel jugaba al de su cabello, su respiración aumentaba y se podía apreciar el sudor en su cuerpo- are que mi venganza sea especial, querida Flaky-

***slash***

-¡¿nuestra…sangre?!- Petunia, Cuddles y Lummpy fueron a una habitación separada de los demás, el tema era muy secreto debido al lugar de donde provenía el dato

-así es, esta información la saque de un diario que me entrego un amigo, toda esa información proviene de los antiguos experimentos, en este caso de sus padres-

-¿y que le hace pensar que lo que dice en esas hojas funcionara con nosotros?- a Cuddles le impresiono de mala forma esa noticia- di damos nuestra sangre a todas las personas de este lugar, tenga por seguro que moriremos desangrado, y si nuestra fuerza está en nuestra sangre entonces no reviviremos-

-sabes Cuddles, si tienes algo basado en pruebas y hecho dilo, sino entonces no digas nada- a Bud no le agrado el comportamiento del jovencito- además no pienso utilizar tu sangre, ni la de ella ni la de Flippy- ante la mención, Lummpy levantó la mano para realizar una pregunta- dime-

-¿por qué no podemos usar su sangre?-

-hay varios motivos los cuales son temas secundarios, pero hay uno que me preocupa del como funcionara, se los diré una vez reunido los 5 niños- de nuevo Lummpy levanta la mano- ¿ahora qué?-

-¿y por qué no nos lo dices ahora mismo?-

-maldición Lummpy, esto es un tema serio, al menos necesito que Flippy esté presente, detesto decir las cosas dos veces-

-yo mandare a llamarlo si quieres- respondió el peli celeste- pero si nos cuenta lo que sabes Bud-

-bueno como quieran, además necesitan estar informados de todo-

***slash***

-**me estoy cansando de estar aquí, ¿Por qué no vamos a joder algunos imbéciles de por ahí?-** los dos veteranos aún permanecían en el almacén de la base

-_"si deseas puedes irte Fliqpy, no pienso moverme de este lugar ni aunque me lo pida Bud"_- Flippy estaba recostado en horizontal sobre los asientos de piloto y copiloto, Fliqpy permanecía recostado fuera del vehículo-"_por el momento quiero estar solo, deseo pensar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas"-_

-**¡jaaaahhhh, y yo que tengo ganas de matar a alguien!... ¿hum?- **en ese momento, la presencia de un soldado llevando woky toky consigo- **yo me largo, a ver que quiere ese sujeto-**

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo mirando al sujeto quien corría desesperadamente hacia el peli verde

-¡señor…tengo un mensaje para usted!- el soldado tenía poco aire en su pecho lo que le dificultaba hablar

-¿un mensaje?- tomo el aparato y escucho con atención a la persona detrás de la llamada-aquí Flippy-

-_holaaaaaaaa Fli-chan-_

-¿Qué quieres maldito bastardo?-

-_vamos Fli-chan, debes ser cortes con tus mayores ~-_

-dime que mierda quieres si no deseas que te parta el/-

-_ok ok ok, necesito que vengas a la oficina de Bud, tengo un chisme que no te lo querrás perder~-_

-no me importan esas estupideces, asi que no me/-

-¿_en serio no deseas saber sobre el Mayor?-_

-…..-unos segundos de silencio- ¿Dónde diantres estas?-

***slash***

-por favor mini yo, dime sobre eso de los rastreadores, ¿acaso tiene que ver conmigo también?- Did estaba casi desnudo de no ser por su ropa interior- maldic0on, ¿pero qué mierda le pasa al ambiente?, me muero de tanto calor dios mío-

-**ya te dije, si tú no sabes nada, menos lo sabré yo-** al igual que su portador, el pequeñito estaba con su capa y su ropa interior

-maldición, esto de los poderes se me hace enredos, desearía poder salir de este lugar de una maldita vez- el pequeñito se posó en el hombro izquierdo de Did-¿Qué pasa?-

**-pronto, muy pronto podremos salir de este lugar-**

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Flaky, la pequeña sudaba frio empapando todo su cuerpo, leves pulsaciones recorrían en su sistema nervioso provocándole dolores y su respiración aumentaba de manera anormal…

-**Flaky…**- a su lado estaba su alter ego, Flick- ** despierta Flaky, despierta por favor-** Flick estaba arrodillado tratando de despertar a la pequeña- **abre los ojos Flaky, ábrelos- **tomo de los hombros a la pequeña y con leves movimientos la sacudió, pero todo intento realizado era en vano, la pequeña no podía abrir sus ojos-**Flaky, si quieres dejar de sufrir… entonces tendrás que matarte-**

-Fli…Flick…e estoy bien…en serio estoy…bien- con apenas duras fuerzas, la peli roja se levantó con ayuda de su amigo imaginario, fue directo a su cama y ahí el ente la arropo- Flick…puedes… ¿puedes cantarme la canción de cuna?-

-**Flaky…de acuerdo…**_**"duerme mi angelito, duerme mi dulce amor, que la no/-**_mientras el jovencito entonaba esa melodiosa música de cuna, la pequeña comenzó a toser bruscamente, al momento de cubrirse la boca esta pudo sentir algo húmedo y caliente en su palma-**Flaky…es sangre-**

-mi…mi garga…ta…cof cof- Flaky se incorporó de manera fetal abrigándose más con las delgadas sabanas- tengo…mucho frio…- ante estas débiles palabras, el ente no espero más y se acomodó al lado e la pequeña-Fli…Flick-

-**te calentare, puedes dormir…mi angelito-** el calor y la tranquilidad que le brindaba Flick hizo que la niña se durmiera más rápido, a pesar de los temblores de su cuerpo el joven de ojos amarillos abrazo casi todo el cuerpo de la pequeña-**duerme mi dulce amor-**

***slash***

-¿**clasificaciones?-** todos los niños, incluyendo a Lummpy estaban presentes en la oficina de Bud, este les comentaba sobre los datos primordiales que encontró

-así es, la información que recopile de este diario es de suma importancia, nadie debe saberlo más que nosotros 5 ¿está claro?- Lummpy levantó la mano, esto molesto al viejo general-¿ahora qué quieres Lummpy?

-¿Por qué solo nosotros 5?, ¿por qué no le decimos también a Rat?-

-este tema tiene que ver con ustedes, Rat tan solo es parte de apoyo, en lo único que tiene que preocuparse es en la base ¿entendido?- nadie dijo nada, por ende Bud comenzó con su explicación- bien, empezaré con decirles a los que no saben sobre las técnicas de la guerra-

-no es necesario que me expliques sobre esas cosas, sabes muy bien que soy un veterano- a Flippy se le daba aburrida la idea de Bud, pero por desgracia suya el tema era de suma importancia, cosa que Bud se lo hizo saber con una mirada fulminante

-quiero que escuchen todo, no me importa si lo saben o no, aprenderán desde el comienzo y lo diré una sola vez, ¿entendido soldados?- ante la pregunta, todos los presentes incluyendo al peli celeste asintieron rápidamente- bien, el tema es este, para realizar una victoria asegurada, se necesita a los mejores estrategas del mundo, estos aportan los puntos estratégicos para realizar los ataques e implantar las trampas, son papeles muy importantes como podrán notar pero también depende del equipo con el que se realizara, y cuando digo equipo me refiero a las personas involucradas en esa mortal misión. Para ello se realiza una investigación muy minuciosa, cada integrante debe tener ciertas habilidades como el espionaje, el equipo de combate, el equipo de ataque y el de protección. Estos puestos son de suma importancia para realizar el plan, a falta de uno todo el equipo pierde…y es aquí donde les diré lo siguiente- del diario que extrajo de su cajón, el maestro entrego unas hojas a los niños, una para Flippy y otra para Cuddles y Petunia

-¿Por qué no me da una hoja?- pregunto la peli azul

-en esa hoja esta lo que necesitas saber, tú compartes la misma clasificación que tu amiguito-

-¿a qué se refiere con ello?-

-es fácil niñita, en esas hojas están los tipos de clasificaciones que tienen- los tres niños chequearon por completo la información en el trozo de papel- cada característica, cada habilidad y todos los puntos clave de la clasificación que les entregue, inspecciónenlo y verán de qué hablo- Cuddles y Petunia no comprendían la información, en cambio Flippy supo de inmediato a lo que se refería su maestro

-estas de joda- dijo a casi reír- ¡¿quieres decir que yo soy un combatiente?, debería ser un asesino como siempre lo fui!

-date cuenta Flippy, lee bien las características que tiene tu clasificación, tú puedes razonar gracias a que tu alter ego tiene mente propia, en cambio a Petunia y Cuddles les da por atacar a las personas que causan daño, ellos son empleados para las técnicas de guerrilla o colocados en puestos de trampa, no sé muy bien que papel es cada uno de los dos niños faltantes, pero les aseguro que lo que tienen dentro son clasificaciones de guerra, y si juntan todo lo que ha ocurrido durante este tiempo se darán cuenta de algo- dentro del diario había un sobre casi a punto de romperse, de ahí dentro se encontraban unas hojas con un sello característico

-¡ese sello es...!- Lummpy quedo sorprendido

-si Lummpy, este es el sello del gobierno, dado todos los puntos que el Mayor logro descifrar, incluyendo este documentos clave de la verdadera misión de esos tiempo, el laboratorio del estado estaba creando armas de clasificación; mutar a las personas con ciertos tipos de empleos, varios de ellos fueron combatientes, guerrilleros, rastreadores o espías y protectores o escuderos, son las mismas clasificaciones que se emplean en la guerra- todo mundo se quedó boquiabiertos, las manos es temblaban mientras su cuerpos se escarapelaba de la noticia

-¡no…no puedo…creerlo!- Flippy sabía desde un inicio que sus ganas de matar esas excesivas pero siempre lograba tener la razón en la situación

-¡es…esto no…!

-¡no es posible…esto no puede estar pasando!- Petunia y Cuddles se sentían diferentes en comparación de su otro compañero, sus impulsos eran demasiado fuertes como para controlarlos, por ende ellos siempre fueron muy pacíficos

-oyeeeee buuuuuud- por otra parte, a Lummpy no le impresiono tanto la noticia

-¿ahora qué…Lummpy?- ya de por si hervía de la cólera

-¿y yo qué soy?-

-tú solo eres un experimento original, no eres de 2°generacion por ende debes tener mucho cuidado con el enemigo. Este también es otro dato que debo comunicarles- dio unas cuantas vueltas a las hojas llegando a una con varias hojas adheridas con imágenes muy extrañas- para poder controlar a la primera generación, los científicos crearon el antídoto a las sustancias, dado que este virus transmuta los ADN's de las personas, estos los vuelve a su normalidad pero por un tiempo definido. Si llegan a incrustarte el antídoto y eres atacado a muerte, ten por seguro que no lograras revivir, por más tiempo que pase no lograras salvarte-

-¡oh, entonces moriré si me inyectan eso!- con cara de estúpido

-¡TOMATE LAS COSAS EN SERIO, GRANDISIMA BESTIA!- dijo Bud sacando colmillos y garras

-pero si esa sustancia llega a nuestro cuerpo, ¿sufriremos el mismo destino que el imbécil ese?-

-¿a quién llamas imbécil, eh?-

-no lo creo señorita, el virus dentro de ustedes se fusionó quedando como parte de su organismo, destruirlo sería modificar el virus a un nivel mucho más fuerte de lo que ya es, pero por desgracia esa mutación es demasiado costosa y larga, no creo que puedan conseguir el tiempo estimado para eso, además tengan por seguro que no lo emplearan con ustedes siéndoles de mucha importancia-

-no nos des suposiciones, lee el diario de mi maestro-

-ya lo eh leído Flippy, pero los análisis que datan aquí son sobre sus padres y otros más, pero con el tiempo y las investigaciones que hizo ese viejo miserable, pudimos concluir ciertas cosas, las cuales recién me estoy enterando por desgracia-

-esperen un momento, con todo lo que nos acaba de decir, significa en conclusión que ¿debemos estar los 5 para poder pelear contra "T"?, pero ¿Cómo lo haríamos si no podemos rescatarlos?, no podemos pelear por que nos faltan a los dos que están atrapados con los enemigos que queremos destruir, en sí esto no funcionara-

-para ello es el entrenamiento que estoy llevando a cabo, necesito que pongan el 100% de ustedes mismo, si logramos un aumento de sus habilidades tengan por seguro que venceremos, a pesar de los dos faltantes-

-sabes muy bien que yo estoy dispuesto a luchar Bud, pero sinceramente estos dos no lograran ni siquiera poder enfrentarse a uno de los soldado, deberías dejarme todo a mí, conmigo basta y sobra-

-Flippy, este trabajo es para todos, no solamente serás tú, también aportaran ayuda la base de K-POWM, esa será la única oportunidad de recuperar a esos dos niños, díganme ¿es eso lo que quieren, volver a ver a sus amigos?- los tres jovencitos se quedaron mudos ante la pregunta, Lummpy sabia por lo que estaban pasando sus alumnos- Lummpy, ¿tú estás dispuesto a enfrentarte contra Tiger?-

-¿hum?, pero que pregunta es esa-

-sabía que este retrasado maldito no era de confiar, no tienes miedo de una mujer pero si de un hombre, pero que cobarde eres maldito mentiroso-

-no me dejaste terminar Petuni-chan- mostrando una sincera y pura sonrisa- yo no necesito que me pregunten, yo estoy para proteger a los niños de la organización, es la orden que me dejo el jefe, además…-mirando a la peli azul- son de mis alumnos de los que hablamos-

-yo seré parte del rescate en la clasificación de protección, incluyendo a los sobrevivientes de nuestra base y con la ayuda de ustedes tres, tengan por seguro que lograremos vencer a "T" y recatar a los niños, pero eso se lograra si en verdad desean pelear- Bud miro a los dos niños, se podía apreciar al instante su miedo al tener que enfrentarse con alto tan grande, algo que jamás tuvieron en su vida- déjenme decirles algo, esta decisión es muy importante para todos, pero si ustedes no lo desean hacer entonces no puedo obligarlos-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- a Flippy no le agrado esa decisión de general- oye Bud, ellos no valen la pena, no lograran llegar vivos a la base, déjame hacerme cargo de esto/-

-esta dedición es de ellos y de nadie más, si no desean hacerlo entonces reemplazaré sus puesto, pero recuerden que no habrá rencor hacia ustedes, los comprendo, son niños y merecen vivir en armonía- Bud tomo las hojas de los niños y lo guardo en el diario, el cuaderno lo puso bajo llave y luego de esto estaba dispuesto a retirarse, pero no fue así debido a la mano que lo tomo de sorpresa

-no quiero…-el cabello casi dorado de pequeño Cuddles opacaban esa mirada llena de sufrimiento, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro- no quiero…perder…a mis amigos…no quiero que nadie muera, quiero proteger a las personas que amo…quiero…- un apretón en la muñeca al general lo hizo entender de su decisión

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hijo?-

-quiero…-tomando más presión en la extremidad- ¡QUIERO LUCHAR!-

***slash***

Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy

Sé que es algo larguito en escritura pero corto en narración, el siguiente capítulo será el clímax por ello no se lo pierdan

Antes de irme les quiero mandar un saludo muy grande a todas esas personas que siempre están pendiente de mi historia, más a mi hermana que siempre pe ayuda a pesar de agarrarnos a escobazos

Sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


	13. Fin del Inicio

(…escrito en el diario de Bud…)

"L_a sangre de los experimentos de 2° generación: la sangre de los niños ejerce un comportamiento muy extraño en el ADN's de las personas involucradas, una muestra de eso podemos incluir el caso de la paciente de la habitación 305. Los rastros de sangre encontrados en los labios de la paciente indican un tiempo estimado de 6 minutos de exposición y la cantidad de un gramo, cantidad suficiente para rehabilitar las funciones de la inconsciente y sacarla del coma, pero no obstante, la mejora de otro paciente puede variar dependiendo las cantidades y tiempo de exposición de la sangre, por ello realizamos unos análisis de la sangre de los tres niños custodiados por nosotros. Los resultados fueron favorables, gracias a ello pudimos traer en sí a varios pacientes, algunos fueron implicados primeramente, estos eran familiares o conocidos del experimento 03 (Petunia)._

_Ahora con este nuevo resultado, la tasa de mortalidad disminuyo de un 35% a un 28%, es un gran progreso, obtuvimos más soldados para la lucha contra la organización T, ahora los niños entrenan con mucha dedicación y optimismo, sé que lograremos conseguir la victoria."_

(…escrito en el diario del Mayor…)

"1.-_Clasificaciones, datos sobre los enigmas de los experimentos: todos los datos que dejo escrito fueron basados en las investigaciones que se realizaron junto con mi equipo de espionaje dentro de las instalaciones del gobierno._

_Logramos conseguir una muestra de cada tipo de virus en las bodegas del cuartel. Con ayuda de nuestros científicos logramos descifrar el enigma de estas mortíferas sustancias; los estudios que se elaboran en ese lugar tratan de analizar los distintos comportamientos de las clasificaciones del ejército, tales como los combatientes, guerrilleros, rastreadores y escuderos o protectores. Una vez realizado un análisis psicológico completo de los tipos de miembros, el virus se modifica dejando únicamente un código con el cual, el individuo empleado (los experimentos de 1° generación) cambia radicalmente al fusionárselo en el cerebro, la sustancia viaja por todo el cuerpo cambiando en cuestión de segundos el organismo del sujeto de pruebas. _

_Los experimentos utilizados por el gobierno fueron estudiados con total detallismo, los comportamientos de los sujetos fueron iguales a las características de las clasificaciones a utilizar._

_Eh podido observar como uno de los experimentos, código 0013, conversaba con una persona que supuestamente estaba a su lado, se le apunto en su registro que era prueba de combatiente, fue uno de los efectos en el experimento. Cuando realizaron pruebas físicas en él, se pudo apreciar una coordinación completamente maravillosa, sus tácticas de lucha y su agilidad eran sorprendentes, pero siempre llegaba a perder la cordura o se ponía a discutir con aquel enigmático personaje ficticio._

_Otro ejemplar que pude apreciar fue una mujer, código 0002, en su registro estaba anotado como prueba de guerrillero. Los comportamientos que daba eran sumisos, totalmente armonioso y nunca realizaba ataques a las personas que la inspeccionaban. Pero, en su primer día de prueba física, quede completamente aterrorizado al presenciar sus ataques contra uno de los guardias; la mujer se abalanzo sobre el sujeto y comenzó a desmembrarlo, se bañó en sangre y trato de romper el vidrio de seguridad. Era completamente aterrador, desde ese momento no pude dormir pensando en que esa mujer acabaría debajo de mi cama._

_Pero no todos los experimentos actuaron de manera muy temeraria. Revisé junto a los científicos a un par de hombres, ambos registrados como escuderos, su carácter era muy vivas, eran de manera un tanto extrovertidos, conversaban sobre cosas cotidianas, hablaban de su vida antes de caer en las instalaciones del gobierno. Cuando realizaron las pruebas físicas, su comportamiento me dejo atónito; ellos se protegían entre ambos, pero cuando uno caía herido, el otro se encargaba de recibir todo el ataque del enemigo y sacrificar su vida por su compañero. Fue un acto muy heroico._

_Pero de todas las pruebas que pude ver, la única que me llamo la atención fue la de una jovencita, no tanto mayor de 20 años, código 0015, en su registro de le coloco como rastreadora. No me pareció la gran cosa, tan solo encontraría al enemigo y listo, de seguro no haría nada más que eso, pero me equivoqué. En la prueba física, los ataques que recibía no le afectaban en nada, su cuerpo no se derribaba por más disparos que se le incrustaran, no caía al suelo muerta, eso era desastroso. Cuando la prueba termino, los científicos estaban por retirarla a su celda cuando de pronto, como si nada, su mano tomo la cabeza de uno de los científicos y lo miro profundamente, pude sentir esa mirada en mí mismo. Sus ojos lo tenían petrificado al individuo, su mirada sin expresión alguna, era la mirada de una muñeca de porcelana…pero cuando arranco de un solo tajo, y sin dolor, la cabeza del doctor fue todo un remolino de emociones, era indescriptible lo que comenzó muy intrigante para finalizar de manera sangrienta."_

*****slash*****

-logramos muchas cosas estos 5 días de entrenamientos, pruebas y mantenimiento en los equipos para la batalla, ¿no lo crees Rat?-

-claro que si general Bud, esos niños dieron el 100% en todo el entrenamiento, tan solo falta un día para comenzar con el ataque y recuperación de los dos niños faltantes, aunque me siento un poco preocupado si las cosas no llegan a salir como se planean-

-no digas esas cosas, yo confió en los alumnos que me dejaron Lummpy y el Mayor, esos muchachos son increíbles, ya saben controlar sus poderes, sus reflejos y velocidad aumentaron considerablemente, además las discusiones entre ellos ya no es tan problemático-

-sobre eso…jejeje, general Bud…me temo que…-

-¿Qué sucede Rat?-

-bueno, esta mañana ellos…-

***flash back***

-será mejor que despierte al general Lummpy, de seguro se quedó dormido como de costumbre- Rat se dirigía a la habitación de Lummpy, la cual estaba en la tercera planta del sector B, justo a los lados de las habitaciones de los niños- pero será irresponsable, siempre dejando la puerta abierta- ya había llegado a la habitación pero esta estaba abierta- es raro en él dejarla abierta- con sigilo se adentró a la recamara, cual grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al mejor amigo del joven maestro en ropa interior durmiendo plácidamente en la cama del peli celeste- ¡jo joven Russell…!- dijo con el alma afuera y los pelos en punta

-eh… ¿qué hora es…?- el joven pirata se incorporaba mientras se tallaba los ojos (con la única mano que tenía xD)- ¿eh?...- mirando al trigueño medio confundido- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEH?!-

-¡TRA TRANQUILO JOVEN RUSSELL!- Rat trataba de calmar al parchado sin conseguir resultado alguno, lo único que recibía eran las almohadas voladoras del afectado

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!- su cara lo decía todo, pero se miró en donde estaba reposando- ¡¿QUÉ HAGO YO AQUÍ?!-mirando a Rat

-¡e eso n no sabría decirle!- ante todos los griteríos que hacían en la habitación, un estruendo muy aterrador silencio su discusión- ¿qué fue eso?- Rat salió hacia el balcón de la planta, miro por todas partes tratando de encontrar el punto de aquel estallido- ¿Dónde fue eso?-

-¡mire allá!- Russell señalo al lado izquierdo de ambos- ¿acaso esos no son…?- en aquel lugar una pequeña guerra se desataba entre Cuddles y Flippy, ambos se encontraban a la par con heridas, Petunia se encontraba como espectadora, aunque en su mirada se reflejaba un brillo triste, como quien diciendo querer llorar

-debemos detener esto, ¿Dónde se encuentra el general Lummpy?- preguntando al pirata

-no lo sé, de seguro fue a desayunar con el otro tío- Rat se preocupó mucho por lo que veía, tendría que hacer algo si no quería que las consecuencias fueran mucho más graves

-iré yo, por favor encárgate de comunicárselo a los generales- el trigueño bajo hacia el primer piso con mucha agilidad, la pelea que tenían los niños era devastadora.

Ya habiendo llegado justo en el centro de la pelea, Rat se interpuso en medio para apaciguar la discusión, aunque no le resulto tan bien ya que recibió un golpe por parte de ambos…

-**lo sentimos-** dijeron los dos jóvenes

-¡¿pero se puede saber que diantres pasa aquí?!- Rat se levantó del suelo con la cara hinchada y morada

-¡este idiota se atrevió a irrumpir en la visita de Petunia a Handy y se la llevó a la fuerza hacia el campo de entrenamiento, yo tuve que ponerle su pare!- Cuddles señalaba al peli verde con total furia, Flippy no se quedó sin dar su versión

-este imbécil prefirió golpearme a mí que a ella, ¿es que no se dan cuenta que tenemos poco tiempo para la batalla?, pensé que ya se les había quedado muy en claro-

-oye Flippy, sabes muy bien que estamos dispuestos a pelear por todos los que están acá, pero también tengo derecho a tomarme mis descansos y visitar a Handy, tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo- Petunia estaba soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas, Cuddles y Flippy se afligieron un poco, Rat aprovechó la situación y logro apaciguar la pelea.

*****flash back*****

-¡jajajajajajaja, pero que infantiles son esos mocosos!- Bud estallo en carcajadas, en cambio a Rat se le salían venitas en su frente- pero ese Russell no me dijo a mí ni a Lummpy, de segur no nos encontró ya que estábamos conversando aquí en mi oficina- dijo Bud mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas

-no tuve el tiempo para comunicárselo debido a todas las cosas primordiales, pero le prometo que no volverá a pasar-

-descuida Rat, ahora lo único que debemos hacer es verificar que todo esté listo, deja a los niños a mí, tú dedícate de todo lo necesario para la ejecución del plan de rescate, ¿está claro soldado?-

-sí señor-

*****slash*****

-oye Cuddles, en serio que te ves muy diferente- Toothy estaba acompañando al chico conejo en la visita de Giggles- ¿tú que dices Giggles?, su físico y fuerza aumento considerablemente-

-claro que sí, te ves muy diferente Cuddles, ¿en serio todo ese entrenamiento puede lograr esto?- señalando algunos músculos en los brazos del peli amarillo

-bueno, el señor Bud nos dio una rutina muy fuerte, pasamos días, tardes e inclusive noches enteras formándonos para esta batalla- decía con mucha alegría y entusiasmo, aunque eso tan solo esa una fachada ya que en verdad, arriesgar su vida aun con contar con la inmortalidad le producía un miedo razonable- ¿hum, que sucede Giggles?- Cuddles miro raro a su "amiguita", ella lo revisaba de pies a cabeza, el cuerpo de Cuddles había aumentado de musculatura, no llegando a la fisionomía de Bud pero tenía lo que necesitaba, algo así como Flippy- sabes que me haces sentir cosas cuando me ves así Giggles, páralo por favor- dijo muy enrojecido

-¡l lo siento Cuddles!...es que yo…- ambos desviaron la mirada a otro lugar, Toothy disfrutaba de aquella escena

-jajajajaja, nunca cambiaran chicos, pero en serio ¿cuándo se dirán que se gustan y listo?- unas manos apretaron su cuello mientras lo sacudía desesperadamente

-¡CALLATE TOOTHY, CALLATEEEEE!- Cuddles y Toothy realizaban una cómica escena con lo que sacaron unas risas de la peli rosa

-desde hace tiempo que no los veía jugar de esa manera- ambos niños miraron a Giggles – perdón~-

-bueno- dijo Cuddles soltando al pecoso- tienes razón, desde hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de todas estas cosas con ustedes, ya han pasado casi 4 semanas y en un día llegara la tormenta- Cuddles tomo asiento junto a la cama de Giggles, con la mirada hacia abajo y apoyándose en sus rodillas dijo- a veces me arrepiento de haber aceptado…-

*****flash back*****

- ¡QUIERO LUCHAR, ESO ES LO QUIERO!- Cuddles derramo lágrimas de amargura e impotencia, Bud relajo su brazo y se acercó al indefenso niño

-entonces, muchacho- tomando sus hombros- necesito que cooperes con nosotros, como te dije no podemos obligarte a que hagas estas cosas, solo TÚ elijes tu destino, nadie más- Cuddles no dejaba mostrar su rostro empapado, las gotas saladas resbalaban por su mentón cayendo al suelo

-quiero luchar…- pauso unos segundos- quiero proteger a mis amigos, a todas las personas en este lugar, a Giggles y a…a mis padres adoptivos- presionó sus dientes al igual que sus puños- salvare a todos…- levantó la mirada dejando en claro su dedición final - ¡LOS SALVARE A TODOS USTEDES!

*****flash back*****

-Cuddles…- Toothy camino hacia su amigo y se agacho quedando a su altura- el maestro dijo que solo tú tomabas tus decisiones-

-así es Toothy, por ello cuando los veo a ustedes, mis ganas de seguir adelante aumenta y le doy más empeño a los entrenamientos que me da el general, lo único que quiero es que todo esto acabe-

-sé que lo harás Cuddles- la peli rosa se sentó al borde de la cama, estiro sus brazos para tomar los del peli amarillo y juntar sus manos- confió totalmente en ti- las mejillas de ambos niños se rebalsaban de ese rojizo característico del amor, un brillo especial los envolvía en esa armoniosa atmosfera

-em…creo que… yo sobro así que…me voy- Toothy salió de la habitación en puntilla mientras cerraba la puerta sin hacer ruido. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando de golpe se encuentra a sus dos amigos- hola chicos, ¿cómo están?- dijo en susurros

-¿Por qué hablas bajo?- dijo Sniffles, Nutty devoraba una paleta de fresa

-si vienen a visitar a Giggles, les pediría que fuera en otro momento ya que Cuddles está con ella- Sniffles y Nutty analizaron la situación por unos segundos, luego entendieron el problema

-¡ohhhhhh, que tiernos!- Sniffles soltó pequeñas risas, Toothy no pudo resistirse y también le continuo, Nutty tan solo seguía devorando su paleta- oye, entonces ¿qué hacemos?, estamos aburridos y estos están acaramelados, ni hablar de Petunia-

-hablando de ella, ¿acaso esta con Handy?- Sniffles y Nutty asintieron respondiendo la interrogativa del pecoso- ya veo, será mejor que los dejemos por unos momentos a solas, recuerden que es su tiempo de descanso-

*****slash*****

-¡que abras la boca Handy, no me hagas estallar de la cólera!- Petunia tenía en mano un plato de gelatina de naranja con lo cual alimentaba de grandes bocados al joven obrero

-jejeje, ni siquiera enfermo dejas de "atenderme", creo que me iré acostumbrando- cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca y reposándose en la almohada- tener a la novia más linda atendiéndome como el rey que soy, esto es vida (POWM)- uno de los golpes mortales de la peli azul fue a parar en la cabeza de Handy, este cayo inconsciente

-¡TE DIJE QUE DEJES DE DECIR ESAS COSAS!- sacando sus colmillos y dientes filosos- mira lo que me haces hacerte, no me gusta golpearte y mucho menos dejarte más tarado de lo que ya eres, idiota- Handy recupero el conocimiento y se recostó en la almohada

-lo siento mi pequeña ladronzuela, no quería hacerte enojar- dijo con su atractiva sonrisa y un brazo en la cabeza- pero te seré sincero, extrañaba tus mortales ataques, aún recuerdo esa vez que me lanzaste por la ventana de la heladería-

-no me lo hagas recordar- dijo Petunia con un aura asesina recorriendo todo su cuerpo- tú me tomaste por sorpresa con tu… ¡con tu beso, maldito estúpido!- su mejillas se colorearon de rojo- el lanzarte por la ventana fue una reacción de autoprotección, no fue por que quisiera…_aunque lo hubiera hecho de todas formas-_ esto último lo dijo mentalmente

-jajajajaja, vamos Petunia que bien que tú lo hubieras hecho de todas formas-

-_¡HEEEEEEE, ME LEYO LA MENTE!-_

-pero de todas formas- con calma, Handy se levantó de la cama quedándose apoyado solo con unas muletas- ahora que me recupere, espero que los siguientes días podamos seguir pasándolo juntos, ¿de acuerdo?- la bella peli azul cambio su mirada llena de alegría a una de tristeza- ¿Qué sucede?-

-nada, solo que aún tengo cosas que hacer- dijo algo temerosa

-¿aún tienes que ayudar en los almacenes?- Handy dejo caer su cuerpo al borde de la cama- Petunia, todo esto se me hace muy extraño, ya es demasiado el tiempo que le tomas a ese trabajo que te encargaron, deberías descansar , eres una dama y como tal no debes sobre esforzarte- los ojos azules de ella reflejaban una enorme angustia, él se daba cuenta de esos detalles- sabes, hay muchas cosas que de seguro me ocultas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, pero eres tú la que decide si contármelo o no- tomo con su muñeca el mentón de la peli azul y lo alzo quedando su mirada con la de él- siempre estaré para ti, siempre-

-Handy…- la confusión y el miedo que sentía ella era grande, de todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron dentro de la base, Petunia dejo dos detalles fuera de la conversación entre ellos; el ser hija de unos experimentos y tener que luchar contra los que la quieres capturar- sé que puedo contar contigo, lo tengo bien presente- sus palabras ocultaban esa pequeño hecho

-Petunia…- Handy se acercó a los rosados labios de la bella peli azul, con un suave y tierno beso logro apaciguar por unos momentos ese temor en ella- te quiero, Petunia- los azules cristales quedaron abiertos completamente, volver a escuchar esas palabras le recobraba las ganas de seguir luchando, por esa persona que nunca la dejo a pesar de la forma en que es, a pesar de sus problemas siempre estuvo ahí, siempre

*****slash****

-143…144…145…146…14…7…-en el gimnasio del sector B, el joven veterano se encontraba realizando su rutia de levantamiento de pesas. En compañía se encontraba su alter ego quien reposaba en una butaca observando el arduo trabajo de su portador

-**hay cosas que quiero hacer, pero estando tú aquí me desespera, maldito idiota-**

-_"sabes que debo…ejercitarme más de… lo que nos… dice Bud, debo…ser fuerte para poder…rescatar a Flaky y al idiota de Splendid"-_

**-ya tienes mucho más físico que antes, aunque gracias a eso yo también luzco todo un adonis jajajajajaja!-** dijo señalándose con el pulgar muy orgulloso de si

-_"¿Cuándo será el día…en que no te…aparezcas por…24 horas?"-_ dijo entre jadeos-"_déjame terminar…mi ruti…na…148…14…9"-_

-**oye oye, mira el que este contigo te da fuerzas a seguir entrenando, recuerda que prometiste joderme la vida si te volvías fuerte, pues ten en mente eso para fortalecerte aún más- **

-_"no tienes que recordármelo, cuando todo acabe cumpliré lo que dije"- _ Flippy dejo caer la pesa sobre el soporte, luego se levantó por impulso y tomo su toalla para secar el sudor que se deslizaba por su sensual y bien formado cuerpo (chicas, imagínense al hombre de sus sueños y métanle el rostro de Flippy…sale aún más premiadas xD)-"_una vez acabe todo esto, yo ya no tendré más motivos para seguir luchando, por ello me aniquilare"-_

-**¿en serio piensas hacer eso?, y yo que me preguntaba qué sería de la enanita esa-** Flippy lo miro a su alter ego de forma seria-** pensé que al rescatarla de Tiger, tú y la chiquilla estarían juntos o no sé-**

**-**_"tu juego mental no lograra persuadir mi cometido, ni pienses que dejare que utilices mi cuerpo a tu antojo, no lo permitiré"-_ levantándose de la camilla, el joven soldado fue a una máquina que endurecía los músculos de los brazos-"_cuando rescate a Flaky ya todo habrá terminado para mí, ella podrá hacer lo que desee, yo no soy nadie para impedir su felicidad"- Fliqpy observo con desprecio a su portador_

**-sabes que no puedes mentirme, bien que tú desearías llevártela lejos de todo esto y comenzar una nueva vida-** Flippy se detuvo y observo a su ente sorprendido-**tu mente y la mía están conectados, ¿recuerdas pedazo de bestia?-** señalando su cabeza

-_"si sabes que deseo eso entonces deja de joderme, ya te dije que no puedo arrastrarla en la vida que llevo, y mucho más cuando estás tú"-_

-**gilipollas, mira que desaprovechar a una deliciosa muñeca como ella…es que tienes más porquería en tu cabeza**- a Flippy no le agradaba las palabras de su endemoniado inquilino, pero a veces llegaba a un punto en el que tenía razón, Flippy sabia sobre los sentimientos de Fliqpy por más que diga que no, era una de las tantas razones por la cual deseaba acabar con su vida-**me estoy aburriendo de hablar contigo-**

**-**_"¿por qué no te largas si estas tan aburrido?, déjame entrenar en paz"-_

**-hummmm… creo que tomare tu cuerpo por unos minutos, así me divertiré un rato-** Flippy se puso en defensa ante su alter ego, pero debido a lo ajetreado que se encontraba le fue imposible contrarrestarlo. Un golpe en la nuca hizo que Flippy perdiera la conciencia, oportunidad que uso Fliqpy para apoderarse del cuerpo- **perdón pero si piensas deshacerte de mí al menos déjame tener un poco de diversión**- dejando la máquina, Fliqpy tomo su playera y se dispuso a salir del estadio- **que empiece la fiesta-**

*****slash******

-¡o oye Lummpy, t tu cuerpo cambio mucho…t te ves increíble!- Russell y Lummpy se encontraban en los comedores degustando del desayuno, en el caso de Lummpy se podría decir atacando al desayuno

-no sé por qué Bud tubo que entrenarme, yo soy muy fuerte- la comida rebalsaba de su boca mientras engullía todo con mucha rabia y cólera- ¡juro que le pateare el trasero a ese calvo cabeza de esfera!- con el tenedor en el aire en pose amenazadora

-¡ca cálmate Lummpy, el maestro te podría…!- sin darse cuenta, unas fornidas manos tomaron por el cuello a Lummpy impidiéndole respirar- ¡LUMMPY!- dijo asustado el joven pirata-¡MAESTRO BUD PORFAVOR DEJELO!- tratando de deshacer el abrazo

-¡conque piensas patearme el trasero ¿eh?, calvo cabeza de esfera ¿no?!- mientras más apretaba, más era el color purpura en su rostro y sus ojos se salían cómicamente

**-¡**DEJELO PORFAVOR MAESTRO!- para mala suerte de los tres, el garfio se incrusto ligeramente en el brazo del general, Russell y Lummpy se quedaron paralizados mientras su sombría y tenebrosa mirada expresaba un desagradable tormento para ellos

**-**esto…-dijo soltando al tarado de Lummpy- ¡ESTO ME LO PAGARAN BIEN CARO!-

**-**¿por qué yo?, él fue quien te atravesó- dijo Lummpy señalando al pirata

**-**¡OYE, DEFIENDEME ANIMAL!- dijo Russell todo pálido, pero volviendo su mirada al atacante, este lo tenía a centímetros de su rostro mirándolo con total frialdad – a…ayu…denme…!-

Mientras tanto, en las habitaciones de recuperación…

-iré a dejar todas estas cosas al fregadero, enseguida vuelvo con el postre así que no te atrevas a salir de la cama, ¿de acuerdo?- la bella peli azul cargaba los trastos sucios de la comida de Handy, este se encontraba recostado en las suaves y frescas sabanas

-¡entendido ama!- dijo muy alegre y de manera cómica

-tan solo no salgas de aquí- ultimó cerrando la puerta con mucha furia- este idiota, siempre tratando de hacerme enojar…un día de estos yo misma lo pondré en coma otra vez- mientras caminaba en dirección al elevador, a lo lejos se podía observar como una nube de polvo venia hacia ella con mucho apuro- pero…¿qué carajos…?- dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, pero cuando alcanzo la vista de quienes se trataban, ya era demasiado tarde ya que los tres sujetos le hicieron lanzar los platos al aire-¡aaaaaahhh!- los restos de gelatina de naranja cayeron a su cabello y su pecho

-¡SALVENMEEEEE!-el joven pirata corría a toda prisa mientras llevaba en su hombro al idiota de Lummpy

-¡DE ESTA NO SE ESCAPAN, DESGRACIADOS!- Bud escupía fuego y lanzaba rayos por sus ojos, figurativamente

-maldito…-un aura azulina rodeaba todo el cuerpo de Petunia- ¡esto me las pagaran, miserables!- dirigiendo su odio a los tres personajes que se esfumaron en el aire- maldición, ahora tendré que cambiarme de ropa- estaba a punto de marcharse pero omitió la parte de los platos rotos- ¡maldición!- exclamo- ahora tendré que recoger todo esto y decirle al cocinero- tomo con cuidado cada trozo de esa filosa y delgada porcelana, los trozos eran muy peligrosos pero eso no le importaba tanto, cosa que tuvo que tener cuidado- ¡kya~!- Petunia dio un leve grito al sentir como una punta de la losa se incrusto en la palma de su mano- perfecto, esto es grandioso- decía mientras hacía presión en la mano- tengo que ir donde la enfermera-

Por otra parte, no muy lejos de donde estaba Petunia, Fliqpy paseaba a sus anchas sin importarle los griteríos que hacia su portador dentro de él…

-_"¡maldito infeliz, déjame ir o te juro que lo lamentaras!"-_ pero las amenazas de Flippy no hacían efecto en su alter ego

-**ya te dije que quiero divertirme un rato, ya estuve mucho tiempo sin hacer nada así que buscare un poco de acción**- con la arrogancia que se le caracteriza, Fliqpy camino sin darse cuenta directo al punto donde se encontraba la peli azul-**vaya vaya, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?-** dijo en tono morboso

-¿eh?- Petunia se percató del alter ego del soldado- ¿Qué quieres aquí Flippy?, veo que la golpiza que te di no te vasto ¿cierto?- dijo sin darse cuenta del ocupante real, este solto una sonrisa de lado

-**tranquila preciosa, yo no soy ese pedazo de basura, yo soy su alter ego, muñeca-** Fliqpy fue acercándose hacia Petunia, esta se puso en defensa-** vaya, pero que ruda eres preciosa, sería una lástima no aprovechar algo tan bueno…**- su mirada recorrió la zona trasera de la joven-**como lo que tienes atrás…-** con lentitud y morbosidad, el ente saboreo sus labios provocando una reacción de asco y repulsión en ella

-¡imbécil, aléjate si no quieres que te mate, hablo enserio maldito demonio!- Petunia estaba a punto de marcharse cuando en eso, una enorme mano la tomo de su muñeca impidiéndole el movilizarse-¿pero qué haces idiota?- con la fuerza que tenía trataba de soltarse de su opresor, pero de todas formas su poder era diferente al de Flippy, aparte de ser hombre él era un experto en arrinconar al enemigo

-**tranquila hermosa, tan solo quiero disfrutar unos momentos salvajes con alguien-** jalo de ella y la tomo en sus brazos. Su nariz roso con el cabello de ella mientras sus manos paseaban por su espalda, luego olfateo ese aroma característico de la sangre, aquella que salía de su mano-** ¿sabes que tener una herida me provocas comerte aún más, preciosa?-** Petunia abrió sus ojos con total sorpresa, con un movimiento rápido se deshizo del abraso de oso de su captor, pero no fue suficiente ya que el atacante la tomo del cabello y la empujo hacia la pared, ahí la acorralo con sus brazos-**sé que quieres conocer ese mundo tan misterioso del placer carnal, yo lo deseo probar desde hace mucho, tan solo que este marica siempre se mantuvo al margen de todas esas putas que encontrábamos en las ciudades. Pero ahora que te veo bien, no estás tan mal como para comenzar-**

-¡maldito engendro!- una bofetada fue lo que el rostro de Fliqpy recibió, cosa que lo enfureció y entusiasmo a la vez

-**no debiste hacer eso…grandísima perra- **tomo a Petunia por la cintura y luego la llevó a su hombro, esta comenzó a patear pero de nada servía, sus golpes no le afectaban en nada-**are que te tragues todo esto que llevo cargado durante años, espero que cooperes o me obligaras a maltratarte maldita perra-**

-¡DÉJAME MALDITO DEPRAVADO, YA LO VERAS IMBÉCIL, YA LO VERAAAAS!-

*****slash*****

-cielos, estar recostado en cama sin hacer nada es muy aburrido- Handy se encontraba en la habitación descansando, su mirada estaba puesta en unas pequeñas moscas que golpeaban los fosforescentes- desearía salir de aquí y ayudarle a Petunia, al menos estaría junto a ella en el almacén- dio una leve vuelta para sentirse más comodo, pero cuando lo hizo vio un pequeño plato de metal en la mesa de noche- cielos, se olvidó de llevar esto- se incorporó de la cama y tomo el recipiente metálico- creo que debería llevarlo yo mismo, anqué ella se enoje vera que estoy mucho mejor que antes – tomo sus muletas y el recipiente, avanzo con calma hacia la puerta y emprendió camino al elevador- bien, ahora ¿Dónde será el comedor?-

-buenos días joven, ¿desea que le ayude?- detrás de él, dos figuras grandes y una pequeña aparecieron asustando un poco al peli naranja

-em, claro- dijo- quiero ir al comedor, estoy buscando a mi novia-

-ya veo, nosotros también iremos al comedor, mi pequeño tiene un poco de hambre y yo necesito una taza de café-

-yo en cambio necesito una fabulosa cerveza de raíz, oh yeaa!

-jejeje- dijo con una gotita en su frente- bueno entonces no perdamos más tiempo- el grupo se acomodó dentro del elevador- al primer piso- dijo presionando el botón del panel

*****slash*****

-tenían razón, es mejor estar en la cafetería de la base que estar soportando los besuqueos de esos 4- Toothy y compañía estaba organizando los alimentos de acuerdo al tipo de empaques- aunque digo de nuevo, estar aquí sin hacer mucho no es divertido, ¿verdad Sniffles?- dijo al pequeño genio quien apuntaba los productos en el inventario

-tienes razón, aunque debemos comprenderlos, es un momento especial para ellos- se acercó a unas conservas de frejoles con cerdo- estos alimentos a veces me dan mucho miedo-

-pero en eso no me concuerdo muy bien, digo que ya hace tiempo que no hacemos nada como amigos que somos- coloco una bolsa de galletas de vainilla en el estante, luego tomo un frasco de conservas de durazno- aún recuerdo aquel día en que nos metimos a la casa de Cuddles por su cumpleaños, le habíamos preparado con ayuda de Giggles un pastel de durazno- los otros dos niños lo miraron al pecoso quien mantenía la lata en mano- recuerdos aquellos- con mirada nostálgica

-con toda esta batalla de gobierno con el ejército…nuestras vidas cambiaron radicalmente- argumento Sniffles- dado a todas las desgracias que se presentaron como el estado de coma en Giggles y Handy, los extenuantes entrenamientos de Cuddles, Petunia y Flippy, las labores de servicio de nosotros aquí, en el almacén repartiendo comida…¿se imaginan que hubiera sucedido si esto no ocurría?- Toothy y Nutty se quedaron estático, en la mente de los tres se paseaba un final en común, uno que sería igual de triste- nos hubiéramos separado, tomaríamos distintos caminos y tal vez no podríamos vernos, eso es lo que pienso yo de no haber tenido esta revolución-

-yo también lo imagino así- Toothy le continuo- ahora que tenemos este problema, cada día hacemos lo mejor que podemos en mantener la tranquilidad en la base aportando nuestra cordial ayuda, además estamos juntos para lograrlo-

-saben…-en ese momento su boca se trabó, Sniffles y Nutty voltearon a ver al pequeño pecoso- nada, olvide lo que iba a decir jajajajaja- su risa fue acompañada por la de sus amigos

-¡oigan muchachos, necesito que me traigan un bocadillo para un crio!- el soldado encargado del orden en el almacén grito desde el exterior del lugar

-¡en seguida señor!- dijo el peli morado tomando una de las bolsas de galletas- iré yo chicos, ustedes terminen de acomodar las cosas en los estantes- dicho esto partió hacia la puerta, sus amigos se dieron la vuelta y vieron una pila de cajas y cajas

-nunca acabaremos- dijo Sniffles con los lentes resbalándose por su nariz

-ujum ujum- asintió Nutty con una paleta en su boca

Ya afuera, Toothy se acercó al encargado que le dio la orden…

-dale al padre de allá, las quiere para su hijo- dijo el soldado señalándole al sujeto

-en seguida- Toothy se acercó al par- buenos días, tengan un pequeño aperitivo- dijo entregándole la bolsa al bebe

-vamos hijo, ¿Qué se dice?- el señor tomo en brazos al crio y lo acercó al peli morado

-gracias señor- dijo la criaturita mientras masticaba la pequeña bolsa

-de nada amiguito, asegúrate de no comer mucho, recuerda que tienes que almorzar- Toothy acaricio el castaño y diminuto cabello del niño- espero verte pronto- dijo despidiéndose. Cuando el padre estaba por voltearse, otra persona se acercó hacia ellos- ¡eh, hola Handy!- Toothy se acercó al peli naranja- ¿Qué estás haciendo acá, acaso Petunia te dejo salir?-

-shhhhh si ella me ve aquí seré hombre muerto jajajaja- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa-

-disculpe pero ¿acaso dijo Petunia?, ¿por si acaso es aquella señorita de cabello azul?- aquel padre con su hijo y otro tipo más se acercaron a los jóvenes

-¿hum, usted la conoces?- pregunto el joven obrero

-así es, ella me conto sobre sus problemas hace un tiempo atrás, me dijo que se encontraba en una situación muy problemática, y más con un pariente en coma- los ojos de Toothy y Handy se agrandaron, más los de Handy

-¿en serio, podría contarme sobre eso señor?- dijo emocionado el peli naranja

-claro, acompáñenos mientras degustamos un poco de café- el joven padre se retiró en compañía de Handy y el primo del señor, él bebe jugaba con el envoltorio de la galleta

-vaya, Petunia no pierde el tiempo en hacer nuevos amigos, bien por ella- Toothy volvió feliz a sus labores- me alegra que haya gente que la conozca y se sienta feliz con ella…aunque- volvió su mirada al grupo de hombres- ¿Qué cosas le dirá ese señor a Handy?-

*****slash*****

**-ya han pasado varios días y ni rastro de mejoría-** Flick se encontraba al costado de Flaky, ella permanecía recostada en la cama en posición fetal, su cuerpo cubierto por unas húmedas sabanas debido al frio sudor que expulsaba su cuerpo-**Flaky, déjame acabar con esta enfermedad que te atormenta, tan solo debo introducirme en tu cuerpo-** la pequeña, al escuchar esas palabras tomo fuerzas y se incorporó, aunque el peso de su cuerpo y sus débiles brazos no le facilitaban mucho

**-**Flick, hace tiempo me dijiste que no podías aparecer si no fuera después de que las personas que esperas llegasen, gracias por querer ayudarme en serio, pero debemos cumplir lo que me dijiste- la débil y frágil voz de la pequeña apenas era audible

**-Flaky, esta fiebre aumenta cada día más, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que te mejores, déjame curarte de manera rápida porque esos desgraciados no les importara lastimarte, es más-** tomo a la pequeña en brazos y la sentó al borde de la cama-** ten por seguro que no vendrán a curarte-**

-lo siento Flick, hago que te preocupes mucho por mi…cof cof- de nuevo como aquella vez, unas manchas de sangre mancharon la palma de su mano- ya no siento mi garganta, pero debo seguir resistiendo hasta las últimas, si muero de manera natural entonces se acabara esta fiebre- con lentitud y ayuda de su alter ego se recostó quedando de nuevo en la posición anterior- tan solo…debo morir natural…mente- sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración disminuía a cada segundo

**-entonces ya está comenzando tu alivio**-dijo el niño-** estaré aquí cuando despiertes-** se recostó al lado de Flaky y comenzó a acariciar su largo y despeinado cabello rojo. Desde el tiempo en que estuvo cautiva, su cabello había aumentado llegándole hasta los tobillos-** pronto Flaky, pronto "ellos" vendrán a rescatarte, te lo prometo-**

Mientras que el niño de los ojos amarillos dormía al lado de su portadora, un pequeño duendecillo revoloteaba por todas partes en la continua habitación. Su amo permanecía en el piso recostado plácidamente mientras pensaba en cosas como referente a sus temas favoritos…

-me pregunto…-dijo con total seriedad- ¿ya habrán sacado la segunda temporada del tomateman?- un diminuto golpe fue a parar en su frente- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo mirando al personaje

-**en vez de pensar en esas cosas deberías alistarte para tu salvación, pronto "ellos" vendrán y nos salvaran a todos- **su cuerpo se recostó en el hombro de su amo-** ya falta tan solo un día, pronto seremos todos liberados de este maldito lugaaaaagagaggaga-**

-para decir insultos, tu apariencia te hace ver muy tierno- Splendid tomo por las mejillas al enanito estirándolas cómicamente- ¿pero quiénes son esos que vendrán?, hace tiempo que no me dices nada de lo que ocurre- dijo mientras hincaba con su índice a la pequeña bola de carne

-**si me sigues haciendo eso, ten por seguro que tu dedo no volverá a crecer por más que mueras- **mirándolo con chispas en los ojos

-jejeje lo siento, es que eres muy tie- los dientes del enano se clavaron en el cachete de Did-….¡AAAHHHH SUELTAME SUELTAME SUELTAMEEEEEE!-

Luego de unos minutos…

-bien, ahora dime sobre "esos"-

**-este tema es algo complicado para mí el explicarte-** el enanito se posó en el hombro derecho del peli celeste-** como te dije antes, las cosas que yo sepa es porque tú las sabes, aunque en mi hay ciertas cosas que no sabes pero yo tampoco. Es como si mi memoria fuera comprimida por algo, no sé muy bien por qué sucede eso pero con el tiempo recupero fragmentos de esos recuerdos-**

-ya veo, entonces debo conocer más a fondo todo para que así te pueda ayudar en recuperar tu memoria…aunque ¿Cómo lograríamos eso?-

-**escucha bien jovencito, tú tan solo debes quedarte quieto, no hagas nada hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿está claro?-**

** -**¿y cuando se supone que será eso?-

**-tan solo espera, es solo cosa de tiempo y tranquilidad, tan solo eso-**

-hummm…- Did se recostó sobre la pared, pensativo y con muchas dudas en su mente- me pregunto, ¿Cómo estarán mis amigos?- el enanito volteo hacia su portador- ya va tiempo que no nos vemos, me pregunto si todos estarán bien donde sea que estén-

**-tan solo te diré que ellos están a salvo, hay personas que los están cuidando muy bien- **

**-**¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿Cómo sabes si están a salvo y no heridos allá en la ciudad?-

**-tan solo lo sé-**

*****slash*****

Luego de unas 5 horas aproximadamente, y con todos en la base almorzando, regresamos al segundo escenario donde el chico conejo se encontraba con la traviesa peli rosa…

-bueno Giggles, iré a la cafetería a traerte la comida, tú espera aquí o si no te debilitaras ¿de acuerdo?-

-vamos Cuddles, ya han pasado días desde que estoy recuperada, no es necesario que siga recostada sin hacer nada-

-¡olvídalo, yo te cuidare de ahora en adelante!- el jovencito salió de la recamara y fue hacia el elevador, pero al momento de abrirse, una silueta ensombrecida y casi moribunda apareció saliendo con débiles pasos a su andar- ¿hum…Handy?- dijo- ¿Qué sucede, paso algo?- el joven peli naranja se detuvo al lado del niño

-tan solo…tan solo déjame avanzar- chocando hombros sin afectar físicamente a nadie, Handy caminaba como en una procesión de muertos hacia su habitación, Cuddles se extrañó tanto por el repentino comportamiento de su amigo

-esto…-dijo muy nervioso y preocupado- esto tiene que saberlo Petunia- entro a carreras al elevador y presiono muchas veces el botón de la primera planta, aquella apariencia toda decaída del obrero preocupaba mucho a Cuddles.

Una vez llegado a la primera planta, comenzó a buscar en todas partes la presencia de su amiga, pero tanta gente rondando por ahí dificultaba su búsqueda…

-tal vez el profesor Lummpy sepa donde esta ella- saco de su bolsillo su celular, en el marco el número del maestro para tan solo recibir un patético anuncio de buzón- ¡maldición!- exclamo con furia cancelando la llamada- cuando más se le necesita… ¿ahora qué hago?-

-oye Cuddles, ¿ya terminaste de "hablar" con Giggles?- Toothy señalo esa palabra entre comillas mientras que caminaba junto a Nutty en dirección al chico conejo

-¡vaya chicos, ustedes de seguro pueden ayudarme!- Cuddles se abalanzo sobre sus amigos-necesito saber sobre Petunia, no la encuentro por ningún lado y necesito hablar con ella-

-primeramente bájate de nuestro encima, pesas mucho Cuddles- Toothy aguantaba el peso de su amigo, Nutty cayo desmallado

-¡oh, lo siento!- dijo levantándose del suelo- verán, hace unos instantes me acabo de encontrar con Handy, su forma de actuar me preocupo mucho, se comportó de una manera tan…em, no sé cómo decirlo- el peli morado miro al chico Carmelo con una mirada de preocupación y pena- ¿Qué sucede amigos?- pregunto el pequeño

-pues veras Cuddles, hay algo que sucedió hace unas horas atrás- Cuddles presto total atención a las palabras del pequeño pecoso

*****slash*****

Por los pasillos del sector "B" en la tercera planta, cerca de los balcones que daban hacia los patios de los peatones, la figura de la peli azul caminaba entre los reflejos de las luces en las ventanas, su aspecto completamente desarreglado y su rostro empapado de lágrimas. Sus pasos resonaban en las pequeñas calles desoladas, tan solo los recuerdos que paso junto a su captor la abstenían de lo próximo que estaba a punto de ocurrir…

-esto tiene que parar- decía con una mirada llena de dolor pero con fuerte decisión- debo decirle todo a Handy, ya fue demasiado lo que hice, es tiempo de hablar con él…-

-¿con quién piensas hablar, Petunia?- al estar en sus pensamientos, la joven peli azul no se percató de aquel sujeto sentado en la banca que daba a la vista del pabellón- ¿a quién piensas seguir mintiéndole?-

-¡¿Ha…Handy?!- el joven obrero se encontraba apoyado en sus piernas y su casco cubría su rostro- que bueno que te encuentro- dijo ella con alegría y de paso, secarse las lágrimas con su manga- hay algo que debo decirte, es un tema muy serio pero debes escucha/-

-¡no quiero oír palabras que no tienen con que sostener su credibilidad, deseo estar tranquilo y sin escuchar las mentiras que me quieras decir…Petunia!-

-¿p pero…qué sucede Handy?- preguntó muy alterada y preocupada, esa actitud del chico obrero jamás la había visto, era muy aterrador verlo en ese estado- por favor, déjame decirte ciertas cosas Handy, es algo muy delicado que debes saber/-

-¡ya lo sé todo, sé quién eres y lo que piensas hacer!- Petunia sintió como el techo se derrumbaba encima de ella, su cuerpo se escarpelo mientras una helada brisa recorría su columna hasta su cuello

-¿…qué sabes…?- pregunto aún con los ojos bien abiertos-¿Qué es lo qué sabes de mí…Handy?-

-todo o que me conto ese sujeto, al comienzo pensé que era mentira…pero con todo lo que ocurrió en estos últimos días…- Handy se levantó de la banca quedando frente a la pasmada peli azul-¡DIME PETUNIA, DIME SI ES CIERTO QUE IRAS A PELEAR EN ESA MALDITA BATALLA! –

-…- Petunia cayo de rodillas al suelo cubriendo su boca, su rostro húmedo facilito que sus sollozos resbalaran cayendo a sus piernas- ¡Ha…Handy yo…!- la respiración se le entrecortaba, no podía hablar, se estaba enmudeciendo ante el terrible shock

-¡HANDY HANDY HANDY, ¿ES LO UNICO QUE PIENSAS DECIRME, EH?!- sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, las ganas de llorar eran tal que le dificultaba hablar- ¡todo este tiempo…TODO ESTE TIEMPO TÚ…ME ENGAÑASTE MALDITA SEA!- él corrió hacia su habitación chocando con el hombro de Petunia, esta se quedó embobada por unos instantes y luego reacciono, para tan solo correr detrás de él

-¡HANDY ESPERA!-grito tratando de alcanzarlo, pero por desgracia le hecho seguro al pestillo impidiéndole el ingreso-por favor…-dijo resbalando por la puerta-…por favor… ¡HANDYYYY!-

*****slash*****

-¡eso…no puede ser!- Cuddles estaba recostado sobre la silla de los comedores, Toothy y Nutty estaban sentados a su costado tratando de calmarlo

-eso fue lo que paso, al parecer el señor que Petunia salvo a su hijo le conto sobre lo que en verdad ocurría, no pude detenerlo, además el señor no tiene la culpa, no sabía que Petunia le ocultaba la verdad-

-esto iba a pasar, se lo dije muchas veces pero no me hizo caso, ahora de seguro Handy y Petunia deben estar discutiendo de manera tormentosa… ¡que rabia maldición!-

A la distancia del comedor, Lummpy y los demás caminaban en dirección al pequeño grupo…

-¿por qué esas caras largas niños?- pregunto Bud

-maestro, es algo muy delicado como para contarlo- Toothy se levantó de su asiento para ofrecérselo al general- or ello será mejor que se siente, esto es algo con lo que ustedes podrían ayudarnos-

-**¿eh?-**dijeron los generales y el joven pirata

*****slash*****

En su habitación completamente desconcertado, Handy yacía sentado al borde de su cama mientras recordaba aquellas palabras del joven padre…

*****flash back*****

_-déjeme invitarle una taza de café mientras le cuento lo que sucedió en estos días- Pop se encontraba sentado al lado de su hijo, Handy estaba frente a él_

_-no se preocupe, acabo de desayunar, y pues, con Petunia uno queda satisfecho jijijijiji- _

_-bueno, está bien- volteo su mirada a su hijo quien comía sus galletas con dificultad- hace unos días atrás, antes de que usted despertara, la señorita Petunia fue a mi habitación diciéndome que encontró la forma de hacer que las personas heridas recuperasen lo que les faltaba o impedía despertar del coma. Claro está que me sorprendí mucho cuando dijo eso, pero cuando me conto que su sangre podía realizar ese milagro, yo realmente quede ilusionado con la idea de volver a tener a mi hijo en los brazos-_

_-disculpe que le interrumpa pero, ¿acaso dijo la sangre de Petunia?-_

_-ni yo me lo creí la primera vez que lo escuche, pero sí, fue su sangre lo que logro la mejora en todos los de la base. Claro que dos de sus amigos también aportaron la ayuda, pero Petunia salvo a mi hijo, es una gran persona esa jovencita-_

_-en serio que lo que usted dice se me hace muy raro, es más, pienso que me está vacilando señor jaja-_

_-sabía que no me creerías a la primera. Cuando investigue sobre ese milagroso remedio, uno de os generales a cargo del cuidado de Petunia, y de sus dos amigos más, me dijo que era un asunto de mucho cuidado, pero como conozco a la señorita el señor me dejo conocer la verdad-_

_-y… ¿Qué verdad es esa?-_

_-pues…el señor me conto que estos jovencitos tienen un extraño virus en su cuerpo que les permite regenerarse, tanto sea con heridas o hasta cuando mueren, sinceramente lo tome como una ofensa para ellos pero por su seriedad, el general me mostro unos documentos en donde explicaban los acontecimientos que pasaron hace 20 años atrás – hizo una pausa y respiro profundo - según esos papeles, los padres de 5 niños fueron utilizados por nuestro gobierno, el motivo no lo sé completamente, pero el tema es que dos de esas personas fueron padres de la señorita, por ende me dijo en general que ella tenía el virus que les inyectaron a sus padres-_

_-eh…esto…esto tiene que ser una broma…-Handy comenzó a sudar frio, por alguna extraña razón las palabras de Pop le hacían sentir extraño- lo que me está diciendo es mentira, ¿Cómo puede ser que sus padres estén enfermos?, Petunia me dijo que ellos estaban fuera del país-_

_-la verdad fue algo que no pude asimilar a la primera vez, fue muy intenso escuchar la historia de sus padres, y también los de los otros niños, creo que eran un niño de cabello amarillo y otro más grandecito, que tiene pinta de soldado-_

_-Cu…Cuddles y…Flippy…-_

_-creo que esos eran sus nombres, lamento no acordarme muy bien pero en fin. Los padres de ellos fueron asesinados luego de unos años de su escapada, solo Petunia y los demás pudieron sobrevivir al ataque que…bueno, este mismo ejército realizo-_

_-este… ¡este ejercito… ¿mato a sus padres?!- su cara comenzaba a palidecer_

_-sí, fue el ejército del gobierno los que mataron a los sujetos de prueba, pero luego dejaron esa masacre y ayudaron a escapar a los sobrevivientes, aunque no resulto la misión-_

_-esto… ¡esto en serio es una broma de mal gusto señor, ¿Cómo es posible que suceda eso, es que acaso escucha lo que dice?-_

_-disculpa, no te conozco muy bien pero cuando la señorita Petunia me lo conto, lo hizo con lágrimas cargadas de dolor y desesperación. Yo estoy seguro que todo lo que paso la atormenta, más sabiendo que usted se encontraba en coma-_

_-¡usted…usted está mintiendo, eso es mentira!- Handy soltó una leve sonrisa pero su rostro pálido se cubría de sudor frio, algo en las palabras de Pop lo llenaban de intriga aun pensando que lo que escuchaba eran blasfemias_

_-joven Handy, la vida de mi hijo fue devuelta gracias a ella, con su ayuda y las de sus amigos lograron curar a muchas personas en este lugar, usted fue uno de ellos claro está-_

_-eso no puede ser cierto, Petunia me lo hubiera contado…no, esto no está pasando- el peli naranja estaba punto de retirarse cuando el joven padre lo detuvo diciéndole_

_-sé que es difícil de creerlo, para mí también lo fue desde un comienzo, pero ahora estoy sumamente convencido de todo, por eso es el motivo de esta guerra-_

_-¿Cuál… cuál guerra?- giro su mirada completamente asustado, palideció al escuchar esa pequeña palabra la cual contenía mucha desgracia y muerte_

_-una organización quiere secuestrarlos, no conozco muy bien el motivo pero me hago una idea. El asunto es que todos, incluyendo a los tres niños de aquí piensan ir a pelear y rescatar a los dos faltantes-_

_-¡¿qué…qué ella qué?!-_

_-según lo que me dijo el general, el ejército piensa atacar a los enemigos y rescatar a unos amigos de la señorita Petunia, creo que se llamaban Flaky y Splendid, no recuerdo mucho por el estado de shock en la que entre-_

_-ella ira a pelear…no eso no… ¡ella no puede hacer eso!- se sentó bruscamente en la banca, Pop trato de calmarlo_

_-tranquilícese- en eso el pequeño miro asustado a Handy- tranquilo Cub, ve a jugar con el tío Bear- empujando al pequeño en dirección al sujeto que bailaba una de las clásicas- yo también me sorprendí, saber que unos niños pelearían por nosotros era inaceptable para mí, pero él me dijo que fue decisión de ellos, que nadie los obligo a pelear, por eso es que ella para entrenando con sus amigos en el estadio que está allá-señalando el lugar_

_-ella…ella va a pelear…-_

_-por favor, cálmese y piense las cosas que vaya a hacer, no vaya a cometer una tontería como para lastimar a la señorita-_

_-no…ella no…ya no tengo por qué hacer algo por ella…esto no puedo tolerarlo- de repente, Toothy junto a los niños fueron hacia ellos, las palabras de Pop fueron alcanzados por el trio_

_-Handy – el primero en hablar fue Toothy- sé que Petunia debió decírtelo desde un comienzo, pero piensa como se sentía en ocultar algo tan grande como esto, nosotros tampoco lo aceptábamos en un inicio pero/-_

_-¿ustedes también… ¡USTEDES TAMBIEN SABIAN LO QUE OCURRIA?!-_

_-¡Handy cálmate, esto tiene solución!- Sniffles se acercó un poco al joven obrero, pero este lo empujo con su brazo haciendo que cayera al suelo_

_-¡HANDY YA VASTA!- dijo el pecoso_

_-esto no tiene solución…¡todo el mundo sabía sobre esto y no me lo dijeron!...no me sorprendería…Petunia dejo de ser…confiable- sin dar mirada atrás, Handy corrió hacia los elevadores mientras que sus amigos trataban de alcanzarlo, Pop y Bear miraron con sorpresa como el joven obrero corría y tropezaba con las cosas en su camino._

*****flash back*****

-¡Handy por favor…abre la puerta…!- detrás de su habitación, Petunia estaba recostada sobre la pared mientras lloraba sin consuelo alguno, por su parte Handy lloraba en silencio, sus sollozos empapaban el piso de su recamara- Handy, sé que debí decírtelo desde el comienzo, pero no pude hacerlo, fui muy débil como para decirte toda esta maldita verdad…no deseo que por esto…no quiero que te alejes…por favor…Handy- sus manos resbalaban en la madera, sus lágrimas mojaban toda su falda- por favor…por favor…Handy- en ese instante, el clic del seguro se escuchó dejando en claro que la entrada para ella estaba libre, Petunia se levantó del suelo y abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrando al peli naranja sentado en la cama- por favor Handy…déjame…déjame decirte todo, lo que hice fue una estupidez…-

-jeh…todo lo que paso antes…todo lo que me dijiste de este lugar…lo que hacías conmigo…todo fue una puta mentira-

-¡NO, ESO NO ES CIERTO!-

-siempre pensé…que tú…serias aquella persona que anhelaba tener en mi vida, siempre me decía todos los días que tú eras la mujer perfecta, que me amabas por lo que soy dentro, no por fuera…ahora todo lo que paso en este tiempo…siempre fue una maldita mentira/-

-¡VASTA!- la peli azul dio una gran bofetada en el rostro de Handy, su mejilla se tornó rojo debido a tremendo golpe-¡NO DIGAS QUE MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA TI SON MENTIRA, NO LO VUELVAS A DECIR!/- de manera inesperada, el cuerpo de Handy se encontraba encima de ella, sus brazos aprisionaban e impedían levantarse de la cama a la peli azul

-….-Handy se quedó mirándola, su mirada sin brillo y sin expresión alguna reflejaba el dolor que tenía, Petunia lo comprendió de inmediato

-lo sé…-dijo- ya nunca más…pasara esto- se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, dejar a la persona que quiso por un error de confianza, de verdad y por el miedo, todo ello consiguió que la única persona que la amaba la odiara…pero no todo fue tal como lo pensó…

El cuerpo de él se reposo en su espalda, ese calor tan humano y cálido cubrió su fría y espeluznante columna producto de la noticia, sintió como los fornidos brazos de él la rodeaban con mucha intensidad queriendo que no se marchara, que no lo dejara, que no lo abandonara…

-¿Cuántas veces te dije…que si tenías algún problema me lo dijeras…cuantas veces te lo dije?- sus lágrimas bajaban por el hombro de Petunia, ella trataba de aguantar sus sollozos pero le fueron inútiles, ambos comenzaron a llorar intensamente mientras el abrazo se volvía cada vez más fuerte, como si sus cuerpos se fundieran en ese hermoso calor llamado amor-¿cuantas veces te lo dije Petunia, cuantas veces?- su rostro se apoyó en el hombro de la joven

-¡lo siento Handy, lo siento mucho!- ella dio vuelta su cuerpo para quedar frente a su amado, poso su rostro en el pecho de este y ahí vacío todo lo que podía- ¡perdóname, por favor!-

-Petunia…-con lentitud, su brazo recorría la espalda de ella, su cuerpo estaba temblando de todas esas emociones cargadas en llanto, demasiado dolor era lo que ambos llevaban con sigo, lo único que podía apaciguar el dolor era llorar, llorar y llorar como si fuese el fin del mundo, aunque claro, el estar separados sería lo mismo- nunca más…-sus palabras dejaron por unos instantes en silencio a la bella peli azul- nunca más…vuelvas a traicionarme- esa sonrisa, esa resplandeciente y bella sonrisa borraba todo ese dolor de su rostro, alumbraba dentro del corazón de Petunia, sus lagrima ya no se cargaban de dolor sino de alegría, de vida, de amor

-Handy…te amo- sus palabras no fueron correspondidas con otras, tan solo el beso de su amado dio su respuesta, un beso que fue intensificándose cada vez más, un beso profundo, lleno de pasión y amor, sus labios saboreaban en los de ella, dulce y salado, calientes y fríos, secos y suaves, varias cosas que no podrían juntarse se encontraban en sus delgados y rosados labios

-mi bella ladronzuela…-atrajo el cuerpo de ella hacia él con fuerza, sus brazos la aprisionaban pero eso a ella le gustaba, no oponía resistencia ante ese deseo que se apoderaba en ellos, es más, fueron lentos hacia el colchón quien los recibió con suavidad, sus cuerpos se unían mientras las caricias y los besos aumentaban de manera drástica, cada movimiento, cada rose de su boca con la tersa piel de ella enloquecía al joven amante, lo llenaba de ese deseo carnal, deseoso de tenerla para él, y ella deseosa de tenerlo unido, sin que nada ni nadie los pueda separar. Su intensidad aumentaba, sus cuerpos se descubrían con voluntad propia, no omitían ninguna zona sin desnudar, el palpar su piel estimulaba a comenzar con esa travesía tan exquisita, tan deliciosa, tan anhelada por los dos. Tomo postura, adecuada para comenzar, saboreo por última vez su delgado pero delicioso cuello, ella lo tomo por la espalda acariciándolo con ternura, ya de por si estaban listos para dar rienda sueltas a sus bajos instintos.

Unas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, una macha rojiza se empapo en las sabanas, gemidos de placer y dolor por ambos, su primera vez fue un momento único, a pesar de lo ocurrido todo fue borrado de sus mentes, ahora era momento de concentrarse en disfrutar de ello, sentir como ese extraño invitado se abría paso dentro del canal, ahora impuro, tan estrecho, tan húmedo y cálido, con cada movimientos que él hacía, la bella peli azul se aferraba más a las sabanas, ese dolor era tan placentero, tener al hombre que amo sin saberlo estar dentro de ella, en su templo, satisfaciéndola como debe ser, con amor y pasión. Sus cuerpos sudaban, era normal debido a los extenuantes movimientos que hacían, tanto era el calor que hasta sus cabellos se mojaban, pero eso no impedía que él la saboreara de nuevo, que su lengua no pasara por ese apetitoso cuello hasta las puntas de los senos, tomarlos con los labios y succionarlos produciendo una locura en ella, excitarla era algo que a él le gustaba, jugar con su cuerpo a pesar de su falta de manos, eso no le importaba, tomo posesión de sus senos logrando arquearla de manera que dejara el colchón, y sin dejar de penetrarla siguió y siguió. El ritmo de sus corazones se aceleraban al ritmo de sus movimientos, más brusco, más fuertes y veloces, el extraño individuo se endureció por completo dejando escapar la esencia de él dentro del vientre de su amada niña, cubrió todo su interior con esa cremosidad que salía en abundancias, ella dejo salir un gemido tan profundo y lleno de dolor y placer, ambos habían llegado al clímax de su muestra de amor. El cuerpo de él cayó sobre la joven, esta lo recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras acariciaba su mojada cabellera naranja, su sudor se mesclaba con la de ella, sus esencias también lo hacían, todo de ellos estaban unidos como se manda.

*****slash*****

-**no soy de darle la razón a nadie pero…esa mocosa lo tiene, deberías mirar hacia el futuro de manera positiva, no darle un fin tan drástico- **Fliqpy estaba al lado de su portador, este se encontraba recostado en el suelo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

-_"las cosas que ella dice están en lo cierto, pero el hecho que estés tú y que "T" aún permanezca intacta me hace decidir dar mi vida para acabar con todo, sabes que nunca podre morir si no es hasta que mi tiempo se acabe, por ello creo que cambiare mi destino"- _ el ente miro medio intrigado al soldado-"_pienso alejarme de todos, iré a donde nadie pueda encontrarme, nadie volverá a saber de mí nunca más"_

-**¿y qué hay de la enana, también piensas abandonarla?-**

_-"Petunia me dejo un ejemplo, si uno ama a esa persona, debe hacer lo posible por hacerlo feliz, más si es a consta de la tuya…es por eso que dejare a Flaky en libertad, ella no merece tener a un bastardo sin vida como yo"-_

_-_**sabes, esa muchachita sí que tiene carácter, se atrevió a decirme mil maravillas en mi cara…jeh, eso no lo hace nadie sin que permanezca con vida-**

_-"a ambos nos dejó en claro sus intenciones, pero nosotros le aportamos una pequeña ayuda con respecto a sus problemas"-_

_-_**creo que me volveré psicólogo jajajajajaja-**

_-"no te emociones tanto Fliqpy, que lo que le dijimos fue tan solo unas palabras que cualquiera le hubiera podido decir. Sus problemas y los míos son parecidos, solo que sus resultados son diferentes, muy diferentes…"_

*****flash back*****

-¡SUELTAME MALDITO BASTARDO!- Petunia reacciono y estiro su pierna para dar un golpe mortal entre las piernas de su captor, pero este se percató de ello y con una patada logro derribarla-¡in…infeliz…!-dijo mientras presionaba su estómago, el lugar donde recibió el golpe

-**escucha perrita, o haces lo que te ordeno o me veré en la penosa situación de arrancarte las tripas y comérmelas, ¿está claro?-** esas amenazas no detuvieron ni hicieron vacilar a la joven peli azul, ella busco de manera rápida al alrededor algo con lo cual defenderse- **ni lo intentes puta, te traje a este lugar porque no hay nada con lo que puedas atacarme-** como se muestra, Fliqpy se percató dado a la rápida ojeada que dio Petunia

-¡TE EH DICHO QUE ME EJES EN PAZ!-sin remedio alguno, ella se abalanzo sobre su captor, con golpes y patadas logro derribar por unos instantes al ente, más no logro escapar de sus gruesas y grandes manos

-**ahora sí que te fregaste, maldita desgraciada-** su palma fue a parar en el rostro de su presa, esta callo adolorida al suelo mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas, ese aspecto tan denigrante y débil de ella excitaba al endemoniado Fliqpy-**esto es lo que ocasionas al joderme de esta manera-** la tomo del cabello y atropello su cuerpo delantero contra la pared

-¡déjame…déjame maldito…!- la fuerza que ejercían los brazos de él le impedían realizar movimiento alguno

-**veamos, que tenemos por aquí-** bajo su mano hacia la zona baja de su espalda, comenzó a manosear la curvatura con presión y rudeza, Petunia trataba de alejar esas pervertidas manos de su cuerpo-**tienes un delicio/-**

-¡DEJAME DESGRACIASO!- con un golpe de codo, Petunia logro alejarlo dándose vuelta y asi meterle un rodillazo en la zona más sensible del soldado

-**¡PERRAAA...!- **Fliqpy se revolcaba en el suelo con mucho dolor, Petunia corrió sobre el cuerpo de Fliqpy hacia la puerta, pero para asombro y desgracia de ella, las manos del veterano la tomo de nuevo por sus tobillos-**esta vez… ¡esta vez no te salvar puta!-** jalo de ella hacia su cuerpo, tirándola hacia el suelo y colocándose sobre ella comenzó su tortuoso castigo en el rostro de ella

-¡DEJAMEEEE!- su voz se quebrantaba con cada golpe

-**¡esto es lo que consigues!-** dijo metiendo su mano debajo de la falda y pasando por la zona intima de ella-** disfrútalo preciosa, que esta será la última vez que lo hagas después de asesinarte-** su lengua paso con morbosidad sobre el rostro de la peli azul, ella trataba de empujarlo sin éxito alguno, pero al momento de que el cuerpo de su atacante comenzara a endurecerse en cierta zona, las cosas se armaron mucho más para ella

-¡SUELTAME DESGRACIADO, ¿ASI PIENSAS PASAR EL MOMENTO MIENTRAS QUE FLAKY ESTA ENCERRADA?!- Fliqpy se detuvo en el recorrido por el cuerpo de su presa-¡¿ES ESTA LA MANERA EN QUE PIENSAS TRAICIONAR A FALKY?!-

-**cállate…**- Fliqpy se quitó de ella quedando a su lado- **¿por qué tuviste que nombrarla…POR QUÉ?-**

-sé muy bien lo que sucede entre ustedes dos, pero que trates de esta manera a Flaky, traicionándola mientras ella espera con mucha fuerza tu llegada…-Petunia se incorporó del piso quedando sentada, comenzó a sacudir su ropa que estaba llena de polvo-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a ella?!

-**¡cállate joder, me arruinaste las ganas de divertirme un rato!-** giro su mirada hacia ella-**¡además yo soy Fliqpy, no el maricon de Flippy. Yo solo estoy enamorado de las armas y la guerra, no de una mocosa que llora por todo, incluso de un ridículo pollo!-** haciendo mención sobre aquel incidente

-¡¿un…un pollo?!-

Luego de varios minutos, Fliqpy le conto sobre ese día en que su portador y la pequeña se ausentaron buscando pistas del mayor…

-ya veo- dijo Petunia mirando el suelo- Flaky siempre fue una niña muy introvertida, pero el temerle a un ave…es que es gracioso y ridículo a la vez-

-**eso es algo menor comparado a lo que le teme el marica de Flippy-** el ente estaba fumando un cigarrillo mientras se apoyaba en la espalda de la peli azul-** ese idiota le teme al maní, ¿pero a qué tipo de imbécil le podría temer a un puto maní?-**

-¡no te enojes por algo así, hay personas que le tienen fobia por traumas psicológicos o por alergia, estúpido!-

-**¡pero es que ese idiota tiene unos miedos muy ridículos que dan risa jajajajaja!-**Fliqpy estallo en carcajadas

-eres un estúpido en verdad, si bien recuerdo todo lo de él es tuyo, así que tú también serias un cobarde al enfrentarte al maní-

-¡**a quien llamas cobarde ¿eh?!**

**-**¡tan solo digo que tú eres igual a él de inmaduros, que siempre hacen las cosas sin pensar, par de imbéciles!- Fliqpy chisto y giro su mirada hacia su delante- yo en cambio me dedico a razonar sobre las cosas que ocurren, con todo lo que sucedió estas semanas mi mente se despejo y logro obtener respuestas para casi todo- ella alzo su mano a la altura de su rostro. En su extremidad había varias marcas de mordidas, todas eran de la misma persona- desde el momento en que supe que nuestra sangre era el remedio para la salvación de toda esta gente, mi reacción fue directa en darles de beber a todos ellos de mí, en especial a Handy quien más lo necesitaba- Fliqpy miro de un lado a Petunia- no me arrepiento de lo que hice, dar mi vida por la de ellos…y más la de Handy- una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla, Fliqpy le dio un último sorbo al cigarrillo para luego apagarlo en el piso. Giro un poco su dorso para tomar la mano de ella, aquella que había alzado, y la llevo hacia él rozándolo con sus labios-¡¿Q QUÉ HACES?!-

-**dulce…salado…suave…terso…cálido…frio…jeh, son sensaciones que nunca creería volver a sentir en una mano así…como la tuya-**con cada palabra rosaba sus labios en la mano, esa sensualidad que entregaba a la joven peli azul la incomodaba-**estos sentimientos tan únicos…tu sangre transmite eso, cosas que solo encontrarías en un…-**Petunia lo miro muy sonrojada, sentía como su cuerpo se escarapelaba…-**como un zorrillo…¿eh?-** de pronto, un golpe de la mano que sostenía Fliqpy fue a parar en su rostro, su nariz y su boca comenzaron a sangrar de manera exagerada

-¡¿CÓMO QUE SOY UN ZORRILLO, ES QUE ACASO NO TE HUELES?!- Petunia pateaba al pobre peli verde quien yacía en el piso tratando de apaciguar el dolor de su cara

-**¡¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEASTE MALDITA ZORRA?!- **dijo muy exaltado e irritado

-¡eso te lo mereces por decirme zorrillo, grandísimo imbécil!-

Luego de unos minutos para calmar el dolor del golpe…

-**eres una estúpida-**

-¡¿quieres que te vuelva a golpear?!- alzando su puño

-**¡cállate y déjame terminar!-** dijo el ente asustado y colocando sus brazos en X-** tú dices que estoy traicionando a Flaky, cosa que según yo es mentira, pero tú estás haciendo lo mismo con tu noviecito ese-**

-¡¿qué? Oye, no digas cosas que no son verdad!-

-**sabes que es cierto, niégame cuando digo que ese invalido no sabe nada de tu vida como experimento, niégame que él no sabe que tú iras a pelear contra los tigres, niégame lo que te eh dicho…-** Petunia guardo silencio, oculto su rostro en sus rodillas mientras pensaba en las palabras que le decía Handy antes de la catástrofe…

"_siempre puedes contar conmigo, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti"_

-es cierto…no le pude decir nada de esto desde que despertó, temí en la forma en como reaccionaria cuando le contara que yo soy un fenómeno, y que por ello tendría que ir a una batalla contra los que nos quieren secuestrar…- abrazo con más fuerza sus rodillas- soy una cobarde, jamás podré decirle la verdad…-

-** si él…**- Fliqpy se levantó del suelo y se colocó frente a la peli azul- **si él en verdad te ama…-**estirando su mano hacia ella-** ten por seguro que nunca te dejara, si deseas que él sea feliz entonces hazlo, no dejes que tus miedos impidan hacer lo correcto…que se interpongan en lo que realmente quieres-**

**-**Fliqpy…- ella tomo la mano de su ex atacante y con ayuda se levantó del piso, Petunia miro por unos segundos esos ojos amarillos, ese miedo que antes sentía había desaparecido por ese instante- gracias…-dijo abrazando al sorprendido ente- gracias por decirlo…- separándose de él, la peli azul salió de aquel lugar en dirección hacia Handy, Fliqpy miro como se marchaba y de su bolsillo saco un cigarrillo, lo prendió y luego se recostó en el suelo, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar-** que idiota soy…olvide que tenía que violarla-**

-Fliqpy…- el peli verdeo volteo su mirada hacia la entrada del lugar- si tú también deseas ser feliz entonces lucha por ello…sé que Flaky te seguirá hasta donde tú se lo permitas…por eso no le niegues el ser feliz a tu lado- dando esas palabras se marchó dejando al ente sumamente sorprendido

*****flash back*****

-"_tener a Flaky a mi lado, pero que ocurrencias dice esa tonta"-_

-**como te lo dije antes, tus pensamientos puedo escucharlos y no es necesario mentirme…-**

-"_pero de todas formas, si permanezco a su lado su vida se desgraciara y no quiero que le pase eso, pienso irme después de todo esto…ya no la volveré a ver a pesar de…"-_

_**-**_**¿a pesar de…?-**

_-"a pesar de que muera por tener sus labios junto a los míos…tenerla en mis brazos y decirle…cuanto la amo"-_

*****slash*****

-ya veo, este asunto le complicara a Petunia la atención sobre la misión- Bud, Lummpy y Russell escuchaban sobre lo acontecido con respecto a Petunia, muy consternados y preocupados- ¿saben dónde se encuentran ahora?

-no señor, yo fui a buscar a Petunia pero no la encontré en ningún sitio. Creo que debe estar en su habitación…- Cuddles se sentía impotente ante lo sucedido- ella siempre nos ayudó en los momentos más difíciles…pero yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla…- su puño dio contra la mesa del comedor- ¡SOY UN MALDITO INUTIL!-

-¡cálmese soldado!-dijo Bud- si quieres ayudar a tu amiga debes estar preparado psicológicamente, si tu caes ella también lo ara- el chico conejo comenzó a calmarse, sus amigos también se encontraban en la misma situación- será mejor dejarla sola por unas cuantas horas, no conseguiremos nada si vamos en este momento- el general se levantó de su asiento y camino directo a la tercera planta donde se encontraba su oficina

-oye Bud, ya tenemos todo lo necesario para mañana, iré a buscar a Rat para hablar con los estrategas- Lummpy fue tras él, y como siempre Russell no lo dejaba ir solo

-de acuerdo Lummpy, necesito que todo el grupo se informe sobre las salidas y tácticas que diseñamos, no deseo tener que repetir dos veces- luego el general volvió su vista hacia los niños- ustedes manténganse firmes y derechos, no duden en hacer lo que tengan que hacer ¿entendido?- dicho esto se marchó con sus dos compañeros, los niños tuvieron que aceptar el consejo del general

-tranquilo Cuddles, más tarde podrás hablar con Petunia cuando los llamen para el informarles sobre el ataque- dijo Toothy tratando de consolar a su amigo

-lo sé, tan solo que me siento una basura en no poder hacer algo ahora mismo, de seguro deben estar sufriendo demasiado…-

*****slash*****

-**Flaky, ya estas mejor ¿verdad?-** el pequeño niño de ojos amarillos miel se encontraba recostado al lado de la chiquilla, esta estaba despertando luego de haber muerto por una fiebre mayor de 50°C- **el color de tus mejillas están volviendo a la normalidad-**

-Flick… ¿estuviste cuidado de mí…todo este tiempo?- Flaky se levantó lentamente quedando sentada en la cama- sabes Flick, en el momento en que comencé a revivir, en mi mente pasaron muchas cosas como si fueran sueños, unos dulces y hermosos sueños-

-**¿sueños?-**pregunto algo sorprendido-**¿qué clase de sueños fueron?-**

-a decir verdad no parecían sueños, los sentía como si fueran momentos de mi vida, recuerdos pero no pasados, sino de mis amigos…- suspiro con nostalgia -…soñé con Cuddles, él estaba feliz junto a Giggles, Toothy, Sniffles y Nutty; Petunia lloraba, pero Handy estaba a su lado consolándola, Flippy…él…-se detuvo por unos instantes, sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo mientras una delicada sonrisa se expresaba en su tierno rostro- él decía…que me…quería-

-**¿Quién es Flippy?-**

**-**¡e él es un amigo, no p pienses mal!-

-**solo pregunte-** Flick se acomodó al lado de su portadora, tomo las manos de ella y las beso tiernamente-**me alegra que hayas despertado de la muerte, extrañaba jugar contigo Flaky- **

**-**Flick, aun en los momentos más felices…tú nunca sonríes o lloras ¿verdad?- la peli roja acercó una de sus manos al rostro del niño, al sentir la piel su mano se escarpelo llegando hasta su pecho, un frio aterrador recorrió todo ese trayecto

**-¿qué sucede Flaky?**- dijo el joven al ver como la pequeña se alejaba de él

**-**¿por qué…!- dijo casi al punto de llorar-¿por qué vi los rostros de mis padres en el tuyo?-

**-¿qué?-** el rostro de Flick se tensó, los nervios se apoderaron de él, esta era la primera vez que se podía ver en su rostro el miedo de cualquier persona normal-**no…no lo sé Flaky…no lo sé-**

-¡eso…eso fue muy extraño!- Flaky se recostó en la cama de postura fetal, Flick palpo su propio rostro tratando de entender por qué la imagen de sus padres apareció en él

_**-¿Qué me está pasando?-**_ dijo en pensamientos-_**todavía no, aun no es el momento de liberarme-**_Sus pensamientos comenzaban a distorsionarse, cosas dentro de él comenzaban a salir dando el riesgo de que el enemigo lo capturara antes del proceso de rescate-_**debo resistir, todos…todos debemos resistir hasta que llegue la ayuda…-**_

_**-**_**lo sé, debemos resistir-**

_**-**_¿hum, dijiste algo mini yo?- del otro lado de la habitación, Splendid estaba echado en su cama descansando, hasta que las palabritas de su alter ego lo distrajeron

_**-**_**¡oh, no es nada amo, tan solo pienso en voz alta jejejeje!-**

-pero que enano más raro…bueno, creo que dormiré un rato….-justo al momento de cerrar sus ojos ante el cansancio del día, el chirrido de la puerta sonaba al par en que este se abría, detrás el cuerpo del guardia caía completamente ensangrentado, su cabeza reventada y los órganos colgando desde su estómago era un espectáculo completamente desagradable

-**¡amo, despierte amo, tenemos problemas!-** con la alarma del mini friki, Splendid se levantó de la cama y se colocó a la defensiva, pero al ver el aspecto del cuerpo de guardia sus nauseas eran más fuertes que no pudo mantenerse en su posición-**¡amo por favor, resista amo!-**

-jeeeee… oye Shifty te equivocaste de nuevo, este no es el baño- una silueta delgada, alta y de personalidad rebelde se hacía paso en la habitación alterando al joven peli celeste-creo que no hay nada aquí… ¡OH, MIRA HERMANO MIRA!-ese intruso se percató de la presencia de Did

-hum, vaya Lifty, parece que encontraste otro experimento del jefe- otra figura completamente igual al primer sujeto, solo que su actitud era más soberbia, entro después observando lo que su hermano menor había encontrado

-_¡maldcion, ¿Quiénes serán estos sujetos?!-_ Splendid miraba con miedo ese par de siluetas delgadas pero más grandes que él-_¡estos tíos van a matarme!-_

*****slash*****

Bien, aquí el sgute cap,

Según lo que ecribi el cap pasado dije que llegaríamos al climax…..me equivoque de palabra xD además el siguiente cap será la confrotncaion total, los malos contra los buenos, muchas cosas pasaran en esta pelea….eso creo XD

En fin, me despido y perdonen lo mucho que me demore en escribir esto, en serio estaba falta de imaginación

Ojala les guste y si no…..pues no importa, los buscare y los degollare como Fliqpy (muajajajajaja) ok no

Sin más que decir med espido

See you late bye/

Shiro: oye, no que habían preguntas sobre este fic?

Oneechan: o3o cierto, bueno me enviaron unas preguntillas sobre la historia, así que las responderé, SUELTALO SHIRO¡

Shiro: jum jum…primero, según lo que dijiste de los padres de los chicos, todos habían muerto, ahora te pregunto, ¿Cómo se mantiene Petunia si sus padres también están muerto?

Oneechan: buena pregunta, pues es un detalle que no pude escribir a tiempo, pero según lo que ella sabe, sus padres viven fuera de la ciudad, lo que es cierto porque quienes la mantienen son unos adoptivos, al igual que Cuddles, solo que ella vivió gran tiempo sola bajo la supervisión de un tutor que reside en la ciudad, cosas que me cansa escribir por ello no lo coloqué, pero mil disculpas si no hice. Bien la siguiente

Shiro: la siguiente es…cuando Fliqpy vio su mano medio transparente, ¿a qué se refería con que Flippy ya no lo piensa utilizar?

Oneechan: bueno, ese es un pequeño detalle también que no lo coloque, no es porque no quiera si no que eso se sabrá más adelante, aunque les diré de todas formas. Con lo tanto que Flippy estaba concentrado en la base, en los amigos, en Flaky y temas más relacionados a la vida normal, Fliqpy fue desvaneciéndose como quien se olvida de su amigo imaginario, claro que no moriría, tan solo despertaría de nuevo cuando suceda un incidente no tan mortal, como el reventar un globo, pero en este caso no tendría control sobre sí mismo como siempre lo ha tenido ya que Fliqpy puede razonar aunque se le pase la mano. El siguiente?¡

Shiro: en la parte en la que Lummpy salva a los niños, un personaje de apariencia de androide aparece en su ayuda, pero luego sale con Lummpy de los vagones por una explosión, dime ¿Quién es ese personaje, volverá a salir en la historia?

Oneechan: pues sí, este tío saldrá en la historia nuevamente, solo que a su tiempo, ya sabrán quien michis es xD ¿eso es todo?

Shiro: sep., eso es todo

Bueno ahora si me despido, cualquier duda tan solo escríbanmelas

Sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


	14. La guerra recién comienza

*nota de autora: tener en cuenta las palabras subrayadas en este cap.

*****slash de autora*****

Unas horas antes, en la oficina central de Tiger Boss…

-veo que tus ánimos revelan buenas noticias, espero que sea lo que en verdad espero escuchar- dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos mientras se recostaba en su sillón

-tras varias pruebas que realice junto a mi grupo de científico, los resultados que salieron fueron algo muy extraños, pero de cierta forma fue un insulto hacia mi persona- Mole se acercó al escritorio y dejo unos documentos en la mesa, Tiger los tomo y comenzó a revisarlos- después de todas las cosas que tuve que hacer, me di cuenta que el núcleo del poder se encontraba en lo más recóndito del cuerpo de los niños, a ese lugar prefiero decirle la incubadora-

-¿incubadora?, pero que diantres estás hablando Mole, di las cosas con claridad. Sabes muy bien que los temas científicos son inexplicables para mí-

-lo entiendo amo, por ello le diré con toda la sencillez posible. Como sabemos desde anterioridad, el virus de sus padres se unió en ellos a través del ADN, sus moléculas fueron totalmente modificadas dándole el poder de regenerarse y obtener habilidades únicas como tolerancia a las balas, agilidades sobrenaturales, perfección en la búsqueda del enemigo y entre otro más que son más difíciles de detallar. El punto es que el centro de la energía está claramente en el núcleo de la sangre, para ello extrajimos las células de los dos niños y los fusionamos de manera que los ADN'S infectados con el virus formaran una alteración aún mayor de lo que tienen los experimentos, logre que las moléculas se unieron formando así una célula nueva, con más energía, más vitalidad y más resistencia ante cualquier cosa…pero me temo decirle que juntar dos células no bastaron-

-¿quieres decir que esta semana fue una pérdida de tiempo?-

-no señor, a lo que quiero llegar es al punto principal, el cual definirá el uso que se le da a la incubadora; como su nombre lo dice, ese lugar es el espacio donde se forma el centro de poder, donde emerge y fluye libre por el organismo de los niños, pero sin un receptor por donde correr el poder se desnivelaría y perdería todo su balance, siendo tan solo una simple mancha de sangre más. Pero…pero, como le dije que al unir esas dos células pude crear un espécimen 10 veces resistente a los de ahora, podemos decir con total certeza que la única forma de crear un poder más fuerte seria uniendo los virus de estos niños y formar un espécimen del cual sacaríamos una gran cantidad de ejemplares, listos para luchar por usted-

-y eso en otras palabras seria…-

-hacer que esos especímenes masculinos engendren en los especímenes femeninos y utilizar a ese nuevo ser para clonaciones múltiples, de cada criatura saldría a lo aproximado unas 10 centenas de soldados listos para la batalla-

-perfecto, eso es más sencillo de lo que imagine. Yo antes había encontrado en un susodicho libro algunas características que me llamaron la atención; el tiempo para poder aumentar la capacidad del virus duraría un tiempo de 50 años, tiempo con el cual yo no cuento, pero gracias a tu descubrimientos mi ejercito será invencible, seré el hombre más poderoso de todo el mundo-

-ahora quiero preguntarle algo, ¿usted cree que el plan funcionara?, ¿no tendremos inconvenientes con la otra organización?-

-escucha Mole, ese ejército de pacotilla sucumbirá ante mi poder mucho antes de arrebatarles a esos mocosos, lo único que hay que hacer es dejar que lo dicho se haga, nada más-

-como mande señor, yo también estoy ansioso por lo que ocurrirá luego con la organización enemiga, no saben lo que les espera esta vez- en ese momento, una persona llamo a la puerta de la oficina

-entren- dijo Tiger. Unas delgadas figuras aparecieron en la habitación, completamente iguales en rasgos pero de distintas apariencias

-¡jefeeeee ¿Cómo estaaa?!- el primero en hablar es Lifty, el menor de los dos y por ende, el más carismático, travieso y engreído

-Lifty, por el amor de Dios, te dije que no le hablaras así al amo- este era Shifty, el mayor y el más soberbio, antipático y siempre galante y razonable

-hasta que por fin vinieron, ya me estaba preguntando qué diablos hicieron esta vez-

-hicimos el pequeño encargo que nos encomendó, amo- dijo el mayor- tuvimos unos inconvenientes con unos sujetos que custodiaban el lugar, pero gracias a nuestro informante logramos terminarlo-

-¡así es jefe, nosotros los asesinamos sin más!- dijo el menor muy emocionado- ¡yo les abrí la cabeza y sus cerebros salieron disparados al techo, pero Shifty tan solo le arranco los ojos a los tres tipos restantes!- mirando con desagrado a su hermano

-a veces me sorprende el metabolismo de casería en los primeros experimentos, sinceramente yo no tuve ningún inconvenientes en controlar mi agresividad- Mole miro sus manos mientras recordaba momentos en los cuales atacaba a sus enemigos sin llegar a lo más sádico

-¿hum, y usted quien es si se puede saber?- Shifty miro a Mole por primera vez

-solo soy un simple científico con las mismas cualidades que ustedes- respondió el peli violeta de lo más tranquilo. Lifty se acercó de manera agresiva a él

-¿mismas cualidades, acaso sabes lo que dices eh?- sorpresivamente una KP 512 apareció en su mano apuntando en el cráneo de Mole-no te atrevas a decir que somos de la misma calidad, tú eres tan solo un estúpido creid/- pero entre sus amenazas, la espada del asesino de la noche se colocó en el cuello del joven de chamarra

-lo sé, no somos de la misma calidad- detrás de Mole, Shifty estaba sosteniendo un SIGP220 en dirección a la nuca- ustedes dos son un ejemplar mucho más completo e imperfecto-

-¡repite eso y juro que te volamos los sesos!- ante la amenaza del menor, Mole bajo su espada, no por el hecho de Lifty, sino porque el asunto con el mayor si iba en serio

-como gusten- dijo mientras guardaba su espada en su bastón

-muy bien, siempre actuando como el dúo que son. Mis científicos lograron un estupendo trabajo con ustedes- Tiger aplaudía el pequeño acontecimiento con gran euforia, cosa que irritaba a Mole- volviendo al caso que me importa, tengo entendido que ya saben sobre el plan que se llevará a cabo cuando la organización llegue-

-¡así es jefecito, nosotros estamos listos para todo!-

-Lifty, ¿podrías callarte de una vez?, molestas a todos, en especial a nuestro amo-

-jeeeeeeh, ¿por qué siempre eres tan aburrido Shifty?, haces que empiece a llorar snif~ snif~-

-sabes que eso no funciona conmigo- mirando a otro lado

-te odio maldito- mirando a su hermano con desprecio

-ahora lo que necesito es que preparen para mañana, sé que todo este trabajo dará sus frutos mientras sigan al pie de la letra el plan que se diseñó…ustedes dos son los mejores asesinos de toda la organización "T", así que concéntrense en todo para mañana- un aura asesina brillaba alrededor de los gemelos, sus ojos se tornaban un aqua claro y sus sonrisas reflejaban un cierto brillo diabólico

-descuide…amo- Shifty se acomodó su corbata mientras que Lifty se colocaba su capucha- aremos el trabajo según como lo quiere-

*****slash*****

-justo cuando todo se volvía a mi favor, estos malditos bastardos tuvieron que volver de su ridícula misión…ahora vendrá la peor parte que exactamente no sé- Red caminaba de un lado a otro mientras masticaba la ira que sentía por la llegada de los gemelos - esos desgraciados piensan llevarse al jefe a los bolsillos, pero ni crean que conseguirán dejarme a un lado de todo esto, Flaky tiene que ver en este asunto por ello no me quitare de la misión- se detuvo pensando en un tema que lo tenía meditando casi los 3 días- ¿Qué seria si faltase uno de los niño?...¿qué pasaría si Flaky llegase a desaparecer y tan solo tuvieran a los 4 desgraciados?- una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se posó en su rostro, su plan no sonaba mal, tan solo estaba el hecho que se haría enemigo de dos grandes organizaciones- bah, temerle a un grupo de idiotas…nadie de este lugar ni los del otro lado pueden conmigo, yo soy demasiado para todos estos- sus aires de grandeza se elevaba tanto que no se percató de dos ciertas figuras que pasaban por el frente de él

-mira si serás un imbécil, te dije que si tomaban mucha soda negra te darían ganas de ir al baño, pero nunca me haces caso imbécil-

-no me digas eso, sabes bien que siento una gran debilidad por la cola negra- los gemelos caminaban mientras buscaban los servicios higiénicos- más bien apresúrate y encuentra un baño pronto, o si no me are en mis pantalones y tú tendrás que lavármelos como buen hermano mayor que ereegegrggegege- Shifty tomo por el cuello a su hermano

-si vuelves a cometer ese incidente, te juro que borrare la promesa de mamá y te arrancare esa pequeña tontería que tienes por pene- ante la amenaza, el pequeño palideció y comenzó a sudar cómicamente

-o…ok…hermano…- ambos siguieron con su camino buscando los servicios, Red por su parte los observaba con un odio mortal, tanto que un aura rojiza lo cubría de pies a cabeza tan solo teniendo en mente las mil formar de asesinar a ese par

-juro que un día de estos, estos pequeños bastardos la pagaran caro…ahora- volviendo al tema anterior- are algo divertido con la mocosa estúpida que me engaño- su sádica sonrisa volvió a plasmarse en su rostro psicópata y enfermizo, sus ideas perturbaban a cualquiera que los viera

*****slash*****

Dentro de la recamara, recostados sobre las sabanas envueltos con estos, Petunia se encontraba en los brazos de su amado Handy mientras pensaba en todo lo acontecido…

-¿en qué piensas?- Handy observo a la peli azul, ella lo miro y luego volvió su mirada al punto anterior

-en cosas…cosas que sucederá mañana…-dijo en un estado muy sensible y deprimente- la dedición que hice con la base es algo irrompible para mí, el camino que tome fue una elección por mí misma, nadie me obligo a esto-

-sabes Petunia, las decisiones que tomes deben tener base, principios y con una finalidad que tan vez no sea buena para nadie…sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?- Handy sonrió, Petunia lo miro y luego lo beso con firmeza

-sí, lo sé mi amor- ella lo abrazo con fuerza- pero este camino es mi destino, no porque así tendría que ser…es mi camino porque yo lo escogí, nadie más lo hizo-

-si tan solo pudiera estar contigo en ese momento- el peli naranja tomo a la joven en un abrazo muy tierno y cálido- pero tengo fe en que todo saldrá como tiene que ser…tú volverás sana y salva Petunia…lo sé porque lo siento aquí- llevo a su pecho una mano de la peli azul- justo en mi corazón…mi amor-

-Handy…- sus miradas llenas de cariño y amor, sus labios volvieron a posarse dando vuelta a ese momento único para ellos. Tomándola con sus brazos subió en su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla-…Handy…te amo…-

Pero en otro lugar de la base, por las zonas de carga de equipos para la batalla de mañana, Flippy se encontraba recostado en unas cajas mientras descansaba su mente y cuerpo, sus pensamientos lo llenaron de muchas cosas que le provocaban una leve migraña…

-mañana…-pero no se encontraba durmiendo, aún se mantenía alerta a pesar de todo el cansancio que reposaba en su cuerpo- mañana podré verte de nuevo…Flaky-

Dentro de su mente, en un pequeño campo verde con tan solo un árbol, debajo de este estaba Fliqpy mientras dormía plácidamente. Sueños llenos de sangre, ametralladoras y gente gritando era el mejor sueño como el de un niño en un mundo de chocolates…

-**je je je je…-**dijo entre sueño. Tanto era su fantasía que no se percató luego de un dolor en su mano. Esto lo despertó mientras la punzada se hacía cada vez más aguda-¡**maldición…no otra vez!**- dijo mirando el punto de dolor- **oye Flippy, despierta imbécil**-

-_"estoy despierto, idiota"-_ respondió el joven soldado

-**necesitaré que mañana me dejes a mí la tarea de masacre, claro si no quieres entonces me transformaré en algo que no quieres-**

-"_sabes bien que solo te dejare salir cuando sea un momento crucial, no puedo dejar a un animal suelto por ahí"-_

**-en serio pendejo, necesito pelear, necesito matar y ver la sangre correr por mis manos sino me transformaré en una cosa que no querrás ver-**

-_"sigue intentándolo Fliqpy, pero ninguna de tus amenazas lograra convencerme…ahora, déjame dormir y cierra tu maldita boca"_- Flippy no se durmió, tan solo dijo eso para silenciar a su alter ego

-**maldición Flippy…-**mirando su mano-** espero que esto dure más de lo que pienso-**

*****slash*****

-¡jaaaaaaaah necesito un baño urgenteeeeee!- Lifty caminaba con las manos en su zona genital, su hermano caminaba de manera despreocupada mientras observaba las habitaciones pensando en donde se encontrarían los servicios higiénicos

-esto es aburrido, todo en este lugar lo remodelaron que ya me olvide donde están las cosas-

-¡baño baño baño bañoooooo! (POWM)¡¿POR QUÉ ME PEGAS?!-

-haces demasiada bulla tarado, necesito concentrarme si quieres que encuentre tu maldito baño- mientras hablaban, una puerta metálica se apareció frente a ellos dos deteniéndoles el paso- creo que aquí debe ser el baño, ¿no?

-no lo sé, esta puerta no parece la de un baño…más bien parece que es…-Lifty estaba a punto de abrirla cuando en eso, un hombre gigante y musculoso apareció impidiéndoles el paso

-¡lárguense de aquí malditos mocosos, ¿o es que acaso quieren que los muela a golpes?!-

-jeeehhh ¿acaso nos estas amenazando?- el cráneo del sujeto se partió a la mitad mientras que su cuerpo era despedazado por las balas del mismo- no me gusta que me amenacen-

-perfecto, ahora tendremos que decirle al jefe que mataste a un soldado- Shifty se limpiaba la corbata la cual tenía unas gotas de sangre

-jeeeeh este tío me amenazo, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me hagan eso snif~ snif~-

-como sea, hay que entrar y ver qué es lo que ocultan aquí, de seguro tienen un baño privado- los dos jóvenes entraron sigilosamente como unos ladrones profesionales, caminaron en puntitas cruzando a través de las cámaras de seguridad

-mira hermano, ahí hay una habitación…de seguro es un almacén con muchas joyas y oro- dijo el pequeño muy entusiasmado

-o tal vez está el bendito baño- dijo el mayor algo aburrido- vamos, entremos- ni bien se dirigían a la puerta, otro sujeto el cual custodiaba la habitación apareció delante de ellos con una ametralladora pequeña

-¿Quién diablos son ustedes?, no hay paso al personal no autorizado-

-tranquilo buen hombre, tan solo estamos en busca de un baño, por casualidad ¿no tendrá uno ahí?-

-¿acaso me están vacilando?, dense media vuelta y regresen por donde vinieron malditos mocosos-

-hummm….fue un erro el haberme dicho…un…mocoso- Shifty miro por debajo de su sobrero, el guardián se sentía intimidado y aterrorizado

-¡no debiste decir a mi hermano "mocos", eso hace que tenga ganas de/!- no completo su oración ya que unas tripas con sangre cayeron al piso- matar…-

-apresúrate en entrar de una vez, ya me estoy cansando de matar a estos inútiles- el pequeño abrió la puerta con el cuerpo del guardián apoyado en este, el chirrido alerto al encarcelado dentro de la habitación

-jeeeee… oye Shifty te equivocaste de nuevo, este no es el baño- Lifty adentró medio cuerpo a la recamara observando en la oscuridad todo el lugar - creo que no hay nada aquí… ¡OH, MIRA HERMANO MIRA!-pero en ese momento, la figura del sujeto que se encontraba dentro alerto al pequeño quien grito llamando a su hermano

-hum, vaya Lifty, parece que encontraste otro experimento del jefe- dijo el mayor mientras observaba al otro intruso- cielos, este lugar es demasiado grande como para encontrar un maldito baño-

-te dije que te equivocaste pero como siempre te gusta tener la razón en todo (POWM) ¡OYE POR QUÉ ME PEGAS!-

-¡esa no es la forma de hablarme, respétame pedazo de bestia!

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PEAZO DE BES/(POWM)?!

-te estoy diciendo que no me respondas, maldito mocoso- mientras estos personajes discutían, Splendid y mini Did los observaban de manera rara y discriminatoria

-¿pero…quienes diablos son estos sujetos?-

-**no…no lo sé amo, parecen unos idiotas-**

-¿eeehhh, por cierto quien eres tú?- Shifty miro a Did de pies a cabeza amenazadoramente- responde animal, ¿Quién eres tú?-

-¡Y YO N T TENGO POR QU E RERESPONDEDERLES!- Splendid se colocó en defensa, aunque su tembladera rebelaba otra cosa

-**no puedo dejar verme, temo que tendré que dejarlo solo amo, adiós-** el enanito se desvaneció como quien reventara un globo

-¡O OYE, VUELVE AQUÍ!-dijo para su alter ego- maldición, si estos sujetos me hacen algo, yo… ¡diablos!-

-¿así que no quieres responderme?...bien, te are cantar de otra manera-

-jejejeje, bien dicho hermano- ambos sujetos avanzaron amenazadoramente hacia el pobre peli celeste, este temía de lo que pudiera pasarle, aunque claro que luego reviviría…para tan solo volver a morir

-¡DETENGANSEEE!-grito-¡ALEJENSE DE MI O NO RESPONDO DE LO QUE LES ARE!-

-¿jeeeeee?, ¿peo que le pasa a este tío? parece que quieres morir cabron, te advierto que a mi hermano y a mí no nos gusta las personas que no obedezcan- el rostro de Did comenzaba a sudar, su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba dado al excesivo respirar de este, el miedo se tornó dentro de la habitación. Una mano se posó en los cabellos del peli celeste para luego alzarlo a la altura del mayor de los gemelos

-¡SU SUELTENME MALDITOS!- Did luchaba vanamente con su captor, este mantenía en alto al peli celeste logrando arrancarle mechones grandes de cabello- ¡AAAHG MI CABEZAA!-grito al sentir como la piel de su frente se desprendía de su cráneo

-jejejeje te dije que no nos gusta que la gente no haga lo que queremos, ahora tienes que recibir el castigo que te toca jajajajajajajajajaagaggfgfga gag-

-Lifty, guarda silencio grandísimo imbécil- Shifty tomo a u hermano del pescuezo y comenzó a asfixiarlo

-¡okokok pe pero suel ltame!- su hermano lo libero y también a Did, la frente de este estaba sangrando debido a la herida que provoco al romperse el tejido

-¡des desgra…ciados!- colocó sus manos en la cabeza, sentía como la piel de esa zona se iba a caer-¡AYUDENMEEEEE!-

-oye cállate, o todo el mundo vendrá aquí para nada- Lifty se acercó a Did y con un puñete le atravesó el cráneo- ups, creo que lo mate- dijo mirando su mano bañada en sangre, fragmentos de cráneo y sesos

-perfecto, ahora tendremos que buscar diversión en otra parte-

-_¡Splendid ¿estás bien?, responde por favor, te escuche gritar, ¿qué sucede Splendid?!-_ detrás de las paredes, los hermanos lograron escuchar la voz de la pequeña peli roja. Estos se emocionaron al darse cuenta del tipo de género de aquella voz

-creo que esa señorita necesita que alguien la acompañe, será mejor que vayamos y le hagamos compañía- dijo el mayor

-jejejeje siempre piensas en todo hermano- dijo entre risas el menor. Ambos avanzaron hacia la otra habitación y comenzaron a abrirla lentamente

-¡ayuda por favor, mi amigo está herido, le escuche pedir auxilio!- Flaky fue caminando hacia la puerta al ver a los dos tipos entrar a su habitación- ¡por favor deben ayudarlo, se los pido!-

-vaya vaya vaya… ¿pero qué precioso tesoro acabamos de encontrar?- Shifty camino alrededor de la pequeña mientras la contemplaba de pies a cabeza, su hermano no era la excepción

-¡pero que linda eres, de seguro debes tener novio!- Lifty rodeo con su brazo la cintura de la pequeña

-po por favor, déjenme…no me lastimen…- su débil cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y sus lágrimas salían a flote- se los pido…por favor…-

-jeeeh…-Lifty se acercó más a ella- en serio, eres muy linda…-sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, luego volvió su mirada a su hermano- oye Shifty, ¿por qué esta muñeca está encerrada aquí?-

-¿a mí que me preguntas?, pero dado a su aspecto y el lugar en donde se encuentra digo que ella también es un experimento-

-jeeeee pero es muy linda como para ser uno- volteo su mirada a la de Flaky- sabes preciosa, si te portas bien con nosotros entonces dejaremos que salgas, ¿Qué dices?-

-yo no…etto…- en ese momento, el brazo de Shifty se coloca en el hombro de la pequeña logrando intimidarla aún más

-vamos hermosa preciosura, al menos dame un beso con esos deliciosos labios que tienes…-estaba a punto de posar su boca cuando en eso, un golpe cae sobre su nuca haciéndolo caer al suelo- ¡¿PERO QUÉ TE HAS CREIDO GRANDISIMO IMBECIL?!- Shifty dirigió su mirada asesina a su hermano, pero este le hacía señas para que mirase en su enfrente- cielos, pero que grata sorpresa volver a verte-

-veo que ustedes fueron los que mataron a mis soldados, también fueron los que mataron al perro de Splendid- Red estaba parado delante de ellos, Flaky se quedó paralizada, su cuerpo se escarpelo mientras observa como la figura del endemoniado Splendont se acercaba más a ella- esta mujercita es mía, pero si desean tenerla entonces se la daré, solo con una condición- el hermano menor se emocionó al escuchar tal tentadora proposición, en cambio Shifty se acercó a su atacante con una mirada seria y atrevida

-¿quieres darnos condiciones?, ¿acaso se te olvido tu puesto, maldito idiota?-

-¡he hermano, no comiences…!-

-no se me ha olvidado mi puesto, desgraciado de pacotilla-

-¡oye, no le hables así a mi hermano!-

-se lo que quieres hacer, ¿lo recuerdas?- Red se puso nervioso, unas gotas de sudor salieron de su frente recorriendo su garganta- tú quieres proponernos lo siguiente: nos mandas a salir mientras amarras a la cama a esta belleza, pero en ese momento tú nos atacas por la espalda y nos asesinas, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- Splendont se quedó en silencio- lo sé, ya sabes por qué no puedes engañarme idiota, tú tendrás una gran velocidad, pero yo puedo saber cuáles serán tus acciones a cometer, sé que lo que quieres es matarnos y violar a esa niña, luego golpearla hasta desfigurarla y matarla-

-¡oh, pero que maldito que eres, ¿Cómo piensas hacerle eso a ella que es tan bella?!-

-¡deja de decir tonterías imbécil, será mejor que se larguen si no quieren que en verdad los mate!- Dont estaba por tomar del brazo a Flaky, pero en ese momento las palabras del mayor lo helaron

-Red Red Red…¿acaso ya olvidaste como funciona esto?- Dont se paralizo en el acto- sabes que yo soy el que organiza el ataque del enemigo, descifro sus movimientos y de acuerdo a la situación, mi hermano…- una docena de balas desgarraron la espalda de Red haciéndole gemir de dolor, Flaky vio ante sus ojos como el cuerpo del peli rojo caía en sus brazos- …actúa después de dar un resumen de los ataques del enemigo, por ello es que somos el dúo número uno en la organización- Shifty miro como Flaky estaba paralizada, se acercó a ella y con su pulgar limpio una gota de sangre cerca de su mejilla- no debes temernos, nosotros no somos tan malos como piensas, encantadora damita- con una sonrisa y un beso en la frente, ambos hermanos se retiraron no sin antes llevarse el cuerpo de Red con ellos

-¡hasta en otra, preciosa!- dijo Lifty mientras cerraba la puerta. Flaky se quedó ahí, arrodillada con las manos manchadas de sangre al igual que su ropa, detrás de ella estaba Flick mirándola como sus lágrimas caían hacia el suelo, él se acercó a ella y comenzó a limpiarla

-**tranquila, ya se fueron- **con la sabana limpio el rostro de la pequeña-** tranquila, pronto seremos libres, tan solo espera**

Afuera de las instalaciones de los experimentos, los gemelos caminaban con el cuerpo de Red arrastrándolo por el piso, todos lo que los observaban se quedaban con los ojos y bocas bien abiertas, ver al general más fuerte de la base muerto por un par de chiquillos engreídos…

-veo que Red no pudo controlarse en ver a esa niña- frente a ellos, Mole regresaba luego de una charla más con Tiger- si fuesen tan amables en llevarlo a su recamara, necesita recuperarse ya que mañana será un día muy ajetreado-

-este mequetrefe no es necesario en el ataque, sería un estorbo más en los planes del amo- Shifty lanzo al suelo el cuerpo del peli rojo- tanta simpatía le tiene a la damisela encerrada en esa habitación que trato de asesinarla… ¿pero qué clase de lunático haría tremenda barbaridad?

-son asuntos personales, según lo que conozco Red y la señorita Flaky fueron amigos desde la infancia, pero por motivos confidenciales la pelea entre ellos comenzó luego de volver a encontrarse en este lugar, por ello el odio de nuestro general- Mole contemplaba el cuerpo en un charco de su sangre- bueno, tengo que seguir con mis estudios, hasta luego- mole se marchó dejando a los gemelos

-este sujeto es un hipócrita, pero bueno, ahora sigamos buscando un baño-

-ya no es necesario ~- una carita de placer en Lifty indicaba algo malo para el mayor

-sabes que tú lavarás tu ropa ¿no?- dijo el mayor

-como sea, de todas formas quería votar estos pantalones- ambos jovencitos se fueron caminando jalando con ellos a Red- por cierto ¿Qué hacemos con él?-

-tirémoslo por donde sea, de seguro alguien lo encontrara y lo llevará a su recamara- dejaron el cuerpo en una esquina del pasillo- vamos por una taza de café, este viaje ha sido muy agotador para mí-

-tú con tu café, yo quiero una cola negra-

*****slash*****

En el sector "C", en los almacenes para los refugiados, Lammy se encontraba caminando por los comedores tomando aire fresco…

-esto sí que es aterrador- dijo tomando asiento en una banca- mañana será un día muy ajetreado para todos, más con Petunia y los otros dos yendo a pelear con no sé quiénes… ¿tú que dices a todo esto Pickles?- el joven de cabello verde apareció a su costado, sentándose en el mismo lugar que la peli violeta

-son acontecimientos que uno no esperaba, pero todo tiene su motivo y final-

-hum…pero todo esto resulto ser de una manera…muy extraña pero esperada- el peli verde volteo a verla intrigado- digo, cuando suceden estos tipos de cosas, siempre ocurre en la televisión o en las películas, pero ahora que todo esto es real…las guerras no serán apartadas, siempre habrán peleas, muertes, etc…-

-¿tiene miedo…?-

-se podría decir que sí…-suspirando profundamente-…temerle a la muerte es algo que yo no conozco, no sé cómo se siente morir, tengo conocimiento de varias cosas como cultura, ética y una educación de primera…pero el morir…desde que Truffles falleció, mi infancia fue dedicada tan solo a los negocios familiares, el único hijo varón esta muerto y por ello yo debo asumir las responsabilidades, pero lo dudo mientras este en este estado-

-¿piensa regresar con sus padres una vez acabado todo este asunto?-

-no lo sé, hay tantas cosas que estoy comenzando a descubrir que al regresar se me serian prohibidas, creo que lo mejor es mantenerme informada por el momento de las cosas…cuando llegue el momento tomare una decisión…- Pickles se acercó a ella y arrodillándose y tomando una de las manos de ella, poso sus labios como todo un caballero

-sea cual sea su decisión, yo la seguiré hasta el fin de los tiempos, mi bella lady-

-gracias Pickles, después de muerto nunca me dejas de proteger- Lammy acaricio el frio y blanco rostro de su mayordomo

-di mi vida por usted hace mucho tiempo, lo volveré a hacer sea cual sea el riesgo, sin importar qué le otorgare la protección que requiere como mi lady-

*****slash*****

-como vienen los desastres uno tras otro, ahora Petunia tiene que lidiar con todas las cosas que le oculto a Handy mientras que yo debo de encontrar la forma de trabajar en equipo con ese idiota de Flippy, sus problemas de ese maldito me importan un bledo- Cuddles se encontraba en la habitación de su traviesa peli rosa mientras comentaba con ella los acontecimientos de los últimos días- sabes, ahora que sé todo lo que sucedió en mi vida, la manera de enfrentar los hecho negativos es enfrentándome de la misma manera, pelear con furia, odio y rencor, atacar a esos malditos que me arrebataron a mi padres a temprana edad sin siquiera haberles podido ver sus rostros…esto sí que es muy importante para mí, y lo sabes Giggles-

-Cuddles, el pelear con odio en el corazón no remediara la muerte de tus padres biológicos, ni siquiera volverá a la vida aquellos que murieron por la misma causa. Esta pelea es por un propósito bueno, el llegar a ser libres sin que esa organización los quiera tomar por la fuerza, liberarse de todos ellos y rescatar a Flaky y a Splendid…eso es por lo que yo desearía pelear si fuera en tu lugar-

-¡no digas eso, tú no iras a pelear, esta es mi guerra!- el chico conejo se levantó bruscamente de su silla, Giggles lo observo un poco asustada debido a la forma en como reacciono- ¡yo peleare por ustedes, yo me encargare que nadie salga lastimado ¿de acuerdo?!- ella asintió tristemente

-espero que lo que hagas, lo hagas teniendo en cuenta los motivos verdaderos y el uso de razón…no vayas a cometer una locura en ese lugar Cuddles-

-lo entiendo, tan solo que creo que deberías apoyarme diciéndome que debo pelear con todas mis fuerzas y ganar, no que sea comprensivo con esos malditos y les perdone la vida…eso sería una estupidez- Giggles miro con total tristeza las manos de su querido Cuddles

-ver tus manos manchadas de sangre es lo último que quiero, no podría…- en ese momento el peli amarillo tomo a la pequeña del mentón y la acercó a su rostro

-no tienes por qué tolerar esto, pero sea cual sea tu decisión, mi corazón siempre estará abierto para ti, sea el camino que escojas yo nunca dejare de quererte como siempre lo eh hecho…desde el día en que te vi- unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la peli rosa, ella tomo el rostro del joven y llevó sus labios a los de él, dándose un beso lleno de ternura y amor

*****slash*****

-Lummpy, ¿en qué piensas?- los dos mejores amigos se encontraban en el despacho de Bud, Lummpy estaba concentrado en un punto mientras su mente daba vueltas a un suceso anterior al rescate

-me estado preguntado… ¿quién era ese sujeto vestido de androide que me salvo la vida…en la explosión de los vagones?

-¿qué explosión?- Russell se alarmó ante lo mencionado- ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?-

-fue el día en que capturaron a los chicos. Un tipo muy extraño apareció de la nada y ataco a Splendont dándole una gran paliza, pero por desgracia el vagón en donde nos encontrábamos tenía un interruptor de auto destrucción, el mecanismo salió volando pero gracias a ese tipo logramos salir a las justas-

-qué extraño, pero gracias a él estas a salvo-

-¿de qué hablan chicos?- Bud aparece en la oficina mientras traía una pila de documentos y rollos con diseños arquitectónicos

-oh, tan solo de un tipo que me salvo hace tiempo, el día en que se llevaron a los niños- Bud arqueo una ceja- ¿qué? En serio ese tipo apareció como si nada y me salvo la vida-

-creo que te refieres a uno de los miembros avanzados de ataque, se envió uno para el apoyo pero llegaron tarde- dijo Bud mientras analizaba

-¿miembros avanzados de ataque?- dijo Lummpy algo confundido- que yo sepa no tenemos un grupo de esa clasificación-

- es un proyecto que se llevó a cabo a finales del siglo pasado, hubieron muchas mejorías desde que empleamos trajes blindados para el selecto grupo de soldados capacitados en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a larga distancia- Bud dejo los papeles y los rollos en la mesa mientras contemplaba con una mirada de nostalgia- ese batallón lo organizo el Mayor, él fue quien dio la idea de crear unas armaduras especiales para estos combatientes-

-ya veo…-dijo el peli celeste de la misma forma que Bud, Russell los miro a ambos sin comprender el asunto- bueno, ¿Cuál es el plan a realizar?-

-qué bueno que lo preguntas- Bud tomo uno de los rollos y lo extendió en la mesa- estos son los planos de la base secreta de nuestra organización, la cual emplearemos para trasladar a los sobrevivientes y a los niños rescatados, esta fortaleza es completamente impenetrable, su sistema de seguridad está capacitada para derribar al enemigo por más fuerte que sea…no podrán derribarnos una vez entremos ahí-

-**¡es increíble!-**dijeron los dos jóvenes a la vez

-las órdenes para la evacuación será realizada por Rat, nosotros realizaremos una junta con todos los miembros de la batalla, incluyendo a los niños para así informarles sobre nuestra misión y las estrategias a emplear, ¿está claro soldado?-

-**¡si general!-**

El trio se concentró en ciertas cosas que dijo Bud esa noche, todos en la base tenían en mente la gran magnitud que se aproximaba en tan solo unas cuantas horas más…todo estaba siendo planeado acorde a la situación.

*****slash*****

-ya es de día y ni rastro de Petunia y Flippy, ¿creen que les haya ocurrido algo?- Toothy y sus amigos se encontraban en los almacenes de comida guardando todas las provisiones para el traslado

-no pienses en cosas negativos- Sniffles ayudaba a Nutty a sellar las cajas con cinta adhesiva- recuerda que esos dos son fuertes y no necesitan protección, tan solo hay que hacer lo que nos dijo el general Bud, hay que darles sus espacios y mantenernos fuertes para cuando hablemos o quieran hablar con nosotros-

-sí, ya lo sé pero…-mirando medio raro al pequeño genio- ¿tú crees que Flippy vaya a querer hablar con nosotros?-

-oigan, ustedes tres- justo en ese preciso momento, Flippy se acercó a ellos mientras se colocaba sus guantes negros- ¿han visto a los idiotas de Bud y Lummpy?, los estoy buscando por todas partes y ni rastro de esos vejestorios-

-¡eh….e…..!- Toothy se quedó con la boca abierta, los lentes de Sniffles se resbalaba por su nariz y Nutty se hurgaba sus fosas nasales con el índice

-maldición, pierdo el tiempos con ustedes- estaba a punto de retirarse cuando el pecoso lo detuvo- ¡e espera Flippy!- este volteo al escuchar su nombre- los generales nos dijeron que se encontrarían en la oficina principal, ellos están realizando una junta o algo así…creo-

-perfecto, justo cuando necesitaba hablar con esos dos tarados…-se dio vuelta y continuo su caminar, pero se detuvo por unos instantes y dio un leve giro hacia los niños- gracias por el dato- luego se marchó con la mano en alto como despidiéndose

-eso…eso sí que fue…raro- Sniffles y Nutty asintieron muy desconcertados

Flippy caminaba por las instalaciones tratando de encontrar a Rat, el otro general para conocer sobre las tácticas de la misión…

-y este idiota tampoco está... ¡AAAAAHHHH!-

-**¡oye, deja de gritar que me jodes el sueño!-**

_**-"**__¡ya es de día, deja de estar de vago maldición!"-_

**-**¡**JODETE!-**

-maldición, ahora tengo que discutir con este inoportuno…tranquilízate Flippy que así solo conseguirás una maldita migraña-

*****slash*****

-son las 6 de la mañana… ¿estas segura que quieres seguir entrenando tan temprano?- dentro de la habitación de Handy, Petunia se estaba vistiendo para ir directo al estadio

-sí, debo estar lista para este día… ¿tu estarás bien en el traslado?, ¿no necesitaras ayuda con eso?- el peli naranja se levantó de la cama haciendo que las sabanas lo mostraran tal como Dios lo mando al mundo, Petunia se enrojeció un poco y cambio su mirada a otro lugar

-¿Qué sucede?, no deberías apenarte si no hay nada que no hayas visto- se acercó a ella intimidándola con su cuerpo

-e e…bueno, cre creo que d debo irme- Handy estaba punto de besarla pero ella lo esquivó saliendo de su camino- hasta entonces- cerrando la puerta

-como lo creía- dijo tomando su barbilla en forma pensativa- mis besos la vuelven loca jejejeje-

Detrás de la puerta…

-ese idiota…decirme que no hay nada que esconder, que lo eh visto todo… ¡AHHHHH!- revoloteó sus azules mechones para eliminar esas palabras obscenas de su mente- bueno, no tengo tiempo para discutir tonterías, debo buscar al general Bud y pedirle que me entrene antes del ataque- ella fue corriendo por los pasillos en busca de Bud, lo que no sabía es que él y sus dos compañeros, más los capitanes de los grupos de enfrentamiento, se encontraban en la oficina principal…

-como saben, aproximadamente hace unas dos horas, nuestro grupo de inteligencia logro con total éxito implantar rastreadores por el camino que lleva hacia "T", dado a ese detalle nuestra movilización será mejor y así no tendremos bajas por si el enemigo se nos adelanta, todos esos radares indican nuestra posición y la de ellos. Ahora en 0600 (6) horas, todas las unidades iremos directo hacia ellos. Una vez llegado al lugar el cuerpo de ataque emprenderá primero hacia las zonas externas destruyendo todas las edificaciones que puedan, luego el grupo de guerrilla con el respaldo del protección entraran y derribaran a todos los malditos, luego combate ingresara con respaldo de ambos, irán directo a la zona central y despejaran lo más que puedan, dando 10 minutos de todo el ataque, los niños Cuddles, petunia y Flippy aran su ingreso y un equipo de rastreo los acompañara para ubicar a los niños faltantes. Una vez recuperados, todo el equipo se concentrara en el camino que dejaran los soldados (niños) para la evacuación, tendrá que ser a lo mucho dentro de 30 minutos, ya que el cuerpo detonador implantara una bomba que destruirá los soportes de la base, después de ello regresaremos en los aviones de carga seguros hacia la base secreta, las coordenadas las mandare luego debido a que la transmisión puede ser receptada por ellos, el equipo de supervivencia ( dirigido por Rat y donde esta Toothy y los otros) se harán cargo de las personas una vez hayamos salido de la base enemiga, toda la movilización será de inmediato. Nuestro futuro depende de esta misión amigos, cada detalle es crucial, si fallamos todo será en vano…pero confió en todos ustedes, en todos…conseguiremos la victoria y dejaremos a esos mal nacidos bajo tierra¡

**-¡YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

-¡siii dejaremos a esos malvados plantados como hiedras venenosas que son….yeeee~!

-…-

-General Lummpy…mejor no digas nada….-

-¡Vamos Rat, sé que tú también estas emocionado por todo esto, al fi les patearemos el trasero a esos desgraciados de T y nos libraremos de todo, REGRESAREMOS SANOS Y SALVOS A NUESTRO HOGAR!

**-¡YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHH!**

*****slash*****

-maldición, el general no quiso que esté presente en la reunión, de seguro fue muy interesante y yo perdiéndomelo por culpa de esos dos…me pregunto dónde diantres estarán…- Cuddles se encontraba en una oficina diferente a la de Bud. El traje que llevaba era de un pantalón camuflaje verde, un chaleco antibalas negro con elementos de caza tales como cuchillas y otras cosas punzantes, unas botas marrones y un t shirt plomo también camuflado con una capucha amarilla- espero que Petunia haya logrado solucionar las cosas…-

-Hola Cuddles – el chico conejo alzo la mirada directo a la persona que acababa de entrar- en el estadio me informaron que viniera directamente aquí, y por lo visto no soy la única - Petunia también estaba lista para el combate; una falda militar con bolsillos camuflados indispensables para colocar las cargas de las armas, unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, un chaleco camuflaje militar con armas del mismo tipo que las de Cuddles más un strapless bra azul, unos guantes militares y un pequeño detalle en su cabeza; una flor rojiza- ¿hum, y el general Bud?-

-está dando las ultimas pautas para el primer grupo que entrada, pero no hablara con nosotros si no está el tarado de Flippy- en ese momento la puerta se abre dejando entrar al joven veterano listo para el combate; esta demás decir de su típico pantalón camuflado con su chaleco militar antibalas, unas botas negras con bolsillo camuflado para colocar balas o navajas, un t shirt negro y una "Hip Pouch" del mismo color, sus dos placas colgando orgullosas de su cuello y no olvidar su indispensable cuchilla, su amada amiga en todas las batallas

-¿Dónde carajos está el maldito anciano?- dijo refunfuñando de cólera- demonios, cuando estoy tan ocupado se le da la gana de hacerse el importante…maldito cabron-

-para empezar tú fuiste el que se demoró, si hubieras llegado a tiempo entonces tendríamos las instrucciones del general-

-por favor Cuddles, ya no debemos seguir peleando por cosas como estas, de seguro el general nos mandó aquí para decirnos algo mucho más importante- justamente se abre la puerta y entra el general Bud y el joven maestro Lummpy

-¡qué vergüenza, llegan tarde en un momento muy crucial!- dijo chascando una pajilla de cebada

-¡holaaaaaaa niñoooooooos!- Lummpy se acercó a los tres jóvenes y los acaricio en sus cabezas cómicamente

-**¡DEJA DE JODERNOS!-** dijeron los tres a la vez

-¡demonios Flippy, tú siempre llegando tarde a todas las reuniones, nunca vas a cambiar!-

-¡no me critiques ¿quieres?!- Flippy se tiró en el sofá de la habitación cruzando sus piernas y sus brazos en actitud soberbia- ya estamos todos aquí para que nos indiques lo que tenemos que hacer-

-bien- dijo Bud mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio- ya planificamos todo con los capitanes de las brigadas secundarias, ustedes saldrán luego de que dé mi orden junto a un grupo especial de rastreo para encontrar a los dos niños, una vez recuperados tendrán un tiempo límite para regresar a la nave y escapar antes de la explosión - Petunia y Cuddles palidecieron al escuchar esa pequeña palabra

**-¡¿EXPLOCIONES?!-** gritando cómicamente

-así es, explosiones-les contesto Flippy- eso es una de las tantas cosas que tendremos que pasar para salvar a esos dos, así que presten atención si no quieren salir volando en pedacitos-

-¡deja de jodernos de una puta vez si no quieres que te asesine ahora mismo!- Cuddles choco su frente con la de Flippy, este no se dejó intimidar y presiono más la suya contra el chico conejo

-¡dime algo más y te juro que pateare todo tu pequeño trasero!- mientras estos dos se discutían a miradas y choques, Petunia volvió al asunto

-¿Cuánto es el tiempo exacto para salir de esa base?-

-bueno…-Bud tomo aire y suspiro algo preocupado- la estrategia que diseñamos es sumamente delicada, ustedes tomaran un tiempo desde que entran hasta que hallen a sus dos amigos. Ese tiempo es de unos 10 minutos- la peli azul se sentó frente al general completamente aterrada

-eso tiene que ser una broma, ¿Cómo piensa que encontraremos a Flaky y Splendid en 10 minutos?-

-como mencione, esta misión es delicada, consta de todas las vidas de mis hombres y por ellos es que haremos todo a pura prisa, no podemos darnos el lujo de equivocarnos- el general saco de su gaveta un pequeño estuche marrón con bordes dorados- en esta caja hay unos relojes especiales, en ellos encontraran los códigos que les indicaran el lugar exacto de los dos niños- saco uno y lo dejo frente a Petunia- con 10 minutos sobra para encontrarlos y mantenerlos hasta que el equipo completo os ayude a salir, tras ese movimiento cuentan con 30 minutos para salir de los establecimientos y listo, la bomba estallara derrumbando toda la base desde su punto de quiebre-

-ya veo…- la bella Petunia tomo el aparato y se lo coloco en la derecha- de acuerdo, en total seria 40 minutos para todo esto-

-así es- confirmó el general- deben tener en cuenta que por más que los inciten a pelear, su única misión es volver con los niños y ustedes 3 más, no permitiré que nadie se enfrente a los guardianes de Tiger, es especial ustedes dos…Flippy, Lummpy…- dijo mirando al peli verde y al chico conejo aun peleando, Lummpy estaba que los separaba de las frentes- ¡DEJEN DE ESTAR JUGANDO, MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS!-

-okok, como quieras viejo antipati/- Bud tomo del pescuezo a Flippy

-¡VUELVE A DECIRME VIEJO ANTIPATICO Y TE ROMPO EL CUELLO!-

-¡o ok pe pero baja!-

-vamos niños, hay que llevarnos bien para pelear, o sino el viejo general se molestara con noso/-

-¿TÚ TAMBIEN QUIERES MORIR VERDAD?!- realizando lo mismo con Lummpy

-¡ba baja, duele baja!-

-por Dios, dejen de jugar de una maldita vez y concéntrense…ya pronto partiremos a "T" y ni siquiera pudimos ejercitarnos antes de pelear…- Bud soltó a los dos y fue directo a su escritorio- general Bud, ejercítenos un poco más, necesitamos calentar antes de la batalla/-

-toma- Bud le entrego un juego de llaves- la verde es del estadio, quiero que entrenen lo mejor posible, cuando todo esté listo are que les pasen la voz- Petunia tomo muy agradecía las llaves y salió del despacho, Flippy y Cuddles fueron detrás de ella

-bueno yo también me voy, chaitoooo~- Lummpy estaba saliendo de la oficina cuando Bud lo detuvo

-espera mequetrefe-

-¿a quién le llamas mequetrefe?-

-al único tarado que no obedecería una orden de su mayor- mirando seriamente al peli celeste

-…..sabes que no lo are…- dijo en tono incomodo

-sabes que yo sé que tú sí lo aras- dijo Bud con la mirada puesta en los ocultos ojos de Lummpy tras su flequillo- recuerda la misión Lummpy, no te atrevas a enfrentarte contra Mole, por más que te controle con sus palabras…-

-no te preocupes, tengo en mente lo que debo hacer y lo que no- el joven general se retiró serenamente pero en su interior, la llama de la venganza se avivaba con cada segundo del recuerdo de la traición de su mejor amigo-_pero si lastimas a uno de ellos… -_ sus ojos se tornaron celestes metálicos-_ no dudare en matarte... ¡Mole!-_

*****slash*****

Dentro de los laboratorios de "T", Moles realizaba unas inspecciones de unos archivos de hace 20 años atrás…

-pronto, muy pronto todo esto llegara hasta donde lo deseaste – en una de las hojas, una fotografía antigua mostraba un grupo de científicos que laboraban en ese lugar anteriormente- luego de esta guerra, todos nuestros sueños se volverán realidad – acaricio la fotografía- pronto nuestro sueños…serán hechos realidad-

*****slash*****

-¡buenos días bella durmiente!-

-cállate Lifty, de seguro se encuentra muy cansada después de anoche-

-¡oye, cuando lo dices así parece otra cosa!-

-cierra tu boca de una vez por todas-

-hm…-

-¡Oh, se está despertando!-

-¡hola preciosura, ¿Qué tal amaneciste?!-

-eh…KYEEEEE~- su leve pero agudo grito ensordo a los gemelos, estos trataban de apaciguar la bulla pero era demasiado fuerte

-¡CALMATE MUÑECA, NO TE AREMOS DAÑO!- dijo Lifty mientras se presionaba las orejas

-¡POR FAVOR SEÑORITA, DEJE DE GRITAR SE LO PEDIMOS!- Shifty trataba de calmar a la pequeña por medio de movimientos cómicos

-¡po por favor, n no me hagan d daño!- Flaky se arrinconó a la esquina de la cama- ¡por favor no me lastimen!-

-ya te dijimos que no somos malos, tan solo no nos gustan que no cumplan lo que ordenamos- Lifty tomo asiento en la cama sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña peli roja envuelta en las sabanas, su apariencia daba una sensación de ternura y debilidad, cosa que encanto a los gemelos- ¡PERO QUE LINDA ES~! - Lifty se emocionó y se movió como un gusanito

-señorita Flaky, no debe temernos, nosotros jamás le haríamos daños a una bella flor como usted- como truco de magia, Shifty saco de su espalda una rosa blanca para mostrársela a la niña- esto es un obsequio de mi parte, espero que sea de su agrado-

-¡HEY!- dijo su gemelo menor-¡NO TE APROBECHES POR QUE YO NO LE TRAJE NADA!-

-esto hermano mío, se llama ser caballeroso con las hermosas damas-

-pues espera a ver lo que tengo preparado para ella… (Sonidos de búsqueda en sus bolsillos)… ¡aja, lo encontré!- el pequeño se acercó a Flaky, tomo la palma de su mano y coloco ahí un pequeño listón rojo con una cascabel plateada- cuando me necesites tan solo debes mover el cascabel, yo mismo iré a tu rescate- su sonrisa era muy entusiasta, tanto que logro sacar una leve risita de ella- ¡OH, SE RIO!-

-pero que porquería, ¿eso es tu regalo para la bella dama?-

-es…- dijo Flaky, los gemelos la miraron- es muy…lindo de su parte…gracias- unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, ellos se exaltaron ante esas gotas recorriendo su rostro hasta caer en los obsequios

-¡n no llore por favor, una belleza como usted no debería llorar!- Shifty trataba de calmarla mientras la acariciaba en la cabeza

-así es, no debes de llorar, señorita hermosa- Lifty utilizo una punta de las sabanas y limpio el rostro de la pequeña

-gracias, no pensé que…en este lugar encontraría personas tan bondadosas como ustedes- una helada brisa recorrió por la columna de los gemelos, sus miradas se ensombrecieron con sus flequillos y su sonrisa se desvaneció dejando marcado un gesto de repulsión y odio

-nosotros…-Lifty presiono su puño- nosotros…no somos lo que dices…-

-nada en nuestro cuerpo es bondadoso- le continuo su hermano mayor- todo en este maldito y putrefacto cuerpo es una inmundicia total, un cuerpo sin vida propia y llena de rencor, odio y sed de sangre- la mirada atemorizada de Flaky retomo en las manos de los gemelos. Poco a poco fue acercándose a ellos y los agarro de la mano para luego mirar a los hermanos

-ustedes son bondadosos, lo sé porque lo siento aquí mismo- dijo señalándose el corazón. Ambos hermanos se quedaron sin qué decir, aquellas palabras calmaron su ira y se relajaron sentándose junto a ella

-**Flaky, no te dejes engañas por estos sujetos- ** detrás de la pequeña peli roja, Flick se acercó a ella y le susurro el peligro que corría

-_"¿qué sucede Flick?, ellos son buenas personas, no sucede nada malo con ellos"-_

**-no, eso no es lo que me preocupa…-** el jovencito observaba con gran pavor un aura verdosa que envolvía a los dos hermanos-** es su poder…es mucho más fuerte que "él"-**

*****slash*****

-ya todo está preparado, todos los equipos y vehículos están en los aviones de carga y los sobrevivientes están alistándose para el traslado junto a los que aún permanecen hospitalizados, los grupos de combate, escuderos y rastreadores están en sus puestos y el equipo de guerrilleros ya están localizados cerca a la base "T". Nada podía ser más perfecto que esto-

-disculpe general Bud, ¿has visto a Rat por algún sitio?- Russell entro a la oficina del general con mochilas y unas cuantas bolsas de tela enganchadas en su garfio- Lummpy me dijo que tenía que hablar con él antes de que salieran-

-oh cierto, pasa muchacho, tengo una tarea para ti y unos niños más- el joven pirata dejo sus cosas en el sueo y tomo asiento frente al general- veras, el traslado de los sobrevivientes a la otra base es muy extenuante para tan pocos hombres, incluyendo a Rat. Lo que quiero decirte es que estés a cargo de la movilización junto a tres pequeñines que demostraron ser más que perfectos para este trabajo- Russell quedo boquiabierto

-esto…esto es una misión… ¡increíble!- dijo a estallos de alegría- ¡jamás en mi vida tuve una misión como esta, tenga por seguro que no lo decepcionaré!-

-lo se muchachito, por ello le pedí a Rat que te instruya algunas cosas necesarias para realizar la evacuación sin ninguna demora. Él se encuentra en los almacenes del sector "C" realizando una lista con nombres de todos los residentes, me gustaría que fueras y le dieras una mano-

-¿Qué dijo?- mostrando su garfio amenazadoramente

-¡jejejeje, un chiste de mal gusto!- Bud estallo en carcajadas, esto hizo que Russell lo mirara con desprecio y enojo- pero bueno, los chicos que te mencione ya están ayudando luego de acomodar las provisiones, espero que terminen antes de que partamos a la lucha- el peli celeste se levantó y camino hacia la puerta

-¡tenga por seguro que todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan!- con un giño de su ojo, Russell salió de la oficina con sus bultos en bazos y garfio

-jejeje, los jóvenes de hoy en día tienen mucha fuerza de voluntad y empeño, ojala que mis muchachos sean así dentro de poco- haciendo referencia a todos los niños- bueno, tengo que alistarme yo también para el enfrentamiento, ahora…- fue hacia un archivero – ¿Dónde deje las llaves de mi habitación?...¡oh, ya recuerdo!- estaba dispuesto a salir del despacho cuando una silueta de contextura gruesa y alto se detuvo en la entrada- vaya, uno de los miembros especiales, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?-

-pido permiso para conversar con usted de un tema sumamente importante-

-¿eh, un tema importante dice?, hummm…- Bud dio el permiso al sujeto de armadura para entrar, este se acomodó en el asiento frente al de Bud, ahí una conversación muy fuerte se realizó entre estos dos personajes.

*****slash*****

-578…579…580…-

-Flippy… ¿puedes contar…para ti…mismo?-

-no me molestes, así realizo mis abdominales…581…582…-

-si no te callas…ten por seguro que nunca…te levantarás del suelo-

-Cuddles tranquilo…ya no hay que discutir más ¿sí?...bien aquí vamos…KYEE~-

-¿QUÉ PASO PETUNIA?- Cuddles dejo caer las mancuerdas con las que levantaba peso y fue donde la peli azul, quien estaba realizando sentadillas con una barra de metal

-no es nada, tan solo que me duele un poco mis caderas, eso es todo jijijiji-

-¿tus caderas…?- dijo el chico conejo

-¡bueno bueno ya se pasó el dolor jajajaja sigamos con el entrenamiento jajajaja!- tomo de nuevo la barra metálica y lo posiciono en su nuca

-vaya Petunia, estas muy alegre el día de hoy a pesar de lo que se viene. Dime, ¿acaso ya hablaste con Handy al respecto?- de nuevo el dolor apareció en sus caderas- ¡¿estás bien, segura que no quieres descansar?!-

-no, déjalo así nomás Cuddles…déjalo así nomás…- Petunia se fue directo a la banca debido a que los tendones de su pierna derecha se achicaron provocándole un calambre- tan solo descansare un rato y luego vuelvo a mis labores-

-¡oigan ustedes tres, dejen de holgazanear y terminen su entrenamiento!- un tipo armado con el mismo traje de aluminio impenetrable del equipo especial se acercó a os niños quienes al verlo, sus caras de pánico se dejaron expresar con facilidad- ¿hay algún problema?-

-no…no señor- dijo Cuddles con la voz temblorosa

-entonces terminen de ejercitarse que pronto se dará la alarma para todos los combatientes, estén listos malditos borregos- una chispa en los ojos de Flippy se prendieron, su alma se congelo por unos momentos al escuchar a ese sujeto

-¿Qué…que dijo?- Flippy se acercó temeroso al tipo, este volteo y le respondió

-que se apuren grupo de borreguitos, si es que quieren seguir viviendo- dicho esto se marchó del estadio dejando al peli verde completamente tieso como estatua

-¿sucede algo Flippy?- dijo Petunia al percatarse de su estado

-¡no…no es…nada!- recuperando el movimiento de sus piernas, el joven veterano corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección de aquel tipo. Los otros dos se miraron consternados pero alejados de los asuntos de su compañero- _no puede ser él, esto es una broma de mi imaginación-_ se decía a cada paso que daba en su corta carrera, el sujeto de armadura desvaneció del lugar, Flippy estaba exhausto- no…tan solo fue un juego de mi mente-

-**oye tarado, ¿Qué sucedió contigo, por qué corriste tras ese tío?-**

**-**_"no es un tema que te importe, además ¿no que estabas con mucho sueño como para entrenar?-_

**-déjame decirte que eres un piltrafa, cuando me necesites estaré durmiendo plácidamente aquí en tu cabeza hueca-**

**-**maldito engreído, odio cuando te pones de esta manera…- se detuvo en su andar- debió ser un producto de mi imaginación…él no puede estar vivo después de todos estos años…esto no fue una realidad- Flippy retorno en dirección al estadio, pero en una esquina, oculto en las sombras, una figura lo observaba marcharse

**-**pronto Flippy- dijo mientras se colocaba el casco- pronto nos volveremos a ver-

*******slash*******

-¡no…tú no puedes…!- volviendo al despacho de Bud, el rostro de este completamente pálido y bañado en sudor frio observaba el rostro de su visitante, aquel sujeto de las fuerzas especiales quien se libró de su casco- ¿co como…como es que tú…?-

-te pido, te suplico que mantengas esto en secreto a Flippy y los demás, necesitamos terminar este plan lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegue el momento les diré a verdad a todos, pero a ti te lo diré de una vez-

-¡e espera…esto… ¿esto en verdad es…?!- Bud llevo su mano al pecho tratando de controlar su respiración- darle estos sustos a un viejo como yo…dime de una vez, ¿Qué es lo que están tramando ustedes?-

*****slash*****

-quiero jugar contigo- Lifty tomo de las manos a Flaky y la llevó al centro de la recamara

-¡pe pero… ¿qué quiere…jugar?- dijo toda tímida

-no lo sé, solo quiero divertirme contigo, quiero jugar-

-vamos Lifty, deja a la señorita si no quieres que te castre esa cosita que tienes ahí- señalando en las entrepiernas de su hermano

-¡O OYE, NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS FRENTE A ELLA!- Flaky se había tapado sus ojos- mira lo que ocasionas, ahora ella pensara que no tengo un gran/-

-¡t tranquios, n no hay ne necesidad de pelearse!- por cuestión de segundos la pequeña logro silenciarlo al menor- si deseas entonces jugaremos a lo que quieres-

-¡ooooookiiiiiiis entonces bailemos!-

-¡espera un momento!- su hermano mayor se interpuso- ¿Cómo qué ella bailara contigo?, disculpe señorita Flaky pero este gusano no sabe ni siquiera cuál es su derecha- se agacho como reverencia y tomando la mano de Flaky la beso- yo seré un gran candidato como pareja de baile- esto último lo dijo con un guiño

-¡e etto…!-

-¡lo sabía, nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos, pero usted me ah hechizado por completo ¡-

-y de nuevo te transformas en un anormal….¡AGGAGAGAGGAAHAGAHAG!

-¡ya ba basta muchachos, p por favor no peleen!- la indefensa apariencia de Flaky tranquilizaba a los gemelos, algo que a ellos les parecía muy extraño

-sabes preciosa, nadie nos ha detenido en nuestras peleas como lo haces tú- Lifty se sentó al borde de la cama- eres extraña…-

-¿lo…lo soy?- dijo tímida ante la mirada seria del menor

-así es, señorita Flaky- Shifty se apoyó en la pared cerca a la puerta- tú tienes algo que nos tranquiliza, y no me refiero a la belleza que tienes- dio unos pasos hacia ella, poso sus manos en las rosadas mejillas y se acercó lentamente- ¿Qué tienes que nos haces volver diferentes a lo que éramos?

-yo…yo no…no lo sé…- ante la intimidante mirada de sus visitas, Flaky comenzó a llorar un poco, cosa que les afecto a los chicos quienes en el acto, comenzaron a consolar a la pequeña peli roja

-¡n no quisimos asustarte, es solo cosas que decimos cuando estamos aburridos jejejeje!- dijo el menor

-no se lo tome a mal, por favor señorita Flaky- dijo el mayor

-no…no se proecupe…tan solo…tan solo yo- antes de decir más, la puerta metálica se abrió mostrando tres figuras conocidas para los gemelos y solo una para la niña- ¡Splen…dont…!-

-ya es hora, prepárense según acorde al plan muchachos- Tiger hizo un gesto como indicándoles que salieron, ellos obedecieron pesar de tener cara de un niño regresando a su casa mientras se divertía en el parque

-bueno señorita Flaky, nos retiramos a completar unas cosas- Shifty le dio un suave beso en las mejillas a Flaky, Lifty hizo lo mismo a pesar de la mirada fulminante de Red para los dos- nos veremos pronto, mi bella rosa roja- levantando su sobrero como muestra de respeto

-¡adiós preciosa!- dijo su hermano saliendo con una mano en vuelo y la otra en el bolsillo- será mejor que ni se te ocurra hacerle algo de lo que te arrepentirás- este mensaje fue directo a Red quien lo seguía con la mirada asesina. Este no le respondió, tan solo dejo que se marchara como sin nada

-disfruta el poco tiempo que tendrás, maldita fenómeno- Tiger sonreía ante los insultos que le daba a la pequeña, esta tan solo se arrodilló al suelo asustada ante la penetrante mirada del senil hombre - andando todo el mundo, hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de que ese grupo de ineptos vengan-

Flaky se quedó ahí, en el suelo con miedo, pero para colmo Splendont se quedó mirando por unos segundos, unos largos segundos. Su rostro sin expresión alguna se convirtió en una sonrisa diabólica y unos ojos rojos fuego, la peli roja tembló más que las otras veces que lo veía

-_tan solo espera Flaky, tan solo espera-_ dijo en pensamientos retirándose del calabozo de la pequeña- _pronto dejaras de pensar en ese desgraciado…no sabrás el gusto que tendré al cortarle la cabeza frente a ti, maldita perra-_

*****slash*****

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! La alama anuncio el inicio dela batalla

Cuddles: ya es…la hora…-

Petunia: así es…es tiempo de irnos…-

Flippy: directo a las naves-

Lummpy: hora de pelear ¿eh?...

-¿esa fue…la alarma?-

-si Sniffles, es la alarma que indica el inicio de la guerra… ¡ESCUCHEN CHICOS, DEBEMOS TRABAJAR ARDUAMENTE PARA TRASLADAR A TODAS LAS PERSONAS A LOS AVIONES DE CARGA, TODO TIENE QUE SALIR A COMO SE DIJO ¿ESTÁ CLARO?!

-**¡siiiiiiiiiii!- ** todos en el almacén de provisiones levantaron sus manos a la euforia del pequeño pecoso, Sniffles, Nutty y Russell no fueron la excepción. Por su lado Rat contemplaba la alegría y firmeza del grupo de ayudantes a su cargo

-todo saldrá como se planeó, todo-

Las pistas de aterrizaje estaban colmadas de varios soldados, capitanes y dos generales acompañados por tres niños. Todos los vehículos, armas, herramientas, medicamentos y entre otro se encontraban listos dentro de los aviones de carga militar, tan solo faltaba el ingreso de los guerreros…

-listo muchachos, debemos entrar de una vez- Bud entro pero se detuvo al ver a los tres niños más Lummpy observar a la muchedumbre que se presentó para ellos

-¡hasta pronto chicos!- Toothy y los dos niños saltaban mientras se despedían con las manos en alto

-¡hasta luego mi bella ladronzuela!-Handy llego junto a ellos

-¡Lummpyyyyy regresa sano y salvo ¿entendiste?- Russell gritaba con todas sus fuerzas junto a todos sus compañeros pescadores- ¡hazlo por el viejooooo!-

-¡Cuddleeeees!- Giggles y sus padres observaban al pequeño peli amarillo mientras lo despedían con las manos en alto- ¡promete que regresaraaaas!-

-Flippy…-Bud miro a su soldado como este contemplaba a los amigos de sus colegas-vamos enano, hay que entrar-

-¡VOLVEREMOS!- la voz enérgica y llena de vida de Cuddles resonó en todo el lugar, Petunia, Lummpy y Flippy voltearon a ver a su compañero- ¡LO PROMETEMOS, REGRESAREMOS SANOS Y SALVOS!-…

Y es así como se inició el viaje al a base de la organización "T".

*****slash de autora****

Como el viaje hasta la base dura unas 3 horas, acortare ese momento para tan solo decirles que todos en las naves se preparaban y rezaban como podían, los generales se concentraban en los puntos que tenían para dar el ataque, y sin menospreciar, los niños se encontraban en un sector de la nave mientras esperaban ansiosos y llenos de adrenalina en sus cuerpos para actuar ante el enemigo.

En la base "T", todo el personal, incluyendo a los altos mandos comenzaba a moverse de acuerdo al plan realizado por Tiger. Sus guardianes se dirigían a diferentes sectores indicados por el líder, en cambio Flaky y Splendid permanecían en sus celdas como siempre, dato curioso debido a que no se encontraba ningún guardia en sus puertas. Todos en las instalaciones se preparaban para el ataque enemigo, mientras que nuestra organización resaltaba ciertos puntos en los diseños de la construcción.

*****slash de autora*****

11:50 pm

La nave principal aterrizó con éxito en una pradera invisible para la base enemiga. Todos los miembros bajaron y formaron sus puestos según lo indicado con anterioridad…

-muy bien- dijo Bud- que descienda el grupo de guerrilleros- ante el mandato, unos tipos completamente desarreglados, vestidos con colores neutros y terroso más una cantidad de plantas cubriendo su cuerpo, se esparció por todo el lugar sin dejar un solo rincón desprotegido- perfecto, ahora que se alisten los equipos de protección-

-entendido Bud- Lummpy y su equipo bajaron de la nave para luego colocarse en un punto más distante que el de ataque- llegaremos en 30 segundos- dijo por la radio

-entendido, capitán en nave, de la orden a los rastreadores de organizarse con los niños, daremos la señal una vez alistados en este punto-

-sí señor- dijo el hombre a cargo temporal en la nave- el equipo de rastreo y el equipo principal alistarse en la zona de carga-

-nos llaman- Flippy se levantó de su asiento, Petunia y Cuddles estaban caminando por la habitación en la que se encontraban- andando, el general nos llama-

-no tienes que ordenarnos, nosotros sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer- de nuevo Cuddles se pone a la defensiva. Flippy estaba PUNTO DE RESPONDERLE CUANDO EN ESO Petunia se interpone justo a tiempo

-si en serio quieren pelear entonces háganlo con el enemigo, no gasten energías en vano ¿quieren?- tomo de brazo a Flippy y aparto por la espalda a Cuddles, ambos se miraron con odio y luego siguieron su camino.

Ya en la zona de carga de la nave…

-bien, el general dio la orden para alistarse según lo planeado, dentro de poco se dará la alarma para iniciar con el ataque a la edificación- el capitán a cargo miraba su reloj de muñequera impaciente- son las 11:57 a.m.- dijo con unas diminutas gotas de sudor en su frente

-tres minutos más antes de comenzar con esto…- Flippy miro su reloj- pronto comenzara un mar de sangre- estas palabras fueron escuchadas por su compañera de batalla, ella asimilo lo que dijo el joven veterano

-…dos minutos para que empiece general-

-entendido, grupo 1 adelante, grupo dos en la retaguardia- el equipo de ataque fue acercándose a la base. Esta aparentaba vacía y sin protección alguna a simple vista- tengan cuidado, de seguro esos malditos tiene binoculares sumamente poderos/- no pudo completar su frase, una bala alcanzo a rozar su pierna-¡NOS ENCONTRARON!-alerto a sus hombres

-¡el enemigo, la organización ya llego!- uno de los guardias de la base alerto al resto de sus compañeros-¡toquen la alarma!-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGN¡

-¡AQUÍ EL GENERAL, EL ENEMIGO NOS DESCUBRIO, PERMISO PARA COMENZAR CON EL CONTEO, REPITO DOY PERMISO PARA COMENZAR CON EL CONTEO DE UNA PUTA VES!- una lluvia de balas cayeron desde el cielo dándole a varios de los hombres de Bud, uno a uno fueron cayendo no sin antes de matar a os contrincantes-¡GRUPO DE APOYO, RESPONDAN GRUPO DE APOYO¡

-_¡AQUÍ GRUPO DE APOYO, VAMOS EN CAMINO_!- Lummpy mando un equipo de respaldo-¡_se dirigen hacia el lugar a toda prisa, resistan!-_

-¡perfecto, grupo de ataque….!- mirando a todos los hombres que le quedaban- ¡A DESTRUIR ESTA PAREEEEEED!- con la fuerza de 100 elefantes, todos los soldados derrumbaron de a poco la pared principal de la base, aquella que sostenía todo un lado logrando que se derrumbara-¡DESTRUYANLOOOOOOOOO!- con las balas, golpes a picos y destrozando las piedras, la gran barrera logro derrumbarse haciendo también que varios de los enemigos murieran aplastados en los escombros-¡EQUIPO DE COMBATE, GUERRILLEROS…ATAQUEEEEEEEN!-

El equipo de combate entro acompañado de ataque y guerrilla, no se hizo esperar mucho para que los soldados de T ingresaran a la planta afectada y comenzaran con los disparos. Lluvia de sangre por todas partes, heridos sin brazos o piernas, algunos cuerpos temblaban sin cabezas, toda una masacre total

-¡GENERAL, TRES PARA LOS DIES MINUTOS!- dijo un soldado completamente ensangrentado al general Bud

-¡entendido!- tomo su radio transmisor y llamo a la base principal-¡AQUÍ EL GENERAL DE ATAQUE, TRES MINUTOS Y CONTANDO PARA LA FASE DOS, REPITO, TRES MINUTOS PARA LA FASE DOS!-

-¡recibido general!- el sujeto se giró hacia el grupo de rastreadores y el trio de niños- 30 segundos con dos minutos, tiempo para comenzar la fase dos. ¡Listos!-

**-¡SIIII!**

Flippy: preparados hasta no poder más-

Petunia: lista para lo que vendrá-

Cuddles: armado y preparado… ¡ATACAREMOOOOOS!-

-**¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-**

*****slash*****

-¡EH QUÉ FUERON ESAS EXPLOCIONES?- dentro de la base, Flaky y Splendid aún se encontraban encerrados sin guardia alguno- ¡FLICK TENGO MIEDO….¿FLICK?!- la pequeña miro a su alter ego sentado en posición de yoga, su cuerpo resplandecía con un color medio dorado, al igual que sus ojos- Flick…. ¡AAAHH!- otra explosión provocó que Flaky cayera al piso y se raspara la rodilla- ¡AYUDA PORFAVOR, AYUDENME!-

-¡_FLAKY TRANQUILISATE!-_ detrás de la pared, su compañero de secuestro también se alarmó debido a los fuertes temblores-¡_ESTO PASARA PRONTO, TAN SOLO ESPERA TRANQUILA DEBAJO DE LA CAMA FLAKY, OCULTATE AHÍ!- _ haciendo caso a lo que le dijo el peli celeste, la peli roja se metió debajo de su cama mientras se acurrucaba y cerraba sus ojos

-¡TENGO MIEDO SPLENDID!-

-_¡TRANQUILA, TE JURO QUE NO TE PASARA NADA, TE LO JURO FLAKY!-_

*****slash*****

En las afueras en la base, en la primera planta…

-¡30 SEGUNDOS PARA FASE DOS!- uno de los capitanes sostenía su reloj controlando el tiempo para que llegase la ayuda, pero en eso uno de los enemigos se le abalanza y lo apunta con su arma- ¡AYUDA!- un grito y una gran línea de sangre cayo sobre el rostro del capitán- ¡GE GENERAL LUMMPY!- dijo al ver la figura bañada de ese líquido carmesí en él

-¡deprisa, el equipo dos viene dentro de poco!- dio l mano al hombre para que pudiese levantarse- dentro de unos 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…-

-¡YAAAAAA!- el grito del capitán acompaño a los pasos presurosos del grupo dos, todos y cada uno de ellos aniquilaba a algunos soldados que salieron de la base

-**¡jeeeehh algunas ratas salieron de su madriguera!- **Fliqpy empuñaba su preciada cuchilla en los cráneos de los contrincantes

-¡concéntrate en la misión Fliqpy, deja que los demás se encarguen de los enemigos!- Petunia llevaba consigo dos PP 2000

-¡apresúrense que el general aguarda por nosotros!- Cuddles tenía como apoyo una ametralladora-¡allá vamos general!-

Mientras tanto, en la zona de ataque…

-¡EL EQUIPO DOS VIENE EN CAMINO, DESPEJEN TODO EL PANORAMA DEL LADO SUR A FUEGO CRUZADO!- la orden no se hizo esperar, todos los soldados atacaron en masa a los enemigos derrotándolos con la estrategia del general

-¡SON EL EQUIPO DOS SEÑOR!- dijo un soldado a espaldas de Bud

-¡PERFECTO, AHORA TODOS DEN CAMPO PARA LA FASE DOS!- varios de los hombres tomaron a sus compañeros heridos y se los llevaron como pudieron, los rastreadores fueron directo al punto en donde les indicaba el radar implantado con anterioridad

-_las coordenadas son las siguientes, las mandaremos a sus relojes para que no pierdan el rastro-_ el jefe a cargo del equipo envió los códigos a los aparatos de sus compañeros

-¡perfecto, ahora a movernos!- Cuddles fue a la cabeza junto al jefe, Petunia estaba en medio y Fliqpy detrás respaldando por si algún desafortunado se atrevía a seguirlos.

*****slash*****

-vaya vaya…nuestro topo realizo un buen trabajo- Tiger, junto a sus guardaespaldas y su científico preferido observaban desde una gran pantalla la masacre que se daba en el primer piso- estén listos para lo que viene muchachos, estén listos-

-estamos más que listos jefe jejejejeje- la picaresca y burlona risa de Lifty

-hum…veremos si esas escorias pueden contra mí- la arrogancia de Shifty

-es tiempo de arreglar cuentas…jajaja- la psicótica mentalidad de Red

-¿y ustedes, están listos queridos hijos?- Tiger giro su mirada a un lado oscuro de la habitación. De ese lugar apareció una pareja de gemelos, al igual que los peli verdes

-por supuesto amo- respondió la menor

-realizaremos todo acorde al plan- dijo el mayor

-jajajaja todo está resultando de acuerdo al pan…JAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

*****slash*****

-las coordenadas indican un espacio desde la siguiente esquina hasta el final del pasillo, es justo detrás de la pared de la izquierda donde se encuentran las habitaciones de retención- informo un miembro de los rastreadores

-¡**perfecto, dejen este trabajo…!- **tomo postura-**… ¡PARA UN HOMBRE DE VERDAAD!- **con un tajo logro derriban la pared, pero para desgracia suya era una pared falsa**- ¡maldición, ¿Qué diablos significa esto?!-**

-¡esto es extraño, las coordenadas indican que este es el lugar de retención- entre las decodificaciones de los rastreadores, el techo comenzó a moverse de manera extraña alertando a todos los presentes

-¡ES UNA TRAMPA, CORRAN MALDICION!- Petunia y Cuddles fueron por el pasillo por donde vinieron, para Flippy fue otra la suerte ya que el paso se le cerro antes de poder salir- ¡FLIPPY!- Petunia comenzó a disparar pero ninguna de las balas lograba siquiera un rasguño- ¡maldición, maldición Cuddles!-

-no caigas rendida Petunia, aún tenemos que encontrar a Flaky y a Splendid!-

-¿pero qué aremos con Flippy?, no podemos dejarlo Cuddles, no interpongas tu venganza en este momento- el chico se acercó a ella y le dijo con su carismática sonrisa

-él estará bien, confía - con ayuda de su amigo, los dos fueron hacia otra dirección junto al grupo de rastreo, en cambio Fliqpy permaneció en ese pequeño lugar junto a otros rastreadores

-**oye tú-** señalando a uno del grupo-** busca otro lugar para escapar, debe haber algo por aquí que sea perfecto para perforar-**

-estoy encontrando una columna sobre nosotros, esta sostiene la pila del segundo piso. Si se rompe se abrirá una brecha entre las dos plantas-

-**¡perfecto!- ** debido al entusiasmo que le vino al ente, no pudo escuchar los griteríos de los demás y las indicaciones del sujeto que se lo informo

-¡TODO EL TECHO SE VENDRA HACIA NOSOTROS!- pero para mala suerte no logro detener a su capitán. Una avalancha de piedras cayó sobre los miembros de equipo, por suerte, sin lastimarlos debido al grosor del piso

-**maldición…**- dijo mirándose la ropa-** a Flippy no le agradara esto…pero ¿a quién mierda le importa?- **comenzó a levantarse de los escombros y ayudo a su equipo con las pesadas rocas que les bloqueaban el paso- **tengo que terminar lo más rápido posi/-**

-¡¿PERO QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ?- esa voz, esa sensación de terror y escalofríos obligaron al ente diabólico girar su vista hacia lo alto, tan solo para encontrarse con esa persona inoportuna pero anhelada- ¡VEO QUE LOS PERROS SARNOSOS ENTRARON ANUESTRA BASE, QUE PROBLEMA NOS DAN…MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS!-

**-¡VAYA, SPLENDONT ¿VERDAD?!-** Fliqpy dio unos pasos en dirección del peli rojo- **¡ERES EL TIPO QUE FLIPPY DESEA ASESINAR. YO NO TENGO INCONVENIENTE ALGUNO CONTIGO, ASÍ QUE RESULEVE LAS COSAS CON ESTE BASTARDO!- **el ente salió del cuerpo de su portador para liberarlo y dejarle ver lo que se presentaba

-¡NO ME IMPORTA CONTRA QUIEN DE USTEDES DOS PELE, SERAN LA MISMA BASURA QUE CONOSCO!-

-¡Splendont…DÓNDE ESTA FLAKY Y DID?- su rostro irradiaba de odio, rencor, muerte y sangre

-¡ESO, ESE ES EL ROSTRO QUE DESEO VER…una vez el haberte matado!- como rayo en tormenta, Red apareció a centímetros de Flippy, este tomo su arma y unas chipas de luz resplandecieron el lugar, dando inicio a la batalla.

*****slash*****

-¡YA VAN COMO 6 MINUTOS, AÚN TIENE TIEMPO DE SOBRA PARA ENCONTRAR A LOS NIÑOS FALTANTES!- mientras tanto, en la zona descubierta de la base

-¡LUMMPY, ESTOY TENIENDO UN MAL PRESAGIO, DIRIGETE HACIA ELLOS Y AYUDALOS PARA RETIRARNOS LO MÁS RAPIDO POSIBEL!- ante la orden de Bud, el peli celeste dejo a un lado sus ataques y se dirigió por el camino junto a un grupo de protección

-¡EQUIPO DE ATAQUE, MANTENGA ESA ENTRADA PORTEGIDA A CONTA DE TODO!-

**-¡SI SEÑOR!-**

Lummpy camino junto al rastreador encargado del equipo por el pasillo sur, según lo que indicaba el aparato…

-¡según las coordenadas, los pasos de los niños están por esta dirección!

-perfecto, andando grupo, a defender a nuestros queridos mocosos- pero en eso

-¡ESPERE GENERAL, ESTOY ENCONTRANDO UNA GRAN INTERFERENCIA EN LOS CODIGOS!-

-¡¿ehhhh?!-

-¡las coordenadas indican otra ruta, debemos dirigirnos hacia acá- Lummpy no entendió al instante el repentino cambio de coordenadas

-esperen…las coordenadas que nos dieron… ¡NO, DETENGANSEEEE!-pero para sorpresa suya, el piso se levantó aplastando a todo el grupo que llevaba consigo- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- los cuerpos completamente desparramados de los soldados yacían en pesados por todas partes, inclusive colgando del techo done murieron-¡MALDICION!- dijo con gritos de cólera y tención

-¡jeeeeh mira hermano, ese tipo es un loquillo!- desde un ventanal enorme, una silueta delgada se encontraba columpiándose en el barandal mientras que el otro sujeto estaba recostado en el marco- ¿qué debemos hacer con él, Shifty?-

-no lo sé Lifty- este último bajo desde el ventanal y cayo justo a pocos metros de distancia de Lummpy- pero ordenes son ordenes, aniquilar a todo aquel que se interponga en los planes de nuestro amo-

-¡¿Quién diablos son ustedes?!- Lummpy se colocó en pose de ataque, pero la punta de una pistola en la nuca lo detuvo

-¡no no no!- dijo em menor detrás del peli celeste- los que hacen las preguntas somos nosotros, tú tan solo limitante a decir si y no, ¿de acuerdo?-

-será mejor que no me hagan enojar, no saben cómo soy cuando mis alumnos no obedecen lo que les digo- su cuerpo se relajó, sus ojos cerrados y un aura muy pacífica y pura recorría todo el cuerpo de Lummpy

-¿hum, acaso estará haciendo yoga?- Shifty se acercó más a Lummpy, Lifty estaba a punto de presionar el gatillo cuando en eso- ¡LIFTY APARTATE!-el aviso de su hermano lo detuvo- pero que interesante- dijo el mayor- ¡ahora entiendo muy bien el tipo de poder que tienes, pues bien, veamos que nos tienes preparado!-

*****slash*****

-este pasaje es diferente a lo que nos indicaron, jamás vimos este lugar en los planos- Petunia y Cuddles se encontraban en una sala muy amplia y llena de objetos e laboratorio- esto me está dando escalofríos, no debimos venir aquí-

-recuerda que somos experimentos para ellos, por ende deberían estar en un laboratorio- Cuddles caminaba por los alrededores buscando algo extraño con lo cual puedan ubicarse

-de todas formas, este lugar no me da muy buena espina- la peli azul se acercó a unas botellas de cristal con un líquido espeso transparente- em pregunto, ¿Qué le hicieron a ellos dos…eh?- pero detrás del cristal, una sombra paso de repente entrando a un habitación continua- ¡HEY TÚ, VUELVE AQUÍ!-

-¡PETUNIA ¿A dónde VAS?!- al momento en que Cuddles trato de alcanzarla, la puerta se cerró en sus narices provocándole un sangrado no tan grave- ¡MALDICION!- dijo con la mano en la nariz-¿ encuentren otro lugar por donde cruzar!-

-me temo que no podrán salir de este lugar- arriba en los estantes, un tipo joven de aspecto sombrío estaba sentado comiendo unas galletas de animalitos- este será tu tumba, no hay por qué resistirse a tu destino-

-¡¿Quién ERES TÚ?, RESPONDE MALDITO INFELIZ!-

-tan solo soy un chico, ¿Qué tiene de malo ser…- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rostro de aquel niño estaba a centímetros de Cuddles- un chico con poderes que no puede utilizar sino es para matar?- el crujir de los huesos fue lo último que se escuchó después de un grito desgarrador

Mientras que, detrás de la puerta de aquella habitación, Petunia caminaba sin rumbo fijo debido a la oscuridad de ese horrible y húmedo pasaje…

-¡maldita sea, no debí separarme de Cuddles y los demás!- tocando las paredes es así como ella se trasladaba, cuando en eso un pequeño botón encendió un motor proporcionándole luz a la habitación- ¿pero qué cara…?- al iluminarse el lugar donde se encontraba, tal fue su sorpresa el estar en el primer laboratorio del gobierno- esto…-mirando los murales con afiches, papeles y documentos viejos- ¡esto es una broma…!-

-jijijiji me temo que no hay error alguno- una voz chillona y aguda provino detrás de Petunia. Apuntando según donde provenía esa voz apunto con sus armas, pero aquel individuo asechaba a la peli azul de varias partes, aprecia una pequeña rata corriendo por todas partes

-¡TE TENGO!- con una de sus balas, logro perforar una tubería la cual expulso un vapor muy caliente- demonios… ¡SAL MALDITA!- grito a pesar del vapor caliente que salía y llenaba el lugar transformándolo en un sauna mortal

-jijijijiji….no debiste romper ese tubo, ahora las dos moriremos asfixiadas y sancochadas con este vapor….jijijiji que hermosos seria morir ¿verdad?- Petunia disparo una vez más, pero este dio a otra tubería que hizo explotar las demás- te lo dije, no dispares o tu muerte será más rápida- la peli azul callo arrodillada al suelo cubriéndose la boca

-este calor…es demasiado sofocante- dijo tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero en presión de micro segundo, la garra de aquel ente diabólico ataco por sorpresa el rostro de la joven. 4 balas fueron lo último que se escuchó en el resonar de ese lugar.

*****slash****

-¡NO…NO PUEDE SER…!- Bud estaba adentrándose más a la planta principal, pero cuando abrió las puertas encontró a casi todos sus hombres de ataque muertos y desmembrados producto de un arma de filo- ¡maldición…MALDITO SEAS…MOLEEEEE!-

-no debes gritar, no soy sordo- el peli morado apareció frente al general- buenas tarde general Bud, o debo decirle…futuro ex general Bud, muerto en guerra por una patética razón-

-¡miserable, ¿por qué le hiciste esto a estos hombres?!-

-es simplemente una orden del amo, son pequeños detalles antes del gran espectáculo-

-¡¿DE QUÉ ESPECTÁCULO HABLAS?!-

-del que dará una vez detonado las bombas en esta base, Bud- el general quedo paralizado ante lo mencionado- ¿cree que no nos dimos cuenta de tus bombas?, pues espera dentro de 30 minutos…y veras un grandioso espectáculo que acabara con la muerte de los rebeldes…y de su líder, Buddhist Monkey-

*****slash*****

Hasta aquí el cap. de hoy, espero que sea de su agrado toda la imaginación que le puse sin parar de escribir…

Bueno ahora vamos con las preguntas que me mandaron…DALE SHIRO¡

Shiro: haver…weno, solo es una así que podrás irte a dormir temprano-

Oneechan: tan solo dilo ¬¬ -

Shiro: el final está cerca, muy cerca o lejitos lejitos ?Que van a hacer de sus vidas cuando el fic acabe?-

Oneechan: ¿no dijiste que solo era una?- o3o

Shiro: Es de una sola persona *w*

Oneechan: está bien. Bueno, el final depende de cuantas hojas necesite para escribir, pero lamento decir que ya estamos en la mitad de la historia, tan solo faltarían unos…$#"$#"#$##" no lo sé xD pero habrá para más, te lo aseguro. Y con respecto a la otra pregunta….pues… ¿te refieres que pasara con los personajes o con los lectores?, si es la primera tendrás que saberlo al final del fic, si es la segunda tendrás que preguntarle a los seguidores xD

Ahora sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


	15. Enfrentamiento

**Paréntesis:** hubieron muchos detalles ortográficos y situaciones que no se lograron entender muy bien, por ello, y pedido del público, les resumiré con detalles lo acontecido el cap. anterior…

*** ATAQUE, COMBATE, GUERRILLA, RASTREADOR Y FASE DOS:** equipos conformados por soldados y/o capitanes o clasificaciones del ejército.

*****cuando **ATAQUE**, liderado por el general Bud fue descubierto por el enemigo, la pelea se desato fuera de las instalaciones de la base. La primera orden fue destruir la barrera que protegía la entrada principal y así permitirle a **FASE DOS **un fácil acceso. **PROTECCION, **liderado por Lummpy llego junto a **COMBATE **y **GUERRILLA** para "limpiar" la primera planta, en donde se formaba la mayor cantidad de soldados T. luego dadas las órdenes del general Bud, **FASE DOS **se incorporó junto a **RASTREADOR** en las instalaciones para ubicar a los dos niños faltantes y regresar en un tiempo de 40 minutos.

Ahora vamos a la parte de la emboscada:

*los tres miembros principales de **FASE DOS** (Flippy, Petunia y Cuddles) se adentraron según las coordenadas que se implantaron en los relojes de codificación, los que recibieron por parte del general Bud antes de su llegada a "T", además contaban con un aparato especial implantado secretamente con anterioridad por la organización. Este permitía realizar un perímetro en la zona enemiga para localizar a los niños faltantes y esquivar las entradas de los contrincantes. Pero dado a la inteligencia y los informantes de Tiger Boss, estos realizaron ciertos cambios en los códigos lo que hizo que **RASTREADOR** perdiera el rumbo y se dividieran. Flippy junto a tres rastreadores sobrevivientes fueron encerrados tras una pared metálica impenetrable, lo único que pudo salvarlos fue destruir el segundo nivel sobre ellos. Cuando salieron por la brecha creada, en la segunda planta se encontraba el contrincante del joven veterano; Splendont. La lucha se realizó luego de un intercambio de palabras.

Petunia y Cuddles fueron guiados por otro camino dado por **RASTREADOR**, más no se percataron de que todo fue una trampa. Petunia divisó a un individuo que se escabullo por una habitación continua, su compañero Cuddles trato de alcanzarla pero la habitación se cerró a pocos centímetros de él. El enemigo del joven conejo se encontraba esperándolo sentado en un inmenso librero.

Petunia se adentró en donde era el antiguo laboratorio, hablando de hace 20 años atrás. Para sorpresa su enemigo logro que la peli azul destruyera tuberías de alta presión inundando el ambiente con un toxico vapor caliente, la sustancia debilitaba el cuerpo de Petunia facilitándole el primer ataque de su adversario.

Dado a las malas sensaciones del general Bud, Lummpy fue a dar apoyo al grupo de **RASTREADOR** junto a unos cuantos de sus hombres, pero el fallido sistema de búsqueda hizo que **PROTECCION** se dirigiera a una trampa mortal. Lummpy logro salvarse más no su equipo quienes perdieron la vida al ser aplastados contra el techo. El joven se enfrentaría contra los gemelos Shifty y Lifty en la habitación que quedó sellada.

El equipo de **ATAQUE** de Bud fue asesinado a manos del científico de la organización; Mole. La batalla de los dos generales más los niños comienza ahora.

Advertencia: vocabulario muy fuerte, abstenerse a criticas

*****slash*****

-¡MISERABLE…ERES UN MAL NACIDO MOLE! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLES ESTO?!- Bud se enfrentaba cara a cara con el peli morado, este sostenía su bastón completamente ensangrentado de los cuerpos del ejército- ¡RESPONDE DESGRACIADO, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!-

-sabes bien como hago mi trabajo, tan solo con un corte limpio y rápido consigo abrir sus cuerpos, vaciar toda su sangre y acabar con su vida en cuestión de segundos- su calmada forma de hablar desesperaba al general- mira el lado bueno, no tuvieron tiempo para sufrir ¿verdad?-

-¡maldito perro!- el senil hombre contenía toda su rabia en sus puños, deseaba estamparlo contra el rostro de su contrincante pero sabía muy bien que no lograría tomarle siquiera un pelo, tenía que ser paciente y aguardar por sus compañeros "especiales"-¡maldito, esto lo pagaras muy caro!-

-¿tú y cuantos más Bud?, no creo que seas tan estúpido en atacarme, sabes que puedo matarte tan solo con un movimiento de mi mano- estiro su brazo y lo señalo con su espada justo a la altura de la garganta- si no deseas morir entonces ríndete, hazlo y la vida de todos tus hombres serán perdonados- su firme postura lograba vacilar en momentos a Bud, tener que enfrentarse a un sujeto que lo diferenciaba de poder y agilidad lo debilitaba en fe

-no me rendiré tan fácil como deseas Mole, tampoco luchare contra ti porque sé que moriré en solo un movimiento- Bud soltó su arma al suelo quedando completamente desprotegido ante el enemigo- si piensas hacer algo entonces hazlo, yo no pienso ni retroceder y avanzar- se agacho al suelo quedando de rodillas sin bajar la cabeza, tan solo se quedó ahí, esperando a lo que se vendría

-siempre tan decidido, pero ahora no hay nadie quien pueda salvar tu vida- Mole dio unos pasos hacia su presa, los soldados del general le apuntaron para proteger a su jefe, pero este les dio la orden de no hacerlo

-¡bajen sus armas, es una orden!-

-¡pe pero general/!-

-¡QUE ES UNA ORDEN MALDICIÓN!- los hombres obedecieron y tiraron sus armas cerca a Mole- esta pelea es entre él y yo, nadie intervenga-

-bien dicho general, esa actitud tuya te hará llegar muy lejos…al infierno- con la agilidad que se le caracteriza, el asesino oscuro alzo su espada a la altura del cuello de su presa, este tan solo sonreía al trágico y estúpido final que estaba a punto de recibir.

*****slash*****

-¡las maravillosas sensaciones que tenía de ver tu rostro…cubierto de sangre a más no poder!-

-¡mal….maldito…HIJO DE PERRA!-

-¡sabía que esto sería delicioso, bañarte con tu propia sangre y contemplar como sufres mientras caes al borde de la muerte, me hubiera encantado más tener a Flaky observando conmigo todo esto!-

-¡¿y tú crees que…desgarrando la carne de mi brazo…moriría fácilmente, maldito bastardo?!- el polvoriento piso se teñía de rojo, las heridas entre los dos combatientes era de suma gravedad, pero esto no impedía que el destrozado brazo de Flippy y el rasguñado pecho de Red culminaran con su lucha- ¡te matare…juro que acabare contigo en este preciso momento!-

-¡no jures algo que nunca llegaras a realizar, como proteger a Flaky por ejemplo!- fue el nombre de la pequeña victima lo que encendió un ataque del veterano, rozo su cuchilla en el brazo izquierdo del peli rojo más no lo hirió profundamente- ¡vamos ¿qué pasa insignificante basura?!- Splendont realizó un ataque en secuencia con sus manos, estas brillaban como si fuesen navajas de un duro y frio acero-¿acaso te diste cuenta de lo inútil que eres?-

-¡no dejare que llame a Flaky por su nombre, no merecer ni siquiera que ella te recuerde!- Red esquivo un poderoso golpe a su estómago por parte de Flippy, pero por descuido de segundos la cuchilla corto un lado de su cintura, esta vez el ataque fue más profundo que el anterior- ¡¿DÓNDE TIENES A FLAKY Y AL IMBÉCIL DE SPLENDID?!-

-¿piensas que te lo diré así de simple?- otra ráfaga de cortes de Red amortiguaron en los antebrazos del peli verde, la única ayuda que recibía el soldado era su cuchilla que esquivaba los cortes a los puntos más mortales como en el cuello o en los ojos-¡MUERE MALDITO CABRON, MUERE!- su desquiciada forma de pelear era semejante a la de Fliqpy

-_"¡imbécil, ayúdame maldición!"-_

**-¡te dije muy bien que no pelearía, no quisiste cuanto te lo dije, ahora sufre las consecuencias!-**

-"_¡DEJATE DE COJUDESES Y SAL DE UNA PUTATIVA VEZ!"-_

-**¡saldré cuando las cosas se pongan tensas ¿no?, aún te veo vivito y coleando!-** la terquedad del alter ego hizo que uno de los cortes de Splendont diera en el ojo izquierdo de Flippy

-¡MIERDAA…AAAAAHG!- dio tres pasos a retroceso, se cubrió la zona afectada con su mano libre de la cuchilla impidiendo un desangrado mayor- "_¡SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEEEEEEEEZ!"-_

-¡eres mío…porquería humana!-las garras del asesino rojo se clavaron en la espalda del desprevenido soldado, lo elevó como agila a su presa para soltarlo en el aire y que cayera con gran velocidad, su muerte seria inmediata si alcanzara una altura perfecta-¡MUEREEEE!-

-**jeeeh…no se me dan las de morir así…-** el filo de la cuchilla arrancó los tendones izquierdos del tobillo de su captor, este dado al maldito dolor soltó al veterano mientras se sostenía el pie cual colgaba de un delgado trozo de piel

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- su cuerpo cayo a espaldas del peli verde, llevo sus brazos alrededor de Flippy y cayendo a gran velocidad, sus cuerpos impactaron en el suelo de rocas filosas y arena gruesa.

Una inmensa cortina de polvo se elevó opacándole la visión a los únicos espectadores presentes en la contienda; los miembros de **RASTREADORES**, aquellos que quedaron atrapados junto a su capital Flippy…

-¡ca…capitán…!- los tres sujetos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante a escena- ¡un humano no…no podría salir vivo después de…de esto!- dijo uno de los soldados

-¡recuerda que…e ellos no…no son normales!- dijo otro

-¡MIREN!- el ultimo señalo un montículo de arena moverse, los tres se abrazaron con mucho miedo al imaginarse lo peor, en todos los casos, al menos deseado

-**¡joder…ni el viejo de Bud me reconocerá…!-** su dorso completamente desnudo y con muchas heridas, su espalda ensangrentada y su cabello verde manchado de sangre se mesclaban en toda la arena-** maldita sea, esto me dolerá mañana**-

-¡CAPITAN FLIPPY!- dijeron los soldados llenos de alegría y esperanzas

-**¿y quiénes son ustedes?-** esas palabras hicieron que los tres fueran a caer al suelo-**¡oh cierto, ustedes son parte de este grupo!-**

-¡n no hay problema, capitán!-

-**demonios, me golpeé tan fuerte la cabeza que no recuerdo cosas de hace unos instantes, como por ejemplo… ¿Dónde está el desgraciado marico/?- ** su mandíbula golpeo con fuerza su cráneo produciéndole el inmediato desmayo, el golpe sorpresa de Dont lo dejo K.O.

-¡ca…capitán…Flippy!- los tres sujetos se escurrieron detrás de una gran roca

-¡esto es lo que reciben sujetos como tú al tocarme, nadie sale vivo después de esto!- Red tomo del cabello a Flippy y acercó su oído a su boca- me asegurare de darle los mejores tratos a la mocosa esa, are que llegue al cielo conmigo y de ahí…jajaja, la tirare como la puta perra que es, una maldita pu/- un derechazo silencio las ofensivas palabras de Splendont, su cuerpo salió volando a más de 2 metros de distancia

-**nunca…-** el ente diabólico comenzó a levantarse como si fuese un zombi de verdad-**nunca… ¡NUNCA LLAMES PUTA A LA ENANA DE ESTE IMBÉCIL! –** corrió como maratón hacia el peli rojo antes de que lograse levantarse por completo, lo tomo de la cabeza y arqueándose hacia atrás, llevó el rostro de Red al suelo mientras sus pies se destrozaban con la presión que ejercían las piernas del veterano, en otras palabras le saco la mierda a Splendont

-¡MIERDAAA!- de un rápido y pequeño movimiento, Red logro librarse de la llave que le hacia Fliqpy, dio una vuelta hacia atrás y como conejo en temporada de caza escapo por una entrada oculta a simple vista de todos

-**¡NO ESCAPES, COBARDE!-** Fliqpy no vacilo en seguirlo, sus compañeros fueron los únicos que se quedaron aguardando la ayuda que nunca vendrá

-¡s sera m mejor que vayamos a a do donde nuestro ca capitán!- dijo el segundo al mando-¡de debemos apo poyarlo, e es un nuestra mi mi mimision!-

-¡**NI PUEDES HABLAR BIEN!-** dijeron sus dos compañeros en unísono

Los pasillos completamente estrechos y oscuros impedían que el joven veterano lograra localizar a su presa, la oportunidad se desvanecía con cada paso que daba en ese tenue y profundo pasaje…

-**¡SAL MALDITO IMBECIL, NO TE ESCONDAS JODER!-** sus gritos resonaban en todos los conductos-**mierda, así no conseguiré nada de nada, debo buscarlo cuanto antes…**- tomo muchos caminos, ninguno lo llevaba hacia Red, el tiempo se le acababa y si no conseguía salir de ahí su muerte era fija.

*****slash*****

-¡ALEJATEEE!- con sus ojos rodando en el piso completamente ensangrentados y llenos de cremosidad cerebral, Cuddles se mantenía en la más remotas posibilidades de protegerse ante su contrincante- ¡desgraciado, maldito infeliz!- las lágrimas provocaban el aumento de su dolor, su ante brazo izquierdo era empleado para proteger la herida en su rostro- ¡MIS OJOOOS!-

-no tiene sentido la vida si no sabes a donde mirar- ese tipo, de aspecto completamente decadente, con ropas muy zarrapastrosas y bañado en sangre de los otros soldados, miraba con frialdad los torpes movimientos del peli amarillo por encontrar una salida- tus ojos ya no valen si no tienes vida, dedícate a morir en silencio-

-¡maldito desgraciado, tan solo espera a que te encuentre/!-

-¿qué piensas hacer?, no puedes ver y ni fuerzas tienes, no eres nada sin tu visión, si no miras a donde caminas puedes caerte a lo más profundo del infierno- con mucho cuidado Cuddles caminaba en ese inmenso lugar, los ruidos de las gotas de agua caer en las tuberías huecas no facilitaban en su huida

-¡AAAAAHHHHG MALDICIOOOON!- su rabia no podía contenerse, todo lo que llevaba en sí lo expulsaba en gritos de dolor, esos atormentadores gritos que le parten el alma a uno

-ya, ya, tranquilo pequeño cachorro de la desgracia, todo llegara a su medido tiempo-

-¡¿Quién eres?!-

-mi nombre no será necesario saberlo, pero te lo diré si es que llegas a vivir después de esto- unas enormes y candentes pinzas tomaron del brazo con el que Cuddles se ayudaba para no chocar, empujándolo hacia una pared llena de vidrios rotos y clavos oxidados

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHGG!- cayó al suelo incrustado de toda esa basura contaminada, la sangre emanaba de esas heridas más las de sus ojos, todo a su alrededor se manchaba de su líquido vital- ¡DESGRACIADO, MALDITO HIJO DE/!-

-¡por favor, no digas groserías que me estremecen por completo!- el joven tomo de los mechones rubios del pequeño, luego lo aventó contra el piso y con su pie, empezó a patearlo en todo su cuerpo hasta hacerlo sangrar- no me gustan las groserías, ya tuve demasiado aguantando los que mencionaste con anterioridad-

-¡DEJAMEEE!- tanto era el dolor, tanto era el sufrimiento de Cuddles que dejo de lado su ego machista y comenzó a llorar, como un niño pequeño pataleo tratando de quitarse al psicópata de encima-¡ALEJATE DE MI, DEJAME EN PAAAZ!-

-no pienso hacerlo, te daré muchas cosas que la vida no tedio- arrastro del cabello al pobre chico conejo, lo dejo caer en una especie de plancha de concreto con un corte en vertical y tomo asiento sobre su espalda- debiste tener mucha felicidad en tu infancia, muchos amigos y alguna chica linda por ahí- la dura tabla de concreto que sostenían el cuerpo de Cuddles se dividían en la mitad, logrando que el peso del individuo atormentara en la espalda del pequeño- de seguro buenas calificaciones en los cursos, siempre el primero en todas las materias y el más organizado…te felicito- el peso se volvía cada vez más desesperante, Cuddles aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas pero este individuo acomodó sus piernas quedando todo su cuerpo sobre él- la mayoría de las personas sufren en los primeros años escolares, dime ¿acaso tú también sufriste mucho al inicio?-

-¡DUELEEE MALDICIOOON!- la columna comenzaba a dislocarse, todo el peso llevaba a la fractura de la vertebra

-vaya, yo también pase por eso una vez en mi vida. Digamos que la escuela es como una cárcel para todos los niños hasta su madures, me pongo a pensar en todas esas almas encerradas dentro de unas habitaciones oscuras y frías… ¡me emocionan tanto que me dan ganas de regresar a la escuela otra vez!- dado a su repentino cambio de ánimo, el sujeto comenzó a dar leves saltos en su sitio, ya de por si los huesos de la columna se estaban desenganchando a cada movimiento- ¡volver a ver esos rostros atormentados me emocionan tanto, ¿a ti no te emocionan?!- sus saltos eran más y más violentos, llegando al punto de haber realizado su cometido

-(CRACK!)- doblado en la mitad, ahí estaba colgando el cuerpo del pobre chico conejo

-cielos, pensé que duraría mucho más antes del gran final…bueno, la muerte quiso venir antes- se incorporó del cuerpo de su víctima, lo miro por última vez y se dedicó a retirarse del lugar- estos experimentos salieron mucho más inestables, Tiger debió dejarlos morir en paz-

-**no dejare…que te vallas de aquí-** un aura completamente negra, cargada de odio, dolor, ira, venganza, cubría a la criatura con la forma del difunto Cuddles-**pagaras…por lo que acabas de hacer…- **no se sabía cómo diablos pero su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado

-cielos, tu cuerpo debería tambalearse por tu columna rota…bueno, que se puede esperar de un desperfecto como tú/- de la nada le llegó su merecido, un golpe directo al rostro sorprendió al endemoniado sujeto-¡¿Cómo pudiste…?!-

-**pagaras…por esto…-** su cuerpo sin vida propia, lo único que lo mantenía en pie eran sus impulsos de pelear, vengarse de ese tipo que asesino a su portador

-ya veo, entonces eres tú el ente de este muchacho-

-**pagaras…te romperé los huesos, te partiré la cara, vaciare tu sangre…y me comeré tu corazón-**

-por favor, hagas lo que hagas no podrás hacerme reír, lo único que conseguirás es volver a mo/- sus palabras no eran escuchadas por el demonio amarillo que tomo posesión de Cuddles, sus imparables golpes comenzaban a deformar el rostro del sujeto-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para golpearme?!-

-**pagaras por todo…maldito-** su figura desapareció como rayo, ahora el atacante se convertía en presa

-según lo que leí, tu clasificación es de **GUERRILLERO**, tengo entendido que solo atacan cuando el enemigo se siente desprotegido…pues bien, te diré que eso no funcionara conmigo, yo no siento temor alguno de morir-el silencio reinaba, no había ningún ruido del acechante, de ese momento fue en que se apreció un leve temblor en el cuerpo de la presa- ni creas que así lograras darme miedo, yo soy la misma oscuridad, yo soy/- un golpe en su punto débil masculino logro desequilibrarlo-¡miserable!- grito producto del dolor- esto ya llego a su punto, es tiempo de marcharme- tomo un tubo de metal en el piso para defenderse hasta llegar a la salida, pero su huida no resulto dado a que el demonio amarillo lo tomo por la cabeza y con un simple giro le rompió el cuello

-**lo pagaras…todos lo pagaran…-** su venganza se había realizado, pero sus instintos salvajes no se oprimían

-que…querías…saber mi…mi nombre ¿verdad?- el ente de Cuddles dio media vuelta observando al moribundo sujeto- Ant…me llamo…Ant…-

-**quiero matar…quiero matar a todos ustedes…-** avanzo hacia el joven castaño, de ojos rojos como la sangre, piel pálida llegando a lo plomo, un aspecto totalmente repulsivo -** matar…a todos-** su pie fue el encargado de hacer explotar la cabeza del castaño-**matar…a todos…-** como un muerto viviente, el ánima camino entre pasajes oscuros, buscando venganza en otros individuos.

*****slash*****

-¡APARECE MALDITA!-

-la cámara de vapor, un buen lugar para morir ¿no crees?-

-¡MUESTRATE MALDITA PERRA!-

-jajajajajaja ni creas que dejare que me mates, antes muerta!-

-¡¿ACASO SABES LO QUE DICES, ESTUPIDA AACOF COF COF!- el vapor venenoso comenzaba con los primeros signos de su función; impedir que el oxígeno entren a los pulmones, la sangre comenzaba a coagularse en las venas produciéndole leves punzadas en el pecho-¡maldita sea, necesito salir de una puta vez cof cof cof ¡- los gases emanaban un alucinógeno que corrompía la visión del sujeto de prueba, en este caso de Petunia

-¡estoy por aquí, ahora por acá, espera estoy aquí!- esta situación lo aprovecha la gemela del otro individuo, del mismo nombre solo que de género femenino- ¡apúrate pequeña rata, encuentra la salida si no quieres morir!-

-¡deja de joderme, desgraciada!- un bulto hizo tropezar a la peli azul, esta callo sobre unos vidrios rotos con anterioridad por las balas, su rostro se marcó de todas esas fisuras- ¡aaaaahhg!-

-¡ten más cuidado gatita, tu rostro tendrá muchas cicatrices si no te fijas por donde vas!- su hipocresía aumentaba el odio en Petunia, cada paso que daba más eran sus ganas de atrapar a su asesina y aniquilarla

-_pierdo demasiado tiempo con ella, si sigo así no encontrare a Flaky y Splendid…debo hacer algo con esta miserable- _ se dijo a sí misma cuando de pronto, un grueso, frio y filoso tubo metálico atravesó de par en par su vientre, la joven peli azul se llevó las manos la herida pero no podía parar el drenado de su sangre con algunos intestinos y órganos-¡AAA…AAAAAAHHHHHHG!-

-jijijiji, que bueno que te duela querida gatita, espero y te mueras pronto- la figura de la asesina se desvaneció frente a Petunia, está tratando a duras penas quitaba con lo que podía el tubo de su organismo

-¡MALDITA…SEA…AAAAHHG!- arranco el arma de un solo movimiento, aunque la sangre salió más rápido. Se puso de pie y camino un poco arqueada dado al dolor, se apoyaba en la pared manchándola con su huella de sangre-debo…debo encontrar…-sus fuerzas se desvanecieron, su cuerpo cayo en el polvo mientras la sangre emanada se resbalaba por pequeñas rendijas del acantilado-no pue…puedo…morir…así…- extendió su mano, delante de ella estaba la imagen de su amado Handy, este le sonreía con todo el amor posible en el mundo- han…dy…-cayo muerta en esa posición, el brillo de sus ojos se apagó con las lágrimas que se mesclaban con su sangre

-bien, mi parte está hecha…ahora…-lentamente la mujer se acercó a Petunia, tomo un poco de la sangre derramada con la yema de sus dedos y la saboreo- eres deliciosa…me pregunto si tus amigos también lo serán- tomo del brazo extendido del cadáver y lo arrastro a una cámara secreta, la cual estaba oculta detrás de un nudo de tuberías- iremos por tus amigos, me lo agradecerás luego- como película de terror la puerta se cerraba mientras realizaba ese chirrido tan lúgubre y siniestro.

*****slash*****

-prepárate…tu final está cerca, rarito-

-eso es lo que tú crees, engreído-

-¡hey no le digas así a mi hermano. Cuando él dice algo es por una razón!-

-como digan, ahora es el momento…-

-estoy listo…-

-yyyyyy… ¡YAAA!-

-¡TENGO UNA ESCALERA REAL!-

-¡lamento decirte que yo tengo una escalera imperial!-

-¡no es justo, mi hermano y este rarito me ganaron!-

-demonios, creo que me estoy quedando sin nada…ACHUUUU~!-

-¡oye oye, a votar gérmenes a otra parte, ahora dame tus pantalones!-

-ok ok, dame un momento- Lummpy se levantó del suelo y comenzó a desabrocharse la bragueta, los gemelos peli verdes se vacilaban en la pobre apariencia del joven maestro- esto es de lo peor, nunca creí perder contra unos tipos como ustedes dos, ¿seguros que no están haciendo trampa?-

-para nada, este juego es muy sencillo de ganar contra tipos como tú- Shifty tenía casi toda la ropa del peli celeste, exceptuando la interior- vamos hermanito, ¿Cuándo será el día en que ganes una?- en cambio Lifty tenía una fotografía de Lummpy en la piscina con traje a rayas

-¡la suerte se encapricho en darme cosas innecesarias!- haciendo referente a la foto

-si no la quieres puedes devolvérmela- al momento de estirar su mano, el mayor lo golpeo con una piedra para impedírselo- ¡hey!-

-si quieres tenerla de nuevo, tienes que ganarle- dijo el gemelo son sombrero

-de cuerdo, pero también recuerda que me tienen que decir el plan de Tiger- los dos gemelos se miraron muy preocupados, tensos y con muchos nervios- ¡oigan, no se retractaran ahora que llegamos muy lejos!-

-¡para nada, un apostador jamás deja una jugada sin terminar!- el enfrentamiento de mirada entre Shifty y Lummpy asustaba un poco al menor

-¡oye hermano, ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?!-

-deja de molestarme, la palabra de un jugador profesional no será puesta a prueba por un tipo como este-

-jum jum jum…yo ganare- un brillo maquiavélico deslumbro en los ojos de Lummpy, los gemelos lo vieron con cara de terror

-en serio hermano, ¿por qué aceptaste esta estúpida partida?-

-maldición, tienes razón Lifty, para empezar no debimos ni siquiera hablarle, debimos matarlo al momento-

*****flash back*****

-¡pero que interesante, ahora entiendo muy bien el tipo de poder que tienes, pues bien, veamos que nos tienes preparado!- Shifty sonreía al presenciar el aura asesina de Lummpy, su cuerpo se iluminaba de ese brillo idéntico al de sus ojos celestes metálicos

-¡este tío sí que es muy raro!- Lifty se mantenía al margen pero apuntando por precauciones- ¡¿es que no piensa pelear?!-

-**claro que lo are, tan solo les daré ventaja. No me gusta aprovecharme de críos como ustedes-** su respuesta enfureció a Lifty, menos a su hermano quien no vacilo en responderle en palabras

-¿en serio, crees que por ser niños no te desmembraremos?- su sonrisa tan juguetona animaba a Lummpy a dar el primer paso- ¡hey, espera un momento rarito!- pero Shifty fue más rápido en percibir el movimiento-no es algo que hagamos muy a menudo, pero te daré una información que de seguro te hará perder tu ridícula valentía-

-¡jajajaja dile hermano, has que tenga miedo!- las maquiavélicas sonrisas de los gemelos no afectaba mucho al joven maestro, por su parte miraba a sus contrincantes con una cara de…en resumen, con cara de imbécil

-ehhhhhh….- como les decía, con cara de imbécil retrasado mental

-¡¿ACASO ERES IDIOTA O NOS ESTAS VACILANDO?!- dijo el gemelo mayor

-¡déjamelo a mí hermano, yo solito puedo con este mequetrefe!- su pistola apunto directo a la sien del peli celeste- ¡despídete rarito!-

-**jeehhh…no me llames así…-** una ráfaga sorpresa desarmo al pequeño, Shifty actuó en segundos y alejo a su hermano de esa ventisca de navajas-** el único rarito es Russel-**

-**¿eh…?-** dijeron los hermanos al unísono

-ese idiota de Russell, cada vez que Bud me ve con él empiezan las lluvias de palabras sin sentido… ¡COMO ODIO A ESOS DOS IDIOTAAAAAAS!-

-etto… ¿se supone que debemos atacarlo ahora o…esperamos a que se le pase?- dijo Lifty

-este sujeto…es…muy raro- dijo Shifty, ambos con una gota en la frente

-jeeehhhh…creo que estábamos en una batalla, espero no les importe perder- dejando el modo idiota, Lummpy volvió a su pose de ataque, los gemelos no vacilaron y continuaron con la lucha

-jajaja, no te hagas ilusiones, tú a nosotros no nos podrás ganar- Lifty se encontraba de nuevo detrás de Lummpy

-así es, un idiota como tú no nos podría ganar en esta batalla, ni mucho menos en un partido de cartas- en eso, un brillo especial se reflejó en los celestes ojos de Lummpy, una señal competitiva para el gemelo mayor

-¿una…partida de cartas…dices?- sus ojos se cubrían con sus flequillos, más no ese brillo de competencia- entonces… ¡UNA PARTIDA DE CARTAS SERA!- Lifty se quedó en blanco (._.)

-¡jajajajaja tú contra mí en un partido de cartas, si pierdes te cortare la cabeza!-

-de acuerdo, pero si yo gano me dirás todo el plan de Tiger, ¿de acuerdo?- Lifty se quedó mucho más blanco y petrificado (=_=)

-¡jajajajaja eso lo dudo mucho, pero para no dejarte con las ganas de morir acepto, bajo esos términos comenzamos con nuestra batalla de cartas!-

*****flash back*****

-y después dices que yo soy el imbécil aquí (POWM) ¡HEY!-

-silencio, me desconcentras pedazo de bestia- el enfrentamiento entre el joven general y el gemelo mayor era tal que ni una mosca se atrevía a volar sobre ellos, una electrizante y mortal guerra de miradas ponía en pánico al pequeño Lifty

-e etto…creo que deberíamos dejar esto, Tiger nos dijo que lo matáramos, no que jugáramos con él-

-jajaja…sabes hermanito, esta tontería de los mandatos de Tiger me están cansando, déjame terminar mi maldita partida si no quieres que te castre esa pequeña tontería- indignado por lo dicho de su hermano, Lifty se dispuso a retarlo apuntándole con su arma- ¿Qué es lo que haces?- dijo sin preocupación alguna

-¡sabes bien lo que nos pasara si no lo matamos, debemos terminar con esto si no…!- sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, Shifty lo miraba sin importancia alguna- ¡levántate de una vez, pelea con nosotros o muere ya!- dijo apuntando a Lummpy

-etto… ¿Qué paso o que me perdí?-

-Lifty Lifty Lifty…sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me desconcentren- su puño dio a parar en el rostro de su gemelo asombrando mucho a Lummpy, el joven cayo a poca distancia de su hermano quien lo miraba con seriedad- no me interrumpas, pronto ganare y mataremos a este sujeto-

-¡no, ya basta hermano!- con el rostro enrojecido, Lifty se levantó a duras penas ocultando el golpe en su mejilla-¡esto no es por la misión, esto es por ti y lo sabes!-

-cállate…-su mirada se opacaba con la sombra de sus mechones verdes en su rostro, su voz se agraviaba y sus manos ejercían una fuerza extrema en las cartas

-¡no, deja ese vicio de una vez, es por ello que caímos aquí, con Tiger!- Lummpy se quedó desconcertado-¡ sabes que por culpa de los vicios de papá, mamá nos dejó muy jóvenes y tuvimos que vivir en la calle, recuerda todas las noches bajo la lluvia que pasamos gracias a ese maldito vicio de apostar!-

-cállate Lifty, estoy en medio de una partida de cartas…-

-¡basta hermano, por favor deja ese maldito vicio de una vez!- las manos del mayor tomaron al pequeño, asfixiándolo con el cuello de su chamarra-¡na nada s se resuelve a apos tando!-

-¡ya tuve mucho de ti todo este tiempo, es mejor que te calles o te mueras de una maldita vez!-

-hey…- los hermanos miraron al joven maestro- ¡tengo una escalera real, gane este juego!- dijo con cara de idiota, más de lo usual. Shifty se perdió en su mente, quedo paralizado con las manos puestas aún en su hermano

-Lifty…- su mirada recuperaba su brillo asesino, pero ahora era puesto sobre su hermano-¡MIRA LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER, MADITO ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO!- el joven hermano miraba aterrado la ira de su gemelo, este al sentir como el aura endemoniada de Shifty se apoderaba de su cuerpo, opto por librarse de las manos de tu atacante, a pesar de lastimarlas con un golpe de su codo- ¡idiota, ¿pero qué diantres te ocurre grandísimo animal?!-

-¡eso es lo que yo quiero saber!- dijo Lifty a la defensiva-¡ya ah pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que apostastes, dijiste que no lo volverías a hacer pero ahora te veo jugando de la peor manera!-

-¡QUEEEEEEE!-

-¡ASÍ ES SHIFTY, TANTO FUE TU EMPEÑO EN GANAR QUE TERMINASTE HACIEDNO TRAMPA EN TODO!- debido a lo mencionado, Lummpy reviso la baraja de su contrincante dándose una gran sorpresa

-¡vaya pero qué tenemos aquí!- dijo al ver unas cartas extras debajo de una piedra, junto al lado del gemelo mayor- creo que has perdido, ahora tendrás que decirme todo con respecto a la misión de Tiger – su sonrisa de victoria desespero tanto a Shifty que hizo que se abalanzara sobre él

-¡no dejare que un imbécil como tú gane mi juego, no señor!- comenzaron los golpes, puñetes y arañazos por parte de los dos, Lifty tan solo se quedó mirando muy decepcionado y triste el comportamiento de su hermano mayor-¡ya no habrá más apuestas, ahora solo ganara el que quede con vida!- llevo sus manos atrás y las devolvió con su par de SIGP220, sus armas más preciadas

-veo que se pone serio el asunto, pues bien, yo también lo seré- el aura asesina de los dos resplandeció. Lifty se quedó mirando la batalla entre esos dos demonios

*****slash*****

-demonios, la batalla aún no termina y falta poco para que acaben los 40 minutos- en la base principal, el capitán a mando de la nave monitoreaba todas las llamadas realizadas por los equipos- espero que el general Bud y Lummpy terminen pronto, esta explosión tiene un radio de dos kilómetros…si la onda llega a alcanzarnos, nosotros…- de pronto, una mano dura y fría se colocó en el hombro del abatido capitán- ¿usted…? –miro con asombro a la persona detrás de él

-es hora de encargarnos, libere la entrada principal para nuestro ingreso Capitán- dijo el sujeto junto a un grupo de 15 hombres armados de la misma forma- mande un mensaje a todos los sobrevivientes, dígale que **ATAQUE ESPECIAL **ira en seguida

*****slash*****

-¡ya no resisto, tengo mucho miedo…ayúdeme, alguien por favor ayúdeme!- Flaky permanecía debajo de su cama, su alter ego aún se encontraba en el centro de la habitación realizando un tipo de meditación- Flick…-

-_¡Flaky resiste, are la manera de salir de aquí y protegerte, hasta entonces mantente debajo de la cama!-_ del otro lado, Splendid animaba a la pequeña peli roja mientras él luchaba contra la gruesa y pesada puerta de metal-maldición, ¿Cómo hago para abrir esta porquería?-

-**déjemelo a mí capitán, yo soy muy fuerte y esto no me detendrá-** la pequeña bola de carne se alistó, escupió en las palmas de sus mini manos y con toda su velocidad impacto sobre la puerta, pero el resultado fue diferente ya que comenzó a rebotar por toda la habitación-**¡aaaaayuuuuuudaaaaaaa¡-** Did atrapo al pequeño héroe, este se encontraba mareado

-no debiste hacer eso, si yo no puedo mover algo así menos lo aras tú que tienes cuerpo de albóndiga- dijo Did colocando al pequeño en su hombro- debo de hacer algo, Flaky me necesita y no debo fallarle- tomo impulso, se encorvó quedando en pose de maratonista, y al momento del silbato en su mente, Did llevó toda su fuerza a su hombro derecho- ¡AQUIIII VOOOOOOY!- la puerta se abrió, el cuerpo de peli celeste se estampo en la pared antes de reaccionar-¡ahahahagahagahagahaha!- y as´´i fue como quedo hecho papilla-¡mi cabeza…demonios!-

-**¡amo, ¿se encuentra bien?!-** dijo el mini Did

-sí, solo que algo adolorido pero estoy bien…eh?- una pequeña figura lo alerto de reojo a Splendid, este se giró hacia el bulto que se encontraba en una esquina, lo que impresiono y helo al friki héroe- ¡¿QUÉ…QUE ES…ESTO?!-

-**¡MIRE AMO, LA PUERTA DE ALLÁ ESTA…!- ** el pequeño duende señalo la entrada de la habitación de Flaky, ambos se quedaron asustados y tragaron saliva-**¿pe pero…qué dia…?-**

-¡Splendid!- los dos frikis miraron completamente anonadados hacia la dirección de quien lo llamaban

-¡TÚ…TÚ ERES…!-

*****slash*****

-no puedo entender los motivos de tus torturas, siempre creí que el Mayor tendría buenos aliados, pero nunca me imagine que encontraría algo bueno en un demente como tú- Bud yacía en el suelo, ensangrentado dado a todas las cortadas por la espada de Mole. Este contemplaba el cuerpo del general recostado boca abajo en las filosas piedras

-ese sujeto era muy confiado, nunca sospecho de mí hasta el día en que las cosas salieron a flote, claro que tuve que encargarme de él- el senil hombre abrió sus enormes ojos- ¿por qué la cara, acaso nadie te dijo que yo mate al Mayor?-

-¡cómo…¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO AL HOMBRE QUE TE BRINDO UNA SEGUNDA VIDA, POR QUÉ MOLEEE?!- sus gritos eran escuchados por todos en la base, resonaban en todos los huecos de las construcciones y resonaban en los corazones del ejercito-¡¿Cómo TE ATREVISTE A MATAR AL HOMBRE QUE TE PROTEGIO, QUE TE DIO UN HOGAR Y UNA FAMILIA?!-

-ese tipo no me ofreció nada, lo único que quería era que fuera un asesino más, un sujeto que matase sin conseguir nada a cambio- acerco la punta de su espada y la roso en la mejilla de Bud- nunca me interesó ese sujeto, yo lo utilice para mis fines, no fue nada personal su muerte-

-¡eres un maldito, Mole…ojala que Dios te perdone, por qué ni yo ni el Mayor lo aremos, nunca!-

-yo no necesito de su perdón, tan solo debo acabar con ustedes cuando sea el momento preciso- llevo la punta de la espada a otro lugar, esta vez en el centro del estómago de Bud- mándale mis saludos, Buddhist Monkey- un solo movimiento era lo que necesitaba para clavar todo el filo de la espada en el organismo del general, ese tan solo dio una leve sonrisa antes de retirarse de ese mundo, una sonrisa dedicada a sus alumnos, en especial a un joven de cabellos amarillos con un poder inimaginable

-_espero que te encuentres bien, Cuddles…ya mi tiempo llego-_

-¡aún no es tiempo de morir, Bud!- un caparazón de metal indestructible contuvo el ataque del peli morado, el escudo era de uno de los miembros especiales- aún debemos seguir peleando- el sujeto de antes, en la oficina del general y el otro tipo que fue hacia los niños al estadio se encontraban ahí, junto a 14 hombres más, todos eran de **ATAQUE ESPECIAL-**

-tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?, deje en claro que debían proteger a os sobrevivientes-

-tranquilo Bud, todo está calculado de acuerdo al plan de mi mano derecha- Mole miro con odio al sujeto del traje de androide, más fue su gran sorpresa al darse cuenta del usuario del uniforme de protección

-¡N NO ES CIERTO…TÚ DEBISTE HABER…!- dio tres pasos a retroceder, su rostro palideció y su mano tembló dejando caer su espada al suelo- ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE…TÚ…?!-

-oye… ¿estás seguro de lo que haces, qué pasa si Flippy se entera…?- el hombre del traje que quito su casco, dejando al descubierto su identidad- ¿qué piensas hacer…Mayor?-

-proteger a los niños, es por eso que volví-

*****slash*****

Bien, eh aquí el siguiente cap del fic.

Sé que mencione antes de que lo cancelaria por falta de motivación, pero ciertas personas me motivaron mucho a continuarla y quiero agradecérselos en serio, con todo el corazón.

Ahora la sorpresa que se darán todos….¿se imaginaron quien era el personaje escondido detrás del traje de androide?, ¿también saben quién es su mano derecha?, xD de seguro lo saben, es muy obvio.

Como mi querido y estimadísimo Shiro no está (dado a peleas con su novia y otras chicas más +w+) mi segundo al mando, Kaseo me mencionara ciertas dudas de los lectores, así que SUELTALOOOO¡

Kaseo: aquí va, primero….creo que esto no es pregunta =_=

Oneechan: o_o a que te refieres?

Kaseo: que alguien te dijo…?Ahrre idiota ._.?

Oneechan: O3o…..omítelo -_- continúa con la siguiente

Kaseo: ¿continuaras la historia cuando la termines?

Oneechan: eso tendría que verse, pero si quieren un plus podría escribirlo como un después de los acontecimientos, pero eso se verá más adelante

Kaseo: ¿Petunia queda embarazada? O_o… ¿a quién se le ocurre preguntar esto? -_-

Oneechan: cállate ¬_¬….ese tema no lo eh visto, aunque creo que no…..tal vez *w*

Kaseo: demente e.e…. bueno, ¿Lammy entrara a la guerra?

Oneechan: no, tan solo es un relleno como Toothy y los demás xD

Kaseo: ¿Quiénes son los otros gemelos?

Oneechan: ya sabía que preguntarían, bueno son los gemelos ANTS, ya sabrán de donde provienen xD

Kaseo: eso es todo =)

OKIS, como siempre cualquier duda normal escríbanme y les respondo xD

Bueno sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


	16. Nuevas Facetas, identidades ocultas

"_este es mi destino, mi final tenía que venir tarde o temprano…y pensar que toda mi vida la dedique a matar personas inocentes, ahora yo muero por una causa justa…Dios, gracias por darme a ese muchacho, gracias por dejarme criarlo…ojala que pronto logre encontrar su verdadero camino, junto a buenas personas , y quien sabe, al lado de alguna buena persona…creo que hice un buen trabajo al educarlo, al entrenarlo, al criarlo como mi hijo…ahora lo dejare solo en este mundo…no, no está solo, esos niños serán su familia, ahora más que nunca, tendrás que enfrentarte a tu destino para proteger a tu nueva familia mi joven aprendiz…Flippy, gracias…hijo mío…"_

*****slash*****

-¡aún no es tiempo de morir, Bud!- **ATAQUE ESPECIAL **liderado por el hombre que cambio la vida de 5 niños, ese soldado que llevó la revolución y la lucha por la libertad de las personas tratadas como experimentos, aquel sujeto que cuido de un pequeño y que lo llamó hijo, ese hombre era el verdadero líder de la rebelión; el Mayor…

-tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?, deje en claro que debían proteger a los sobrevivientes- Bud se mantenía en el piso ensangrentado, sus heridas no eran tan graves pero la cantidad de sangre que emanaba su cuerpo eran exageradas

-tranquilo Bud, todo está calculado de acuerdo al plan de mi mano derecha- mirando de lado a un soldado en particular, este llevaba consigo una placa idéntica a la de Flippy

-¡N NO ES CIERTO…TÚ DEBISTE HABER…!- Mole quedo en pánico, sus nerviosismos hicieron que soltara la espada - ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE…TÚ…?!-

-oye… ¿estás seguro de lo que haces, qué pasa si Flippy se entera…? ¿qué piensas hacer…Mayor?-

-proteger a los niños, es por eso que volví-

-¡no, esto no es posible!- Mole miraba con furor a sus nuevos contrincantes, pero mucho más era el rencor contra aquel hombre que lo tomo en su vida y le dio un segundo hogar - ¡¿cómo es posible…? yo mismo me encargue de matarte, maldito Mayor!-

-esas cosas no son necesarias saberlas por el momento, ahora Mole- apuntando con su arma a la altura de la cabeza del científico- aléjate de todos y ordena a tus hombres a retirarse-

-¿y qué sucederá si no lo hago?- dijo el peli morado a la defensiva

-no tendré más opción que aniquilarte Mole, recuerda que los experimentos de la primera generación tienen debilidad la cual es el antídoto- sacó un estuche metálico guardado en su bolsillo- aquí tengo la cura del virus Mole, si no ordenas a tus hombres a retirarse, are que los míos disparen contra los experimentos de Tiger y los aniquilemos, como lo hicimos una vez hace 20 años- Mole no dijo más, tomo su espada y la guardo en su bastón, más no dio a orden que se le indico- ¡da la orden Mole, recuerda que la vida de tus compañeros está en juego!- el peli morado soltó una ligera risa, cosa que preocupo a los dos generales presentes

-sabes bien que esos desperfectos no me importan en lo absoluto, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos- dicho esto, se acomodó en el suelo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, el Mayor y Bud lo miraron confundidos- le daré tiempo a tus hombres en encontrar a los niños en un plazo de 20 minutos, luego las bombas aran su trabajo-

-no necesitamos tu permiso para realizar nuestra misión, date por muerto una vez encontrado a los dos niños faltantes- volteo para ver a los hombres de su equipo- necesito que encuentren el código de cada soldado y luego búsquenlos, no podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo-

-¡**SI SEÑOR!- **los 14 soldados se dispersaron exceptuando a la mano derecha del Mayor. Este dio unos pasos hacia el líder

-yo me encargare de encontrar a Flippy, Señor, de seguro se estará enfrentando a Red- menciono el sujeto con el casco aún puesto cubriendo su identidad

-de acuerdo, pero si llega a preguntarte…dile la verdad ¿de acuerdo?- ante lo dictado, el soldado se marchó con un rastreador en mano. El Mayor volvió su mirada hacia el científico, el cual aún permanecía en su cómoda posición- ¿qué es lo que tramas, Tiger?-

*****slash*****

-¡t tú eres…!-Splendid miraba petrificado la silueta ensangrentada de su compañera- ¡eres Petunia… ¿cierto?!- dijo con gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente y cuello

-¡Splen…did!- dio unos tambaleantes pasos hacia el peli celeste- tenemos que irnos, estos…estos sujetos son…-su cuerpo cayó al suelo dado a la poca fuerza que tenia

-¡HEY, DESPIERTA!- Did tomo a la peli azul mientras trataba de reanimarla-¡por favor, despierta!- comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla, cosa que funcionó dado a que volvió en sí

-te…tenemos que irnos, estos tipos son…-

-¿Qué sucedió, quien te hizo esto?-

-una mujer…ella me…ella y yo peleamos, no sé qué sucedió pero…desperté en este lugar…ayúdame Splendid, ayúdame a salir de aquí-

-no te preocupes, nos iremos en seguida- tomo por la cintura a la herida joven y la coloco suavemente en su espalda- pero antes debemos ir por Flaky- Did fue directo a la habitación de la pequeña, esta se encontraba debajo de su cama temblando, con su pequeño rostro bañado en lágrimas- ¡Flaky, tranquila eh venido por ti!-

-¡Splendid!- salió rápidamente de su escondite para tomar de las manos al chico- ¡gracias al cielo que estas bien!- dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro con la manga de la bata, pero al hacer eso pudo identificar a la persona en su espalda- ¡E ELLA ES…!- Did miro el cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga y luego tomo de la mano a Flaky

-tenemos que irnos, debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar, Flaky- haciendo caso al joven héroe, ambos niños salieron de la habitación con rumbo hacia lo que sería su salida.

El pasillo era de un solo sentido, no había cruces con otros pasajes o puertas extras, el camino llevaba hacia lo profundo del callejón metálico y blanco.

*****slash*****

Truenos, choces y chispas era lo que había en la batalla entre Lummpy y Shifty, por su parte Lifty estaba tratando de proteger a su hermano, pero a la vez luchaba con sus emociones…

_-no debería ayudar a mi hermano, él siempre impuso sus órdenes…siempre fui su vasallo- _ su mirada reflejaba todo el dolor de su dura infancia. Su gemelo mayor seguía luchando sin dar un segundo de descanso, cosa que dificultaba al joven general

_-_**¡voy a matarte, maldita escoria!-** dijo Shifty dando tiros por los pasos del peli celeste

_-_**¡solo si me alcanzas!-** dijo Lummpy mientras corría a grandes velocidades esquivando las balas-_maldición- _pensó-_ es demasiado rápido, tengo que encontrar una abertura para neutralizarlo, de lo contrario todos moriremos-_

-**jehhhh…al parecer tratar de encontrar un punto débil en mis ataques, pues bien, te diré que no será posible eso-**

**-**¡e espera, ¿cómo es qué…?!-

**-¡vaya, el general de la rebelión no estudio a sus contrincantes!-**Shifty disparo dos veces hacia los pies del peli celeste, pero él fue mucho más rápido y logro esquivarlos, haciendo que las tuberías eclosionaran-**¡se lo que harás, tu mirada me lo dice todo!-**

-_¡maldición, ¿Cómo no me imagine la existencia de unos tipos como estos?!- _Lummpy realizo un ataque directo, más no fue lo que planeó

-**qué necio eres-** dijo Shifty, tomando de la cabeza al general y lanzándolo a un panel en las tuberías-¡**NO LOGRARAS VENCERME!-**

-**¡maldito mocoso, juro que yo…!-** un sonido brusco, proveniente de las tuberías paralizo un momento la pelea, ambos contrincantes trataban de localizar la fuente del sonido, pero siendo tarde, las tuberías explotaron lanzando peligrosa lanzar circulares por todas partes. Una de ellas estaba dirigida hacia el menor de los hermanos

-_debería dejarlo solo…es su pelea como bien dijo, además soy un estorbo…-___entre pensamientos y pensamientos, los avisos de su hermano les fueron sordo

-¡LIFTY CUIDADOOO!- Lifty reacciono muy tarde, una vara de metal atravesó su pierna izquierda, un doloroso grito detuvo la contienda entre los dos jóvenes- ¡LIFTY!- Shifty fue directo a su hermano, este cayó al suelo mientras ejercía presión en la herida

-¡ME DUELE…SHIFTY ME DUELE MUCHO!- las lágrimas y ese rostro tan inocente y lleno de dolor llamo la atención de Lummpy

-¡cálmate Lifty, déjame revisar tu herida!- trato de acercarse, pero al mover las manos del menor para verificar la hemorragia, otro grito desgarrador proveniente de su hermano lo detuvo, sabía que si lo movía provocaría más dolor del que ya tenía- ¡maldición!- dijo el mayor golpeando su puño contra el piso-¡MALDICIOOOON!-

-oye, déjame chequearlo- Lummpy se abrió paso entre los gemelos, dejándolos sorprendido- esto es peligroso, está corriendo mucha sangre- Shifty se levantó y trato de atacar a Lummpy

-¡¿QUÉ TE HAS CREIDO, MALDITO HIJO DE/?!-

-necesito un trozo de tela, la hemorragia es muy peligrosa en esta área del cuerpo- Shifty se quedó anonadado, no podía creer que su contrincante estuviese ayudando a su gemelo-¡apúrate, rompe tu camisa!- dijo el peli celeste

-¡yo…yo no romperé esta camisa, es mi favorita!- esas palabras sorprendieron a Lummpy, pero teniendo en cuenta la magnitud del estado del muchacho, él opto por romperse su propia ropa y convertirla en vendaje

-en situaciones como esta no importan los objetos personales, la vida de tu hermano está en peligro y tu optas por proteger un mísero trozo de tela- tomo su chaleco y arranco con los dientes el forro, luego llevó las tiras alrededor de la pierna de Lifty- un tipo como tú me da asco, en vez de ayudar a su sangre la abandona por una maldita y estúpida camisa- dicho último, dio unos fuetes jalones al anudado para evitar que la sangre siga saliendo

-¡eres un imbécil, ¿acaso no sabes que podemos regenerarnos?!- esas palabras hicieron que Lummpy estrellara su puño en el estómago del mayor, Lifty vio esa escena pero no podía hacer nada debido a su situación-¡MALDITO, ACABAS DE SALVAR AL ENEMIGO!-

-¡ES TU HERMANO, Y COMO TAL NO PUEDES ABANDONARLO!- Shifty se quedó en shock, Lifty igual, ambos contemplaban ese resplandor de odio en los ojos de Lummpy- ¡es increíble el querer proteger algo sin vida a consta de la de tu hermano, eres despreciable!-

-¡¿y tú qué sabes?!- respondió Shifty apuntándolo con su arma-¿acaso tu padre trato de venderte para pagar sus deudas?, ¿acaso tu madre te violó mientras dormías?, ¿sabes todo el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para pagar los medicamentos de mi hermano cuando se enfermaba?, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que es ser el hermano mayor y dar tu vida por la única familia que tienes?- señalando a Lifty-¡¿ACASO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE TUBE QUE PASAR PARA OBTENER ESTE PODER?!- lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, Lummpy y Lifty miraban al peli verde desplomarse mientras ocultaba sus ojos debajo de su sombrero- esta camisa… ¡esta camisa fue el regalo de mi hermano, por ello prometí cuidarla!- no hubieron más palabras, tan solo llanto y lágrimas del mayor…

-un hermano…desde hace poco que volví a encontrar al mío- Lummpy cayó al suelo sentado, los gemelos le quedaron viendo- yo no tuve una vida como ustedes, se podría decir que fue peor-

-no lo creo, nosotros fuimos odiados por todo el mundo, de seguro tú debiste tener mucho amor-

-no lo creas- respondió el peli celeste- mi vida no fue tan…fácil como uno desearía…-

*****slash*****

**-¡maldición, este lugar es un laberinto de ratas!- **Fliqpy recorría los estrechos pasajes llenos de cables, tubo y más, obligándolo a tomar otras rutas-**¡APARECE MALDITO ADEFECIO!-**

**-**¿tanto me extrañas, cabeza de limón?- unas vos proveniente de las tuberías alertaron al veterano, este no perdió tiempo y fue directo a los que sería una nueva habitación. Ahí, en las tuberías de más de 12 metros de altura, Red estaba sentado mientras jugaba con una roca en la mano derecha-este lugar es perfecto para nuestra batalla a muerte, además es un lindo lugar para crear tu tumba-

**-¡jeehhh, piensas mucho pero haces poco, característico de un maricon como tú!-** desenvainó su preciada cuchilla apuntando directo a la cabeza del peli rojo-**¡esta vez no escaparas, maldito cobarde!-** Red soltó una leve sonrisa, a Fliqpy le desagrado

-¡según tú soy un cobarde y todo lo que quieras, pero Flaky opina de otra forma!- de nuevo la furia se encendió en el veterano-hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos, me gustaba esa expresión en su rostro cuando la asesinaba lentamente, cortes profundos pero no mortales en su bello cuerpo, su sangre tan roja como su melena me excitaba, sus lágrimas manchando su blanco y triste rostro me emocionaba a seguir- Fliqpy trataba de controlar su furia, sabía que todo lo que decía era una manera de alterarlo y facilitarle las movidas a Red, pero lo que hacía su contrincante eran cosas que sobrepasaba su límite-¡cuando la acariciaba, cuando la tocaba, cuando besaba sus deliciosos labios…(relamiéndose sus labios)…su cuerpo era tan sublime para mi paladar, no sabes la satisfacción que me daba al verla postrada a mis pies!- la ira del veterano no pudo contenerse más, enfrentó su puño directo al rostro de Splendont deseando que ese golpe partiera en dos al demente peli rojo, pero lo que no observo fue una plancha de cristal impenetrable que los dividía-¡jajajaja, ni creas que esta vez me ganaras, esta barrera de cristal detiene tus estúpido ataques!- dijo entre enormes risas-¡estos cristales están diseñados para que ninguno de ustedes pueda escapar, son indestructibles ante sus poderes!-

-**¡MALDITO INFELIZ!-** comenzó con sus ataques en ese impenetrable cristal, su cuchillo rosaba con la plancha y sacaba chispas, sus golpes tampoco le eran factibles-**¡MISERABLE, NO DEJARE QUE SIGAS LASTIMANDO A LA ENANA!-**

-¡pero qué dices, si ya la toque varias veces!- Fliqpy paro en seco, aquellas palabras dejaron pálido y tieso al demonio verde. Las risas malévolas y psicópatas de Red provocaban una locura muy distinta en el ente- ¡sentir su piel sobre mi cuerpo, adentrarme en ella con estas manos, saborear su esencia, volverse mujer conmigo fue la mejor experiencia de nuestras vidas jajajaja!-

-**maldito…-** por fuera y dentro, ente y portador se volvían uno por el mismo sentimiento; venganza

-_"no dejare que sigas con vida…después de lo que has dicho, desgraciado"-_

_-_**¡t te equivocas, e eso es absurdo…es una mentira!- **las palabras de Fliqpy eran entrecortadas, su nerviosismo salía a flote. Red siguió con su demencia mientras ponía su morbosa mirada

-¡no es mentira, todo de ella me pertenece; yo la hice mía!-

_-_**¡¿QUE TÚ QUÉ…!?- **su rostro lo decía todo

_-¡N NO…ESO NO ES…!-___las dudas se apoderaban en Flippy, pero la locura fue el impulso a caer en la credibilidad

-¡ASÍ COMO LO OYES MALDITO BASTARDO, CADA NOCHE DISFRUTABA DE SU FRÁGIL Y DELICIOSO CUERPO, ELLA SE VOLVIO MI MUJER!-

-**¡NO…E ESO ES MENTIRA…ELLA NO…!-**

**-**_**¡**__FLAKY…FLAKY FUE…!_

**-**¡Flaky fue una gran ramera en la cama, gritaba como perra en celo y decía tu nombre cada vez que la penetraba!- Fliqpy quedo paralizado, al igual que Flippy en el interior de la mente de ambos-¡ jajajaja impresionado ¿cierto?, aún puedo sentir su aroma en mí cuerpo, mientras su sollozo se mesclaba con su sangre jajajajaja! -

**-**_"eso…eso no puede estar…pasando"- _la expresión que tenía el joven soldado era de locura, sus manos temblaban, sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear_-"¡Flaky…tú…tú no puedes…!"-_ de la nada, la figura de la pequeña apareció frente a él, pero lo que Flippy contemplo lo dejo estupefacto, anonadado, lo dejo traumatizado; el cuerpo de ella con golpes en su rostro, su cuerpo rasguñado, las ropas desgarradas y sus muslos completamente ensangrentados. Flippy se levantó y dio pasos lentos, tratando de tomar a la pequeña figura de la niña, pero esta se desvaneció quedando solo un charco de sangre y vendajes de la ropa-_"¡Flaky…!"-_ tomo ese pequeño trozo de tela empapado en rojo y lo llevó hacia él aprisionándolo con todas sus fuerzas en su pecho-_"¡FLAKYYYYYY!"-_

**-¡BASTARDO…MALDITO…BASTARDO…!-** su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus ojos se entremezclaban entre un amarillo neón y un verde jade, un color muy diferente entre sus dos versiones- _**eres…un maldito bastardo…-**_su voz era distinta, su cuerpo era distinto, todo en Fliqpy y Flippy era completamente distinto

**-**¡"Flippy ayúdame, Flippy sálvame" jajajajaja, todas esas tonterías me hacía enojar, pero también me incitaban a no dejar ese maravilloso cuerpo de inocente que tenía, COMO LO ESCUCHAS, TENÍA UN CUERPO PURO Y VIRGEN, AHORA ES TODA UNA RAMERA JAJAJAJAJA!-

_**-pagaras…pagaras muy caro…-**_ un aura muy diferente al demonio verde envolvía todo su ser, su cuerpo se volvía a cada vez más fuerte, su odio aumento

_**-**_¡¿pagar?, ella debería pagar por todas las noches de placer que le di, pero me conformo con su cuerpo lleno de mí esencia!- Splendont no se percató, pero los golpes que comenzó a dar ese diabólico personaje lograban quebrar el cristal-¡O OYE, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!- dijo al escuchar el crujido de la barrera romperse-¡ya veo, todas esas cosas te hicieron enojar mucho más, eso es perfecto para mí!- con la piedra que tenía, la arrojo directo a la berrera quebrándola por completo- de tu lado es indestructible, de mi lado es frágil como lo es un cristal, ahora podremos pelear como los verdaderos demonios que somos- el aura que envolvía a Red era igual que el de Flippy; ambos llegaron a un poder inimaginable-** esta vez…destruiré todo de ti-**

*****slash*****

-¿eh?-

-¿Qué sucede Flaky?-

-na nada…fueron ideas mías- Flaky y Splendid continuaban su camino sin saber lo que les deparaba. Petunia estaba muy herida y podía hablar a duras penas- ¿te sientes cómoda?- dijo Did a la peli azul

-estoy…algo mareada pero… no se preocupen, ya pasara- dijo

-tenemos que seguir, este camino de seguro nos llevará al exterior. Cuando estemos seguros buscare ayuda en la ciudad, Flaky y tú se quedaran resguardadas- Did realizaba un plan mental para poder liberarse de sus captores, en cabio Flaky seguía con aquella sensación de antes, una sensación que la paralizo

-_¿qué habrá sido eso?-_ se preguntó-_estoy segura…esa voz era de Flippy, estoy segura-_

-**Flaky-** Flick apareció detrás de ella, asustándola un poco

-¡Flick!- dijo en voz alta

-¿eh, que pasa Flaky?- Did al darse la vuelta, pudo observar de pies a cabeza la figura de un niño idéntico a la pequeña-¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?!- Did se colocó frente a Flaky para protegerla, pero ella lo detuvo

-¡espera Splendid, él es mi amigo, no lo lastimes!- ante el pedido de la niña, Did tuvo que apartarse, aunque se mantenía a la guardia

-**Flaky, ya sé dónde están tus amigos-**

-¡¿en serio?!- dijo la pequeña con los ojos brillosos de la alegría

-**sí, pero antes debemos deshacernos de cierta persona-** Flick miro a Splendid, este sintió un escalofríos recorrer su espalda, Flaky se interpuso antes de que el joven peli rojo lo atacara

-¡pero qué dices Flick, él es mi amigo, no es malo!-

-**Flaky, no puedo permitir que siga con vida-** con un movimiento rápido logro apartar a la pequeña, dejando desprotegido a Did, pero cuando su vida iba a ser arrebatada otra vez, el pequeño trozo de héroe apareció y detuvo el ataque del joven peli rojo

-**¡NO PERMITIRE QUE MATES A MI PORTADOR!- **dijo la pequeña albóndiga celeste

-¡MINI YO!- Did estaba paralizado de los nervios, Flaky miraba al pequeño personaje quien sostenía el puño de Flick con unas manitos

-pero…-sus mejillas se tornaban rojas- ¡pero qué lindo es!-

**-¡lo sé, soy muy hermoso!-** dijo el enanito

-¡¿PERO QUÉ NO ME ESTABAS AYUDANDO, PEQUEÑO DEMONIO?!- dijo Did votando chispas hacia el enanito

-**debo eliminar al enemigo, es lo que detendrá la búsqueda de los demás portadores-** Flick lanzo por los aires al mini héroe, pero este cambio su aspecto al de adulto

-**¡SI VAS A MATAR A MI PORTADOR, TENDRAS QUE PASAR SOBRE MI CADAVER!- **

-**no es a él a quien debo destruir-** dijo Flick, deteniendo al ente contrario y a los demás niños

-**¿a quién te refieres?-** las miradas se cruzaban pero luego el peli rojo cambio su mirada hacia la espalda de Splendid-**¡o oye, estas de joda, ¿Cómo piensas matar a un portador?!-**

**-ese ser no es un portador-**

-¡NO SÉ QUE ESTA PASANDO, PERO NO PERMITIRE QUE LASTIMES A PETUNIA!- Did dejo recostad en un lado a la joven peli azul-¡yo las protegeré, no me importa contra quien!-

-¡por favor, no peleen, todos somos compañeros en esto!- a pesar de las suplicas en llanto de Flaky, una pelea se produjo dentro del blanco y frio pasillo.

*****slash*****

El Mayor y Mole aún permanecían en la primera planta, pero los soldados de ambas organizaciones se enfrentaban a muerte, logrando que la decisión de Bud en permanecer custodiando a Mole fueran débiles…

-_¡la vida de mis subordinados está en riesgo, debo de hacer algo o sino muchos morirán, pero también debo mantener vigilado a este mal nacido de Mole y cuidar de Bud!-_

-vamos General, sé que quieres salir de aquí y ayudar a tus soldados-

-¡no seas estúpido, ¿crees que te dejare solo para que escapes o mates a más personas?! No dejare que te salgas con la tuya ¡MOLE!-

-jajaja ese nombre es muy anticuado para mí, me trae recuerdos muy desagradables de la Rebelión-

-¡tú eras parte de la Rebelión, ¿qué fue lo que te ocurrió, que fue lo que te impulso a traicionarnos?!-

-¡¿TRAICION, ACASO PIENSAS QUE HAGO ESTO POR UNA SIMPLE TRAICION?!- el asesino se levantó lentamente del piso-¡yo jamás trabaje para ti, tampoco trabajo para Tiger Boss!-

-¡¿de qué…estás hablando?!-

-¡YO ESTOY CUMPLIENDO EL SUEÑO DE ESA PERSONA, POR ELLO ME METI EN ESTA ORGANIZACIÓN QUE TIENE TODO LO NECESARIO PARA DEVOLVERME LO QUE PERDI HACE MUCHO TIEMPO ATRÁS!- la mirada calmada de Mole cambiaba a una de locura-¡yo cumpliré con su promesa, yo are sus sueños realidad…jajaja…jajajajaja… JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Bud se alteraba, miraba con total preocupación a su adversario-¡YO CUMPLIRE TUS SUEÑOS PADRE, YA PASARON 20 AÑOS Y PORFIN ARE TUS SUEÑOS REALIDAD!-

-¡TÚ…TÚ ERES…!- el Mayor volteo a ver a Bud-¡ERES ESE NIÑO, EL HIJO DEL CIENTIFICO KRACTER!-

-¡¿KRA…KRACTER DICES?!- el general quedo estupefacto-¡¿EL CIENTIFICO…QUE CREO EL VIRUS?!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA…..!

*****slash*****

Buenas buenas y más buenas, aquí el cap que sigue

Lamento la demora, mucho trabajo y esudios xD

En fin, muchas gracias a las personas que me animan y me apoyan en la conti de mi fic, miles y miles de abrazos y manzanas a todos…es lo que tengo, no se quejen e.e

Sin más que decir me despido

Shiro: eserate ¬_¬

Oneechan. Ok ok, -_- cual es la pregunta esta vez?

Shiro: aver primero, quien te dijo idiota no te lo decía a ti, no sé a quien pero el punto es que no fue para ti -3-

Oneechan: ok, y la otra?

Shiro: Van a estar solo los gemelos Ant o va estar la madre también?

Oneechan: no conozco a la madre, así que solo los gemelos xD….eso es todo?

Shiro: sep, es todo

Bueno ahora si, sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


	17. HTF: lummpy

Base de la Rebelión, centro de transporte:

-¡oye Toothy, aún faltan otras 45 personas más!- Sniffles junto a Nutty revisaban la lista de sobrevivientes- ¡¿qué hago?!-

-¡esperen, déjenmelo a mí!- Russell y Handy estaban ayudando a transportar ciertas cajas en el almacén de la nave- oye Handy, iré a ayudar a los niños-

-no hay problema, yo puedo con esto- le respondió el peli naranja, a lo que el joven pirata salió en la ayuda del pequeño genio

-bien, dime que personas faltan- Sniffles le mostro la carta donde estaban un cierto número de nombres, Russell verifico cada dato, entonces se dio cuenta que eran ancianos- ¡por las barbas de Neptuno, estos son viejos!-

-seguro que por eso no llegan- respondió muy preocupado Sniffles

-ustedes no se preocupen, yo iré a buscarlos y los traeré- Russell bajo de la nave y fue directo al sector de los faltantes, pero en eso sus compañeros del puerto fueron tras él

-¡oye Russell, déjanos ayudar!- dijo un tipo muy alto y delgado

-¡oh, claro marineros, debemos encontrar a unos vejestorios y traerlos sanos y salvo!-

-¡a la orden capitán!- dijeron los demás. El pequeño grupo de 12 marinos fue corriendo hacia el sector B.

****slash*****

-tu dolor no puede compararse al nuestro, fuimos engendrados por dos malditos bastardos embriagados en los más horribles pecados, nunca obtuvimos amor de nuestros progenitores, ni siquiera del mundo a donde nos adentramos sin saber nada…lo único que nos salvó de la desgracia fueron estos malditos poderes- Shifty tenía en su regazo la cabeza de Lifty, el cual se reponía del dolor de la herida lentamente. Lummpy prestaba atención de las cosas que decía el peli verde- cada día era igual, ellos se desparramaban en la cama, luego el maldito se iba a tomar y apostar, la desgraciada de ella se iba en busca de otro infeliz despechado para sacarse la lujuria, y cuando no encontraba a nadie, ella se desquitaba conmigo utilizando mi cuerpo-

-hay cosas que a veces uno se pregunta ¿por qué?...yo siempre me lo hacía cuando vivía con mi padre- Lummpy estaba frente a los gemelos, ambos estaban calmados intercambiando anécdotas- sabes…preferí tener una vida lejos de mi familia, que seguir aguantando sus humillaciones y desprecios-

-¿qué humillaciones te hacia tu padre?- pregunto Shifty

-hum…pues muchas cosas que le haría un tipo rico al hijo de su amante- el peli verde se quedó en silencio, aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos por el asombro- ese señor, al que estaba obligado por mi madre a decir "padre", no sabía de mi existencia por mucho tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta luego de mis 4 años de nacido-

-pues…no es tan desgraciado como lo fue el mío- señalo el enmascarado

-bueno, si lo dices desde ese punto de vista- no le dio importancia, más continuó con su relato- luego de eso, ese tipo se encargó de mi educación, aunque debía ser después de la de mis hermanastros…como sea, obtuve un rincón en esa casa-

-¡te quejas de tu vida al haber tenido un hogar y mucho dinero!- ante el grito de Shifty, el menor tranquilizo a su hermano

-Shifty por favor…cálmate- dijo casi a duras penas, su hermano se tranquilizó un poco

-el rincón que obtuve estaba fuera de la fotografía familiar, no estaba en ninguna de los mil marcos de la casa. Mi infancia la pase alejados de todos, o mejor dicho ellos me alejaban, no permitían que estuviera en reuniones, aniversarios, fiestas, etc…siempre me mantenían encerrado en mi habitación para que nadie supiera de mi existencia, y si llegaban a verme decían que era hijo de la criada, como lo hace cualquier millonario con su bastardo-

-tu historia no me conmueve para nada- agrego el hermano mayor- no fuiste ultrajado por tu madre, no fuiste cambiado con un tipo extraño para pagar deudas, no te encargaste de cuidar a tu hermano cuando estaban al borde de la muerte-

-sepa, tienes razón, no pasó nada de eso en mi vida- sus celestes ojos comenzaban a brillar por la humedad de las lágrimas, una gota fue traicionera y resbalo por su rostro- lo que hico ese tipo fue…algo mucho peor-

*****flash back*****

_-¡¿cómo dices, él es mi hijo?!_- un hombre alto, de cabellos celestes y de porte elegante, yacía discutiendo con una mujer más baja que él, con el cabello amarillo y unos hermosos ojos celestes verdosos- _¡no es posible, tú me dijiste que lo habías abortado!-_

-_es tu hijo, quieras entenderlo o no, él lleva tu sangre-_ entre esa inmensa discusión de progenitores, el pequeño bastardo, de 4 años de edad, con el cabello del millonario y los ojos de su madre, escuchaba muy aterrado la pelea desde otra habitación. Lummpy tenía un pequeño barco de madera bajo su bracito, también tenía ropa de marinero y una espada de cartulina

_-no… ¡no lo pienso aceptar, ese pequeño demonio no es mi hijo, de seguro es de alguno de tus amantes!_- recalco muy molesto el tipo, a simple vista se podía ver el desprecio por el niño

_-¡él es tu hijo, lo engendraste dentro de mi vientre y ahora, como su padre, debes darle lo que le corresponde!-_

_-¡vaya, entonces es por dinero ¿verdad?!-_ la joven madre recibió una bofetada, dejando la marca al rojo vivo en su mejilla_- ¡si crees que con eso me compraras, estas muy equi/!-_

_-¡TENGO CÁNCER!-_ las palabras de ella silenciaron toda la habitación, inclusive el pequeño se quedó paralizado. A su corta edad sabia sobre esa enfermedad, dado a que otra mujer de su entorno murió de lo mismo- _tengo cáncer…pronto moriré y no quiero que nuestro hijo quede en la calle- _el hombre se quedó en silencio, más no mostro una pisca de humildad hacia la desgracia de la mujer- _por favor…ayuda a nuestro hijo, él no merece pasar por esto-_

_-bien…él se quedara bajo mi tutela, pero tú…_- tomo a la madre por el hombro y la llevó a jalones hacia la puerta-_ ¡no quiero volver a ver tu asqueroso rostro en mi vida, nunca más!_- cerró la puerta con brusquedad, haciendo temblar los adornos colgantes y las arañas de cristal. Lummpy permanecía en la otra habitación, pero sus lágrimas comenzaban a bajar de sus ojos hacia el piso

_-ma…mamá…-_ la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura paterna

-_tú permanecerás en una habitación de huésped, cuando terminen de arreglar en la que te quedaras, permanecerás oculto de todas mis amistades ¿entendido?_- el pequeño quedo en silencio, pero afirmo con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

Así, los días, meses, años pasaron con rapidez, dando forma a un jovencito de 12 años, educado, muy apuesto pero lamentablemente oculto ante la sociedad…

_-¡Lummpy, ven aquí ahora!_- el grito de la sirvienta asusto al peli celeste. Él bajo lo más rápido que pudo de su habitación llegando a la cocina_-¡¿me puedes explicar qué es esto?!_- dijo una senil mujer con mandil señalando un plato de porcelana roto en el cesto de basura

-_no fue mi intención, yo tan solo/-_ la criada dio una tremenda bofetada al pobre Lummpy, este cayó al suelo con la mano puesta sobre la marca

_-¡Dios mío contigo, ahora la señora se enojara conmigo mientras que tú te iras como si nada, maldito bastardo!-_

_-¡no lo hice a propósito, en verdad tan solo quería ayudar!-_

_-¡pues ayuda no siendo un estorbo en esta familia!_- los ojos de Lummpy miraban con miedo a la mujer_-¡lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te parta el rabo!_- Lummpy se levantó torpemente y salió de la cocina, subió a su habitación y le hecho llave a la puerta.

Ya dentro en la seguridad de su habitación, el jovencito se recostó en su cama con un pequeño libro que tomo de su mesita de noche. Un libro sobre aventuras mitológicas del mar, historias de grandes marineros y leyendas de criaturas monstruosas residiendo en lo más profundo del manto azul…

_-que fantástico seria…poder navegar por todos los mares del mundo, ser un gran marinero y destruir a todos los monstros, convertirme en un legendario héroe y salvar a bellas doncellas_- su imaginación lo mantenía con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, no mostraba miedo ante su progenitor, pero habían ciertos momentos en que la muerte…hubiera sido un escape de su vida

_-¡miserable, maldito bastardo!-_ cada vez que el dueño de la casa se enteraba de las cosas que hacia su bastardo, este no media los castigos para el niño. Sus tortuosas palizas deformaban al pequeño, la piel de su cuerpo se habría con cada azote de su látigo, ese látigo de cuero para domar a los caballos; sus puños los estampaba en el blanco rostro bañado en sangre, ya tenía muchos hematomas en su espalda y algunos huesos quebrados en los dedos de sus pies. Cada golpe era ofrecida con palabras que destruían el alma de Lummpy, cada insulto, cada frase marcaba en la existencia del pequeño niño peli celeste, más este no derramaba lagrima alguna. Su cuerpo podía sentir cada centímetro de las golpizas, latigazos, puñetes y más, pero no se atrevía a llorar luego de las palabras de su padre…

-_"¡un hombre que llora no es hombre, es un maldito homosexual, una ramera disfrazada de hombre!"-_

*****flash back*****

-¿quieres decir que mi hermano es un maldito gay porque está llorando?- Shifty sostuvo con su mano izquierda a su hermano, con la otra apunto directo a la cabeza del peli celeste

-eeeeeeeeehhh….napo- respondió el tarado

-ya estoy bien, deberíamos terminar con los que nos ordenaron Shifty- Lifty estaba poniéndose de pie, pero aún las fuerzas no le eran posibles para equilibrarse, por ende resbalo y cayó sobre Lummpy

-¡Lifty imbécil, ¿Cómo se te ocurre levantarte?!- el peli verde ayudo a levantar a su hermano, Lummpy estaba mareado en el piso dado al golpe que recibió por el cuerpo-oye tarado, levántate ¿quiere?-

-e…etto…eeehhh…- y se desmayó.

****slash*****

-pero que jovencitos tan atentos, merecen ser los ángeles del cielo-

-n no se preocupe…señora, solo hacemos nuestro…d deber- Russell y los demás se encargaban de trasladar al grupo de ancianos incapacitados de moverse, algunos en sillas de ruedas, otros muy débiles para caminar- chicos… ¿Cómo siguen allá?-

-¡**estamos bien…creo!-** dijeron a la vez los marineros quienes llevaban encima a uno ancianitos, el más grande de 150 kg cargaba a 6 viejitos y uno colgando de su garfio en forma de diente de tiburón

-pensábamos que nos iban a abandonar aquí, pero nos equivocamos- dijo la señora con dentadura postiza y con su cara toda arrugadita

-no dejaremos a nadie aquí, nos iremos todos en la nave- de pronto, el rostro y nombre de cierta persona llego a su mente-…_todos juntos… ¿verdad Lummpy?-_

****slash*****

-oigan, ¿ya pueden dejarme en paz?- Lifty aún permanecía recostado, pero esta vez en una plancha de metal dado a que su hermano ya no sería su almohada- ya puedo sentir mi pierna, ya no hay necesidad de seguir con esto-

-no te moverás hasta que te recuperes del todo, no quiero que mientras pelee con este idiota, tú me vengas con alaridos y quejas- respondió el mayor muy enojado. Lifty le saco la lengua en modo de respuesta

-¿siempre fueron así?- dijo Lummpy mientras se mordía la uña de su meñique

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- dijo Shifty

-pues…a que siempre protegiste a tu hermano de esta manera- los gemelos se miraron por unos segundos- me agrada el amor que se tienen, a veces me gustaría retroceder el tiempo para pasar más tiempo con él-

-**¿él?-** los hermanos lo miraron medio raro

-oye… ¿no serás…?- la interrogante del menor fue silenciada por un golpe de Shifty-¡hey!-

-¡tú sigue descansando, no quiero interrupciones cuando peleemos con este idiota!-

-ok ok…maldito- Shifty tomo la mejilla de su hermano y comenzó a estirarlas y apretarlas fuertemente-¡DU DUELE SUELTA DUELE!-

-hummm….-

-¿ahora tú qué?-

-nada…solo recordaba aquellos días cuando me escapaba de la casa- de nuevo los hermanos se miraron y luego al peli celeste

*****flash back*****

_-¡bastardo del demonio!-_ el padre comenzó a castigar a Lummpy con su correa en las nalgas_-¡¿Cómo te atreves a comerte la manzana que estaba en la mesa?!-_

_-p perdón, no pensé que era de mi hermana/-_

_-¡tú no tienes hermanos, nadie de aquí es tu familia, entiéndelo maldito engendro!-_ el puño del padre fue a parar en la boca de su estómago, el joven salió disparado al suelo, mientras que de su boca salía un poco de sangre_-¡lárgate si no quieres que te mate, vete de una vez!_- Lummpy se levantó a gran velocidad del piso, abrió la puerta de la entrada principal y corrió como nunca antes. Sus pasos fueron sin rumbo alguno, no sabía a donde huir o donde esconderse, no quería que su padre lo viera llorar, tampoco quería que nadie lo viera. La desesperación lo llevaba a la locura.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al sur de la ciudad, la playa. Lummpy nunca había llegado tan lejos de tantas huidas, pero la belleza de las olas, el sonido del agua y el brillo celeste lo encantaron, invitándolo a adentrarse a tierras desconocidas…

_-que maravilloso lugar es este…-_ la arena en sus pies era un sensación única, la brisa salada revoloteando su cabello era refrescante, el canto de las gaviotas lo emocionaban aún más_- este debe ser el mar de los legendarios marineros_- todo era hermoso, perfecto, tal como lo había imaginado desde inicios…pero trayendo consigo sus recuerdos, trajo también los momentos de dolor por parte de su padre. Miro el mar, pero luego fue agachándose quedando en cuclillas, oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas y de ahí, sus lágrimas derramadas se mesclaban con la arena blanca y fina, su llanto era opacado con el choque de las olas a la orilla, el temblor de su cuerpo se confundía con la brisa que sacudía su ropa_- ¡ya no quiero seguir viviendo allá, me quiero ir de casa…YA NO QUIERO TENER PAPÁAAAAAA!-_

_-¡oye, deja de gritar imbécil!-_

*****flash back*****

-muchas gracias hijo, eres un magnifico muchacho- la abuela que Russell había traído, estaba felicitándolo por el esfuerzo que hizo. Tener que llevar a una abuelita con un solo brazo no era nada fácil

-no tiene de qué agradecer, no podíamos dejarlos aquí- dijo el joven pirata con una gran sonrisa

-además de todo eres muy apuesto, de seguro tu novia debe estar muy agradecida de tenerte-

-¡C CLA RO Q QUE N NO SE SESEÑORA, N NO TENGO NO NO NONOVIA!- la cara de Russell estaba completamente roja, y empeoro cuando sus amigos y los tres niños comenzaron con sus muecas

**-¡uuuuuhhhhhhh Russell tiene noviaaa Russell tiene noviaaa!-** comenzaron a cantar entre rizas

-¡CALLENSE!- grito el pirata con cara de fiera

-¡tiene una novia muy linda jajajajaja!- dijo uno de sus amigos

-de seguro, porque siempre está pensado en ella, es por eso que no nos presta atención- dijo otro

-¡cierto, es por eso que se tiró del barco esa vez por no escucharnos, tuvimos que subirlo con la red jajajajajjaja!-

-oigan no lo molesten, no sea que su "amiguito" venga y nos pegue a todos jajajajajjaja- este comentario dejo más rojo al pobre pirata

-¿se refieren al profesor Lummpy?- pregunto todo inocente el pequeño genio

-así es marinero, Russell siempre habla de él tooooodo el Día-

-¡¿en serio, de verdad habla del profesor Lummpy?!- le siguió el chico caramelo

-¡nunca deja de mencionarlo, siempre habla de él incluso a la hora de dormir!-

-et…to…Russell… ¿acaso tú…? - Toothy estaba por formular la pregunta cuando el garfio del joven lo tomo del cuello, acercándolo a su rostro y mirándolo como un psicópata

-¡termina esa pregunta y juro que los mato a todos!- exclamo dejándoles un chinchón a cada uno

-**gomenasai-** dijeron todos con las bolas en la cabeza

-etto…una pregunta, ¿Cómo conoció al profesor Lummpy?- la pregunta de Sniffles paralizo a todos por unos momentos, pero luego se calmaron cuando Russell acepto contárselos

-se los contare, pero antes terminemos con lo demás- dado la orden, el grupo ingreso al interior de la base para acomodar las ultimas cosas.

*****slash*****

-em…tu viejo sí que me da miedo…- Shifty y Lifty miraban con terror al pobre maestro, este en cambio hacia caritas con su dedo en el piso empolvado

-bueno, a veces se le escapaba uno que otro golpe, pero era comprensible sus castigos-

-….- los gemelos le quedaron viendo con cara de ¡WTF?!- ¡¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ?!- grito Shifty ante las palabras del peli celeste- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR QUE ES COMPRENCIBLE LO QUE HACIA EL PUTO DE TU VIEJO?!-

-¡cierto, eres un tarado pero no creo que lo seas para tanto!- exclamo el menor

-bueno, de seguro los golpes lo dejaron así- dijo Shifty señalando su cabeza

-tienes razón, un imbécil con ese juicio sería comprensible- dijo Lifty asintiendo con la cabeza

-naaa, solo que los castigos que me daba mi padre eran una lección para mi futuro (:3) – la cara de gatito enfureció mucho más a los bandidos

-**¡PERO SERAS IMBECIL!-** gritaron los dos

*****slash****

-¡listo uffff terminamos!- ya habiendo acomodado todos los paquetes y cajas de provisiones, Russell inmediatamente fue rodeado por sus amigos- etto… ¿qué paso?- pregunto con gotitas en su frente

-dijiste que nos contarías como conociste a Lummpy- Handy también se sumó a la fiesta

-¡¿tú también?!- dijo exaltado el joven pirata. Viendo imposible salir vivo, Russell no pudo más y optó de buena manera contarles lo ocurrido- ok ok, bueno, fue hace tiempo, yo tenía unos 12 años al parecer…

*****flash back*****

_-¡Russell, ven aquí mocoso malcriado!-_

_-¡ya voy viejo ya voy!-_

_-¡apúrate si no quieres quedarte sin comer!-_

_-¡espera anciano, no se coman mis camarones!-_

Russell, un niño muy delgado, con un polo a rayas rojas y blancas y unos pescadores azules desgastados, corría hacia el primer piso donde se encontraba su abuelo, el jefe del grupo de pescadores de la playa sur…

_-¡jajajaja Russell siempre se queda dormido a la hora de comer, nunca cambiaras pequeño marinero!_- dijo uno del grupo de los pescadores

_-¡malditos sean, un día de estos juro que los lanzare por la borda!_- las simpáticas amenazas del joven pescador causaban muchas risas a los trabajadores, esto hacia que Russell se enojara demasiado_-¡no estoy diciendo ningún chiste, en serio los lanzaré por la borda!-_

_-¡ya cállate mocoso estúpido!-_ el anciano le propino un golpe con el plato de metal, el pequeño se froto su cabeza mientras le servían su porción de camarones con arroz frito_-¡come si quieres ir a navegar más tarde, recuerda que es temporada de atunes!- _

_-ya lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo_- tomo un cubierto de madera y comenzó a devorar su plato, caso que no era la excepción. Todos en la mesa devoraban hasta los granos de arroz que se derramaban del plato, ni siquiera la cola de los mariscos se salvaban.

Luego de un gran banquete, todos los hombres reposaron en hamacas hechas de rafia tejida, otros recostados en colchones húmedos y lleno de moho, pero el pequeño Russell estaba muy ansioso…

-_oye abuelo, ¿a qué hora saldremos a pescar?-_ pregunto mientras sacudía al anciano que descansaba en su hamaca_- ¡oye viejo, dime cuando saldremos a pescar!_- tan fuertes eran las sacudidas que desgraciadamente, tumbo al pobre marinero haciéndolo golpearse con el piso de concreto

_-¡mocoso del demonio, hijo de tiburón!-_ el anciano tomo su caña de pescar y comenzó a corretear al pobre peli celeste, pero dado a su estado físico no logro alcanzarlo_-¡no vuelvas si no quieres que te mate, enanooooo!- _

_-¡lo pagaras viejo, juro por Neptuno que lo pagaras!-_ Russell siguió corriendo, sin importarle los griteríos del anciano- viejo malhumorado, ya vera, yo mismo cazare a mis propios atunes-

Pasado unos cuantos minutos, ya lejos de la costa pesquera, Russell llego a la costa donde muchos turistas iban a relajarse a orillas del mar, pero dada la temporada de marea alta toda la playa estaba vacía, no había lama alguna con el cual divertirse…

-¡por las barbas del rey pirata, no hay niños aquí!- exclamo muy deprimido-¡demonios, tengo que buscar personas que me ayuden a cazar un atún!- entre lamentos y maldiciones, Russell escucho una voz aparte de su monologo, dándose cuenta que ya no estaba solo. El joven pirata se acercó lentamente y encontró a un niño en cuclillas, llorando. Russell no dejo de verlo, aquel muchacho le atrajo de cierta manera, algo que no sabía describir, pero su transe se vio interrumpida cuando el pequeño comenzó a gritar…

_-¡YA NO QUIERO TENER PAPÁAAAAAA!-_

Russell se quedó viéndolo muy sorprendido, no conocía la vida de ese muchacho y no debería importarle, pero algo lo impulso a salir de su escondite y caminar hacia él. Temeroso ante la reacción de aquel niño, el peli celeste se detuvo y dijo…

_-¡oye, deja de gritar imbécil!-_las palabras del pirata detuvieron las lágrimas de aquel niño, sin embargo este lazo su mirada encontrándose con las de Russell, así se mantuvieron unos largos segundos…

****flash back*****

-¡estaba muy molesto, pero cuando escuche los lagrimeos del tonto ese, me acerqué y le dije "oye, deja de gritar imbécil!, luego se calló y fuimos amigos. Fin- todos, incluyendo a sus compañeros pescadores, se le quedaron viendo con la expresión de póker face- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ante el silencio de sus oidores

-etto… ¿estás seguro que solo fue eso?...-dijo el peli morado muy confundido

-em…pues… ¡está bien, les diré que más paso!- dijo ante la mirada acusadora de sus colegas, quienes ya sabían la historia de pies a cabeza. Ellos eran parte de su pasado cuando eso ocurrió.

*****slash*****

-jeeeeehhh…entonces ese rarito es tu hermano, pero que interesante- la mención sarcástica de Shifty una sonrisa en Lummpy

-jejeje, siempre pensé que nunca llegaría a encontrar a tu tipo como él, pero gracias al golpe que me dio mi padre, pude conocer a Russell y ser buenos amigos-

-jeehh…y de seguro todo fue felicidad, pero no lo entiendo, ¿qué es lo trágico en paso en tu historia?-

-oye Shifty, ¿podrías acomodarme esta piedra?, la siento muy dura-

-cállate si no quieres que te reviente la otra pierna-

-o…ok –

-bueno…pasaron muchas cosas junto a Russell, algunas fueron peligrosas, otras muy divertidas…pero cuando conocí su barco por primera vez…fue algo…muy importante para nosotros…

*****flash back*****

_-¿quién eres tú?-_ Russell apunto con una vara de madera a Lummpy, este solo se le quedo viendo con los ojos húmedos_-¡responde, ¿Quién eres tú?!-_

_-soy…el hijo de la criada…-_

_-… ¿eh?...-_

_-soy…el hijo de… la criada…-_

_-… ¿nani?...-_

_-¡oye no te hagas el menso!-_

_-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES MENSO, MENSO?!-_

_-¡PE PERDON, NO QUISE INSULTARLO!-_

_-¡PUES YA LO LOGRASTE, IDIOTA!-_ Russell se aventó a Lummpy, dándole pequeños jalones de cabello y leves golpes en la cara, pero Lummpy no se dejaría tan simple, también jalo de los largos mechones del pirata, también mordía los brazos y mejillas de su contrincante. Al final, ambos salieron heridos cómicamente

_-u usted…gano la batalla…-_ dijo un extenuado Lummpy

_-e…eres muy…fuerte- _dijo el caído Russell-_ ¿de dónde eres?, nunca vi tu rostro por estos lugares-_

_-soy de la ciudad del oeste-_

_-¡oh, la ciudad de los ricos!-_

_-sí-_

_-¡vaya que emoción, de seguro debes tener un barco pirata!-_ Lummpy miro sorprendido ante la mención de dicho vehículo_-¡dime dime, ¿de qué tamaño es tu barco, es como de las películas?!-_

_-yo…yo no…-_ estaba a punto de responder cuando las entusiastas palabras del otro joven lo detuvieron

_-¡ya sé, debe ser mucho más grande que eso, de seguro se parece a un crucero!-_ decía mientras estiraba sus brazos, dándose una idea del tamaño_-¡¿puedes mostrármelo?-_

_-etto…yo no/-_

_-¡vaya, pero que engreído eres, si no quieres mostrármelo entonces di que no!-_ Russell se levantó de la arena y se limpió su rotoso pantalón_-¡maldito niño de papá, de seguro por eso no tienes muchos amigos!-_ los ojos de Lummpy se abrieron como platos ante lo mencionado_-¡de seguro debes tener muchos juguetes pero no amigos de verdad, solo personas interesadas en tu dinero!- _no podía aguantar esas odiosas palabras_-¡niños como ustedes no merecen la pena/!- _no dio terminada su oración, Lummpy se había aventado sobre Russell tumbándolo en la arena

_-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIRME ESO, NUNCA LO DIGAS!- _su rostro lleno de odio e ira se marcaba con facilidad en sus facciones, Russell quedo petrificada de cierta forma ante la cercanía de aquel niño.

_*****flash back*****_

Shifty y Lifty se quedaron en silencio, mientras contemplaban al imbécil quien se hurgaba la nariz…

-vaya…que tal…primera impresión…- dijo un asustado Shifty

-naa, Russell siempre fue un chico problemático, siempre se metía en líos con el abuelo o con otros pescadores-

-em…no…no me refería a él…-

-olvídenlo, él nunca cambiara- dijo el peli celeste con una enorme sonrisa cómicamente estúpida. Los gemelos rieron nerviosos al compás de su enemigo.

*****slash*****

-**¡¿EL MAESTRO LUMMPY TE GOLPEO?!- **Toothy, Sniffles y Nutty estaban asombrados al saber sobre la primera pelea de su maestro

-a simple vista parece un tipo tranquilo, nunca imagine que fuera tan violento desde antes- Handy estaba muy asombrado

-sus ojos endemoniados, se podía percibir un aura asesina recorrer su mirada- Russell temblaba al recordar dicha escena- no pude hacer mucho, me quede ahí, mirándolo…no deje de verlo, sus ojos eran muy diabólicos, tan penetrantes, tan llenos de muerte, tan llenos de… sus ojos estaban…esos celeste y brillantes ojos…-

-**jeeeeehhhhh…-** dijeron los oidores al escuchar esas palabras con un aire romántico

-Russell, deja de mentir con nosotros y admite que eres de otro equipo (¬3¬)- dijo uno de sus amigos, a lo que todos reaccionaron a risas aguantadas

-¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS, MALDITO!- y de nuevo, todos recibieron un golpe sobre los chinchones anteriores

-**gomenasai-**

-pero… ¿qué hiciste luego de eso?- la pregunta de Sniffles no dejaba tranquilo al pirata y a los demás, pero el narrador siguió a pesar de no querer

-bueno, luego que le di un escarmiento, Lummpy y yo nos amistamos y lo lleve al puerto, ¡quería mostrarle mis grandiosos y hermosos barcos!-

*****flash back*****

_-¡suéltame, duele maldito idiota!- _Lummpy tenía sujeto el brazo de Russell torturándolo con una llave_-¡qué digo que me sueltes!-_

_-¡discúlpate antes, no tolerare que me vuelvas a decir esas cosas ¿entendido?!-_ la presión que hacía era tormentosa para el delgado cuerpo del marinerito, dado a ello pidió en suplicas su liberación

_-¡de acuerdo, disculpa por lo que dije, ahora suéltame!- _Lummpy dejo libre al pobre marinero, este se froto el hombro que por poco era arrancado de su lugar_- ¡pero que fuerza tienes para ser un flacuchento!- d_ijo mirando con odio a su contrincante

_-¡no digas nada, mírate y dime cuál de los dos está más flacuchento!-_ respondió Lummpy con mucha rabia_-¡esta vez te dejare ir, pero la próxima no te salvaras!-_

_-¡ni creas que me vencerás!-_ Russell se acercó de nuevo a Lummpy, este se colocó en pose se pelea, pero el otro niño no lo agredió ni nada por el estilo, tan solo le estrecho la mano_- hagamos un pacto, la próxima vez nos enfrentaremos a un concurso de natación, ¿está claro?- _Lummpy miro segundos a su nuevo competidor, tomo la mano de él y acordaron el pacto- _perfecto, ahora sígueme-_

_-¿A dónde iremos?-_ pregunto todo inocente el pequeño Lummpy

_-te mostrare mi puerto pesquero, cuando lo veas te quedaras tonto de lo maravilloso que es-_

Russell y Lummpy llegaron a la caseta donde vivían los pescadores, al frente estaba un barco grande pero viejo, este era utilizado como vivienda para el anciano y el niño…

_-¿te gusta?- _dijo mostrándole el barco- _aquí es donde vivo, es un grandioso barco y casa, y es más grandioso cuando las olas te mecen a la hora de dormir-_

_-seguro que sí-_ respondió muy sorprendido Lummpy- _aparte de este barco, ¿no tienes otro lugar?-_

-_pues…-_ Russell se sentó en la cama, Lummpy se acomodó en una caja de madera en medio de la habitación_- hace tiempo hubo una inundación en la costa vecina, todos los residentes huyeron hasta lo más alto de las colinas, más no se salvaron la mayoría-_ cabizbajo y melancólico, el pequeño marino llevó los brazos envolviendo sus piernas, ocultando el rostro en sus rodillas- _mi padres estaban en la costa, recolectando cangrejos para el mercado…ellos no supieron sino después de que el mar arrasara con los barcos hacia la costa, donde todos ahí perdieron la vida ahogados, o atropellados por las embarcaciones…yo estaba con mi abuela en este lugar, mis padres me castigaron y me enviaron aquí, el anciano me corregiría ya que ellos no tenían tiempo para mí-_ unos leves gemidos de llanto se escuchaban de Russell, Lummpy se dio cuenta de ello, por eso fue a consolar al muchacho

-_de seguro tus padres estaban muy ocupados_- tomo a Russell por los hombros y lo llevó hacia él, acurrucándolo en su pecho. Russell se puso rojo como tomate, pero no hizo nada por separarse de Lummpy- _tal vez…el destino quiso que pasara lo que paso para mantenerte con vida, tal vez aún tienes algo pendiente que hacer-_

_-pero… ¿qué es lo que debo hacer, según el destino?- _ dijo muy triste-_lo único que tengo es al vejestorio de mi abuelo, él tiene amigos, muchos amigos…yo no tengo a nadie más-_

_-¡espera!- _Lummpy se levantó de la cama y se colocó frente al pirata_-¡yo seré tu amigo de ahora en adelante, ¿qué dices?!-_ la sorpresa que se llevó Russell al escuchar esas bellas palabras. Hace años que nunca conseguía un amigo estable, algunos iban y jugaban con él, luego se iban y nunca más regresaban, otros lo marginaban por ser nieto de pescadores o por su estatus social- _yo tampoco tengo amigos, mi padre no me deja tenerlos, además no quiere que lo llame papa, ni a mis hermanastros me permite verlos o jugar…todo se debe a que soy un hijo no deseado-_ a pesar de tan duras palabras, Lummpy sonreía mientras que el otro lo miraba perplejo

_-¡e espera… ¿acaso tú…?!-_ las palabras sobraban, Lummpy entendió la pregunta y asintió levemente, Russell se dejó llevar por sus emociones de lastima y abrazo al pequeño quien comenzaba a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas- _lamento…lamento haberte dicho esas cosas antes…los dije sin haberte conocido-_

_-napo, pierde cuidado_- respondió el pequeño imbécil con su pulgar en vuelo- _entonces ¿Qué dices, amigos?-_ el marinero no dijo más, escupió en la palma de su mano al igual que Lummpy, luego se dieron un gran apretón de manos sellando así, su amistad.

*****flash back*****

-¡el…el maestro Lummpy…era…!- todos se quedaron en silencio, algunas mirada de tristeza se reflejaban en los pescadores, los niños se quedaron pensando en las palabras del joven pirata- que…doloroso es tener a un padre así…me sorprende la fuerza que tiene nuestro profesor- dijo a casi duras penas el pequeño pecoso

-sí, y nosotros que lo tratábamos por imbécil, nunca nos dimos cuenta de lo fuerte que era- dijo Sniffles acomodándose los lentes de su entristecida cara

-vamos chicos, no se desanimen, hay cosas que uno nunca olvida, pero puede mejorarlas con el tiempo- Russell contemplo a todos con una gran sonrisa, pero dado a sus esfuerzos nadie lucia con más ganas de seguir escuchando- bueno, si no desean entonces me retiro, aún faltan muchas cosas más que hacer-

-tienes razón- dijo Handy- debemos terminar de hacer los últimos trabajos para irnos, hay que estar atentos chicos- todos se dispersaron, inclusive los niños quienes fueron con Rat. Russell caminó hacia unos conteiner para ver los nombres de los productos, pero de pronto se le vino unos recuerdos más a su mente

-_y pensar que…luego de eso…nos volveríamos muy unidos-_

*****slash*****

-pobre tipo, da algo de pena el que sus padres murieran…pero, ellos no tenían tiempo para cuidarlo, creo que se lo tenían merecido-

-sabes, me estoy arrepintiendo de contarte mi vida y no patearte el trasero- a pesar de su aura asesina que lo envolvía con un brillo especial en sus ojos, Lummpy no dejaba de sonreírle a Shifty

-primero nadie te dijo que lo hicieras, segundo si quieres pelear entonces de una vez comencemos- antes de que el mayor se levantara, Lifty lo detuvo sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa

-espera hermano, quiero saber cómo termina la historia-

-¡Lifty, en estos momentos estoy debatiendo mentalmente quien de ustedes dos es el más estúpido!-

-¡¿qué, había competencia?!- grito muy alarmado el joven maestro. Shifty no dijo nada y se sentó

-continua…- dijo

-oooooookkkkkkk….-

*****flash back*****

"_Conocí a su abuelo, un tipo muy carismático y divertidísimo, pero también era un viejo gruñón cuando hacíamos travesura, aunque las risas de sus compañeros nos incitaban a cometer más de nuestras fechorías…por decirlo así._

_El abuelo me acepto como parte de su tripulación, me otorgo el gran privilegio de navegar mi primer bote, pero no me dejo a la segunda luego de hundir el primero. También fui de pesca un día con todos los pescadores, la caza fue exitosa y cada uno comía de lo que había atrapado…esa noche me moriría de hambre, pero Russell me obsequio un poco de su pescado, no sé por qué pero se sonrojo al tocar mi mano por accidente, que tipo más raro…"_

_-oye Lummpy, ¿estas dormido?-_

_-emememe… ¿eh, qué paso?-_

_-es que…no puedo dormir, tengo pesadillas de monstruos que quieren devorar mi barco-_

_-¡¿en serio, tú también lo piensas así?!-_

_-¡cállate que despertaras al vejestorio este!- señalando al abuelo que yacía en su hamaca_

_-amñañamanam argñanmanama-_ decía entre murmullos y ronquidos en anciano. Ambos niños rieron por lo bajo

_-pero en serio, ¿acaso tú también piensas en monstruos como el tiburón gigante, o el calamar gigante, o como el pulpo gigante?-_

_-etto…Lummpy, ¿todos tus monstruos son solamente gigantes?-_

_-pues, según lo que leí en los comics, sepo-_

_-no sé si darte un golpe o dejarlo ahí nomás-_ ante el comentario Lummpy soltó otra pequeña risa_- pero bueno, es que…tengo algo de miedo ¿sabes?, pienso en que esas cosas nos lleven a las profundidades del mar, y que nuestros cuerpos jamás sean encontrados-_ su rostro y pequeños rocíos en su frente indicaba un mal sueño, por ello Lummpy abrazo al jovencito, lo recostó y coloco su boca cerca al oído de Russell

_-cuando tengas pesadillas, recuerda que yo estoy aquí, contigo- _las mejillas de pequeño idiota estaban un poco enrojecidas, pero a comparación del marinero, su cara hervía de los nervios, y más teniendo los brazos de su amigo acorralándolo por la cintura. No sabía exactamente lo que pasaba pero le gustaba, le agradaba a tal punto de caer dormido con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro- _gracias…Lummpy-_

"_pasaron días, meses, años y muchas cosas ocurrieron en ese tiempo, cosas divertidas y tristes, pero a pesar de ello siempre nos levantábamos con una gran sonrisa. Pero hay situaciones en que el destino no desea que uno sea feliz, como lo ocurrido a la edad de 16 años…"_

_-¡grupo de imbéciles, ¿Cómo se les ocurre entrar al mar con bandera roja?!- _el viejo marinero y su grupo de pescadores estaban en su respectivo muelle. Todos ahí estaban vendados en distintas partes de sus cuerpos, Lummpy y Russell estaban ilesos-_¡¿a qué grupo de tarados se les ocurre pescar con esas olas de 30 metros?!-_

_-¡lo sentimos, maestro!-_ dijo uno de los pescadores con vendas en su cabeza y brazos- _¡pero los cardúmenes eran inmensos, no podíamos desperdiciar una oportunidad así!-_

_-¡por todos los mares del inframundo, dejen de hacer estupideces y no pongan en peligro sus vidas!-_

_-__**¡lo sentimos, maestro!**__-_

_-¡nada de "lo siento", nadie entrara al océano mientras el mar no se calme, ¿entendido?!-_ todos aceptaron con mera culpa, sus embarcaciones fueron hundidas o destrozadas con las rompe olas-_bien, ahora lárguense a recuperar fuerzas, los necesitaré para desembarcar unos productos que vendrán en camión-_

Todos se retiraron, algunos muy molestos por la destrucción de sus medios de trabajo, otros por los griteríos de su capataz. Los jóvenes se dirigían al casa/barco para descansar o hacer otra cosa, con el mar así no podía ir a jugar inclusive en la orilla…

_-¡maldita sea!- _exclamo el joven pirata-_ pero que maldita la suerte que el mar se despertó, deseaba poder navegar hasta la isla Kotabo y traer los peces del rio, siempre quise probar su deliciosa y suave carne rosada-_

_-¿cómo sabes que es deliciosa, suave y rosada?-_

-_eh escuchado a unos pescadores que merodeaban esa isla. Dicen que son peces sumamente hermosos, su carne es un manjar y ni hablar de su hermoso color cuando se reflejan con los rayos del sol…lo que daría por ir a esa isla-_

_-pero ya escuchaste al viejo, nadie saldrá del puerto hasta que la marea se calme. Recuerda los barcos que vimos en la costa, totalmente destruidos por las inmensas olas a pesar del tremendo tamaño-_

_-¡cállate Lummpy, esos barcos no se comparan a los de nuestra embarcación! ¡Nosotros somos los marinos más fuertes e indestructibles del mundo!-_

_-¡WOOOO ¿LO SOMOS?!-_ dijo Lummpy con un brillo de admiración en sus inmensos ojos

_-Lummpy…eres un imbécil_- Russell y compañía estaban cerca de su barco cuando en eso, un pescador de otro puerto corría en dirección a la central como loco, los jóvenes se le quedaron viendo como el pobre hombre corría con todo entre la húmeda y resbaladiza arena_-¿qué le sucederá a ese tipo?-_

-_no lo sé, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver?-_ ante la idea de Lummpy, los dos fueron a donde se dirigía el tipo, según por lo que vieron era en la casetilla del viejo.

Había una gran multitud de pescadores, cargadores y más miembros del puerto, todos rodeaban al visitante inesperado y al patrón del puerto…

_-¡eh dicho que no, nadie ara semejante estupidez!_- los griteríos del anciano podían ser escuchados entre toda esa ventisca azotando la orilla del muelle

_-¡pero anciano, si no aprovechamos esta oportunidad, nunca más los veremos de nuevo!-_

Detrás de los trabajadores, los dos pequeños se acercaron y trataron de adentrarse al círculo por entre las piernas de los espectadores…

_-¿qué sucede aquí?-_ la interrogativa de Russell fue respondida por uno de los pescadores

-_este marinero vino del puerto vecino, dice que vio un inmenso cardumen de pejerrey entre nuestro puerto y la isla Kotabo_- no podía creerlo, Russell se emocionó ante aquella noticia- _pero el viejo no quiere que nadie de nosotros nos adentremos al mar, pero que se podía esperar de un viejo cascarrabias como él y del clima que nos perjudica a todos-_

_-es cierto_ – dijo el pequeño Lummpy - _nadie en su sano juicio se adentraría al océano con esas enormes olas, además creo que los peces se alejaran dentro de poco al mar abierto-_

_-¡maldito anciano, siempre perjudicando al puerto sur!-_ la rabia del pequeño marinero capto la atención del patrón, este tan solo lo miro como diciéndole "ni se te ocurra, maldito demonio"

-_señor, el puerto de Ashlabaky se está preparando para zarpar dentro de 12 minutos, tan solo necesitamos su ayuda para capturar a todos esos peses_- la insistencia del pescador desespero por completo al anciano, haciendo que este le diera un golpe en la pierna y en el trasero del tipo

_-¡nadie saldrá a navegar, el mar esta embravecido y no quiero perdidas innecesarias!_- las palabras eran tomadas en cuenta por todos, a excepción de cierto flacuchento que se mantenía con su plan en mente, listo para efectuarlo

_-oye Lummpy, sígueme- _tomo de las muñecas al pequeño y lo llevo fuera del alcance de todos

_-¿qué sucede?-_ pregunto todo inocente

_-aprovecharemos esta oportunidad para dirigirnos a la isla, ahí tomamos todos los peces que podamos y volvemos sin que nadie se dé cuenta-_

_-etto…no me parece correcto, ¿qué pasa si el anciano se entera de esto?-_

_-nadie se enterara porque tú no dirás nada de nada ¿de acuerdo?-_

_-no lo sé Russell, este plan me resulta muy peligroso/-_

_-¡maldito cobarde, yo mismo me iré entonces!-_ dio media vuelta en dirección al otro puerto_-¡ni se te ocurra detenerme o decírselo al vejestorio ese!-_ Russell corrió con todo hacia su destino, en cambio el pequeño Lummpy lo miraba alejarse muy preocupado. Temiendo por la vida de su mejor amigo, decidió alertar a todos en el puerto para detener la locura el peli celeste.

Russell se escabullo en los barcos pesqueros, ocultándose entre cajas de metal y algunas redes para cubrir los barriles de agua potable. Ya estaba decidido, no daría un paso atrás y llegaría a esa isla aunque le cueste la vida.

El barco zarpó, todas las embarcaciones navegaban contra las fuertes olas y tempestades. Todos los marineros estaban en sus posiciones amarrando sogas, alistando los equipos de pesca y más, Russell se mantenía oculto ya que solo deseaba llegar a la isla, no quería meterse en la pesca de los trabajadores.

Mientras tanto en el puerto sur, en la caseta del viejo, Lummpy alertaba del peligro de su amigo a los marineros y al anciano. Todos se quedaron muy preocupados pero viendo la situación, no veían conveniente zarpar y rescatar al muchacho, dado también que corrompió la orden del patrón…

_-¡no podemos dejarlo así, debemos recatarlo!-_ las suplicas del pequeño no eran aprobadas por el anciano, sin su permiso no podrían ayudarlo por más que quisieran_-¡abuelo por favor, debemos ayudar a Russell/!-_

_-¡ese mocoso desobedeció mis órdenes, ahora que sufra las consecuencias de sus actos!-_ no podía discutir con el anciano, aquel que lo acogió y lo criaba como un hijo más de su tripulación, pero la vida de su único amigo estaba en riesgo

_-abuelo, necesito que me preste un bote para rescatar a Russell_- todos los oyentes se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que sus bocas tocando piso, el anciano por su parte se levantó de su hamaca y camino directo a Lummpy_- ¡déjeme rescatarlo, yo mismo lo traeré de vuelta!- _el anciano alzo su mano, Lummpy cerró sus ojos esperando la paliza que le daría. Esa misma imagen le recordaba a su padre del cual aún no podía liberarse…más no fue así

-_eres un niño muy valiente como para arriesgar la vida por un maldito enano como Russell-_ poso su mano en la celeste melena del pequeño, frotándolo haciendo que sus mojados mechones se revolotearan - _¡agarren un barco y prepárenlo, traeremos de nuevo a ese grandísimo imbécil de mi nieto!_- todos dieron un grito alzando su puño, luego se disiparon para preparar uno de los más fuertes de los barcos que tenía el puerto sur; La Santa Margot.

Mientras ellos se alistaban para el rescate, los otros marineros se acercaban cada vez más a la tremenda cantidad de animales que nadaban como si nada en las turbias aguas saladas. Russell esperaba tranquilo en su escondite, sabia sobre el carácter gruñón y pleitista de estos sujetos, por ello prefirió no meterse en líos. Pero para desgracia suya, uno de los pescadores divisó su cabellera celeste entre los barriles

-_¡capitán, tenemos a un tripulante!- _grito el hombre mientras sacaba del escondite al pequeño

_-¡suéltame grandísimo imbécil, me las pagaras!_- Russell forcejeaba como podía para zafarse de su opresor, pero las fuerzas eran muy distantes como para compararlas

_-¡vaya vaya vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?!-_ dijo aquel hombre con una barba trenzada en su mandíbula y con unos aros perforando su nariz- _parece que una asquerosa rata del sur se adentró a nuestro barco sin permiso-_ todos rieron ante el comentario del capitán, los ojos de Russell se abrieron al reconocer a aquel tipo de contextura de ballena

_-¡ca capitán Rastan!-_

_-¡jajajaja creo que tendremos que eliminar la basura, no queremos que nuestro barco se ensucie con porquerías como tú!-_ tomo a Russell del polo y lo acercó al borde del barco, a una distancia muy peligrosa de la superficie de metal con la del mar_-¡no me gustan las insignificancias como tú, ahora vete a casa nadando si puedes!_- pero antes de que llegase a soltarlo, una ola inmensa se abrió paso entre el barco y el gran cardumen, pero esa no era cualquiera como las que habían, esta llevaba consigo una enorme y problemática situación

_-¡ballenas señor, ballenas asesinas!_- dijo uno de los pescadores mientras señalaba a los animales, estos en cambio se estaban ocupados en devorar a todo el cardumen

-_¡no dejaremos que esas desgraciadas ballenas se lleven nuestra pesca del día, láncenle los arpones y perfórenlos hasta morir desangrados!-_ todos se alistaban para disparar los arpones, Russell se desesperó dado a que nunca estuvo en una situación como esta.

Mientras tanto, el anciano ya estaba en el barco junto a su tripulación, inclusive el pequeño Lummpy

-_no debí traerte conmigo Lummpy, si algo pasa será a mí a quien culpen-_ decía el abuelo mientras hacia girar el timón en dirección al barco

-_lo siento abuelo, pero no puedo permitir que algo le pase a Russell, yo debí acompañarlo para protegerlo-_

_-¡no digas estupideces y dedícate a hacer algo productivo, mocoso del demonio!-_

_-¡¿pe pero qué puedo/?!_- un pescador lo interrumpió, trayendo la atención del capitán

_-¡señor divisamos el barco!-_ dijo

_-¡¿qué barco es?!-_

_-¡es el callo bravo, señor!-_ el anciano se preocupó ante la mención, ese barco era conocido por su resistencia en el mar bravo, pero aparte también por su corrupto, tirano y desgraciado capitán, aquel que hundió una tropa de piratas que saquearon el almacén principal. Una característica que define en todo a ese hombre; diabólico

_-¡debemos darnos prisa, ese sujeto puede lastimar a Russell!-_ la Santa Margot fue directo hacia el barco enemigo, pero este tenía ciertas dificultades con los animales de los cuales, su número de orcas aumento dando un promedio de 30 a 40 ballenas

_-¡mátenlas, destrúyalas a todas antes que se acaben nuestra pesca!-_ dado a los fuertes vientos, intensas lluvias y el vaivén de las furiosas olas, los arpones no llegaban a darle ni al más lento de las ballenas, estos sin embargo atropellaban la coraza del barco provocando ciertas roturas en las placas, algunas ya estaban por reventarse con tan solo unos golpes más_- ¡destruyan a estas miserables, apúrense!-_

-¡_pero señor, el barco está sufriendo daños en la coraza, debemos retirarnos antes de las olas nos arrastren!-_

_-¡calla marinero, este barco es imposible de destruir!- _pero ante la sorpresa de todos, una ola de 70 metros de altura se alzó frente al callo Bravo, embistiéndolo con toda su furia haciendo volcarlo.

Los marineros del sur observaron aterrorizados como el barco más poderoso de toda la costa era transformado a chatarra flotante, pero lo que más desespero a todos fue ver a las orcas atacar a los pescadores…

_-¡APURENCE MALDITOS IDIOTAS!-_dijo el anciano a sus hombres. Estos soltaron unas dos velas más y algunos tomaron remos para ayudar al barco, pero las olas los retrocedían dos pasa a cada uno que ellos daban.

_-¡RUSSEEEEELL!-_ Lummpy busco con desesperación a su amigo, pero todo el ajetreo de las orcas con los hombres no facilitaba el rescate_-¡RUSSEEEEEEELL!- _en eso la cabeza del marinero salió a flote, este estaba herido con algunos raspones producto de las cajas y barriles del barco destrozado

_-¡maldito mocos, ya verás cuando te saquemos de aquí!_- el anciano anclo el barco y le dio la orden a sus hombres de salvar cuántas vidas puedan, cosa que sería difícil ya que esas bestias nunca soltaban a sus presas_-¡necesito que te acerques, nada Russell!- _el anciano y Lummpy aguardaban la llegada del peli celeste, él estaba apoyándose en un pequeño barril vacío como salvavidas- _¡apúrate idiota, nada más rápido!-_ pero lo que el viejo y el marinero no vieron fue que detrás de este una enorme orca, al parecer el macho alfa, nadaba en dirección al jovencito

_-¡RUSSEELL DETRÁS DE TI!-_ Lummpy se percató demasiado tarde para avisar a su amigo, este yacía sumergido nuevamente en el fondo del mar, siendo arrastrado por la ballena mientras jalaba de su pierna_-¡RUSSEEEELL!_- grito desesperado, el anciano y otros miraron pálidos como un manto rojizo sumergía flote, se podía apreciar a pesar de lo grisáceo del mar. Lummpy no se dio tiempo a pensarlo, se quitó su remera y se lanzó hacia el punto donde estaba Russell

_-¡Lummpy, maldito mocoso regresa aquí!-_ pero los gritos del patrón fueron silenciados con el agua salada, Lummpy nado como podía hacia el animal el cual sujetaba al pirata. El animal presionaba cada vez más la pierna del muchacho, este por su desesperación metió su mano para abrir la boca del animal y zafarse, pero este lo tomo por sorpresa mordiendo su mano, la cual ya de por si se destruyó en segundos. Las burbujas de aire salían con fuerza, el tiempo se le acababa al peli celeste, Lummpy no podía arriesgarse a que fuera atrapado él también, no podrían ser liberados de esa ballena.

No pudo seguir con eso, se acercó a la bestia y con una patada en su rostro hizo que soltara por unos segundos a Russell, Lummpy aprovechó la situación y nado con todo hacia la superficie con su amigo en brazos

_-¡sáquenlos de una vez!- _dijo el anciano mientras apuntaba con su remo a la ballena que se acercase. Pero como todo mundo sabe, las orcas atacan desde un punto ciego para sus presas, eso mismo hizo el líder de las orcas al tomar de nuevo a Russell por su pierna carcomida. Lummpy de nuevo se sumergió, pero esta vez Russell le dio fuertes patadas a la bestia, logrando zafarse pero perdiendo su pierna en la boca de la orca. Ambos volvieron con un poco de tiempo extra, ya que el animal estaba devorando la extremidad extraída.

El barco regreso al muelle, con algunos heridos y muertos en el ataque de las orcas. En la lista negra se encontraba el capitán del callo Bravo.

El hospital atendió a todos, pero el más importante fue llevado inmediatamente a la sala de operaciones. La vida de Russell pendía de un hilo, había perdido mucha sangre y las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran de un 5%, según el doctor…

-_fue mi culpa…yo debí detener a Russell en ese instante, no dejarlo marcharse…. ¡soy un estúpido!-_ todos los pescadores estaban esperando impacientes, noticias del pequeño marinero. El patrón se encontraba sentado sin mostrar expresión alguna, aunque los que lo conocían sabían bien que por dentro, su llanto opacaba todos sus sentidos alejándolo de la realidad.

*****flash back*****

-valla…pobre tipo ese, en serio sí que da pena su situación- Shifty escucho relato con calma, su hermano estaba meditando cada palabra por el joven maestro- ese tío esta con vida ¿verdad?-

-sapo, está a salvo en nuestra base, pero dentro de poco me reuniré con él luego de acabarlos-

-¡espera maldito gilipollas, ¿Quién dijo que saldrás con vida de este lugar?!-

-etto…pues, yo pienso matarlos y ayudar a mis demás amigos- su serenidad dejaba en blanco a los gemelos

-¡tienes una frescura sin igual, maldito bastardo!- grito Shifty apuntando a la cabeza de3l maestro- además tu historia no me conmovió para nada, estúpido cara de alce-

-¡eh, no digas eso!- refuto al oír aquel insulto- ¡mi cara no tiene nada de alce!-

-estúpido, pero en fin eres un grandísimo animal, no sabes tratar con tu enemigo-

-eeeehhh… ¿Qué les parece si les cuento mi vida?-

-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE NOS CONTASTE, GRANDISIMO IMBECIL?!-

-ah, eso fue lo que le paso a mi amigo, aún no les digo lo que me paso (:3)-

-¡HIJO DE LA GRANDISIMA/!-una explosión desde el exterior detuvo a Shifty

-¡hermano, deja que termine su historia, ya me emocione!- dijo el menor mientras se incorporaba y quedaba sentado frente al narrador. El peli verde no tuvo opción más que complacer a su hermano

-demonios, pero cuando acabes te pateare el trasero, de todas formas no te salvarás-

-naa, no me demorare mucho, solo diré que cuando obtuve la mayoría de edad, mi padre me vendió al ejercito- ambos gemelos se quedaron en silencio, Lummpy esbozaba una gran sonrisa a pesar del significado de esas palabras- según la economía de mi padre, su empresa había decaído un porcentaje, y su dinero no podría cubrir esos gastos-

*****flash back*****

_-¡¿Cómo que no tenemos fondos?!-_ el padre del jovenzuelo se encontraba discutiendo por teléfono, Lummpy escucho la conversación al momento de decirle a su padre sobre la cena- _¡maldición, ¿de dónde sacare dinero para cubrir esos agujeros?!-_colgó bruscamente el aparato, haciendo que por poco las teclas numerales salgan disparadas. Lummpy no se atrevió a tocar la puerta, prefirió esperar en la escalera hasta que su padre saliera del despacho

En la cena, todos estaban muy tensos dado a la situación económica de la familia. El padre miraba los periódicos donde ofrecían vender propiedades y otros asuntos más (no me miren feo, no soy mujer de negocios como para saber del tema), por su parte Lummpy también pensaba en esos problemas, si podía resolverlos entonces su padre lo aceptaría en la familia, ya dejaría de ser el marginado del millonario.

Terminada la cena, el peli celeste fue a su habitación a revisar anuncios por internet. Tenía una computadora muy vieja, pero podía darle el uso adecuado para ciertas cosas.

Observo en distintos anuncios, pero no había ninguno para laborar a su temprana edad, todos pedían experiencia y ser mayores. Las horas pasaban, los ojos se volvían pesados y ya se estaba dando por vencido, sería mejor continuar mañana.

* * *

Cuando los rayos del sol alumbraron su rostro, se levantó de inmediato y se vistió, para luego salir a la playa donde lo esperaba su amigo, aunque también debía encontrar la forma de conseguir dinero.

Ya llegado a la costa, el joven le pidió ayuda a su amigo a conseguir un trabajo, cosa que Russell lo tomo de sorpresa

_-pero ¿por qué no trabajas en el puerto?, sabes pescar y la paga no es mala_- menciono algo pensativo

_-necesito ganar mucho dinero, así mi padre me quedra y dejara de marginarme- _

_-pero seas imbécil, ya deja esas cosas Lummpy, deja de torturarte pensando en que tu padre te aceptara aun si le das todo el dinero del mundo. Si llegas a complacerlo, tan solo te quedra por serle una mina de oro, ¿es que acaso no lo piensas?-_ Russell tenía razón, por desgracia. Pero Lummpy debía intentarlo y ganarse el amor de su padre, aunque sea por beneficio propio

_-no importa Russell, sea como sea ayudare a mi padre, y así conseguiré que me quiera- _su amigo no dijo más, tan solo rodo sus ojos y se marchó hacia el puerto, Lummpy se dirigiría a la ciudad para comenzar con su búsqueda.

* * *

La ciudad era inmensa, pero gracias a las visitas que hacia junto al viejo y otros pescaderos para recoger provisiones, el camino por el centro era fácil de reconocer evitando perderse entre todos esos edificios. Su búsqueda comenzó en un restaurante de comida rápida, pero no le ofrecieron nada. Luego camino hacia una tienda de productos de belleza, pero no necesitaban personal. Caminó por muchas calles más y llego a un centro policial, pensando encontrar aunque sea un lustra pisos. Nada

* * *

Ya había pasado como 7 horas, ya iba siendo hora de almorzar en casa de su padre o en el puerto, pero no podía darse el lujo ya que tenía que complacer a su progenitor. Era mucha su urgencia.

Camino unas calles más, pero todos los lugares estaban copados de trabajadores, por ello decidió volver a casa y continuarlo el siguiente día…

-_eso sería perfecto, dado a que tengo muchos problemas financieros en estos momentos_- la voz del padre en la sala, Lummpy se acercó lentamente para observar al amo de la casa conversando con unos tres tipos

-_recuerde que debe guardar silencio, sea cual sea el caso_- dijo uno de los hombres

-_no se preocupen, no necesito a esa escoria en mi vida, puedo ofrecerlo a un buen precio_- los tres hombres se miraron, luego el más grande saco un sobre del bolsillo interno de su saco, entregando con mucha paciencia al padre- _¿esto es...?-_

-_es una carta que indica la venta de su propiedad, dentro de tres días vendremos a recogerlo con los documentos firmados y sellados, no nos gusta hacer tiempo mientras obtenemos el paquete-_

-_yo mismo me encargare de todo, por el momento…pues… ¿por qué no quedamos con la mitad del dinero?-_ el mismo tipo que le entrego el sobre saco una chequera del mismo lugar. Escribió unos números y bastantes ceros, luego se lo entrego al señor haciendo que este esbozara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_-¡m muchas gracias caballeros, no los defraudaré!-_

-_es un hecho, recuerde que su vida depende de ello_- aquellas palabras fueron marcadas con tono serio y frio-_pasamos a retirarnos, tiene 3 días para completar con todo-_ los 4 señores caminaban a la puerta, Lummpy corrió hacia la escalera a subir a su habitación, pero no pudo contenerse en observar quienes eran aquellos sujetos.

* * *

Ya era de día, nuevamente, ahora Lummpy debía levantarse y prepararse para buscar trabajo, aunque cierta visita a su cuarto lo sorprendió mucho…

-_levántate, alista tus maletas que dentro de dos días iras a España a visitar a unos parientes, te quedaras con ellos y les harás caso-_ el padre trajo unas maletas feas y deterioradas, fue directo al armario y tomo las pocas prendas de su hijo para meterlas en los sacos. Lummpy ayudo a su padre, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar

-_padre, ¿esas personas eran mis tíos?- _

_-sí, deberás obedecerlos en todo, quieras o no quieras_- el padre salió de la habitación dejando al peli celeste haciendo sus maletas

_-¿ahora…qué are?-_ la noticia fue repentina, pero el problema no era adaptarse a eso, sino lo que pasara con los pescadores, el abuelo y su amigo, el cual se repone luego del ataque de las orcas.

Las noticias llegaron por su propia boca, todos en el puerto sur se quedaron muy tristes y apenados ante el viaje del pequeño, pero el más afectado de todos era nada menos que Russell…

_-¡maldito desgraciado, ¿Cómo puedes romper la promesa que hicimos hace años?!- _

_-Russell…yo/-_

_-¡lárgate, no vuelvas si es que piensas abandonarme!- _

Tras la discusión de su amigo, su mejor amigo, Lummpy estaba listo para irse a donde su padre lo mandaría, sin tener conciencia del peligro en el que se entregaba, o mejor dicho, en el que era vendido.

* * *

El laboratorio era inmenso, maquinas en todas partes y él, solo y sin nadie conocido, estaba clausurado en una celda especial, de paredes cristalinas para ser observado por aquellos hombres que según su padre, eran sus tíos…

_-¡AYÚDENME, POR FAVOR SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!-_ Lummpy estaba desesperado, no entendía lo que ocurría, no sabía que le estaban haciendo, por qué lo amarraban en la camilla, por qué le incrustaban muchas agujas en su cuerpo, por qué insertaban un tupo en su cráneo, porque las sonrisas de esos tipos que debían protegerlo…no entendía el porqué de su nuevo destino.

* * *

Hubo una explosión, disparos en todas partes, el centro del laboratorio fue invadido por hombres de verde militar, con armas que empleaban para atravesar los cuerpos de los científicos. Algunos destruían las máquinas y computadores, otros asesinaban a los guardaespaldas de los científicos, toda una masacre total

Lummpy despertó luego de muchas cosas que le hicieron en su débil cuerpo, ya de por sí había perdido mucha sangre duarte 2 años. Todos estaban siendo asesinados, eso fue el motivo que lo impulso a escapar del laboratorio, alejarse de todos aquellos que lo lastimaban, que lo torturaban, que lo humillaban. Tomo una decisión, regresar a casa con su padre, decirle lo que le habían hecho y que su padre lo ayudara…

_-¡alto ahí, quédate quieto!-_ un soldado de los hombres verdes apunto al peli celeste_-¡estate tranquilo, no hagas nada!-_ Lummpy se quedó quieto, su mente estaba desbordada y el miedo lo consumía ante aquella situación, pero algo sorprendente paso, algo que jamás lograría escuchar por parte de su padre

_-deja a ese niño, es un pequeño maltratado por esos desgraciados, tómenlo y llévenlo al campamento, yo mismo me are cargo de él-_ una voz ronca, pero mable y dulce en sí, Lummpy se encontraba en dudas ante aquellas palabras.

* * *

No pudo recordar mucho, el sueño lo venció en pleno trayecto a donde seria rehabilitado.

Era una central militar, habían muchos soldados y otros tipos de grados, también habían muchos niños, adolescentes y jóvenes, se podría decir que era un conjunto de todas las edades.

Decidió levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba apretado, era extraño. Reviso sus extremidades, estaban cubiertas por vendajes al igual que su cabeza y dorso. Miro por todas partes tratando de encontrar al responsable de su captura, pero la tienda estaba completamente vacía, no había nada a excepción de algo que su nariz capto; un plato de frejoles y caldo de gallina. El hambre era inmensa, pero no podía apresurarse a pesar de la buena pinta que tenía.

Las mantas que cubrían la entrada se movieron, dejando ver la figura de un hombre alto, fornido y de verde, una característica que tomo Lummpy como buena señal…

_-oye, no has tocado tus alimentos, si no comes de seguro que enfermaras muchachito-__ dijo aquel hombre mientras tomaba asiento cerca a la camilla_

_-no…no tengo hambre…-__ dijo Lummpy algo asustado_

_-hum…no puedo dejarte así, tienes que alimentarte o morirás desnutrido-__ el hombre tomo una cuchara y la lleno de frijoles para dárselo en la boca al jovencito_

_-quiero…quiero morir…no quiero vivir más…no quiero- __sus palabras detuvieron la acción del sujeto, este volteo y lo miro muy consternado_

_-de seguro tuviste una vida muy dura…te comprendo niño, pero no puedes darte por vencido así como si nada-__ dejo la cuchara a un lado y tomo por los hombros al peli celeste_

_-…yo no…-__ sus ojos comenzaban a vidriarse dada a las lágrimas que se asomaban_

_-eres un niño aún, y como tal no puedo dejar que tengas esas mentalidades de un viejo desgraciado acabado por la vida…-_

_-yo…no…-_

_-dame la mano, mientras estés conmigo nadie te lastimara…te lo prometo-__ Lummpy alzó la mirada, pudo observar un semblante de paz y felicidad en el rostro de ese hombre, sintió de inmediato que su vida estaba a salvo con él- __te protegeré, no tienes por qué temer-_

_*****flash back*****_

-vaya…que triste tu vida- las palabras de Shifty eran sarcásticas, pero eso a Lummpy le importo un frejol, en cambio a Lifty lo hizo llorar

-¡me conmueve tu vida, eres un puto héroe!- dijo entre mocos colgantes y lágrimas en ríos

-bueno, ahora sí termine de contarles mi vida, ¿qué piensan hacer?- la pregunta dejo en silencio a los gemelos. Era cierto que sus vidas era casi parecidas, pero el destino eran distintos para Shifty y Lummpy

-nuestros caminos son distintos, tú quieres proteger a los tuyos por órdenes de tu líder, nosotros matamos a los nuestros por mandato de Tiger…creo que deberías considerar el punto de vista-

-pero que tonto, yo no escogí salvar las vidas de mis compañeros- Shifty guardo silencio mientras lo observaba con intriga- yo decidí salvar las vidas de esos niños…por mí mismo, yo deseo que esos niños no pasen por lo que pase yo, en sus rostros veo el reflejo de mi pasado, pero ahora les doy la oportunidad de liberarse de ese castigo y poder salir adelante- Lummpy recobro ese brillo asesino en sus ojos, su aura se tornaba celeste alrededor de él-** lo are, incluso si debo entregar mi vida por ello-**

*****slash*****

Buenas buenas y más buenas….

Lamento el haberme atrasado en el fic, pero tuve un problema con mi lapto y mi compu no funcionaba TT-TT

En fin, en serio lo siento mucho por la demora, de verdad me siento muy triste

Kaseo: no te preocupes, las antorchas aún no están encendidas

Shiro: pero tienen trincheras y picos y palas, creo que no sobrevivirá

Oneechan: maldita sea (Q^Q)

Bueno, responderé ciertas preguntas, sueltas shiro

Shiro: ¿Russell y Lummpy son hermanos o3o?

Oneechan: nop, son así como hermanos de amistad, de cariño….muuuucho cariño xD

Shiro: Kracter ! -rainsis- el papi de Mole !? Asdasd- uso de experimento a su retoño ;_; , malote.

Oneechan: oye, solo preguntas ¬¬

Shiro: es que dan risa XD

Oneechna:pues sí, ese tema de Mole es muy trágica, pero espérenla el siguiente cap plisss

Shiro: Quiero ver más de los gemelos ºº los amo!(Shifty &Lifty)

Oneechan: espera, tranquila linda, que pronto, muy pronto are algo especial con ellos

Shiro:no hay más, pero hay una chica que si merece la pena mandarle las gracias :3

Oneechan: cierto, gracias Tsukinomoe por apartar un tiempito para leer esta fantasiosa historia, y me sorprende en serio el aplauso con los pies */* GRACIAS¡

Bueno sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


	18. Kracter

_15 de Junio, 1988, establecimientos del laboratorio central, a fueras de Happy Tree Town: _

_-las cifras muestran un 12% de evolución, pero el cronograma indica que estamos muy atrasados, tanto que no creo que lleguemos al tiempo acordado – un científico se mantenía atento frente a una capsula con medidores - debe estar calibrado para procesar todas las células al doble de tiempo, cada segundo es crucial en nuestra investigación- _

_-doctor, hemos recibido el informe de las ultimas muestras- dijo un joven científico protegido con un traje anti viral_

_-dígamelos inmediatamente- aparto su concentración hacia el sujeto_

_-7 de 12 muestras se desintegraron antes de entrar a la fase dos, el resto está mutando pausadamente, pero su evolución no nos confirma que puedan resistir más-_

_-¡maldición, necesitamos algo con qué protegerlos, este virus no puede sobrevivir dentro de estos malditos tubos de cristales!- arraso con varios frascos puestos sobre una mesa metálica, haciendo que los líquidos se fusionaran y formaran un nauseabundo peste- debe haber algo en lo que puedan expandirse, pero no encuentro el cuerpo adecuado para ello-_

_-s señor…- el joven científico trataba de persuadir el demoniaco olor, pero su máscara no era tan efectiva ante eso- todos los sujetos de prueba ya fueron utilizados. La mayoría de ellos amanecieron muertos y otros en cambio, su organismo muto transformándolos en…bueno, su aspecto es totalmente repulsivo-_

_-probamos en caballos, monos, ratas, perros, en variedad de mamíferos e invertebrados, ¡¿qué diablos necesitas para sobrevivir, maldito virus?!- la desesperación atormentaban al veterano en ciencias, en cambio su compañero se preguntaba todas las veces que vio sufrir al hombre por tan extraño virus. Según lo que se mostró en la conferencia, aquel extraño código modificaría de manera positiva el rendimiento físico y mental de quien lo tuviera, pero por todas las pruebas hechas en los animales, se podía decir que solo les hacía sufrir de manera lenta y dolorosa_

_-s señor Rushir, si me permite me gustaría colaborarle con ayuda sobre su investigación- el doctor dejo sus lamentos por unos momentos para ver a su compañero- póngase a pensar, la genética es muy distinta en cada especie, puede que los códigos de los animales no acoplen bien el virus en su organismo, pero si se prueba con un organismo diferente, no sé, digamos en un sistema humano puede que el virus reconozca el sistema y se una al ADN del cuerpo- el doctor volvió su vista al frente, pensando y analizando cada palabra por lo mencionado de su compañero_

_-sabes Kracter, siempre pensé que tú solo estarías en esa pequeña oficina, controlando tubos de ensayo y otras cosas por el resto de tu vida…ahora me doy cuenta que tienes buena analítica, puede ser que tu propuesta sea puesta a prueba, pero por el momento tenemos que mantenernos al margen de experimentar en los animales sobrantes-_

_-en seguida doctor, me encargare de llevar al siguiente espécimen al laboratorio- sin más el científico se retiró, dejando a un pensativo doctor_

_-usar…personas…- _

*****slash*****

Actualidad, 3 de junio del 2013, base de la organización "T":

-¡TÚ…TÚ ERES…ERES ESE NIÑO, EL HIJO DEL CIENTIFICO KRACTER!-

-¡¿KRA…KRACTER DICES?… ¿EL CIENTIFICO…QUE CREO EL VIRUS?!-

-¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA PUTA BROMA!-

-¡¿sorprendidos, estúpidos?!- ambos mayores quedaron boquiabiertos ante tremendo descubrimiento- nunca creyeron encontrarse con el primer experimento ¿cierto?-

-¡esto no es posible, no pudiste haber sobrevivido porque tú…tú…!- Bud aún se mantenía en shock, el Mayor trataba de asimilar la repentina noticia

-porque yo debía morir ¿verdad?, debí dejar que aquel incendio devorara mi recién nacido cuerpo- Mole volvió a tomar asiento como antes, dejo a un lado su bastón y se relajó lo más posible entre los escombros- ¿acaso pensaron que Kracter dejaría pasar tremenda oportunidad? Mi padre era brillante, era mucho mejor que ese desgraciado de Rushir. Él sacrifico todo lo que tenía, incluso a su propio hijo para la ciencia…yo no me arrepiento de nada, si el destino me puso entre el camino de la vida y la muerte, y escogió el de la vida, tendría que llevar conmigo esta tremenda carga, la cual a la vez es un gran honor portar el virus de mi padre-

-¿cómo puede ser que hayas sobrevivido a todos esos meses de torturas?, ¡¿cómo NO puedes sentir rencor hacia el hombre que te utilizo como objeto de prueba, siendo solo un feto?!-

*****slash*****

_-todas las opciones se acabaron- dijo un desesperado doctor Rushir- ya no tenemos manera de preservar el virus para el proyecto del gobierno- el anciano se lamentaba en su oficina, mientras en sus manos residía el ultimo frasco con el virus aún vivo._

_La puerta suena anunciando la llegada de su colega…_

_-doctor Rushir, estuve pensando en lo que dije anteriormente y de verdad, insisto, deberíamos probar con otra cosa que no sean animales de granja- ya habían pasado más de 2 meses, y las pruebas escaseaban en el laboratorio- déjeme ver la manera de obtener a un espécimen en perfecto estado, uno vivo si es posible- el doctor se levantó sorpresivamente, conmocionado, anonadado por lo dicho de su colega_

_-¡¿es que te has vuelto loco?!- tomo del cuello de la bata a Kracter- ¡¿cómo se te ocurre decir esa estupidez, maldición?!-_

_-¡doctor, en nombre de la ciencia el sacrificio no se considera tabú, al contrario en todos los aspecto señor, esto podría elevar su nombre a la historia médica del mundo!- el doctor pudo presenciar en los ojos de su compañero una chispa de locura_

_-¡eres un estúpido!- lo soltó y luego salió con amargura de su oficina- no quiero volver a verte en este lugar, ya no serás parte de este proyecto nunca más- dejo a su colega en la oficina, solo, completamente pasmado y en shock por la decisión de su jefe_

_-des…pedido…-dijo con los ojos abiertos en grande y con una larga cara- no…no puede hacerme esto… ¡no puede hacerme esto!- con la furia en su cuerpo, arraso con todas las cosas que estaban en el escritorio de Rushir, haciendo que frascos, papeles y otras cosas se rompan y se destruyan con los corrosivos de sustancias extrañas y sumamente peligrosas._

_Ya parando su agresividad, acepto con toda la ira posible el marcharse y no volver a ser parte de una investigación como esa. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando de reojo, entre documentos ilegibles por la tinta corrida dado a las sustancias, encontró un pequeño frasco con un tubo dentro, etiquetado con nombre y código. Al tomarlo y observarlo detalladamente, se asombró al encontrar el ultimo virus aún con vida, servido en bandeja de plata para ser él quien descubra la verdadera naturaleza del virus. _

_Lo tomo y lo deposito cuidadosamente en su bolsillo izquierdo, luego para disimular coloco su pequeño pañuelo sobre el frasco, no lo envolvió ya que sería evidente, luego agarro unas cuantas hojas en blanco, una pluma y salió directo hacia el laboratorio._

_Si iba a utilizar el virus, debía ser con los instrumentos necesarios. Tomo su mochila con la que iba a trabajar, coloco herramientas pequeñas como pinzas, tijeras y más, luego acomodo dos prendas encima para disimularlo. Fue directo al estante y tomo dos frascos de formol, luego otros dos frascos más grandes y con sustancias nombradas en código, también ciertos polvos minerales cerrados herméticamente en pequeñas capsulas como si fuesen píldoras. Acomodo cada cosa con una cama de ropa, al final coloco un cuaderno de sus tantos manuscritos y su larga bata de laboratorio. _

_Tomo sus últimas pertenencias como unos 3 manuscritos más y un CD con información de la investigación, luego se dirigió hacia la salida con total calma. Sabía que el guardia lo revisaría de pies a cabeza y luego su bolso, pero con el tiempo que tenía en la base, y más siendo un tipo sociable y muy bondadoso, el policía hacia la apariencia de registrarlo dado a una cámara de vigilancia puesta en la entrada. _

_Llego hacia donde estaba el guardia, pero para sorpresa el tipo de chamarra marrón y pantalones verde militar no estaba, de seguro se encontraba en los servicios higiénicos o en su hora de merienda. No podía desperdiciar más tiempo, dio el primero paso y salió calmado de la base, dándole una ojeada por última vez al lugar de donde lo echaron._

_Ni bien estaba cruzando la reja externa de seguridad, la alarma de robo se hizo presente en todo el lugar, haciendo que todas las entradas y salidas fueran bloqueadas. Ante la desesperación, Kracter saco de su bolsillo el frasco y lo enterró justo donde estaba parado, pero escarbo con mucho cuidado ya que la tierra removida podría traerle problemas._

_Los perros fueron soltados, un problema más para el científico que lo descubrirían rápidamente. Con sudor en la frente, no hubo otra forma más que lanzar el frasco hacia unos arbustos, incluida su maleta que aterrizó con cuidado, sujetado con algunas ramas que amortiguaron la caída y el destrozo de los frascos._

_Solo con sus manuscritos y su fajo de papeles y la pluma, así fue como el guardia de la reja lo intercepto junto a otros 3 más, incluido el guardia de la entrada del edificio…_

_-disculpe, tenemos que revisarle todo lo que está llevando señor- dijo al parecer el jefe del grupo_

_-no hay problema, aunque solo llevo conmigo mis manuscritos y unas cuantas hojas más para escribir durante mi trayecto a casa- sin importarles lo dicho, el jefe agarro de los bolsillos a Kracter y rebusco entre sus piernas, cintura, brazos, y por donde no llegaría a tocarle alguien en su vida, salvo su esposa_

_-déjeme ver los cuadernos- el científico le extendió lo pedido. El hombre chequeo las hojas de cada cuaderno, sin leer pero atento a cualquier cosa sospechosa al paso. Satisfecho por la revisión, dio luz verde para su retiro de la base- lamento la demora, maneje con cuidado- _

_-gracias, que tengan buen día- ya había alcanzado una distancia prudente para que no lo vieran, así que regresaría por los arbustos a recoger su maletín y el frasco que, rogando al cielo, no se hubiera destruido. _

_Llegando al punto que según había visto caer, busco a gatas en virus entre el espeso pasto rebelde que se alzaba a 15 centímetros..._

_-debe estar por aquí- decía mientras palpaba en suelo con sumo cuidado, hasta que encontró el cristal con una pequeña fisura pero sin llegar a mayores- perfecto, esto me ara famoso- entre sus gloriosos pensamientos, una voz familiar y desesperada se escuchó dentro de los límites que marcaban la reja de seguridad. Con cuidado alzo la vista para encontrarse con Rushir, mientras hablaba con los guardias de seguridad de ambas entradas_

_-¡ese sujeto debió haberse llevado el frasco, estoy seguro de ello!- decía el anciano entre jadeos y respiraciones cortas_

_-lo sentimos señor, pero el científico Kracter paso la revisión y no llegamos a encontrar nada sospechoso en él, lo único que tenía eran sus manuscritos y un fajo de hojas con una pluma-_

_-no no no no, ese maldito debe tener el frasco… ¡debo encontrarlo antes de que haga una estupidez!- corrió en dirección contraria a la reja, directo al estacionamiento principal de la base_

_-demonios, debo de hacer algo antes de que el maldito me encuentre- salió de su escondite directo a la carretera, donde aparcaba su vehículo ya que no quería pagar por el peaje._

_Manejo sin cuidado alguno en dirección a su hogar, donde su mujer de dos semanas de gestación lo aguardaba con una deliciosa cena. Kracter bajo del vehículo con total calma, borrando cualquier actitud sospechosa para sus entrometidos vecinos…_

_-buenas noches, querido- dijo una esbelta y hermosa mujer de 25 años, de extrema belleza y un cabello morado sin igual- la cena esta lista, tan solo falta hacer el refresco de manzana que tanto te gusta-_

_-gracias cielo, pero me demorare un momento en mi despacho, espero no te moleste pero tengo cosas urgentes que hacer- con una sonrisa de su esposa, el tipo subió a su recamara la cual era también su pequeña oficina. Agarro sus prendas y coloco cuidadosamente cada objeto extraído de la base en una caja de cartón. Su mujer no era curiosa, pero tenía una fascinación por la limpieza, por ello tomaba cualquier cosa para limpiar a pesar de las constantes reclamaciones de él- debo mantener el virus congelado, pero no tengo el equipo adecuado para su protección- no podía hacer cualquier cosa con la única muestra del virus en vida, debía ser cuidadoso en lo que hacía o sino lo lamentaría el resto de su vida_

_-querido, hay alguien que desea verte- ese fue el momento en que su cuerpo se tensó. Sabia perfectamente quien podría ser el susodicho visitante a esas horas de la noche- querido, ¿te encuentras bien?-_

_-yya voy querida, en un momento bajo- debía calmarse, tenía que tranquilizarse antes de cometer cualquier estupidez y ser enviado a prisión. La muestra debía ser ocultada sea como sea, pero no podía hacer mucho ya que se encontraba en su habitación, con nada que lo ayudara_

_-¿querido?- volvió a insistir la mujer. Kracter estaba sudando frio, debía de solucionar el problema rápidamente_

_-¡Kracter, eh venido a visitarte!- era esa voz la que lo ponía mucho más alterado, el maldito de su ex compañero lo hacía perderse en la locura_

_-esperen un momento, debo de ponerme algo más comodo- era el fin, tenía que darse por muerto_

_-voy a entrar, espero que no te moleste dado a que eh venido a hablar contigo- la única oportunidad que tenía para ser un reconocido científico mundial._

_Algo por su mente paso rápidamente, no había otra forma pero debía hacerlo por el nombre de la ciencia. Abrió un cajón donde guardaba jeringas y alguno que otras ampollas para la fiebre. Tomo una inyección y lo lleno con el virus, luego tapo la aguja con su estuche y lo guardo entre los medicamentos, así pasaría inadvertido. Agarro una ampolla en polvo y vertió un suero sumamente poderoso, que causaba irritación en los músculos si se aplicaba la medida incorrecta, aunque era más para el uso de dolor muscular…_

_-pase si quiere, doctor Rushir- dijo en tono calmado, con el frasco del virus lleno de aquella ampolla. El anciano entro con los ojos llenos de furia. Kracter sabía el motivo, por ello no dijo nada y solo extendió su mano para entregarle el frasco_

_-yo sé que estupidez pensabas hacer con esto, pero me calme al saber que no contabas con los equipos necesarios para procesar el virus en un ser humano- arrebato el frasco de las manos de Kracter y lo guardo en su bolsillo- debería darte vergüenza, tienes suerte que no te denunciare por robo. Eres muy joven y tenas, pero también eres como un hermano para mí, pero más lo hago por tu esposa, una mujer joven que tendría que lidiar la vida de su hijo sin padre…tienes suerte, Kracter- no dio más palabra, salió de la habitación para encontrarse al final de las escaleras, a un bella dama que lo esperaba con una sonrisa_

_-¿se va tan pronto? ¿No desea cenar antes?- _

_-no deseo molestar, además tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Tan solo venía a ver a Kracter por un favor, claro que se enojó un poco pero estará bien-_

_-ya veo….pero bueno, espero su visita pronto y por favor, conduzca con cuidado- acompaño al doctor a la puerta, este se despidió y se marchó directo a la base- que buen amigo el que tienes, el señor Rushir es muy buena persona- dijo al notar a su esposo detrás de ella_

_-sí, es un buen amigo…querida- sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo, tapo el rostro de la joven con un pañuelo, haciendo que esta durmiera por las sustancias empapadas en la tela- tú también serás buena esposa…¿verdad mi cielo?-_

*****slash*****

-no odio a mi padre, al contrario, le agradezco el haberme otorgado este maravilloso poder. No saben lo placentero que es el vivir sin importar las cosas que te puedan ocurrir en la vida. Ser un dios en esta tierra, darle muerte a quien me plazca y no morir por su venganza, esto es espléndido y maravilloso-

-¡estas demente, Mole! ¡Eres un estúpido si piensas aquello sobre el virus!-

-no, Mayor, no pienso que el virus será increíble…es una horrible enfermedad que te hace sufrir hasta el fin de tus días, pero depende de la perspectiva del usuario. Cada uno puede marcar el rumbo con el virus en su interior. Yo opte por comenzar una nueva vida llena de poder, tener el control de lo que quiera, hacer lo que me venga en gana….pero sobre todo…ser mucho mejor que mi padre…¡ser el científico que llevo al virus a una nueva era de poder!-

-hacer lo que tu padre hizo…hace 25 años…eso no tiene nada de nuevo, al contrario, ¡seguirás los mismos absurdos y endemoniados pasos de Kracter! ¡Date cuenta del daño que ocasionaras si sigues con este maldito proyecto!-

-siento mucho su destino, pero ustedes no pertenecen a mi nueva era-

-sea una nueva era o no, nosotros no dejaremos que sucumbes al mundo en la destrucción…menos los niños que forman parte de la historia… ¡Mole Kracter!-

*****slash*****

_Una pequeña cabaña ubicada a los exteriores de la ciudad, ocultada perfectamente de los ojos del enemigo. Kracter realizaba ciertos cálculos en su ordenador, mientras tanto en la camilla yacía su esposa, amordazada de pies y manos, cubierta con una cinta aislante en la boca y un extraño aparato que se penetraba en el ombligo de la joven madre…_

_-el proceso avanza satisfactoriamente, nunca creí que el único lugar donde podría desarrollarse seria en el vientre de una primeriza como tú, querida-su sonrisa desquiciada y unas ojeras bajo su demente mirada atormentaban a la pobre mujer, quien tenía que aguantar los infernales dolores que le producía aquel tubo en su vientre-ya ya, tranquila mi deliciosa esposa, pronto todo acabara una vez dado a luz a este ser, debo encargarme de estudiarlo con el virus en su organismo-_

_El tiempo que transcurrió fue de tan solo 1 mes, indicando que aquel fruto embrionario crecía saludablemente con el virus en su cuerpo. Efectos en la madre no se apreciaban, por lo que podría decirle con algo de afirmación que el virus no afectaba en los seres humanos de manera negativa, pero siempre manteniendo sus precauciones._

_12 de Enero, hogar de los Kracter´s:_

_-es muy triste tu divorcio. Nunca pensé que ella llegaría a separarse de ti después de tu despido…me gustaría hablar con ella y tratar de convencerla- una de sus colegas, y confidente amiga, estaba en la sala conversando con Kracter mientras este disimulaba tristeza por su supuesto divorcio_

_-no es necesario, ella salió del país con dirección desconocida. No creo poder ver a mi hijo cuando nazca, aunque ella me prometió presentármelo después de un tiempo-_

_-sabes, eres un tipo joven, apuesto, con mucha inteligencia encima… ¿no crees que deberías buscar a otra persona?, ya sabes, para no sentirte solo-aquella atrevida manos se posó sobre la pierna del científico. Este al percatarse de las intenciones de la mujer, opto por tomarla de la mano y jalarla hacia él, estampando su boca con los rojos labios de su colega- vaya, no pensé convencerte tan rápido- dijo antes de besarlo de nuevo. El ambiente se tornaba más caliente, dado que ciertas prendas exteriores eran esparcidas en el suelo_

_-sabes, no sé por qué no me llegué a fijar en ti, creo que mi ex mujer me cegó con sus estúpidos postres- la cálida respiración chocaba con el contorneado cuello de la doctora. Esta sentía que su vientre se estremecía para recibir cierto placer, aunque las circunstancias no favorecían mucho en su intimidad_

_-vaya, veo que no pierdes el tiempo ¿eh?- Rushir entro sin previo aviso a la sala, encontrándose tremendo espectáculo de su ex mejor amigo con la mujer de uno de sus colegas- y para colmo te enredas con esta basura de ramera-_

_-demonios, Kracter me tengo que ir, espero que tu situación se solucione- sin importarle la mirada de su jefe, la joven salió de la casa con las manos en los botones de su blusa, terminando de abrochar el escote_

_-¿Qué deseas, Rushir?- pregunto el científico con seriedad_

_-vengo a conversar sobre tu esposa- ante la mención, Kracter se tensó un poco, pero no al punto de dejarse ver por su ex colega- en serio que lo de tu divorcio me afecta, siendo yo el que te despidió de la investigación…debí darte un buen dinero para que ella no se marchara-_

_-las cosas ya están hechas, además ella dejo de amarme. Yo no estoy con alguien que no desea mi amor- sus dedos daban vueltas mientras él mantenía la mirada baja. Rushir sentía cierta intranquilidad cuando metían el tema de su esposa, y no era tristeza o celos…era algo mucho más misterioso_

_-bueno, tienes razón de que lo hecho, hecho esta. Estuve conversando con ciertos amigos míos, ellos están dispuestos a aceptarte en su equipo de tecnología médica. Necesitan a un científico con tremenda capacidad como la tuya- el doctor dejo sobre la mesa de cristal de la sala, una pequeña tarjeta con un número y dirección de aquel lugar- espero te sea de ayuda, además la paga es excelente-_

_-sabes que no necesito de tu ayuda, pero puede que me sirva para distraerme un poco- el doctor no menciono nada al respecto, tan solo un "adiós, amigo" y se marchó de la casa- no necesito tu ayuda…cuando firmemente me rechazaste-_

_El tiempo transcurrió, los meses hacían crecer aquella criatura en el vientre de la joven madre. Kracter estaba al tanto del avance de su hijo experimentado. Los datos arrojaban positivas respuestas de la criatura, pero la circunstancia de la madre era distinta, su salud empeoro, su cuerpo se debilitaba cada día más, a veces tenía que proporcionarle sueros más fuertes para mantener su ritmo cardiaco y no fallecer en la investigación…_

_-tranquila querida, tan solo faltan 3 meses para que nazca nuestro hijo. Recuerda que aún no le hemos puesto nombre, así que antes de que nazca tendrás que decírmelo para la ficha, ¿o es que deseas que tenga un código en vez de nombre?-la mirada opacada de la mujer indicaban serios problemas para Kracter, pero lo único que quería era mantener con vida aquel ser en el vientre- cuando nazca…ya no me serás necesaria-_

*****slash*****

-los caminos que uno toma pueden cambiar…pero no los resultados una vez recorrido el terreno. Mole, aún puedes salvarte de esta horrible desgracia que marco tu padre, puedes empezar de nuevo, yo mismo me ofrezco para darte otra nueva oportunidad-

-¡no necesito el perdón de nadie, y mucho menos su compasión!-

-¿Cómo es que nunca me pude dar cuenta…de que eres la persona más diabólica que eh conocido, superando a Tiger Boss?-

-tus instintos de buen padre no te dejaron ver la realidad. Siempre pensaste que todo aquel bajo tus cuidados serian buenas personas así como Lummpy o Flippy…pero eso me exceptúa, mi alma y cuerpo están destinados a un solo propósito, y es que el control de la nueva era no se desarrollara solo si no es con mi poder-

-¡¿pero de qué poder hablas Mole?! ¡¿No te das cuenta que lo único que tienes es un virus que no te deja morir?! No tienes súper poderes como para destruir el mundo….tan solo eres un mocoso envuelto en puras estupideces científicas, sin sentido de la verdadera existencia…tú padre jugo con la ley de Dios, no hagas lo mismo y caigas en la tentación que te llevara al mismo infierno…así como a él…-

*****slash*****

_-¡KRAAAAACTEEEEEER!- la furia que emanaba el jefe de investigaciones de la planta científica, destrozaba cualquier calma en el camino que pisaba con amargura, sus compañeros se alejaban de él en este estado. Tenían conocimiento de su comportamiento- ¡¿Dónde mierda se esconde ese hijo de su/?!-_

_-aquí estoy doctor, no tiene por qué insultarme de esa forma- con total frescura y sin importarle el estado de su jefe, el científico bajo de la segunda planta para luego quedar frente a su superior_

_-¡Kracter, ¿me puedes explicar el motivo de tu falta de propuesta?!-_

_-no tengo interés en realizar una propuesta absurda, ya que todas mis ideas las desechan a la basura-_

_-¡no me importa si las desechamos o no, tu deber como consejo de la escuela médica es dar propuestas quieras o no!- los gritos y gotas de saliva del doctor desesperaban a Kracter, pero este debía mantenerse tranquilo si quería vengarse de él más tarde, así como sucedió con otros de sus colegas- ¡quiero tu informe para esta misma tarde, o estas despedido!- no podía darse el lujo de ser despedido otra vez, pero no toleraba el genio de aquel tipo que le toco como jefe del sección_

_-tranquilo Kracter…ya pronto acabara toda esta estupidez…- se dijo a si mismo con respecto al tema de su engendro infectado_

16 de Marzo, cabaña de investigación del científico Kracter:

_-tranquila querida, pronto dejaras de sufrir y serás libre como tanto deseaste- la mujer estaba en proceso de parto, las contracciones ocurrieron justo en el momento en que él llegaba de su trabajo- vamos querida, puja y saca a mi querido hijo- sus palabras con un tono enfermizo desesperaban a la madre, pero no podía hacer mucho dado al dolor de parir a un bebe de casi 4.3 kg- puja querida, vamos, yo sé que puedes- Kracter no estaba para recibir al bebé, el tan solo se quedó a un lado de la joven, observando el rostro de sufrimiento de ella_

_-HGAAAAAAAAAAAGG!- un último grito entre agonías y llanto, hizo que por fin aquel pequeño ser indefenso viniera al mundo_

_-vaya, lo hiciste muy bien- se acercó a la boca de la mujer y sin cuidado alguno, arranco la cinta que se mantuvo pegada durante 9 meses_

_-¡déjame verlo, por favor déjame ver a mi bebé!- fueron las primeras palabras de la mujer luego de mucho tiempo_

_-¿pero de qué hablas? Este niño no es tuyo, es hijo de la ciencia y como tal debe estar con su madre- no tubo cuidados con su primogénito, lo deposito sobre un frio recipiente que contenía formol, luego tomo unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar un poco de su piel, extrayendo un tierno y blando trozo de carne del brazo del infante. Los gritos de agonía del recién nacido hicieron sufrir más a la madre_

_-¡DEJALO, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS NO LO LASTIMES!- casi a punto de ahogarse con sus propios llantos, la mujer trato por todos los medios despojarse de sus ataduras, pero le era más difícil teniendo en cuenta el tubo que se introducía en su vientre_

_-tranquila, este niño no morirá así de simple- tomo una navaja de cirugía y lentamente, como si fuera un profesional, arranco el ojo del bebé, torturando más a la madre con los gritos desesperados de su criatura_

_-¡YA DEJALOOOO!- fue un impulso lo que provocó el paro repentino de su corazón. La joven madre cayo presa de un paro cardiaco, sin haber podido ver a su criatura_

_-vaya, al fin te callas maldita estúpida- no deseo perder más tiempo, pero algo sucedió de repente…un gran problema se le presento_

_-¡KRACTER, SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DE ALLÍ!- la voz del megáfono era nada más y nada menos que el de Rushir, quien venía acompañado de miembros del ejército listos para atrapar al demente_

_-¿cómo es que…?!- entro en pánico. Debía buscar la manera de librarse de aquellos que lo mandarían a prisión o a una silla eléctrica-no importa, tengo que continuar con mis estudios- no le tomo importancia a los gritos de su colega, tomo una pinza y comenzó con otra macabra cirugía; de la misma herida comenzó a cortar horizontalmente la piel, estrellándola con el metal para luego, con fuerza bruta arrancárselo con la manos. El brazo de la criatura estaba al rojo vivo, la sangre se fusionaba con el formol_

_-¡KRACTER, SAL CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!- no habían respuestas, pero no estaba de brazos cruzados. Un grupo de soldados se dispersó en cada extremo de la casa, listo para entrar dada la orden_

_-señor, debemos acceder de inmediato, no sabes lo que puede estar haciéndole a la señora o a su hijo- dijo un general a su jefe, este miro al doctor y asintiéndole la confirmación, dio orden inmediata a la extracción de los rehenes y captura del científico_

_-no van a conseguirlo, no dejare que se lleven lo que desarrolle durante 9 meses…- de repente la ventana reventó, dejando entrar a 5 militares dispuestos a disparar si era necesario-¡ALEJENSE!- se percató de ello cuando abrieron la puerta del sótano, donde mantenía escondida a su esposa-¡NO ME TOQUEN!- tomo el cuerpo del niño sin vida y un cable de alto voltaje- ¡un paso más y quemo la casa!-_

_-¡baje eso, señor!- dijo el líder del grupo-¡no se resista más, tenemos todo el perímetro cubierto, no lograra escapar!-_

_-¡aléjense de mí, o me mato!- no había peligro en ello, ya que las ordenes fueron capturarlo vivo o muerto_

_-le conviene alejarse de los cables, de todas formas no tiene escapatoria- el lides estaba dando unos pasos hacia el científico, pero este ante la desesperación y locura, soltó los cables justo donde un químico inflamable. La explosión cubrió toda la habitación, el fuego daño a los soldados, pero por menores gracias a su traje especializado. El cuerpo del hombre se rostizaba mientras daba vueltas y gritos de dolor, su piel estaba quemada, al rojo vivo y sus ojos reventaban esparciendo la viscosidad de estos. Los hombres deseaban capturar al tipo de la mejor manera, pero dado a las circunstancias ya era demasiado tarde, tan solo debían esperar a que Kracter falleciera. Pero dado a un descuido, el científico corrió directo al líder del escuadrón, con una navaja ardiendo en rojo para clavarlo en la espalda a la altura del pulmón. Dado a la velocidad de uno de sus hombres, un tiro certero en la frente acabo con la vida del demente, tirándolo al suelo ardiendo con su hijo en brazos, también lo estaba el cuerpo de la mujer._

*****slash*****

-jure no volver a ensuciarme las manos, pero la vida de mi superior estaba en peligro…lo único que hice fue defenderlo y acabar con la desgracia de tu padre- Bud trataba de levantarse del piso, aquella posición le lastimaba la espalda al anciano- 23 años…con tan solo 23 años destruí la locura de Kracter al defender a mi superior, con una simple bala atravesé su cerebro…apagándolo para siempre- Mole miraba con odio encendido en sus ojos al general

-eres aquel soldado que me arrebató a mi padre-

-pensé que toda la locura acabaría, pero veo que el virus atravesó barreras en el tiempo. Quien diría que llegaríamos a esto, salvar a los que fueron utilizados como tú hace 20 años…tú virus se esparció en esos niños, también en el idiota de Lummpy y del Mayor-

-ya veo, entonces alguien te inyecto el virus antes de morir ¿verdad?- Mole vio a su ex jefe con una sonrisa de lado. El mayor desvió la mirada- siempre decías que esa sustancia era el mismo infierno en vida, que ni aunque dependieras de ello lo utilizarías…pero veo que tus palabras son contradecirles incluso para ti mismo-

-si otro me hubiese matado, ten por seguro que no regresaría de la muerte- respondió el veterano- pero al saber de tu traición, no tuve más remedio que enfrentarte para salvar a mis niños de las malditas garras de Tiger…sé que marcara mi vida para siempre, pero si es un sacrificio que debo tomar para proteger a Flippy y los demás, es algo que yo acepto gustoso-

-lo aceptes o no, tú ya dejas de ser parte de este mundo, y de mi nueva era- el peli morado se levanta del suelo con total calma, mientras limpia su espalda baja del polvo y transforma su bastón en espada- ya hemos hablado mucho, es tiempo de terminar con todo esto ¿no creen, mayores generales?-

*****slash*****

-**matar…matarlos a todos…destruir a todos…asesinarte…-**


	19. ¿nuevos aliados? ¿nuevos enemigos?

-"_este odio que siento en mi pecho, en mi cabeza, en mi cuerpo…han sucedido muchas cosas desde entonces, todo dio un vuelco cuando lo vi por primera vez…cuando pensé que podría cambiar su aspecto tan frio, tan alejado de todos…nunca creí llegar a este lugar, haciendo lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo…matar"-_

_-_uno menos…faltan 4. Pronto obtendré lo que me fue arrebatado hace 20 años. Ya nada podrá apaciguar mi sed de poder y venganza.

*****slash*****

-**¡no sé qué te traes en manos, pero estas completamente loco de remate!- **

-**tan solo trato de protegerlos. Debo exterminar a esa persona-**

**-**¡Flick, Splendid por favor paren ya!-La batalla entre rastreador y protector se desarrollaba dentro de un pasillo completamente desolado, que según la peli azul llevaba hacia donde los esperaban sus compañeros- ¡por favor paren, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado!-

-**¡dile eso a tu amiguito, yo no dejare que toque a Petunia!-**

**-no entienden, es por ello que debo salvarlos antes que/-**

**-¡no me digas tonterías, no creeré en nada que me digas!-** la batalla estaba a la par, ambos demonios llevaban misma fuerza, pero el tiempo era el factor limite en todo esto-**Flaky, debes calmar a este tipo antes que hiera a Petunia-**

**-**po por favor…-unas gotas saladas recorrieron desde sus adoloridos ojos rojos hasta la punta de su barbilla- por favor…ya nno peleen…por favor…- Splendid y Flick se detuvieron, no podían soportar ver a la pequeña arrodillada en el suelo, derramando cual cantidad de lágrimas empapando su delicado rostro- te lo pido…Flick… por favor…- dijo casi en un audible y agudo susurro

-**Flaky…- **dejo de lado la pelea y fue donde su portadora para abrazarla con fuerza, tratando en todas las formas posibles de irrumpir ese llanto que lo desesperaba-** no permitiré que sigas lastimando tu rostro, no puedo dejar que sigas llorando así, Flaky-**

**-oye, muchacho-**el ente de Splendid llamó su atención, haciendo que aflojara su abraso en la pequeña

-no sé qué es lo que te propones en atacarla- continuo un poco calmado Splendid- pero no dejare que lo hagas, no permitiré que lastimes a uno de mis amigos-

-**no lo entiendes, tú no eres un rastreador como yo…esa mujer…-** dio una mirada penetrante al cuerpo de la peli azul-** ella no es una portadora, es más, no es su aliada-**

-¡pero qué dices!- Did tomo repentinamente del cuello al peli rojo, sin importarle que aún mantuviera en su regazo a Flaky-¡ella es nuestra amiga, vino a salvarnos de estos malditos tipos!-

-**si hubiera una forma de demostrarte la verdad…pero no puedo poseer tu mente si no eres un rastreador-**

-¡no hay nada que demostrar, tan solo no dejare que toques a Petunia!- Did dio finalizada la discusión cuando se acercó a pálida Petunia. Flick por su parte no aceptaba el hecho de mantenerse al margen de aquella intrusa, pero no podía desobedecer a Flaky, quien a suplicas y llantos le pidió que no pelease más

**-por lo que más quieras, no permitas que esa tipa se acerque a Flaky-**

- no puedo creer que intentes desunirnos…no la conoceré de toda la vida pero sé que es Petunia- recalco con total seguridad- Flaky, será mejor que vengas conmigo, este tipo no me es de confianza-

-¡no puedo dejarlo solo, él es mi amigo!- la pequeña se interpuso entre ambos jóvenes- ¡no puedo abandonarlo, él siempre cuido de mí!-

-**amo, es imposible que ese retrasado deje a la señorita. Como entes, no podemos abandonar a nuestros portadores ya que somos ustedes en sí. Sería estúpido pensar en eso- **dijo la pequeña albóndiga celeste

-demonios Flaky- gruño- sea como sea, este maldito trata de separarnos y créeme que no lo permitiré. Ven conmigo Flaky, debemos salir de este lugar lo más rápido y salvos posible-

-**es una decisión poco coherente, no es posible escapar de este calabozo de metal teniendo a esos miserables reteniéndonos-** agrego un alterado Flick

-¡me estas colmando la paciencia, imbécil!- Did trataba de manejar su desesperación e ira en sus puños. Deseaba estamparlo contra la pared pese a ser la parte interior de la mente de su amada peli roja-¡con tus negativos pensamientos no conseguiremos salir nunca!-

-**¡tan solo digo las cosas como son, serias un estúpido el querer enfrentarte a miles de soldados si ni siquiera puedes con dos!-**

-¡esto es inaceptable, te dejare en claro quién es el estúpido aquí!- aborrecía cada palabra que daba a lugar el otro alter ego, deseaba callarlo sea cual sea el asunto

-¡BASTA YAAAA!- el eco se propago por todos los conductos del pasillo, paralizando aquella nueva pelea entre ambos jóvenes- ¡yya es suficiente…ya nno peleen más, por favor ya no!- Flaky estaba completamente abatida por lo de antes hasta ahora, no podía aguantar ver a las personas que quiere en un enfrentamiento sin resultado alguno. Todo su dolor lo transmitía a través de su llanto, y sus manos hechos puño- por favor…ya no más…por favor…-

-¡esto es demasiado, no permitiré que nuestra estúpida pelea destruyan el alma de Flaky!-

-**me robaste las palabras de la boca, soy yo el único que debe protegerla de todo. Pero deben entender lo que les digo, esa mujer no es lo que ustedes creen que es-**

-Flick…- volteo el mencionado a su portadora, quien sujetaba con delicadeza y dolor su mano- basta…es demasiado lo que sucede-

-**Flaky, tú más que nadie deberías creer lo que digo- **su mirada entristeció al escuchar el mandado de su podía ni se atrevía en pensar en hacerle una lucha de palabras, pero la situación era demasiado para él como para callar, y más teniendo en cuenta el peligro para su adorada niña-** ¿Cómo es posible que dudes de tu protector, de tu ente que vivió y conoció cada capítulo de tu vida?-** ante esas palabras, la boca de la niña quedo abierta, mientras sus pensamientos se jugaban entre la verdad y la mentira

-¡no le metas esas cosas en la cabeza, no quieras pasarte de verga conmigo!-

-**¡ca capitán…vo voltee…!-** mini Did tomo tembloroso del hombro a su portador haciendo que voltee

-¿qué sucede mini yo?- volteo hacia donde su alter ego le indicaba, encontrándose con aquella imagen que lo paralizo hasta el alma-¡e esto…esto tiene que ser una broma!- sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, tratando de entender que lo que veía era una ilusión, que tanto tiempo alejado del mundo lo habían vuelto loco, pero ¿qué se podía esperar de ese demente y extraño lugar que los aprisiono?

-¡…!- Flaky cubrió su boca con sus pequeñas manos, mientras que Flick se colocaba frente a ella para cubrirla

-Fla…Flaky…Splen…did…- Petunia, una pálida y completamente destrozada Petunia estaba recostada en la pared, manchándola con su sangre que emergía de sus heridas y de su vientre. Pero la otra mujer con los mismos cabellos azules como el océano, manchado de sangre que emergía de las mismas heridas, yacía recostada en el piso sin movimiento alguno- de… debemos irnos de aquí…- sin lograr retener sus fuerzas, sus rodillas se convirtieron en gelatinas haciendo que todo su cuerpo cayera al frio y blanco piso

-¡PETUNIA!- Did logro interceptarla antes de caer al suelo, pero sorpresivamente el cuerpo tirado a sus pies comenzaba a convulsionar, paralizando a todos los presentes- ¡¿qué mierda…?!- de pronto, a solo milisegundos de reacción, una navaja sumamente fina y delgada atravesó el ojo izquierdo de Splendid en un limpio corte horizontal. Splendid deja caer intencionalmente a la verdadera Petunia, mientras que sus manos se posaban abruptamente en la grave hemorragia

-¡SPLENDID!- Flaky reunió las pocas fuerzas que tenía y se levantó para ayudar a su amigo, más Flick se interpuso ya que un ataque no visto por ella iba a herirla, al igual que a su compañero

-por los mil demonios maldito mocoso, me haces perder la paciencia con tus estúpidas advertencias- la figura de aquella mujer recobraba su verdadero aspecto. Su cuerpo delgado, alta, de rasgos muy tenebrosos y de piel extremadamente pálida, dando a un tono grisáceo. Sus ojos se posaron sobre su contrincante, unos ojos completamente rojos como la misma sangre, sin brillo, sin vida-debí asesinarlos en vez de esta tontería-

-¡maldita sea…tenías razón…!- dijo el peli celeste al alter ego de la pequeña- ¡esta confianza que tenía por mis amigos…acabo dañándome y también lo hará con Flaky! -

-**ese ciego amor hizo que confiaras en quien tenías en frente. No te culpes por ello, hubiera sucedido lo mismo si fuese Flaky ante mí-**

-¡¿Did estas bien?!- Flaky aprovechó para arrinconarse con su herido amigo- ¡¿Quién eres, por qué nos atacas?!-

-que tierna, eres una lindura al decir eso- Ant miro a la niña con cierto brillo perturbador en sus ojos- me encantan las pequeñas como tú, tan inocentes- estaba por acercarse, cuando Flick se interpuso con los brazos abiertos

-**¡aléjate de mí portadora!-** amenazo con brusquedad, pero un ataque con el filo de las grises garras perforó su hombro derecho, haciendo que se balanceara y quedara a merced de la esbelta enemiga

-¡FLICK!- Flaky grito con dolor ante la escena, formando puños sobre el cuerpo que yacía recostada en sus piernas. Una lágrima se escurrió hasta caer en el rostro de la peli azul, haciendo que un repentino tic saltara en sus ensombrecidos ojos ya abiertos

-los chicos de ahora, nunca saben cuándo detener sus estupideces- colocó un pie sobre el cuerpo del peli rojo y piso firmemente en su espalda. Un sonoro crack retumbo en el pasillo

-¡**AAAHHG!- **

**-**haber si aprendes con eso, maldito malcriado- Ant ejercía mucha más fuerza en la curvatura de la vértebra, apretando hasta romperse de su unión

**-¡de...déjame…SUELTAME!-** Flaky estaba paralizada, mirando aquella tortuosa imagen sin poder hacer nada a su maldita y humillante debilidad. No le quedaban fuerza siquiera para seguir llorando, ya daba por destruida su intento de liberación

-por favor…- inconscientemente alzo su delicada mano derecha hacia su enfrente, como tratando de liberar a su amigo- deténgase…- estiro su brazo, tratando de alcanza aquella figura de demonio disfrazado de mujer- de…téngase…- acercó más sus dedos, pero sin conseguir nada con aquel mísero esfuerzo-¡DETENGASEEEE!-

-**libéralo…-** una mano traspasó el pulmón izquierdo de Ant, arrancando consigo mucha sangre y un grito ahogado de dolor. Petunia tenía la sangre de su víctima recorriendo su brazo hasta su codo, donde goteaba en segundos

-¡ma…maldita…sea…!- Ant se separó de ella velozmente, aunque al hacerlo obtuvo un desgarrador dolor que adormeció esa parte de su cuerpo

-**no tocaras a nadie más…no dejare que mates a nadie mientras este aquí-** su cuerpo envuelto en un aura asesina medio azulada, sus ojos iluminados con el brillo de un felino al asecho, recuperaron cierto temor no solo en su presa, también en sus compañeros que la miraban anonadada, en especial la pequeña peli roja

-¡desgraciada, pensé que te había matado!- decía casi en jadeos dado a su falta de aire. Su cuerpo se estremecía con cada respiración- no importa, te destruiré de nuevo y ten por seguro que no lograras revivir fácilmente-

-**quien morirá, aquí y ahora…serás tú-** como el viento de un furioso huracán, sus filosos y largos dedos atravesaron las extremidades de la grisácea mujer dándole en puntos muy críticos para poder inmovilizarla. Pero a cada golpe que recibía, no era consciente de que la sangre que emanaba su contrincante, quemaba su cuerpo como si fuese un ácido sumamente peligroso

-¡si yo muero, tú también lo aras!- decía la desgracia en sí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- así que te conviene no atacarme si no quieres que todos sufran-

-¡maldita sea, su sangre es ácido Petunia, ten mucho cuidado!- Did trataba de apaciguar su dolor, pero lo que más dolía era el no poder hacer nada. Deseaba proteger a su compañera, pero el enfrentarse ante esa mujer lo volvía un cobarde sin remedio-_¡esto no debería ser así!-_ pensó para sí mismo-_ ¡yo debería protegerlas, yo soy el más fuerte y debería ayudarlas a salir de aquí, como se lo había prometido a Flaky!-_

-¡vamos perra atácame, y veras como poco a poco tu cuerpo se desintegra más de lo que ya está!- algunas partes del cuerpo de Petunia estaban expuesta, lo que facilitaba al venenoso corrosivo entrar a su organismo. El dolor era muy desgarrador con tan solo verlo, pero sus facciones no indicaban lo mismo-¡adelante maldita, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz! ¡Allá tan solo fuiste una cobarde niñita llorona!- haciendo referencia a su primera pelea

-**pagaras por lo que acabas de cometer-** su cuerpo tenia llagas muy peligrosas al rojo vivo, pero su mirada y su postura seria y firme decían que sus fuerzas daban para más, aunque de cierta forma acabaría muerta si no reponía energía

-¡necesitamos hacer algo!- la pequeña peli roja tenía entre sus brazos a su alter ego, quien a duras penas podía articular leves gemidos de dolor

-…perdóname Flaky, pero… con esta herida no puedo hacer mucho- Did mantenía su rabia e impotencia en sus puños ejerciendo todo el odio a sí mismo en ello-_¡soy un maldito cobarde, tengo miedo de volver a morir…MALDICIÓN!-_

-vaya, tan solo se te encarga una fácil tarea y mira como acabas- Did y Flaky dieron media vuelta, fríos y tensos ante la posible amenaza que representaba el dueño de la voz- pensé que te encargarías como bien dijiste, hermana-

-¡no contaba con la intromisión del alter ego de la rojita!- dijo la mujer sin quitarle de vista a Petunia

-ya veo- miro con total indiferencia a la más pequeña- bueno, debemos acabar con esto o Tiger Boss nos torturara por siempre- camino sin mucho empeño hacia los otros portadores, pero el mini héroe se interpuso en su forma adulta frente a los niños

-**¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LES PONGAS LA MANO ENCIMA!-**

-cielos, no tengo tiempo para jugar con un crio como tú- Ant dio una pata en vuelo dirigida al rostro de alter ego. Un rápido movimiento permitió esquivarlo, pero vio con horror como el enemigo estaba por atacar a los niños

-**¡ALEJATE POR UN DEMONIO!- **lo tomo de sus tobillos y lo lanzo hacia atrás, pero este callo como gato adiestrado y dio un certero golpe al ente celeste, partiéndole el hombro con un golpe de su talón

-¡MINI DID!- grito su dueño

-cielos, me haces perder mi tiempo-Flick se levantó como pudiera de los brazos de su niña, poniéndose en frente al endemoniado sujeto- maldición, ¿Cuándo acabaremos esto?- uno de sus golpes estaba señalado para el estómago del ente, pero Flick fue más rápido y logro esquivarlo, pero una punzante corriente eléctrica de su brazo no logro interceptar una patada a su rodilla, la cual fracturo llevándola hacia atrás y quedando colgada tan solo de los tendones

-¡DETENTE!- dijo la pequeña peli roja

-ustedes deben colaborar con nosotros, así como su rubio amiguito- las miradas de los dos quedaron en shock

-¡¿q qué le hiciste…a Cuddles?!- anonadada, Flaky se levantó del piso y miro fijamente al maquiavélico demonio. Sus ojos miraban con cierto resentimiento y odio a ese ser tan maléfico- ¡¿qué le hiciste a mi amigo?!- Did se sorprendió al escuchar aquella demandante y firme voz en la pequeña, la cual nunca pensó oírla

-tan solo aguarda por ustedes 4. Una vez los mate entonces podrán reencontrarse con él- su inexpresiva mirada los desesperaban, pero no podían darse el lujo de minimizar su concentración ante los movimientos del adversario-dejen de poner resistencia, no obtendrán nada siendo unos rebeldes sin causa-

-¡¿rebeldes sin causa dices?!- Did se armó con una pisca de valor y le hizo frente al tipo, aunque sus piernas temblaran- ¡nosotros pelearemos para liberarnos de ustedes, malditos psicópatas!-

-no gasten energías en esto, así que pónganse a caminar que se hace tarde- la frescura en las palabras del individuo desesperaba en horrores a Did y a Flaky- hermana, termina de una vez con esa jovencita, recuerda que debemos preparar lo demás para el pez gordo-

-ese idiota de Red está peleando con él, no creo que nos necesita para hacerle frente a ese soldadito- Flaky abrió sus ojos como platos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus puños se relajaron y comenzaron temblar

-¡Fli…Flippy…!- murmuro de manera que solo Splendid pudo escucharla-¡él…él esta…!-

-¡entonces…él también está aquí!- dijo anonadado el otro niño- claro… ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?!-

*****slash*****

-ese inepto esta atrasando mis planes. No puedo creer que se diera el lujo de desobedecer mis órdenes- Tiger estaba parado frente a una ventana polarizada del otro extremo, impidiéndole al que este del lado contrario percibir al jefe de la base

-guarde paciencia amo, recuerde que esos inútiles de KAPOWM Y K-POWM no conseguirán destruirnos- dijo un asistente del laboratorio- además, con la sangre de este individuo podremos recrear más copias de lo que pensábamos. Imagínese sumándolo con la sangre de los faltantes-

**-**sabes, hace tiempo que me lo imagino- un grito desgarrador se escuchó en aquella sala, asustando a los demás científicos- ¡pero ya me canse de imaginar, ahora lo que quiero es verlo en físico, frente a mí!- su garra de metal hacia más presión en la garganta del pobre hombre, hasta que exploto internamente matándolo al instante- ¡inútil bueno para nada, ya la imaginación se quedó atrás, ahora es tiempo de convertirlo en una física realidad!- los demás científicos se le quedaron viendo, con horror en sus pálidos y temblorosos rostros- ¿acaso quieren terminar como él?- su pregunta no dio respuesta, ya que todos siguieron con sus labores más rápido que antes

-deberías ser más tolerante, no todo el mundo puede hacer lo que según se planea en tu mente- dijo un hombre de 71 años, con bata marrón y acomodado en una silla de ruedas especializada- las cosas que queremos siempre se demoran, en especial si son de grandes magnitudes como lo es el virus-

-no sabes las ganas que tengo de arrancarte la garganta, pero si no te tengo no podré crear a mi ejercito- Tiger estaba cruzado de brazos, contemplando al individuo frente al cristal- hace mucho tiempo que esta investigación dejo de ser confidencial, ya de por si todo el país debe haberse enterado luego del incendio en la ciudad-

-así es, ya vi a la prensa tratando de buscar sobrevivientes o algo que implicara al gobierno. Dime una cosa Tiger, ¿Qué hiciste con el gobernador?- una sonrisa socarrona de Tiger hizo al anciano enojar un poco- debiste informarme antes de hacer una estupidez como esa-

-¿de que serviría decirte si el imbécil murió justo el día del secuestro?-

-era un hombre muy sano, conservado a la edad que tenía. Debió haber sido un gran experimento para mis temas personales-

-si quieres a alguien como rata de laboratorio, puedes tomar a quien quieras de la base, salvo a mis queridos experimentos- dijo ultimo de forma burlona- aunque estoy pensando en mutar a esos chicos. Su sangre es de primera generación, no me servirían mucho que digamos-

-no te confundas Tiger, la fuerza de su poder viene del mismo virus, el mismo que tiene Mole corriendo por su sangre- Tiger desvió la mirada hacia el anciano, quien también observaba al sujeto del cristal-¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas ocultármelo?-

-no era necesario que lo supieras, de todos modos esos mocosos mutaron el virus a grandes niveles impensables, algo que Mole no lo hubiera conseguido-

-de todas formas, Mole es la fuente que lleva el virus en su estado puro, sin modificaciones o alteraciones en su código. Hasta ahora me pregunto… ¿cómo es que el virus cambio de esta manera?- ambos dirigieron de nuevo su vista al cristal

-para eso es que te traje, para que averigües su misterio- Tiger dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación, dejando al anciano contemplando al niño

-ustedes llevan muchas preguntas que quiero resolver…por ello necesito también a tus compañeros- llevo su mano y la apoyo a la ventana- no te preocupes, ya te encontraras con ellos muy pronto- no le dio mucha importancia a las acciones del niño completamente bañado en sangre tras el cristal, pese a los gritos de algunos soldados que se atrevieron a entrar.

La mirada dorada se llenaba de un brillo desquiciado mientras devoraba con ganas los trozos de carne de los difuntos. Otros trataban de todas las formas posibles de no morir, pese a la sangre brotando como cascadas de sus cuerpos formando profundos charcos rojos…

-**matar…destruir…matarte…destruir a todos…a todos…matar…te…Flippy…-**

*****slash*****

-¡SPLENDID!- las garras del gemelo Ant sostenían al disque héroe de la garganta, impidiéndole el oxígeno circular hasta su cerebro-¡DEJALO POR FAVOR!- Flaky en cambio estaba arrodillada frente a tal crimen, sujetando al demente de la pierna izquierda-¡SPLENDID DESPIERTA, REACCIONA POR FAVOR!- el rostro del joven se tornaba morado, ya casi a punto de apagar su cuerpo ante tanta presión en su cabeza

-es mejor así, la vía debe apagarse cuando ya no tenemos sentido, cuando ya dejamos de servir en este mundo-

-¡SE EQUIVOCA, TODOS TENEMOS UNA MISIÓN EN ESTE MUNDO!- Ant bajo su mirada, posando su cara de sorpresa en los ojos rojos de miedo en Flaky-¡TODOS NOSOTROS TENEMOS UN PROPÓSITO QUE CUMPLIR, POR ELLO DEBEMOS SEGUIR VIVIENDO Y ENFRENTAR LOS OBSTÁCULOS!-

-espero que no te quieras pasar de lista conmigo-

-¡no estoy siendo lista en eso, es la pura verdad!-

-¿en serio?- como cualquier prenda, lanzo el cuerpo inconsciente de Splendid a un lado para acercarse a Flaky- según tú, ¿cuál es el propósito que tenemos para seguir con vida?-

-et…to…- Flaky volteo nerviosa y roja hacia otro lado, alejándose de la potente y siniestra mirada de Ant- todo…todos nosotros…nosot/- no pudo hablar, ya que el desquiciado tomo un buen puñado de su cabello y la alzo, dejándola suspendida en el aire por la diferencia de altura-¡HAAAAAA!-

-no tienes nada que discutirme, no sabes el significado de la vida como para retarme en un debate- lanzo a la pared el cuerpo de la pequeña sin soltarla de sus rojos mechones, para luego volver a estamparla de cara en el piso- nadie más que yo y mi hermana conocemos la vida, sus dolores y alegrías, sus consecuencias a cada acto que toma uno, sus caminos, los inicios y finales- levantó bruscamente a la peli roja, dejándola a pocos centímetros de su rostro- nada de lo que me digas puede enfrentarse a nosotros, conocedores de todo lo que implique a la vida-

-¡u..ustedes…nno saben…na...nada de la vida!- hileras de sangre se escurrían por el pálido rostro de Flaky, incluso de su cabeza y de la zona donde ejercía presión por su cabello -¡perso…personas que nno…han vivido la ve…verdadera vida, no pueden…decir que l…lo saben todo!- Ant la tomo del mentón, apretándolo hasta dejarle marca, sin embargo Flaky no se quejó ni mucho menos se calló- ¡ustedes dicen…saber de t…todo…en cambio…puedo decirle lo mucho q…que l les falta…por vivir!-

-una pequeña niña que no sabe lo que es la muerte, obviamente no sabrá lo que es la vida- sin que lograra percatarse, la rodilla de Ant atropello el vientre de su presa, haciendo que vomitara una gran cantidad de sangre manchando su pecho y rostro- pero que delicioso, sangre de una planta que comenzaba a formarse…oh ya veo, entonces eso son ustedes- volvió a tirarle tres golpes más en su estómago y vientre, y ella sin poder defenderse tan solo con chillidos y lágrimas salpicando a su captor- son pequeñas plantas con una sustancia creciendo por sus raíces, cosa que nosotros necesitamos y por ello, y con toda la diversión posible, comenzamos a cortarle los tallos, raíces, hojas y más a cada parte de su cuerpo, dejando que su sábila fluya hacia las manos de Tiger Boss- tomo del cuello a Flaky y comenzó a asfixiarla de la misma manera que a Splendid- es por ello que no entiendes lo que es la vida, eres una simple plantita que comenzaba a formarse, solamente eso-

-yo…yo sé….d de l…la…m mu…mue…te- Ant abrió alelado sus rojos y candentes ojos- s…se…q qu e…es la…m muerte…yyo…llo vviví…en c…ca…carne….p propia…- no dejo de mirarla pasmado, pero dejo de agarrarla y la soltó, haciendo que cayera bruscamente al piso. Comenzó a toser, botando la sangre que se posaba en su garganta

-¿Cómo es que sabes sobre la muerte?- quedo a cuclillas frente a ella, sin comprender aquella respuesta. Flaky no lograba vocalizar palabra alguna, su garganta estaba tan irritada de llantos, gritos y de la presión ejercida en ella- respóndeme, ¿Cómo sabes lo que es la muerte?-

-yo…-suspiró-… yo sé…porque lo vi…estos ojos vieron…a la muerte misma…cuando tenía 4 años-

-hum… ¿y qué es lo que viste?- dijo sin interés alguno

-vi…a mis…mis…- de nuevo sus lágrimas bajaron por su rostro- mis padres…ellos…- agacho la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con sus mechones- mis padres…murieron frente a mí, quemados vivos dentro de la cabaña…vivos…- imágenes comenzaron a proyectarse por la mente de Flaky, imágenes de aquel momento en que vio como esos hombres acribillaban a sus progenitores y los quemaban vivos en la cabaña, mientras que ella, lejos de la vista de los asesinos, observaba como el fuego se alzaba hasta las copas de los arboles

-me parece una falta hacia mi persona- dijo, tomando de la barbilla a la pequeña para que lo mirase- es la excusa más estúpida que eh escuchado en mi vida-

-¡¿c cómo…?!- no podía creer las ásperas y frías palabras de su atacante- ¡¿t te parecen…excusas lo que dije?!-

-los padres mueren frente a los hijos, los padres torturan a los hijos, los padres violan a sus hijos, los padres asesinan a sus hijos, por favor… ¿podrías decirme otra cosa que no sepa?-

**-**¡es un monstruo sin corazón!- las ganas que tenia de estamparle una bofetada, pero su débil cuerpo se lo impedía, aparte del miedo que se apodero de ella

**-**soy un monstruo, lo sé, pero yo prefiero considerarme el único monstruo de la historia con el significado de la vida- se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarla por un segundo- ahora, como el monstruo que soy, voy a acabar con tu supuesta patética vida que llevas. Veremos si es cierto que sufres por tus padres- alzo la pierna, llevando la punta de su pie hasta la altura de su frente, listo para destrozarle la cabeza a la frágil figura bajo él

**-**ellos…- pero antes de atacar, un susurro dicho por la pequeño lo detuvo- ellos…están sufriendo por mí…yo no puedo volver a verlos…no puedo morir- Ant la observo por unos segundos- ¿Qué otro sufrimiento…puede compararse al que tenemos nosotros?...nunca morir, no volver a los nuestros…es muy doloroso…-instintivamente, Flaky se abrazó su pequeño cuerpo mientras agachaba la cabeza, algunos de sus mechones caían al manchado suelo- la muerte…no es muerte si no mueres…es solo un castigo, un maldito castigo dado por los humanos. La vida dejo de ser lo que era, ahora es una alteración de científicos locos deseando la inmortalidad…solo que cada deseo lleva consigo una consecuencia- lentamente lazo su mirada, sus ojos completamente oscurecidos, como si no llevaran vida, muerta de espíritu- la consecuencia…sufrir hasta siempre-

**-**vaya, me queda claro que ese dato no lo había pensado. Gracias a ti tengo algo más que agregar a mi lista de significados- rio por lo bajo, mostrándole una irónica y desagradable sonrisa de lado- ahora, si me permites seguiré con lo planeado…- hazlo la pierna en la postura anterior, listo para dar un certero golpe a Flaky

-_Flippy…lo…lo siento…-_una última lagrima recorrió lentamente su sonrojada mejilla, acabando al final de su mandíbula y cayendo al frio, sucio y blanco piso-_te amo…Flippy…-_

.

.

.

**-¡HAAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA!**- la pared exploto levantando una nube de polvo y escombros, los cuales dispararon en todas partes hacia los desafortunados

-¡¿qué diablos…?!- los gemelos, Petunia y Flaky quedaron en silencio, contemplando y averiguando el incidente de la explosión

-¡jaaahhh por los miles de trueno y rayos, estos tipos son muy difíciles de tratar!-

-¡maldito idiota, tú comenzaste con tus estúpidas amenazas!-

-¡cierren la boca, me desesperan lo imbéciles que resultaron ser, en especial tú siendo mi hermano!-

-¡cállate, fue el tarado este que me empujo!-

-no no no, yo tan solo salte hacia ti, sería otro el asunto que no me viste llegar-

-¡cierra la boca, rarito de mierda!-

-¡CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA O LOS PERFORO POR TODAS PARTES!-

-¡cielos, cuando lo dices así me da otra cosa que pensar de ti!-

-¡no le digas así a mi hermano, Shifty llénalo de plomo a estetegehegege!-

-¡me estas colmando la paciencia, Lifty!-

-vamos chicos, no dejen que el odio los destruyaahgagdgagag!-

-¡tú también cierra la puta boca!-

El polvo comenzó a disiparse, los escombros se movían mientras aquellas voces parloteaban con furia cómica. Cual fue la sorpresa para todos los oidores al ver a los culpables de tremendo caos…

-¡pro...profesor…Lummpy!- Flaky lloraba, pero de la felicidad al encontrarse con él- ¡qué alegría…profesor!- dijo en susurros mientras sus abundantes lagrimas empapaban por completo su rostro, mientras cubría su boca con sus manos intentando creer que lo que veía no era un sueño, que era una milagrosa realidad

-**¿eh?-** dijeron los tres tipos al escuchar su temblorosa voz

-¡profesor Lummpy…Lifty…Shifty…!- su alegría esbozaba por una sonrisa que no había mostrado desde tiempo, sorprendiendo tremendamente a su contrincante quien pasmado, observaba el cálido brillo resplandecer de los ojos carmesí

-**¡FLAKY!- **dijeron Lummpy y Lifty

-¡SEÑORITA FLAKY!- dijo Shifty

-perfecto, ahora son más- Ant saco el acogedor momento entre ellos- ahora si me permiten, continuare con mi deber-

-¡AYUDENME!- Flaky se cubrió con sus brazos lo más que pudo, pero el golpe sí o sí iba a caer sobre ella sin remedio alguno. Splendid derribado en el suelo inconsciente, Petunia enfrentándose con la mujer que suplanto su lugar, ahora ella frente al maldito que acabaría con su vida por un momento, pero luego reviviría para sufrir por toda la eternidad. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, su cuerpo se tensó para lo que se venía, ella recibiría una muerte dolorosa-…ayúdenme…por favor…-

-¡¿estás bien, Flaky?!- esa voz, reconocible en todas partes retumbo en sus oídos

-Splendid…- dijo mirándolo incrédula- tú estas…estas…-

-estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí- pese a que de su ojo chorreaba sangre y un poco de viscosidad ocular, Did se las arregló para tomar a Flaky en brazos y resguardarla del certero golpe de su adversario- dime, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-s si…estoy bien… ¡espera, ese sujeto/!- cuando alzo la mirada sobre el hombro de Splendid, vio como era retenido por sus demás salvadores

-¡malditos sean, traidores!- Ant gritaba tumbado, apresado en el suelo por el peso de Lifty y Shifty-¡Tiger va a acabar con ustedes dos, malditos engendros!-

-¿eh? ¿Acaso nos matara a nosotros mientras que tú estas tirado, haciendo nada frente al enemigo?- Shifty estaba sentado en su espalda, limpiándose las uñas sobre su camisa con total serenidad, en cambio Lifty estaba en pose de loto sobre el jovenzuelo mientras limpiaba su pistola

-tú eres el que estará en problemas, nosotros tan solo nos recomponemos por un momento de nuestra pelea- respondió el menor

-¡malditos infelices, juro que los degollare y les arrancare la pie!- gritaba entre jadeos dado al exceso de peso sobre su cuerpo

-tranquilo amigo, tan solo espérate a que me amarre las agujetas de mis botas- Lummpy se acomodaba el calzado sobre la cabeza de Ant

-¡lo pagaran caro!-

-**te conviene no moverte…me estás haciendo hacer mal el nudo-** esa intensa y ronca voz paralizo por unos segundos al sujeto-**además no estás en el derecho de amenazar. Con un solo movimiento y aplasto tu cabeza-**

-profesor Lummpy, ¿Dónde están los demás?- Splendid dejo a su atrás a la pequeña para resguardarla

-¡oh Splendid, recién te veo!- dijo el cara de bestia con un aire de estúpido

-e…etto…estado aquí, con ella- señalando a la peli roja

-¡profesor, ¿es cierto que Flippy también esta acá, con usted?!- dijo la pequeña algo alarmada pero feliz de saberlo

-¡claro, todos están aquí para rescatarlos!- contesto con una radiante sonrisa-**pero ahora…**- su mirada se dirigió hacia la otra batalla, la cual el enemigo estaba dando todo de sí en destrozar a la peli azul-** por el momento debemos ayudarla /-**

**-no saldrás de aquí, rarito-** Shifty se interpuso frente a él, apuntándolo a la garganta

**-**tan solo salvamos a Flaky de la muerte, pero no podemos dejar que se larguen- amenazo el menor-**ahora date vuelta y terminemos con eso-**

-¡no por favor, no peleen se los pido!- Flaky interfirió en medio de los tres, apartando cualquier daño con sus brazos estirados-se los pido, no peleemos más por favor-

-¡acaben con esos malditos experimentos de una vez, no dejen que escapen!-

-demonios, nos olvidamos de ti por completo- Lifty coloco su arma sobre la cabeza de Ant, para disparar y derramar los sesos por los rostros de todos- ahora sí, podemos continuar con lo nuestro-

-¡Lifty…!- Flaky miro con terror al peli verde, este le respondió con una sonrisa atractiva con un toque de estupidez

-no importa cómo le sonrías, nunca lograras quedarte con su corazón- dijo su arrogante hermano mientras sacudía su sombrero del polvo

-¡idiota, ella tampoco serás tuya aunque lo quieras!- respondió el menor con odio y fuego en sus ojos

-¡ohhhh, una pelea por la mano de Flaky!- ante lo mencionado por el bruto de Lummpy, Splendid y Flaky lo vieron con cara de ¡¿EHH?!-pero me pregunto, ¿qué dirá Flippy de todo esto?- Flaky se tornó roja como un tomate, sus mejillas ardían a tan solamente imaginárselo, defendiéndola porque nadie se le acercara

-¿Flippy, quien es ese tal Flippy?- preguntó Lifty rascándose la cabeza con el cañón de su arma

-es el novio de Flaky- respondió todo sereno el joven maestro

-¡N NO, ESPERE MAESTRO!- a pesar de negar con sus manos, las miradas de los gemelos y la de Splendid le hicieron frente con un aura vengativa- ¿chicos…?-

-**¡VOY A VENCERLO POR EL AMOR DE FLAKY!- **dijeron los tres al unísono

-¡e…et…to…chicos…!-

-pero hermano, ¿Qué aremos con este mequetrefe de profesor?- dijo Lifty señalando a Lummpy quien se hurgaba la nariz con el meñique

-acabar con él, es lo que nos ordenaron- ambos se pusieron frente al maestro, este dejo sus estupideces y tomo postura seria ante sus adversarios, pero nuevamente la intervención de Flaky disolvió la pelea

-s se los pido…por favor- los 4 chicos observaron a la pequeña, quien con sus ojos vidriosos, sus mejillas, rojas, su pequeño cuerpo temblando y sus manos en puño sobre su pecho, irradiaba una ternura que negaba continuar. Cosa que ella no se daba cuenta- Lifty, Shifty, por favor…ayúdennos a salir de aquí- sus aguda y débil voz provocaba que el corazón de los tres adolescentes temblara con rapidez sobre su pecho, mientras sus rostros se teñían de rojo por completo. Lummpy miraba como si una mosca volara por su rostro

-Flaky…en serio lo sentimos pero nos dieron ordene, es imposible hacerle frente al jefe- Shifty bajo su sombrero a su pecho, como forma de arrepentimiento a su favor. Una chispa se le prendió a la pequeña, lo que hizo que de su pequeño bolsillo sacara un pequeño listón, con un cascabel sujeto en ella

-Lifty…t tú me di dijiste que si n necesitaba ayuda, hiciera so sonar este cascabel ppara que vinieras a mmi ayuda…ahora es cuando te necesito…po por ffavor…- poso delicadamente el lazo sobre la palma de la mano del mencionado. El peli verde miro la suave mano rosar con la suya, dejando el cascabel en la suya haciéndole recordar su promesa

-em…hermano, sabes que no soy de romper promesas…pero, siendo esta la situación, ¿cual es la salida de esto?- todos se le quedaron mirando al mayor, este en cambio miraba seriamente a la pequeña

-Flaky…-

*****slash*****

**-tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de una batalla como esta…siento que toda esta mierda del virus valió la pena-** su rostro, al igual que su cuerpo estaba rebosando de sangre. Cada zona de su cuerpo estaba arañada, cortada, rasguñada y por qué no decir, mordida-**vamos nenita, muéstrame de lo que está hecho un soldadito-**

-**...-** pese a su cuerpo completamente molido, bañado en sangre por parte de ambos y sus prendas destrozadas, la fusión de ente y portador le hacía frente sin siquiera mostrar agotamiento a su rival. Su cuchilla, su única arma estaba casi destruida y astillada por los golpes que protegía a su usuario, a la par de los que daba para derribar a Red. Sus ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad bajo su flequillo húmedo de sudor. Parecían los ojos del depredador oculto en las sombras, listo para dar su mordida en la yugular de su presa

**-con lo tanto que eh deseado esto, desde que te vi supe que serias un tipo duro de matar…ahora me doy cuenta que solo eres una porquería, una basura insignificante-** su mirada seria, pero una sonrisa de lado le daban un aspecto muy erótico pero a la ves sombría y peligrosa. Su respiración era fuerte, sonora, al mismo ritmo que su corazón. Pero dándole un cambio, su fuerza estaba al igual que como comenzó; no caía a pesar del tiempo en que derramaba sangre y aliento, no dejaba que su rival en la vida se le fuera encima y le arrancara la cabeza, porque eso era lo que quería cuando lo tomo desprevenido, tratando de romper su vertebra y arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos-**como eh deseado hacer esto, Flippy…-** sus risas no eran dementes, ni su rostro ni expresiones. Estaba muy en claro que su odio lo dominaba, pero actuaba según su razón e instinto, no estaba apagado de conciencia como lo estaba Flippy y Fliqpy.

El demonio verde ataco primero, con la velocidad máxima que le permitía su cuerpo a ese estado deplorable. Sus manos parecían garras de agila; tan solo tocar al peli rojo y le dejaba rasguñada la piel con profundos cortes. Sus movimientos eran demasiado para la vista humana, pero su contrincante no era así, pese a ello lograba acertar en sus ataques y Red no podía esquivarlos a tiempo.

Red era oído de halcón, escuchaba hasta el polvo revoloteando con el aire, indicando los puntos en donde se encontraba el demonio verde. Pero pese a ello, los puntos que interceptaban eran lo que prácticamente conocía, no podía imaginarse los demás ataques ya que nunca los vio, pero su fuerza era sorprendente, a veces detenía la punta de la cuchilla con las palmas de la mano…

-**ya es tiempo de acabar con esto, pronto volverás a tu maldita jaula y vivirás como la bestia que eres- ** sonrió maquiavélicamente de lado-**y no te preocupes con respecto a Flaky, ella y yo volveremos a pasar más tiempos en la cama-** los ojos de demonio se abrieron con odio reflejados en ellos, su mandíbula se tensó, apretando sus labios haciendo que una hilera de sangre saliera por la comisura-** tendré su preciado cuerpo una y otra vez, no parare hasta que llore de placer, hasta que diga mi nombre y borre el tuyo por completo, de su mente y cuerpo-**

**-**_**Flaky…Flaky…**_- el nombre de su preciada niña eran las únicas palabras que lograba balbucear. La venganza era lo que alimentaba su alma y lo cegaba de la realidad, restringiéndole el percibir más allá de su mundo interior-_** Flaky…Fla…ky…-**_

-**rebanare cada zona de tu cuerpo, realizare cortes finos y detallados…mientras gimes de agonía con su nombre en tu boca-** un ataque sorpresa provocó que Flippy callera al suelo, pero no le dio ventaja a Red para la segunda. Tomo del brazo al peli rojo y lo lanzo hacia un escombro de piedras y vidrios; escombros de la barrera de cristal.

Sus fuertes golpes y filosos cortes los tenía despistados, tan concentrados en ellos que no se percataron de un individuo adentrándose al capo de batalla…

**-**¡Flippy, reaccionaaa!- grito aquel individuo, quien cubría su identidad con un traje de androide-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!-

**-¡vas a morir, maldito engendro!- **Red llevo su brazo en forma de lanza hacia el pecho de Flippy

**-…tú…pagaras…-** Flippy apunto con su cuchilla hacia el centro del cráneo de Red

**-**¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, MALDITO BORREGO?!- su cuerpo se detuvo, su respiración se helo, su mente paso de la oscuridad hacia la realidad, mostrándole el verdadero acontecimiento que enfrentaba

**-**_**bo…borrego…-**_ su dorada mirada se posó en aquel sujeto quien gritaba con todas sus fuerzas-_**borrego…**_**borrego…**dices**…-**

-¡LEVÁNTATE COMO EL SOLDADO QUE ERES, FLIPPY!-

**-…-** sus ojos dejaron esa expresión de locura, odio, venganza, traspasando a confusión, sorpresa, dolor y alegría de cierta forma- Mi…Mikka…-

*****slash*****

Bien, eh aquí la conti…QUE EMOCION, CADA VEZ SE METEN MÀS ALIADOS Y ENEMIGOS… me emociono TT-TT(*llora y saca un pañuelo Dios sabe dónde)

-muy bien, ahora que pasara…?¡ en fin, se los dejo a su criterio

Un saludo especial y muchos abrazos psicológicos a los que siguen m fic, los que me siguen como autora, y los que me dejan sus reviews felicitándome y amenazándome (saca una death note) no se preocupen en dejarme sus amenazas…yo después apunto sus nombres +w+

sin màs que decir me despido

See you late bye bye


End file.
